Hey Sexy Lady
by uh-huhBoylOver12
Summary: I am reposting this because of previous readers. If you don't like anything that is gangsta language, humor, crudness, sexual references, and humor in general, do not read. AU
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except this story's storyline.**

**A/N: The songs that are mentioned in the story should be listened to while reading it. I was listening to them for the most part. I listened Hey Sexy Lady Skrillex Remix, In for the Kill Skrillex Remix, and Voltage by Skrillex when there is no specific song choice. **

**Santana's POV**

"Let's get going Satan, I want to get there before all the girls get so fucked up they won't be able to function." Puck whined

Rolling my eyes, I continued to apply my lip-gloss, "Shut up will you it takes time to look this sexy."

Grabbing my eyeliner, I applied it while Puck huffed in the corner. Tonight we are going down to the new bar that just opened a week ago. It's called Passion, it's the hottest club in town.

"Puck go get my dress please?"

He rolled his eyes before stomping out. He is such a baby. I'm sorry I should probably tell you who I am. I'm Santana, and I live in the New York City. I go to NYU and I'm 22, single and ready to mingle. I share an apartment with that jackass. Now the boy Puck who keeps whining is my best friend. We dated, and fucked but now we are just good friends. He's a man whore and I wish he would shave the Horse's Tail that is attached to his head that he calls a Mohawk. It's sad that he thinks he looks good. I think I'm going to shave it when he falls asleep.

"Here. will you hurry up."

Dropping my bathrobe, I stepped into the halter black dress and pulled it up. Adjusting my breasts, Puck smirked.

"Need some help?"

I scoffed, "Did you grow a vagina overnight and forgot to tell me?"

"No."

I shrugged, "Then hell to the no."

Looking down the dressed was short, I'm pretty sure if I bend over it will be a full moon. Slipping on my stilettos, I fixed my hair and did a quick makeup check.

"Be useful and go grab my clutch."

Puck glared at me before disappearing. I look smoking just the way I like it. Smirking at myself in the mirror, my clutch was thrown at my face.

"Puck." I snapped

He grinned with a shrug," Are you ready yet?"

Diverting my eyes over to him, I raised an eyebrow, "You are wearing that?"

Puck had a pair of ripped jeans, and a tight V neck shirt.

"What? I look good."

Shaking my head, I shoved him out of my way, "Let's go then."

"Finally."

As we made our way out of my apartment, I pulled my leather jacket over my shoulders. It's cold out but it is winter so I think I'm the jackass who didn't bring a warmer coat.

We made our way down the bustling streets of New York. One thing I hate about this damn place is it is so fucking crowded. Trash litters the floor and the homeless lay as we walk down the avenue.

"Okay so if we see that crazy chick from last time, you know that Broadway Freak we bolt." Puck said

I shot a glance at him, "I told you not to go for the garden gnome maybe one day you will listen to me."

He just shrugged, "I have to make mistakes to learn from them duh."

Shaking my head, we continued our little journey, "Alll I'm saying this club better live up to all the hype, and if you see any guys coming my way please deflect them. Apparently, men don't understand what a lesbian means especially one that looks like me. I mean, I guess they expect us all to have crew cuts and wear flannel."

Puck snickered next to me, "Deal but if you see me run my fingers through my Mohawk that means come save me."

"Mohawk? Don't you mean your Rat's Tail? You need a haircut."

He shook his head, "Women dig the hawk, like me it's badass."

"Yea that's it." I mumbled sarcastically

Puck pulled me into him when we approached a crowed corner. Puck may be a cocky bastard that you want to jam a pole up his ass, but he is a really good friend. Once you get past his bullshit.

"Alright so what's your sign?"

Biting my lip, I contemplated, "Um I guess if I rub my shoulder that means come save me."

"Yea that's not going to make them want to massage you."

I glared at him as we walked across the street, "Do you have a better idea numb nuts?"

He replied, "Nope."

"Then shut the fuck up."

A few blocks later, we finally made it to the club. There was a huge ass line however; Puck and I know the bouncer Sam.

"Hey Trouty Mouth." I cooed pinching his cheeks

Sam rolled his eyes before swatting my hand away, "Stop that will you? I need to look tough I'm the bouncer after all."

"I can kick your ass." I replied

Puck laughed before nodding at him, "You going to let us in or what?"

"Well since you asked so nicely, and may I say Santana you look very very-"

I smirked, "Irresistible, Sexy, Hot, Beautiful?"

Sam nodded with a grin, "All those in one package."

Shrugging, I responded cocky, "I try."

He lifted the rope to hear all the complaints from the others standing outside waiting to get in. I just grinned.

"Oh come on this is bull shit." Someone yelled

Sam put the robe down "Have fun!"

As we entered the club it was semi packed, the dance floor was jammed with sweaty bodies grinding against each other. The DJ was playing a remix of Till the World Ends, and the bar was relatively busy.

"This is awesome." Puck said excited

I just sighed, "Yea let's go get a drink."

The song changed to a Skrillex Remix, of Hey Sexy Lady. Puck bounced his head as we approached the bar. He pushed a few people back and gave them a look. See going with Puck has its benefits; nobody wants to go against him.

There were several girls behind the bar, a black girl, an Asian and two blonde-haired women. Biting my lip, I eyed one of the blonde's legs. She had her back to me; I could see her long tone legs under her short skirt. Those legs go on for days.

"Santana."

"What?" I snapped

Puck shook his head, "What do you want?"

"Uh rum and coke or whatever, surprise me." I grumbled

Glancing back over the blonde-haired woman wasn't there. Damn oh shit. Instead she was now standing on the bar.

"What is this Coyote Ugly?" Puck whispered in my ear

As soon as the bass dropped, so did her ass.

"Damn."

She still had her back to me but she was dancing on the bar in that short skirt and tight black tank top. Ay Dios Mio, she grabbed the other blonde and they started dancing with each other. No wonder why this place is packed, these girls are hot. She finally spun around and I was able to get a good look at her. Long blonde hair, long tone legs and a beautiful face oh my god I think this is my favorite new club.

"WHO WANTS TO DO BODY SHOTS!" Blonde number two screamed

She hopped down while the Goddess lay down on the bar front of me. Our eyes locked piercing bright blue eyes met mine and I felt my knees wobble.

Blonde Goddess licked her lips, before winking at me.

"Q on my stomach." She shouted

Blondie Two pulled her shirt up to reveal tight abs I watched the salt be dragged across the pale white skin. Licking my lips, I really wish I were that salt right now.

"So who's going to lick this salt off me?"

I felt a nudge behind me, "SHE WILL."

Glancing back, Puck winked at me before pushing me forward. Uh what the hell is wrong with me? Acting like a schoolgirl with a crush. The girl lying down put the lime between her teeth, and I was handed a shot.

There was cheering behind me. Blonde Two was grinning at me throwing my clutch at Puck; I nodded at her before throwing my head and downing the shot. Wincing a bit of the burn, I held my hair to lick the salt line. My eyes locked with Baby Blue as my tongue shot out. Slowly dragging the tip of my tongue against her smooth skin, I felt her muscles clench. Her eyes never faltered, but her eyelids seemed to droop with every second my tongue was pressed against my stomach. Licking all the salt, I moved forward and grabbed the lime with my teeth.

Baby Blue sat up with a smirk before pulling her shirt down and hopping off the bar. Aw man no more? The crowd booed but Quinn smirked, "Don't worry there will be more shots later."

I watched Blonde One move around the bar and grab two shot glasses. To say that I'm not totally mesmerized by this girl is an understatement. There is just something so captivating about her. I can't help but feel drawn into her. She glanced at me and beckoned me over with her finger.

I pointed a finger at me as if to ask 'Who me.' Nodding she continued to beckon me over with that finger of hers. Keeping my eyes locked with hers, I was couldn't friggin move. Actually, I'm sure if I move I will fall. One glance from her and my knees go weak.

"Dude go she is banging." Puck nudged me again

I stumbled over to where she was standing on the opposite side. Baby Blue leaned over to our faces coming a few millimeters away.

"Do another shot with me?"

At a loss of words, I just nodded. Santana Lopez does not do speechless, this girl has made me speechless. She set it up and handed me one. Staring into her playful eyes, I yelled "Cheers."

As I threw my head back, I brought the glass back down to look at her. Puck tap my back.

"I'm going to cruise around, I gave Sam your clutch if you need me you know where to find me." Puck yelled over the music

I was about to say something but then he was gone. Dickhead. Sitting on the stool, I could hear someone clearing there throat. Uh, glancing over there she was standing there with a cute smile.

"Did your boyfriend just ditch you?"

I laughed softly, "Uh no he isn't my boyfriend but yes he did ditch me."

She nodded while mixing a drink for someone else.

"Well then I would invite you back here but there are rules." She replied winking at me

I raised an eyebrow, "Rules huh? I'm not the type to follow rules; I'm more into breaking them."

"Is that right?"

I threw her a flirty grin, "Oh yea, I'm totally badass if that's what you are wondering."

"I don't know you seem pretty cute and cuddly not badass." She flirted back

I faked gasped, "Uh no I am not and never will be cute and cuddly. Maybe I'm sexy, fine, irresistible, hot, drop dead gorgeous but never cute."

She giggled.

"What's your name?" I called out

She replied in return, "What's your name?"

I chuckled, "Santana."

Baby Blue leaned over the bar, bring her lips to my ear to whisper, "Beautiful name for a beautiful girl, but I don't give out my name that easily. You're going to have to work for it."

She hopped down and threw me a wink before running off. Ugh she is so damn cute.

"Hey sexy."

Looking over there was a guy standing there, a rather tall guy.

"I'm Finn wanna dance?"

I stared at him, "Look Shrek, why don't you go back to your swamp because I am not interested in your baboon face so goodbye."

He glared at me, "A simple no would have been fine."

"I'm complicated never simple, so if you don't mind. Do what you probably do every night since you can't get a girl and beat it." I replied sarcastically

He sulked away before a drink landing in front of me. There was a red head with a somewhat cute face and a nice body. I guess she will do since my Baby Blue Goddess is off working.

"Drink?"

Licking my lips, I shrugged, "Why not."

Taking it from her I took a sip before eyeing the dance floor, "Wanna dance?"

"I guess." I said less enthused

The damn DJ played Till the World Ends Again except it was with Nicki Minaj and Kesha. Taking the girl's hand, I lead us into the sweaty packed room. I will probably take this one home tonight since I'm not seeing anything better. Spinning her around, I brought her back against my front. She let out an annoying ass giggle as I tried to not gag. Maybe I won't be taking her home tonight.

Bringing my hands to her hips, I pushed my hips into her to the beat and her hands came to grasp the back of my head. Where is Puck when I need him? I'm so not into this right now. Letting my eyes roam around, I squinted. Wait a minute.

It's the bartender, she was a few feet away from me and dancing with the other blonde girl from the bar. I watched her hips swing back in forth to the beat effortlessly. So sexy they way her body flowed to the rhythm. I couldn't help but lick my lips. She is so damn fine.

I watched her intently. She rolled her body with a smile and then spun the other girl. God what I would do to be that other girl right now. Redhead now has her front against mine as she rocked her hips. This chick started to kiss my neck which kind of felt like I threw dog slobber all over my neck. Gross.

I guess Baby Blue felt someone watching her and glanced up in my direction. When she spotted me her eyes lit up while a smirk appeared on her lips. She is so feeling me what a damn tease. I gripped the other girls hips imaging they were hers pressed up on me.

When the song ended, I pulled away keeping my eyes on Baby Blue.

"I'm going to be right back."

Pushing through the crowd, I tried to suppress and eye roll when Sexy and I know It began to play. The video to this song is wrong is so many aspects. All I want to do is get her body against mine. The Bartender glanced around then turned to walk away. No don't leave. I reached out, my hand grabbed her wrist. She stopped, and turned to see me.

Stepping up on a stair, I leaned forward, "Wanna dance?"

"Not to this song, I'll be right back." She shouted back

The song slowly faded while the DJ yelled, "Alright ladies here's an oldie for ya'll, grab someone and get down and dirty. I'm Holly Holiday and no I'm not a stripper."

The song Turn me On by Kevin Lyttle blasted while Brittany grabbed my arm and brought me back down to the dance floor. Finally, I get to enjoy myself.

We started with a bit of space between us. She slowly swung her hips to the beat while her hands were up in the air. I moved around a bit but I was mainly watching her. She is just so breathtaking. When she dances, you just want to stop and watch her move. I need to be closer. I need to feel her body against mine like right now. Brittany spun around; I moved forward and grabbed her hips. Perfect Opportunity. Pulling her closer to me, our bodies pressed tightly together while we rolled our hips the song. It's like her body fits mine with no problem, we just mesh together.

Her head fell back against my shoulder while I wrapped my arms around her. She sang lyrics softly into my ear, "Let me hold you, girl caress my body."

"You turn me on, turn me on."

To say I am not turned on would be a damn understatement. I am soaked if you catch my drift. The way her hips expertly bounced and rocked to the beat against my body is killing me. I am so glad I came to this club now only if she would tell me her name. I kissed her shoulder as we swayed to the beat. Moving upward, I brushed her hair to the side and brought my lips down up her neck. Time to get my mack on.

She didn't object just grinded her backside harder into me. I bit down at her neck softly then sucking on her skin. Baby Blue's hands slipped into my hair as I continued to assault her neck. My hands let go of her hips and slowly ran over her body.

Pulling my head back slightly, she turned her head towards mine. My eyes flickered down to her lips then back up. I'm so going to kiss her.

"BRITTANY!"

She stopped abruptly to see a guy in a wheelchair calling her.

"It's getting crazy over here." Stubbles yelled

Britt pulled back as the song stopped. She gave me an apologetic look before going to leave. I grabbed her hand before she could walk away. Bringing my lips to hers, I said "See you later Brittany."

I threw her wink before sashaying away. Making sure to swing my hips with an extra umph. Leave her wanting more, that is how you do it.

Honestly, after dancing with Brittany, I don't want to dance with anyone else. I guess I could go find Puck and dodge the red head that is coming my way.

"Santana."

Turning around there was Puck with a grin, "I saw that hot dancing with Blondie, you get her number yet?"

I shook my head no, "No not yet but you get anything?"

"Hell yea, already got three numbers. Chicks are digging the hawk." Puck shouted enthused

I nodded, "Come on get some numbers."

Eyeing the bar, Puck elbowed me, "Got a certain blonde bartender on your mind."

"I don't know what it is about her but after dancing with her; I'm not in the mood to deal with other floozies."

Puck nodded, "Well then no need to fear your LezBro is here. I'm going to help you get her number."

"Don't ever and I mean ever say that to me in public again." I warned

Puck grinned before grabbing my hand and dragged me off to the bar. Oh this is going to be interesting. Why did I agree to have Puck help me? He can't get a girl without showing her the gun show.

"Hi there, what can I get you?" Blonde Two asked

Puck threw her a slimy grin, "How about your name hot stuff?"

"How about you tell me what you want to do drink while I ignore your unflattering term of endearment."

He chuckled, "Aren't you cute."

"Listen I have a bar to deal with full of customers who need me. What do you want to drink?"

Smooth, really smooth.

He sighed, "Two beers."

"Coming right up."

I glanced down the bar and saw Brittany at the other end, "I'll be right back."

Pushing through the crowd, I made my way over the Brittany. She was talking to the Asian chick. It's now or never.

"Hey." I shouted

They both looked up at me a bit startled.

"This may be out of line but I was wondering can I get your number."

Britt grinned before whispering in the other girl's ear. I don't like secrets. The Asian smiled at me before walking away. B moved to the side where the door to the bar was.

"And what makes you think I should give you my number?" She asked curiously

I threw her a flirty smile, "Well I think you're feeling me as much as I'm feeling you."

Brittany stared at me and batted her eyelashes, "Hmm I don't know, I don't usually give strangers my number. Lord Tubbington did that once and someone kept calling me looking for pussy."

What?

I threw her a confused look, "Uh okay, then how can I change your mind?"

B grabbed a napkin before writing something on it and handing it to me.

587.

I stared at the three numbers before glancing up.

"Those are the three numbers to my phone number."

I held the napkin before looking back up at her, "Okaaay."

She grinned, "Well the way to get my other four numbers is to come back and get to know me. Each time you come back, you get another number and then we won't be strangers anymore."

Smiling softly, I gazed back into her eyes.

"Sounds like a plan." I said

B smiled while scrunching her nose.

Santana Lopez has officially gone soft.

**A/N: I had this idea come to me while listening to Skrillex's Hey Sexy Lady for some odd reason. It won't be long probably three or four chapters at best, that's if anyone wants me to continue. If you do let me know and I shall write another chapter. **

**If not well then okay, I'll go back to writing my other stories. **

**Review please? **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except this story's storyline.**

**Santana's POV**

Waking up the next day I can't help but grin. Last night I met this beautiful bartender named Brittany and now I am going to that damn bar no matter what. After getting the beginning digits to her phone, her stupid boss with the broken ass legs appeared and shooed me away. I hung around for a while just to watch Brittany until a very drunk Puck appeared running towards the door with two big guys chasing after him.

Of course, I had to go save his ass; apparently, Puck doesn't understand what the status of being in a relationship means. Therefore, I had to leave because he couldn't keep it in his pants. All night long, I had dreams of those baby blue eyes dancing around my head like sugarplums.

Oh god, I can't believe I just said that. Shaking my head, I got up from my bed. I wonder if she is thinking about me. Ugh if that stupid Mr. Rodgers didn't come and ruin everything, I would have kissed her.

Smirking I stared down at a passed out naked Puck on the kitchen floor. Why am I friends with him? Walking around him quietly, I grabbed a pot and a medal spoon.

Bringing the pot close to his ear, I slammed the medal spoon against it.

"WAKE UP!"

Puck shot up so fast he banged his head against the counter. While I laughed my ass off, watching him fall back on to the floor.

"Ugh my head is killing me Santana, you're an ass." He grumbled

Stepping over him, I began to make coffee, "Well you shouldn't fall asleep naked in the kitchen. You know its all fair game when you're not in your bedroom. Now get up and put some clothes on. I don't need to see your two inch hose before I had my coffee."

Puck mumbled a fuck you before disappearing. That is the reason why I don't drink that much. First I am a weepy drunk so I tend to cry at everything and secondly the hang over the next day is killer.

"Oh and Puck we are going back to the club tonight." I shouted

Puck appeared, "What if she's not there?"

I froze, shit I didn't think about that.

"Then I'll wait till she shows up and if she doesn't we go tomorrow and the next day and the next day until I get all the digits."

Puck snickered, "Look at you, acting like a love sick puppy. She's got you whipped harder than a dominatrix."

"What does that even mean?"

He shrugged, "It means you are actually going to go through with this crap? I mean really. You can have any girl that you want, but you still choose to follow some tease?"

Glaring at him, I banged the pot again while he grabbed his head.

"Don't talk about her like that. Plus, what's the big deal? You liked the club." I snapped back

Puck glowered, "Yea but really? You're going soft on me. She's just some bartender who from the looks of it likes to play games. I mean what if you show up and she doesn't actually give you another number. You are probably wasting you time."

Stalking over to him, I replied agitated, "Listen I will do what I want. If I want to pursue this possible thing with the bartender, I will. Mind your damn business."

Grabbing the pot, I banged it even louder. Puck covered his ears before scurrying out of the room. Smirking I shook my head, and grabbed my coffee. Thank god today is Saturday and I don't have classes. Sitting down on the couch, I flicked on the television. Landing on Spongebob, I sipped my coffee.

As I was about to layback, there was a knock on the door. I groaned before rolling off the couch and made my way to the door.

"I'm coming damn it." I yelled

Swinging the door open there was the blonde-haired woman from last night.

"Hi Santana right?"

I nodded.

"I'm Quinn, I work over at Passion. It seems when your friend was bolting he dropped his wallet. I thought it was easier for me to return it since I live upstairs."

Taking the wallet, I said, "Thanks, you live upstairs?"

"Yea me and my friend live up there. Well I have to go for my morning jog. It was nice meeting you." Q replied with a smile

I gave her a smile back, "Yea you too."

As I closed the door, I shrugged. Isn't that ironic.

"Hey Santana have you seen my wallet?"

I held it up, "You mean this one? The one you left at the club after you decided to try and fuck someone's girlfriend?"

"She said she was single for Christ Sakes." He exclaimed

I shook my head, "Yea that's what they all say right?"

Jumping over the back of the couch, I plopped down and put my feet up. Puck came to sit in his chair next to the couch.

"So are you doing anything today?" He asked curiously

I shrugged, "Probably, if I do it's to go grocery shopping because your fat ass is a garbage disposal and keeps eating my food."

"Well not everybody's parents give their children money every week like yours does. Oh and help pay for this apartment." Puck shot back

"You know that is only until I graduate then I'm on my own." I replied chill

Puck shook his head, "Well I guess since I don't have work either, we could do something outside of this apartment."

Lolling my head towards him, I raised an eyebrow, "Like what?"

"I don't know, we live in New York City there must be something for us to do."

I nodded, "Yea go buy more food for the house since you are a bottomless pit."

"Do you ever have anything nice to say to me?" He asked

I pondered for a moment, "No, not really."

Puck scoffed, "Well since I'm a firefighter, if you are ever stuck in a burning building I won't be the one saving you."

"Good because a certain blonde in a super girl costume would be." I shot back

I watched SpongeBob intently while I could feel Puck staring at me, "Well come one let's go buy some food."

"Shh, when this episode is over."

Puck laughed, "Oh yea total badass."

Turning my head slightly towards him, I threw him the Vulcan death glare, "If you don't want me to get up and slam those pots against your head again, you will shut up. I will endz you Puck."

"I run into fires every day. What makes you think I'm afraid of your scrawny ass?" Puck teased

I just shrugged, "Keep annoying me and you will see what happens. You might wake up one day bald."

"You wouldn't dare touch the hawk." Puck gasped

I replied cryptically, "We shall see now won't we? And stop talking about that damn thing as if it is a person. You know if you lean forward and show me your head, I could easily mistake it for the mound of a vagina. I believe I had that cut last week, what was it called again? Landing Strip?"

"Funny Santana, now go shower."

Sighing, "Will it shut you up?"

"Pretty much."

"Fine."

Grabbing my coffee as I walked by Puck, I grabbed hold of his rug and yanked it. He yelped while I laughed all the way to my bedroom.

"Not cool don't mess with the hawk."

After a nice hot shower, I threw on a pair of skinny jeans with a cute shirt that said F*ck you Haters with a matching scarf. Grabbing my boots and jacket, there was Puck waiting by the door.

"You know you don't have to get all dolled up to go the damn store. You take like fifteen minutes on your hair and makeup alone not counting the shower and picking out an outfit."

I flicked his ear as I walked by,"Shut up and lock the door."

We jogged down the stairs to the lobby.

"Are we going to walk it, cab it or subway it?" He asked

"Eh let's just take a cab."

Walking over to the sidewalk, I brought my hand up to hail a cab. The next thing I knew there was three cabs sitting there waiting.

"The perks of being beautiful." Puck retorted sarcastically

I shoved him into the car and got in myself. Ass. Whipping out my phone while Puck told the guy where to go, I decided to text a good friend of mine Mercedes. I have known Mercedes since high school; we never really got along until we moved out here. Come to think of it, we hated each other.

**Me:** Bitch come out to the club tonight with me! You can bring ladyface also if you want.

Ladyface being Kurt Hummel who is a singer on Broadway although I will never admit to this the boy has talent. He can sing high, as if someone is grabbing his balls and twisting them.

"Who you texting?"

I glanced up, "Mercedes, seeing if she wants to come to the club with us."

**Mercedes:** Why good morning to you lady in red, I'm not sure. Where is it?

**Me**: Like four blocks down from my place. C'mon, Aretha you gotta.

I glanced out the window waiting for a text.

"Is she coming?"

I shook my head, "Not sure try to coax her into coming."

**Mercedes:** Ugh, fine Winehouse. I'm bringing Kurt also. What time should we be at your place?

"Puck what time do you want to leave for the club tonight?" I asked

He replied, "I don't know probably like nine or ten."

"Alright, Mercedes and Kurt are coming." I said excited

**Me:** Just come by around 9. This will be fun.

**Mercedes:** It better if my black ass is going.

Snickering, I bounced around in my seat excited for tonight.

"Eager much?"

I smiled, "Yep!"

"You are so pathetic." Puck quipped

Tilting my head towards him, I raised an eyebrow, "What did you just say?"

"I said You. Are. Pathetic!" Puck replied

I gave him a sweet smile before my hand shot up and yanked at his Mohawk. Pulling him down, he yelped while trying to slap my hand to let go.

"Ow Santana let go." He whined

I just grinned, "Take it back."

"No."

I yanked a bit harder on his rat's tail as he let out a groan.

"That hurts."

Smiling at the cabbie, I said, "Take it back and all the pain will go away."

"Fine, I take it back. You are not pathetic Santana." Puck grumbled

I tugged a bit more, "You are amazing, beautiful and you deserve a statue to be erected in your name along with having your own holiday." I continued

Puck sighed, "You are not pathetic. You are amazing, beautiful and deserve a statue to be erected in your name along with having you own holiday."

Releasing his hair, I beamed at him, "Good."

As we pulled up, I paid the guy as Puck hopped.

"Oh and Santana?"

I gave him a bored look, "Yea?"

"You are whiiiiiiiiipped."

My face dropped as I narrowed my eyes at him, I replied evenly, "You have a five second head start."

Puck darted into the store while I was hot on his tail. What an dickhead. He darted down an aisle as I chased him down the bodega. As soon as I turned the corner, I ran into a cart and fell to the ground.

"Fuck me." I mumbled

Rubbing my elbow, I glanced up to see who the car belong to. There was that girl Quinn again from the bar.

"Shit I'm so sorry. Here let me help you up."

She held out her hand, which I grasped, and she pulled me up. I rubbed my back; I think I broke my ass bone. Puck appeared with a grin before he saw Quinn.

"Ha you couldn't catch me na na na nanana."

Puck spun around with his pointer finger up and did a little dance. Q threw me a sideways glance of 'What the fuck is he doing?'

"I may have not caught you but I'm not the one looking like a total moron dancing around." I teased

He stopped midway and his eyes finally landed on Quinn. I snickered.

"Hi I'm Puck."

She raised an eyebrow at him, "I am aware. Tell me Puck do you usually make a fool of yourself in public a lot or is that just when girls are around."

I suppressed a grin by covering my mouth. I think this girl and I could be best friends. Puck shoved his hands in his pockets before running off. He mumbled something about getting a cart. Smooth so smooth. Turning to Quinn, I took her in. She is really pretty. I mean if I didn't have my sights set on Brittany, I would be trying to get into her pants.

"Sorry again I didn't mean to run you over."

I chuckled, "It's cool, I guess I shouldn't have been running in the store."

"So you are the girl that my friend can't stop talking about." Q replied smiling

Brittany? Friend?

I raised an eyebrow, "Your friend?"

"Brittany." She said clarifying

I nodded, "Ah Brittany, yes well she is very interesting."

"Interesting huh? Well all I have to say is Brittany is special, she sees the good in everybody. If you hurt her in anyway, I will make sure to rip out your ovaries, beat you until you take your last breath and then dump you in the Hudson."

Uh okay, Scary Quinn not fun.

"Right uh no hurting Brittany. I don't want to hurt just get to know her and what not." I stammered out a bit shocked

Quinn shrugged, "That's what they all say. Anyway, I have to go. You coming to the club tonight?

Should I ask her if Brittany is going to be there? Or will that be too weird?

"She's working tonight."

I smiled, "Yep you will see me there."

"Okay, see you later Santana." Q replied with a wave

I waved back, "See ya."

Puck appeared next to me with a cart, "She's a bitch."

"She's awesome." I replied grinning

He scoffed before grabbing some Lucky Charms, "You would think that."

"Your just upset because she didn't fall for your stupid act and what you call charm. You are an obnoxious twat who eats all food that doesn't belong to him." I shot back

"Can you at least say one nice thing to me at all?"

I stared at him, "Despite the fact you have a penis, if you get me drunk enough I will probably fuck you."

Puck laughed, "That's because I'm sexy."

"No that's because when I'm drunk I tend to be a horny slut." I retorted

Grabbing a box of Cocoa Puffs, I threw it into the cart.

"Do you really like this girl?"

I stopped in front of the pop tarts, "I think I do."

"Fine I guess, I'll help you out then." He grumbled

Chuckling, I threw a box of Smores into the cart, "I don't need your help. I got swag."

"You are aware if you have to say the word swag, you really don't have it." Puck teased

Then I threw a box of spaghetti into the cart, "You know, I don't give a fuck what you say."

"Whatever, let's go get some chicken cutlets and steak." Puck said excited

I shook my head. The little things like steak make this big baboon happy. As we walked by a couple of stuffed animals, something caught my eye.

"I'll meet you there."

He stalked off while I went to the stuffed animal rack. Spinning the thingy that hold them, my eye caught a little stuffed duck. Taking it, I stared at it. For some reason this remind me of Brittany. Maybe it was because she had a bracelet with ducks on them.

Smirking to myself, I should get it. I mean it not cheesy like flowers. It's cute and adorable like her. She will totally love it. Walking down to where Puck was, he appeared with a cart full of meat.

"Puck take some back." I ordered

Puck whined, "Why?"

"Because I'm not buying all of that steak, what are we going to eat steak for breakfast, lunch and dinner?"

"Yep."

I pointed towards the department with a look. He sighed before retreating. This is why I shop alone. Grabbing a few more things, Puck appeared with less meat. I grabbed a pack of beer before we left. After we paid, I hailed a car back to our place.

We are currently putting away the groceries.

"Hey Santana, what's this?"

Glancing back, there was Puck holding the stuffed duck. I grabbed it.

"None of your business."

He beamed with a playful glint in his eyes, "Did you buy that for Brittany?"

"If you must know then yes I did." I said exasperated

"Aww how cute."

I threw an apple at him, "Shut up and finish putting this away. I'm going to relax before we go to the club tonight."

Walking out with the stuff duck, I smiled at it. She will love it. Maybe I'll wrap it or put in a bag with tissue paper. Yea, that sounds good. My room is basic, dresser, bed, flat screen, desk and that's about it. Rummaging in my closet, I pulled out a box. I keep wrapping paper and what not in here.

"Perfect."

Putting the duck in the small baby blue bag, I then put white tissue paper on top of it.

"Hey PUCK."

"What?"

I stared in my closet, "What should I wear tonight?"

"I think you should rock some jeans tonight."Puck yelled back

Biting my lip, I pulled out a pair of ripped skinny jeans that are dark blue, my black high heel boots that stop a little higher then midway. These boots are so fucking cute with their buckles. They kind of look like motorcycle boots. I grabbed a tight black tank top before grabbing my leather jacket. Laying it down on the bed, I eyed it. Looks good.

Hm I think I'm going to take a nap before we leave. Throwing myself down on my bed, I closed my eyes. Tonight is going to be awesome.

So I woke up like three hours later. I must have been tired considering I don't usually sleep during the week since I pull all nighters, its catching up to me.

"Hey bitch."

Turning my head away from the mirror there was Mercedes looking fly and Kurt. Smiling I hugged them both.

"Hey guys, I'm almost done."

Kurt inspected me, "Those jeans make your ass look amazing. I wish I had that kind of booty."

I smirked at him threw the mirror, "I know right, I decided to go with the hot casual look. You guys ready to get our drink on."

I applied my eyeliner then mascara.

"I'm ready to get wasted and find me a cute boy to take home." Kurt said checking his reflection

Merecedes chuckled, "I would say the same thing but since Sam and I are dating."

"What? Trouty Mouth?" I gasped

She gave me a head tilt with a smile, "Yep, I still cannot believe it myself."

As I did my final changes, I fixed my hair. Done, I look so badass. Puck appeared behind Mercedes.

"Looking good Lopez, now let's get going."

Throwing on my jacket, I looked at Mercedes with a grin.

"Forgetting something?" Kurt asked holding the little bag.

Grabbing it from him with red cheeks, we all headed down to Passion. I can't wait to give Brittany the gift, hell I can't wait to see her face.

The brisk walk to get to the club seemed a lot longer than last time. I just want to get into that damn club already. Sam was standing outside with his bouncer jacket. Mercedes sped up to kiss him and I tried to suppress an eye roll.

"Okay enough of that will you? I want to get in there."

Sam threw me a questioning look.

"She's just wants to get into there to see Brittany her loverrrr." Mercedes teased.

I glared at her, "No I want to you know dance and stuff."

"Stuff being watching Brittany from across the room while channeling your inner creeper than yes let's get in there." Kurt sang

"I don't know why I invited you two. Can we just get inside already?" I asked impatient

Sam smiled before letting us in, "Good luck with the wooing Santana."

Bringing my hand up, I flipped him off. Puck laughed as we entered the club. It wasn't as packed as last night but that may be because it is only nine thirty. The night has just begun. Speed walking towards the bar, I heard Kurt shout out.

"Slow down Satan."

He grabbed my arm before linking it with his, "Stop looking so eager. Now which one is she?"

Biting my lip, I looked over everyone's head. Mercedes stood on the other side of me. Then I spotted her and couldn't help but smile.

"There the one in the baby blue wife beater."

Kurt asked, "The one with the long blonde hair?"

"Yes."

Kurt and Mercedes looked at each other, "She's so pretty San, you better snatch her up."

"Or I will." Puck chimed in

I glanced at him, "Go away."

He shrugged before hopping after some leggy brunette. Kurt grabbed my hand and dragged me to the bar.

"Let's get some drinks."

As we approached the bar, I am starting to get nervous. Kind of want to throw up, sweaty palms and I may or may have not swallowed my tongue.

"Hey Santana."

I smiled, "Hey Quinn."

"What can I get you and your friends?"

Looking down the bar, Brittany was standing there talking to that Asian chick again.

"Uh you guys get something, I'll be right back."

Kurt laughed, "See you in an hour then."

Ignoring his comment, I swallowed the lump that formed in my throat down. God why am I so nervous. Rubbing my palms against my pants, the Asian saw me before Brittany. She did a little nod towards me while staring at Brittany.

Britt then turned to see what she was nodding at and I swear I think I died. Those bright blue eyes locked with mine and I smiled softly.

"Hi." I yelled

Britt grinned before moving over to me by the door to the bar, "Hi you came back."

"I said I would didn't I?"

She shrugged, "Yea but that doesn't mean you would."

"I'm going to let you on a little secret."

"What?" She asked playfully

"You see I met this really cute bartender last night and just something about her makes me want more. If you see her don't tell her I said that, you know don't want to seem obvious." I remarked

A playful twinkle in her eyes, Britt leaned forward invading my person space. She let her hand touch my bracelet I had on and began to play with it.

"I won't tell, I promise."

I smiled, "Good. I must say it may be too early in this relationship for gifts but I saw this and thought of you."

Handing her the bag, she had a shocked expression before grinning.

"You didn't have to."

I flipped my hair back as I watched her open it, "I know but I wanted too."

Waiting for her reaction, I bit my lip. What if she thinks it's stupid? B's face lit up in excitement as she pulled out the stuffed duck.

"Oh my God he's so cute."

I let out a sigh of relief. Brittany practically jumped over the door to hug me. Wrapping my arms around her, my eyes closed. Relish this feeling; I don't want to forget the feeling of body against mine. Talk about butterflies in my belly.

"Thank you." She whispered in my ear

When she pulled away, I grunted in annoyance. I don't want the hug to end.

"I love him."

"I'm glad." I replied

Gazing into each other's eyes, we both had stupid goofy grins on our faces. God she is so amazing. There is just not one word to describe this girl.

"Come on."

Brittany grabbed my hand before tugging me behind the bar. I raised an eyebrow.

"I thought there were rules?"

She sighed, "Yep except my boss isn't here and Q is in charge so what he doesn't know won't hurt him."

The bar was empty right now. From here, I could see Kurt and Mercedes dancing on the dance floor while Puck attempts to finger this girl on the dance floor. Shaking my head, Brittany was showing Quinn the duck.

I couldn't help but smile lovingly.

Nimble fingers wrapped around my wrist, and then pulled me over.

"Ever bartend before?" B asked me in my ear

I shook my head no, I don't trust myself speaking right now. If I open my mouth, embarrassing shit will come out and I will look like a total dweeb. I'm trying to impress her, not make her run for the mountains.

"Here."

The next thing I knew there was a warm body pressing up against mine. Brittany moved my hair to one side and brought her head to hover over my shoulder. Pale hands grabbed mine and direct to them to the alcohol bottles. Ay Dios Mio.

"Now lift and pour at the same time. Don't spill it."

She guided my hands up before letting go and placing them on my hips. Biting my lip, well isn't she touchy feely today.

"See you didn't even spill it."

I smiled before drinking it. Brittany turned me around by the hips and smiled.

"So how do you remember all these drinks?"

She shrugs, "I usually have trouble but Quinn and Tina help me. Plus Lord Tubbington also made me a cheat sheet to use."

"Lord Tubbington? I asked confused

She replied simply, "He's my cat."

Um uh how do you answer that?

"Oh that's cool."

"Yep so what do you do?"

I put the drink down and pushed Brittany so she was pinned to the bar by my body. I like being in control. She didn't seemed to mind. Moving forward, I brought my lips to her ear so I didn't have to yell.

"I go to school at NYU, what do you do when you're not bartending?"

She smiles, "I go to Julliard and dance."

Dance huh? That explains her effortless moves.

"Dance? You any good?" I flirted

She licked her lips, "I guess but enough about dancing. Are you single?"

"Mhmm, you?"

"Maybe."

My smile faltered, wait what?

"Maybe?"

She stared at me with a serious expression before giggling, "I'm only kidding. I'm single; you should have seen your face."

Phew, how does she find that funny? Sending me in cardiac arrest. I tried to glare at her but couldn't.

"It's hard to talk in a bar with that loud ass music playing."

She nodded, "Yea, so maybe we shouldn't talk."

I shot her a hurt expression.

"Maybe we should be dancing."

She then pushed me back before jumping on the bar. Well now, where is Piper Perablo when you need her? I watched her hips rock back and forth, as she went down. So smooth, and naturally, the way her body moves is a sin. It has to be. The DJ played Tempted to Touch by Rupee. I felt myself being pushed upwards. Uh whaaa? There was Quinn and Tina I guess pushing me up to Brittany.

Standing on top of the bar awkwardly, the crowd yelled and hollered as Brittany smirked. Uh I didn't sign up for this. I don't mind watching her dance but me uh no. Grabbing the tie Puck threw on me at the last second, Brittany pulled me forward. Uh okay. I glanced around a bit nervous.

"Come on, just let go. It's just me and you."

Me and you.

My heart skipped a beat.

I watched her move that fine body while I moved my head to the beat. Leaning forward, I went to touch her and she slapped my hands away. Hey now! Let me touch you damn it. Teasing me is not nice.

I grasped one of her hands and spun her before pulling her body close to mine. She molded against me with ease. Smiling into her shoulder, I kissed it softly. Brittany kept a hold on my tie while her back swayed against my front. Her hips swung in circles as she slid down my body. Watching her go down, I tried not to moan. Dear God, thank you, love Santana. Britt then slid back up and turned around. So sexy, the crowd was hollering and whistling for Brittany to continue.

I smiled at her as she danced around me as I moved back and forth. I don't have the skills she does, so I'm just going to sway. Britt rolled her body before dropping low. Her hair flipping back and forth with each movement and a look of pure relaxation etched on her face. I grabbed her hand again, spun her and wrapped my arms around her as the song changed to We Found Love by Rihanna.

I started to chuckle as Brittany backed up and spun around freely up and down the bar. She stopped for a second, our eyes locked as she slowly walked towards me all seductively. Kind of like cat ready to pounce on a mouse, me being the mouse I hope. As soon as the music started, she started twirling around before rocking her hips to the beat. Staring at her, I watched mesmerized by every dip, turn, and spin she did. I was standing there with a dump ass grin on my face I know it. But I can't help it, I can't help grinning like a jackass when she is around. It's just something about her carefree way is so enticing. Britt's hands slid down her body as she bounced back over to me.

She took my hand and brought her front against mine. Our faces close together, as she took control of my hips. The crowd clapping while Quinn jumped behind me and pressed against me. Blonde Sandwich with Santana in the middle, Q slid down the bar on her knees. While B began moving my hips in her hands as I gazed at her face. I have rhythm but I'm too busy watching the Goddess in front of me.

"Come on."

I jumped down into the crowd before motioning her to follow. Brittany jumped down and grabbed my hand. Leading her to the dance floor, I spun and dipped her while she giggled into my neck. Smiling to myself, I brought us back up and we began to move to the beat. Brittany began jumping up and down, pumping her fist in the air. I laughed before taking her other hand and spinning her around again while she grinned.

I brought my front against her back again and Brittany grinded her body into mine. Holding her hips, B's hands were up in the air. She leaned into to me as the song winded down. Our hips slowly moving side to side in one motion, it could be seductive if you look at it. Price Tag began to play.

"Shit I love this song." I yelled

She laughed.

"Everybody look to the right." I sang

I bounced my shoulders as I moved my hips back and forth to the beat. Brittany laughed watching me. I took her by the hips and pulled her to me.

"You think my dancing is funny?" I asked playfully

She shook her head, "No it's good to see you so carefree and loose."

"I guess you do that to me." I whispered

Brittany wrapped her arms around my neck while mine stayed at her hips. Everyone else around us were bouncing and grinding up against each other. We were slowly swaying side to side. In our own little world, that was until my bubble was busted. There was a tap on my back.

There was Kurt with some dude in a bowtie and Sam with Mercedes.

"So are you going to introduce us?" Kurt yelled

I rolled my eyes before pulling Brittany closer to me.

"Brittany this is Kurt, some random dude, Mercedes and well you know Sam. Guys this is Brittany."

She gave them a beaming smile, "Hi."

"Brittany."

Looking over there was Stubbles again with an angry look. I hate him.

"I have to go back to work before I get fired. Nice meet you guys, before you leave come see me kay?" B responded sweetly

I nodded with a sickening sweet smile, "Okay."

I gazed at her as she walked away.

"Aw looks like someone is in love!" Kurt exclaimed

I glared at him, "Shut it ladyface."

Looking back at Brittany's retreating figure, I watched the kid in the chair glare at me. I will kick Mr. Roboto's ass is he thinks he is going to get in the way of what I want. Shooting him a glare back, I turned to my friends.

"I'm Blaine."

I studied him, "Santana."

He grinned before grabbing Kurt's hand and bouncing off. My upper lip curled in disgust. Someone needs to really cage that boy.

"Hey San, Sam and I are going to jet. Text me later with all the details about your boo." Mercedes teased

After giving them a hug, I glanced around. Puck was on the DJ booth with Holiday. He is such a whore. I guess I could stalk back over to the bar now that Stubbles McCripplepants is gone.

I sat down at the very end waiting for some service. Brittany spotted me before bouncing over.

"What can I get you?"

I bit my lip, "How about you on the rocks?"

Brittany giggled, "We are all sold out of that one."

"Damn, I guess I'll have a beer." I replied disappointed

She grinned before popping open a beer and handing it to me. She then leaned forward on the bar, bringing her face close to mine.

"I guess I should give you the next number huh?"

I nodded my head eagerly. She grabbed a napkin and a pen before scribbling something down.

"Here."

Taking, my eyes scanned over it.

587-9

"Well you know I think buying you a gift gives me the right to have another, don't you think?" I asked with a pout

B's lips curled into a mischievous smile, "Maybe, give it here."

Handing her the napkin, she began to write down something. Hopefully another number.

"There ya go."

Staring at the napkin, I raised an eyebrow.

587-9o

"O?"

She answered, "Yep now that can either be a six or an eight. Guess you will just have to wait to find out."

Grr.

"You are such a tease." I groaned

B shrugged with an innocent smile, "Am not."

"Yes." I shot back

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

B smiled, "Do you like me?"

"Yes." I replied in repetition.

Uh wait. I can feel my cheeks burning.

"I mean wait you tricked me." I stammered

Britt laughed, "I have no idea what you are talking about."

"See such a tease."

Brittany moved closer to me before kissing my cheek. Warm lips pressed against my rosy cheek, which probably looks like a lobster by now. As she pulled away, I could feel the tingles.

"You should grab your jacket."

I threw her a confused look after snapping out of my daze.

"Look."

Craning my neck to the side, there was Puck in some guy's face. They were yelling at each other.

"Oh come on not again."

Brittany chuckled, "See you tomorrow?"

I looked at her and threw on my jacket.

"Wouldn't have it any other way."

After I got Puck and made my way out the door, I glanced over my shoulder and my eyes locked with blue eyes filled with adoration. I threw her a grin as she waved slightly.

Oh yeah, I'll be back tomorrow.

**A/N: So may I say Holy Toledo with the response I got. I was not expecting almost 20 reviews for one chapter. Hell I wasn't expecting anything for this story. **

**Anyway, I'm not too into this chapter. I hope you guys like it because I kind of didn't. It's a pretty long considering it added up to 20 pages so that's my thank you to you all.**

**Anyway, I must be off to do school work and write another chapter, I think you guys are going to like then next one. Let me know whatcha think, or what you want to see in future chapters. I welcome suggestions. THANK YOU for the reviews.**

**Review Please?**

**Oh and MEGZB it wasn't weird and thank you for the compliment/review!**

**P.s.- What other couples do you want to see? Like Puck and Quinn are going to be two main characters I use, so do you want them together or nooo?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except this story's storyline. **

**Santana's POV**

Brittany. If I had her number I would be texting her right at this moment. But right now I'm standing with Puck at the Station since he forgot his wallet again at the club.

"Santana you looking so good this morning!"

I rolled my eyes at James, "I highly doubt that since I'm in sweatpants and a wife beater because Puck had to wake me up at the crack of fucking dawn."

"You would look good in a brown paper bag." James chimed

I just stared at him with a blank look, "Well it was nice seeing you."

Turning to walk away, I felt a hand grasp my wrist.

"Hey where you going? I wanted to ask you something."

Breaking my wrist away, I replied, "What?"

"Go out with me Friday night, I'll be fun!" James stated with a cocky grin

I sighed, "For the millionth time, I'm gay. I like me the ladies. So stop asking me out. You're not my type."

James shrugged, "I can look past that."

"Ay Dios Mio, Puck tu necesitas-"

Puck grabbed my arm, "Okay back off buddy or I will let her loose on you."

He put his hands up before retreating backwards. Stupid men thinking they can change me or look past it. Ugh when will people start realizing this is not a choice? It's who I am. I fall in the love with what's on the inside not on the outside or what's between their legs.

"Gosh men are pigs." I grumble agitated

Puck sighed, "Not all are pigs just James."

"And you." I added

"Hey now, I'm not a pig."

I gave him a look, "Yes you are."

"No I'm a jerk, a slut, and a cocky bastard but not a pig. You tell me your gay, I back off no questions." Puck said confidently

"Oh because all of those choices are so much better, anyway I'm going back to bed. If you have a problem, don't call me until after eleven- actually make it twelve."

Giving him a hug goodbye, I made my way back to our apartment. Pulling my hood up, my hair whipped back and forth in the wind. It's so damn cold. I should have grabbed a warmer jacket. Brittany should really give me her damn number already. It sucks that I want to talk to her right now and can't.

As I turned the corner, I bumped into someone. Hard enough that I landed on my ass again.

"Shit I'm so sorry."

Looking up there was Blue Eyes, I opened my mouth to say something but nothing came out. Speak of the Devil. There was Brittany standing there with a coffee in hand. She had a pair of dark blue jeans and a hoodie on. Simply Perfect.

"Santana?"

I smiled, "Well, well, well fancy meeting you here."

Britt beamed back before helping me up.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't text and walk. It can be dangerous when I do it. Actually you probably see that already since I knocked you down."

I wiped my backside while gazing at her, "Eh it's cool, I'm fine."

That's until I realize I'm in sweatpants and a NYU sweatshirt. No makeup and my hair isn't exactly presentable. Here is Brittany looking all cute and cuddly while I look like a Hispanic Troll Doll. Well I do but gah- oh wait she's talking.

"Hello? You there?"

I giggled, "Yea sorry, I zoned a bit."

Gawd, did I just giggle? Like a fucking school girl. Maybe I should just throw on a plaid skirt and knee-highs; it would explain why I'm acting like this.

"I do that all the time. I did that the other night on the train then ended up on Long Island." B replied cutely

I nodded my head, "So where you headed?"

"Off to meet Quinn and Tina for lunch, what about you?"

I answered with a smile, "Home, to go back to bed because it's way too early for me to be up."

She laughed softly while eyeing me, "I see that. You look like you just rolled out of bed."

Turning beat red as a tomato; I pulled my hoodie over my head more. I look like the thing that crawls out from under your bed.

"Don't be embarrassed, you make bed head look cute." B replied cheery

Oh yes, I think if you put an egg on my cheek I can cook it in half of a second. This girl makes me blush. I don't blush nor do I giggle.

"Uh thanks." I stammered

Standing there, we gazed at each other.

"Are you coming to the club tonight? It's ladies night."

"Yea, I should be there later on with Puck." I said coolly

She beamed at me, "Awesome! I have to go or Q is going to kill me. I'll see you later though."

"Alright, bye." I said shooting her an awkward wave

I watched her walk away with a sigh. I hate to see her go but love to watch her leave. Especially since, she is wearing those jeans that show off her nice ass. I stalked her until she disappeared out of my sight. Spinning around I took off towards home, well now back to bed I go.

So after that nice long stroll back home, we find myself laying on my bed staring up at the ceiling. I attempted to fall asleep yet all I can see when I close my damn eyes is blue. Blue Blue BLUE BLUE! Everything is blue damn it.

She is plaguing my mind. I can't escape those enticing and captivating blue eyes. Groaning in frustration, I slammed my fists against the bed and kicked my legs up. I just want to go back to sleep. Sitting up, I grabbed my pillow and started to fluff it well more like beat it.

Throwing it back down, I let my head fall back. This is just utter crap. I mean I just met this girl, why is it I can't get her off my damn mind? Bull Shit.

What is that?

Oh my phone. Grabbing it, I answered in annoyance.

"What do you want?!"

"Santana Lopez is that anyway to speak to your mother." My mom's voice filled my ears

Now I'm never going to sleep. Sitting up, I leaned against the headboard.

"Sorry mama, what's up?" I asked

Running a finger through my hair, I glanced around my room.

"Well your father and I are thinking going to visit you."

I rolled my eyes, "Oh really? That would be awesome."

"Please honey keep the sarcasm to a minimum."

Okay my parents are cool with everything but they tend to be very controlling. And nosey. And annoying. And pushy. So technically my parents are similar to a born again Christian.

"I'm not being sarcastic, I'm just tired." I sighed out

There was rustling before my mother answered, "Who is she?"

"What?"

"You heard me mija, who is she? You only get this way when a girl is in your life or you like a girl. So who is she?"

Biting my lip, "Her name is Brittany and I just met her."

"Aw, what does she look like?"

I smiled dreamily, "Like my future wife."

"Ay Dios Mio Santana, por favor."Mama laughed out over the phone.

I replied, "I didn't mean that, it just came out. She's tall, blonde, blue eyes, nice toned legs, and a nice size ass."

"Santana! Stop objectifying women."

I rolled my eyes, "Sorry Mama, it's just- she is perfect."

"You are hopeless; I have to go back to work. I will call you when we are going to book the tickets. Love you."

"Love you too Mama, bye."

Hanging up, I tossed my phone over to the side. Maybe I should do some homework. Grabbing my backpack, I pulled out my books. Cheers to studying. If A plus B equals C, does B minus C equal A? What the fuck does that mean?

Slamming my book closed, I huffed.

"GIZMO!"

There was tapping before my Chihuahua appeared at the doorway. I smiled at him.

"Hi there, how about we go for a walk?" I asked in a high pitch voice

He stared at me with his head tilted to the side.

"I'm talking to a dog." I mumbled

Getting up, I grabbed my comforter before padding over to the couch. Plopping down, Gizmo jumped up on the couch next to me.

"Ugh I'm bored."I yelled exasperated

Sitting here in the empty apartment, I bit my lip.

"We should go for a walk, what do you think?" I asked

Gizmo stared at me before yapping and sitting next to me. I guess we are going for a walk.

"Fine but let me fix my hair and change my sweats."

Gizmo yapped at me before running to sit by the door. Sometimes I believe he can understand me. Grabbing a pair of skinny jeans, I threw them on and threw my hair up into a ponytail. Still rocking my NYU sweatshirt, I grabbed my Iphone, keys and wallet before walking into the living room. Alright I could use some fresh air. You know, go lay on the grass and stare up at the sky. The sky that is blue. Blue like Brittany's eyes that sparkle with adorableness.

"Ugh."

Shaking my head free of these demonic thoughts, I put the leash on Gizmo.

"So here's the deal Gremlin, if you need to shit it better be where no one can see because Santana Lopez does not pick up dog shit."

Going down the steps with Gizmo next to me, we reached the bottom just in time for me to run into someone once again. My ass landing on the floor again, but this time Gizmo was barking happily with his tail wagging.

"Aw he is so cute."

Opening my eyes, there was Quinn petting Gizmo.

"Santana?"

My eyes snapped over to see Brittany standing there with an apologetic look.

"Did I do that again?" She asked motioning to my current position.

I sighed, "Yes but it's fine I like being on my back."

Quinn snorted. Oh god that sounds dirty, blushing I rubbed my forehead.

"I um- I didn't mean it- uh I didn't mean for that to sound dirty." I stammered out

Brittany giggled while Quinn was holding my dog and petting him with a smirk on her face.

"Sure you didn't, I figured you would be a top."

Glancing down out of embarrassment, Brittany elbowed her friend.

"Q stop."

I looked up just in time for brown to meet blue.

"So what are you doing here?" B asked curiously

"I live here." I answered dryly

Brittany smile widen, "Are you serious? I live here too with Quinn!"

What?

Looking over at Quinn she threw me a mischievous grin and just shrugged. That bitch knew! That evil little bitch, I could kill her. Brittany the object of my affection. The girl who won't give me her full number. The girl I have been fawning over lives one floor above me. One. Floor. Above. ME.

ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS?!

Gizmo barked at me and I stopped my inner conversation to hear what Brittany was talking about.

"That's so weird how we haven't even run into each other. But this is so cool." She gushed

Fuck you fate just fuck you.

You make pigeons crap on me, you make me step in dog shit, and there was that one time I almost fell face first into a horse's tail, yet when a girl who could possibly be my wife appears you don't do a goddamn thing to make it happen.

Fuck you fate.

Fuck you Universe.

And fuck you cupid, I hope one of your arrows shoots straight up your fucking ass.

Feeling a light shove, I glanced up to see Brittany staring at me with concerned eyes.

"You okay? You keep zoning out. Did you hit your head?" B questioned nervously

Quinn laughed, "She's fine, just a bit shocked that's all."

"Uh yea that's it, I um we have to go to the bathroom. Wait, no I meant Gizmo has to go to the bathroom so I'm going to take him for a walk. Outside." I stumbled

Q eyed with amusement and Brittany was smiling at me with adoration. Too many blondes.

"Well we should go. Come on Gizmo."

Tugging softly on the leash, Gizmo followed me.

"Wait Santana!"

Turning around Brittany appeared next to me, "Do you mind if I tag along? I don't have anything to do until work at seven."

"Uh sure that would be nice." I said nervously

Shit that means we are going to be alone. What if she like- wants to talk to me? I'm not very interesting. My life revolves around school.

"Okay, do you think I can hold the leash?" B asked pouting slightly

Staring at that jutted lip, batting eyelashes and those cute little puppy eyes, oh man I'm going down and hard. If you took it dirty, you are all just sickos then.

"Sure."

Handing her the leash, she squealed a bit and did a little dance. I glanced around awkwardly. See I can get my macks on in a club with loud ass music but one on one, I am a fucking dork. I mush. A ball of frigging mash potatoes, all nervous and talking to myself in my head like a psychopath.

"Sooo, what do you do at NYU?" B asked curiously

I answered with a shrug, "Right now I'm going there for nursing but who knows that might change. I honestly have no idea what I want to do with the rest of my life. It's rather sad."

B chuckled, "No not really, I don't think it is. We don't ever know what we want."

"How long have you lived in that apartment building?" I asked softly

We continued to stroll down the streets of New York City while Gizmo stopped at every damn tree and fire hydrant. Poor Chihuahua and his weak bladder.

"Um almost two years. How about you?"

Two years, two fucking years! That's like a year more than me.

"Um a year, you only live with Quinn right?"

Britt answered cheerily, "Yep she is like my big sister. She's always looking out for me and her girlfriend is really nice but won't shut up about Barbara Streisand."

"Oh that's nice."

Girlfriend?

Quinn has a girlfriend.

"Quinn's gay?"

Britt nodded, "Well partial gay, she identifies as a bisexual."

"Oh that's nice." I mimicked

"Yep."

We walked in a comfortable silence for a bit before heading back OUR apartment building. We talked, laughed, talked some more, and she picked up the dog shit.

Standing in the lobby, Brittany was petting Gizmo who was wagging his tail all happily. What an attention whore my dog is.

"So." I began

Brittany gave me a cute smile, "So?"

"Do you maybe want to come up to my apartment and watch a movie or something?" I asked hopefully

"I would but I should go up and get stuff ready for work." Britt Britt replied sadly

I nodded disappointed, "It's cool, I get it."

"How about a rain check?"

Glancing up, our eyes locked and I replied, "That would be great."

"Awesome well bye San, see you later."

Grinning, I said back, "Bye Britt."

Watching Brittany's retreating form, I jumped up and clicked my heels together. Fuck yes! Jumping around, I spun in a circle and wiggled my body. Brittany lives above me and she is going to watch a movie with me.

"Ahem."

Freezing, I turned and there was Brittany standing there with a smirk on her face.

"Uh I was just stretching." I coughed out

She nodded her head in amusement, "Right, so I forgot to give you these bracelets for tonight."

"Thank you." I replied taking it from her

Britt threw me a grin before pressing a kiss to my cheek, "I think your happy dance is pretty cute. See you tonight Santana."

Biting my lip, I watched her walk away. Something with the way she says my name makes me shiver. Tugging softly at the leash, I hopped up the stairs in excitement.

I so cannot wait for tonight.

Getting to my apartment, I fell on the couch with a love sick grin. I feel like I'm stuck in some cheesy chick flick movie like the Notebook, but I can't help liking this. This one girl changed my life with one look. Ah. Tonight will be awesome!

**SEVERAL HOURS LATER**

"PUCK COME ON!"

Frigging Puck is taking three hours to get ready. I'm already standing at the door, my stiletto tapping out of impatience while I pulled my halter dress up more. I am rocking a deep blue dress with black stripes across.

"I'll be out in a minute, hold your damn lady balls bitch."

Rolling my eyes, I sighed. I just want to get there already.

"Puck if you're not out here in two seconds, I will leave you." I warned

Puck appeared in a white dress shirt, and a pair of black jeans. "Woah you actually look presentable." I teased

Puck ran his hand through his horse's tail. Gag me please. I cannot stand that thing he calls a haircut. I'm so going to shave half of it when he is asleep.

"Shut up, I'm ready. Let's go."

Grabbing my jacket, I walked out with Puck in tow. Practically jumping down the steps three at a time, Puck chuckled behind me.

"Eager much?"

I glared at him, "Maybe, after finding out she lives one floor above us, I plan to get her drunk and get her back to my bed."

"I thought you had feeeeelings for her."

I shrugged, "I do but she is so sexy."

Puck laughed as we got into a cab. Fast-forwarding to the club, we finally arrived and it was packed. There were girls everywhere, not a lot of men. Except for Puck but I don't think has a problem with that. Glancing around I spotted Mercedes talking to Quinn.

"Hey gurl hey."

I smirked, "Aretha how's it going?" Hey Quinn."

"Hey Santana, Brittany has been eyeing the door waiting for you to arrive." Q teased

Mercedes snickered, "It's going, and you look spicy tonight."

I shimmied with a smirk, "You know how I do it. So I'm going to the bar to say hi to Brittany, you guys want another drink?

"We're good." Quinn replied with a knowing smile

Hopping off, I pushed my way through the sea of women. Finally making it to the bar there was Brittany making a drink while some chick with a Mohawk and plaid was hitting on her. Well from over here that's what it looks like. Psh what does this wannabe Shane think she is doing? Hitting on my girl, flipping my hair back I walked over with determination etched on my face. Snixx is about to make her grand entrance if that girl does not get her hand off Brittany's arm.

This bitch is going down.

"Excuse me."

Mohawk chick looked at me with a raised eyebrow before glancing back at Brittany. Brittany's smile grew bigger when our eyes locked.

"Santana." Brittany gawked at me

Smirking, I pushed my past the unimportant girl in plaid. That's right move da fuck out of my way. Leaning over the door, I pressed my lips to Brittany's cheek.

"Hey there."

B smiled, "Hi, the usual?"

"Mhmm, you know how I like it." I winked

I watched Britt walked down the other side of the bar before I turned to the lumberjack next to me. She was eyeing my ass before glancing up.

"Look Ima give you five seconds to get out of here. You bez hitting on my girl and I will endz you. Don't make me bring out Snixx."

Maple Syrup smiled at me, "Well aren't you feisty, I like mah women like a jalpeno, always kicking."

Staring at her in shock, "I feel embarrassed for you. Please get away from me."

Mohawk chick moved closer, "Look I don't do Blondes now hot fiery brunettes on the other hand are my expertise. I'll make you beg to ride on my disco stick. I mean seriously baby got back and front."

Curling my lip in disgust, I opened my mouth to say something but closed it when I felt a hand pull me behind the bar. Brittany's arm wrapped around my waist and pulled me into her.

"I suggest you move along before I take this canister and shove it up your butt. She's not interested."

Aw how cute she is trying to be tough, I smiled victoriously before leaning back against Brittany. I felt a drink in my hand and I took a sip of it. Mhmm just how I like it. The girl grabbed her beer before stalking off to find someone to prey on. Bitch is lucky Snixx didn't come out or shit was about to get serious.

Britt let go of me before spinning me around to see her.

"Maybe you shouldn't have come tonight, or maybe you shouldn't look so sexy. Now I'm going to have to beat all these women off with a stick." Britt Britt replied all kinds of cute

I just smiled. Brittany had her hair back while wearing a black wife beater that said Passion across it and a pair of dark blue skinny jeans. She tapped my hip before going to serve a customer. Ugh, can we just close the bar down? Taking a sip of my drink, I see Mercedes dancing with Quinn. Puck trying to press against Quinn but she keeps pushing him off her. He does not get the picture at all.

"Shit." Brittany cursed

I turned to her concerned, "What's wrong?"

"My ex is here."

Looking around there was a girl walking towards us but she was holding another girls hand. She was average height, brunette, and was wearing a vest over a wife beater, I scoffed; god that look is so last year. She was holding a redhead's hand.

"Brittany." The redhead said with a grin

Britt forced a smile, "Ariel."

I snorted causing all eyes to land on me.

"Got a problem?" The one who has a butt chin asked

I shrugged, "Her name is Ariel and she has red hair."

Blank stares.

"The Little Mermaid?" I replied shocked

Fire engine scoffed, "Cute. Brittany you look good. Oh this is my boo Wilma."

"Wilma?" I repeated

She turned to me, "Yea Wilma."

"Like Wilma Flinestone?"

"Yea wanna say something?" Will asked defensive

I raised an eyebrow at her, "Oh what a lovely name."

Brittany stayed silent, "What do you want to drink?"

"Uh a beer and a apple martini, so Brittany how are you? I mean since the break up and all."

Britt just rolled her eyes as she got the drinks ready. Psh, two can play this game bitch. Moving forward, I pressed my lips against Brittany's shoulder.

"Baby, aren't you going to introduce me?" I said softly

Britt threw me questioning eyes before catching on. She gave me a playful smile before placing her hand on my cheek.

"Sorry Sany, Ariel I would like you to meet my girlfriend Santana. Santana this is Ariel my ex."

I gave her a once over with a bored look, "Charmed." I replied dryly

"Oh so you two are dating." Ariel said somewhat jealous

Brittany put their drinks on the bar before turning me around. I leaned on my hands while Brittany's front pressed against my back and kissed my shoulder.

"Yep, she is an amazing girl but I have to thank you Ariel." I snipped

Ariel gave me a confused look, "For what?"

"For breaking up with Brittany and giving me a chance to find my one and only." I said with a smirk while leaning back against Britt.

Ariel's eyes burning into the side of my head while I gazed at Brittany. Playfulness shined brightly as they bore into my eyes. Britt moved forward and pressed her lips to the corner of my mouth. Oh my god if only I had turned my head slightly, I could have felt those lips against mine.

"AHEM."

Shaking my thoughts, Ariel's eyes were as fiery red as her hair. Wilma just stood there with a dumbfounded look on her face. I couldn't help but let out a chuckle. Medusa glared at me before taking Wilma's hand.

"Well we will just go now."

Britts and I watched Ariel practically claw through the crowd while dragging Chuck behind her.

"Thanks."

I smiled, "Eh it was pretty funny watching her get all angry. I bet she is what a Smurf would look like if they were red not blue."

B giggled before pulling back a bit, "Guess what?"

"Hmm?"

"I get off work early tonight."

I played with her bracelet, "Yeah? What time?"

"In an hour."

My head shot up, "An hour?"

"Mmm, which means we can hang out or I could take you up on that rain check." Britt's said pouting slightly

She wants to come back to my apartment. Oh my God, she wants to come back to my apartment. Fuck the club, I wantz to get her back to my place.

"Uh rain check would be good." I stammered out

Brittany beamed, "Great, now go hangout with Quinn before my boss comes over here and screams at me again."

Nodding I walked towards the dance floor. Shit Brittany is coming to my apartment where she might possibly sleep over. Grabbing Puck by his hair, I dragged him away.

"Hey now, hey now!"

Letting go, Puck rubbed his head, "Are you aware that this is still attached to my head? What's your problem?"

"Brittany gets of work in an hour." I stated

Puck gave me a incredulous look, "So?"

"So she wants to leave and go back to our apartment to watch a movie. Alone. In our apartment. Brittany and I."

Puck's face lit up, "Ohhhh I get it, so I thought you wanted to get her back to our place."

"I do but you live there." I shot back

Puck shrugged, "I'll disappear for the night."

"Really?" I asked staring at him skeptically

Puck nodded happily, "Really, that's what Lezbros do."

"Stop saying that."

He smirked at me, "Do you need a pep talk? I can show you my new hand movement you can try on Brittany. You put your finger like this and palm hits the-."

"Don't you dare finish that sentence Puck. I don't need any sex advice. I just needed to make sure you were going to be out of the house."

"Oh really, is that why you can't stop tapping your foot and biting your nails? Your absolutely right, not nervous at all." Puck teased

I hit him in the shoulder, "I am not nervous."

"Of course you are, we both know how you are. When you're out in public with lots of people you got swag until you bring the chickadee home and then you turn into a pubescent teenage boy who hasn't seen a breast. You get all stuttering. I should call you Stuttering Santana."

Bringing my foot up, I slammed it back down on his foot. Puck winced in pain.

"You have five seconds to shut your mouth or Snixx will yank that tongue out with an eyelash curler." I threatened

Puck just grinned at me, "Okay jeez, just calm down. It's going to be fine, from what I can see she is into you as much as you are into her. Just be cool and it'll be good."

"You're right." I said trying to convince myself

He grabbed my hand before dragging me off, "Good you have let's see forty minutes until you take the bartender home. Let's dance!"

Puck brought me to the dance floor. I squeezed through to Quinn and Mercedes. So packed can't breathe. I felt a tug on my hand and my body collided with Quinn's. My back pressed up against her front while she snaked her arm around my waist.

Hmm still not the same.

"Quinn."

Puck looked up from behind Mercedes before yelling, "Oh my God it's the dwarf."

"I resent that, Quinn hun who is this?" The midget asked confused

Q let go of me before spinning Rachael around and placing a kiss on her cheek, "That's Santana, Brittany's new arm candy."

"Oh how lovely, Hi there I'm Rachael Quinn's girlfriend."

I tried to stop my eyes from rolling but it was a reflex.

"Charmed, do you mind I was dancing with your girlfriend." I retorted

Frodo shrugged before letting go of Quinn. Q grabbed my hand and spun me around before pressing her front against my back again while her hands rest on my hips. Rachael moved behind Quinn. Dancing to the beat, I grinded back into Q.

"Quinn sandwich." Puck yelled

Bringing my hand up, I flipped Puck off before placing my hands on top of Quinn's. Glancing over my shoulder Rachael had her head on Q's shoulder while Quinn swayed back into her. Ugh so cute it's making me nauseous.

As I was about to break away, Brittany appeared in front of me with a grin. She grabbed my hips and pulled forward into her. Giggling softly, I wrapped my arms around B's neck as we rocked back and forth to Super Bass. She has a grin on her face as she took my hand and spun me around then hugged me from behind.

"Let's get out of here." She whispered in my ear

Brittany tugged on my hand and I gave my friends a little wave with a grin. Puck was pumping his fist while Quinn was swaying back and forth with Rachael. Sam was going towards Mercedes.

As we exited the club, Brittany's let go of my hand to hail a taxi. Once a taxi pulled up, we both hopped in and headed back to my place.

"So what movie do you want to watch?" I asked curiously

B smirked, "What makes you think I want to watch a movie?"

Oui, where did all my saliva go?

"Uh I jus thought-."

Britt started giggling, "I was kidding, wow you should have seen your face!"

"Oh your so funny." I said flatly while crossing my arms.

Britt Britt tugged on my arm, "Aw don't be mad, I was just joking around with you."

We pulled up to my apartment and got out. I started heading in, trying to keep the game of me being angry continuing. Footsteps ran up the stairs behind me as I got the my spot, I felt two hands on my hips and a body pushing into mine. Stumbling, we giggled down to my apartment, opening the door, I let Brittany in first.

"Ladies first."

B smirked, "Age before beauty."

I faked gasped at her before playfully shoving her, "We are the same age."

She winked at me before pushing me inside and following. Shaking my head, I can't help but laugh. I can't help but laugh when Brittany is around me in general.

"I like your place."

I nodded taking off my jacket, "Yea, it's pretty cozy. Make yourself at home, I'm just going to change into something comfortable. Do you want a pair of sweats or something?"

Brittany beamed brightly at me, "Sure."

Fast walking into my room, I opened up my draw and pulled out my favorite sweatpants. Changing into another pair of sweats and a tank top, I booked out my room and handed Britty hers.

"You can change down there."

I watched her walk away, leaning to the side before sliding across the floor into the kitchen. Yanking open the fridge, I grabbed a water, sprite, coke, pepsi, beer, and Dr. Pepper. Welp, since I don't know what she likes, I'll just give her all of them.

Dumping it on the couch, I ran back into the kitchen and grabbed some popcorn to make. I also grabbed some Tortillas. Ugh, I cannot believe she is here. I have to make this perfect. Running back out of the kitchen, I hopped over the couch and stumbled before going back into my room. Ripping off my comforter, I grabbed two pillows and some candles. As I made my way out, my foot got caught on my comforter and I fell on my ass again.

Collecting everything again, I dumped it on the couch. Glancing over my shoulder, Britt was still doing whatever in the bathroom. I arranged all the food and drinks as fast as I could on the table. Then I grabbed the comforter threw it nicely on the couch and lit the candles.

Phew.

"Hey."

Spinning around there was Brittany standing in a pair of black sweatpants. MY sweatpants.

"Hey, I was just you know getting everything ready."

Britt chuckled before jumping on the couch and grabbing my pillow. When I say my pillow, the one I sleep on. She placed it under her head before stretching out on the couch.

"Hey now, where I'm going to sit." I grumbled

She patted the spot behind her, "I think your cute butt can squeeze over here."

Licking my lips, I grabbed my remote before climbing over Brittany. Laying down next to her, I turned the TV on.

"So what do you want to rent?" I asked nervously

Brittany's hand slid up from the middle on my waist up to my hip. Shivers, SHIVERS I TELL YOU! Gazing over at her, she had a sly grin on her face while looking up at me through her eyelashes.

"Anything you want."

I nodded while swallowing the lump down my throat. "How about the Muppets?"

"Mmkay."

Brittany's fingers started to play with my drawstrings while I held my breath.

"So I meant to give you something." Brittany whispered

She pulled out a pen, "Since we have seen each other three times today, that deserves some numbers."

587-9820

My face lit up when she gave me both numbers, "But I thought you said one number only."

"I know but since I'm here at your apartment, I don't think we are strangers anymore." Britty said shyly

I could feel a smile forming on my lips. I couldn't help but let my eyes drift down to her lips. Licking mine, I leaned down while Britt moved her head up. Our lips a few inches away while I placed my hand on her hip. Kiss her, Kiss her chanted in my head.

"But."

My eyes fluttering closed, "But what?"

Britt brushed her nose against mine while her lips hovered over mine.

" I don't kiss before the first date."

She maneuvered to the side, and kissed my cheek. Brittany then laid back on the my pillow and took the remote from me with a grin. I just laid there frozen in shock. I finally got the damn number out of her. Now I have to fucking work for a kiss.

I have come to the decision.

That Brittany is such a tease.

And I love it.

**A/N: Sorry this took so long. Life is hectic. I'm not really into this chapter, I honestly don't remember what's in it. But I want to you know twist it up so hopefully that worked. This probably won't be too long maybe 6 chapters or so. It depends. **

**Let me know what you guys think, or want to read. Thank you for all the reviews, they make me smiiiile. **

**Oh and OMG last night's GLEE was amazing! Favorite so far except for these stupid project winners, I want more of the cast that is graduating not the replacements. **

**I'll try to update as soon as possible. **

**Sorry for any mistakes, I didn't re-read it. **

**P.S. Skrillex is amazing and should have won that Grammy!**


	4. Chapter 4

Santana's POV

You know my dog seems heavy for a Chihuahua, opening my eyes I yawned. Shit I fell asleep on the couch, I'm sooo feeling that tomorrow-today or whatever. Hell my back is aching right now. Glancing down I'm met with a head full of blonde hair. Brittany, we must have fallen asleep watching a movie.

Tilting my head, Britt was still fast asleep. Aw she is so cute asleep. Content and peaceful until her nose twitches a bit but so adorable. Bringing my hand up, I pushed a few strands of hair back and out of her face. I seriously don't want to move right now.

That is until there is rustling of keys and the door opening. Puck.

"ELLLLLLLLO SANTANA."

Brittany jumped up and fell off the couch while Puck appeared with a grin on his face. His eyes darted between Brittany and me before smirking.

"Woops, I interrupted now didn't I?"

I threw him a look, "Do yourself a favor, and make yourself scarce."

"Nice seeing you Brittany." Puck winked at her

Britt climbed back onto the couch and closed her eyes, "Ugh I'm tired."

"Yea well this couch is so uncomfortable." I said softly

Brittany's eyes opened up again before glancing up to meet mine. B had her head on my shoulder while her arm was draped over my midsection and her leg was laying on top of my thighs.

"Mhmm, you're pretty comfortable."

I smirked, "I'm glad my backache can provide you some satisfaction and comfort."

"It does." She replied simply

Biting my lip, I let my fingers crawl up her arm before sliding down to her wrist. Brittany just hummed in content. The TV flickered while we laid there in silence.

"You know I have a really comfy bed. It's pretty big also, lots of room for stretching." I hinted

Britt sat up a bit with her cute bed head hair, "But I like cuddling with you."

I smiled while she jutted her bottom lip out in a pout, "I didn't say we couldn't cuddle, I was just saying my back is killing me."

Britt nodded, "Okay."

I watched her stand up, wrap my comforter around her body while hugging my pillow and walking away towards my room. She stopped at the entrance before glancing over her shoulder at me.

"Coming?"

Getting up, I walked towards her. If not now, I will be in the shower. After getting to Brittany, she jumped on my bed and laid there.

"Ya know for someone who doesn't talk to strangers or give numbers; you're quick to lie in their bed." I teased

She shrugged, "Mhmm, your bed is comfy plus it's okay, you give me tingles."

"Tingles eh?" I questioned while slipping under the blanket

Brittany shook her head yes before cuddling up against me again. I studied her face while she attempted to fall asleep.

"Are they good tingles?" I whispered quietly

Brittany's lips curled into a small smile, "Mhmm, very good tingles."

I lay there staring at Brittany while she slept. That's good because she gives me tingles also. I don't remember falling asleep but I do remember watching Britt Britt.

"Wakey Wakey San."

I felt someone poking me in the back, groaning softly there was Puck standing there.

"What the fuck are you doing in my room?" I growled

Puck just grinned at me, "Someone left you a note."

Grabbing it from Puck's grubby fingers, I opened it.

_Santana,_

_I had to go; I promised Quinn I would go shopping with her today. I hope to see you soon. I had fun last night. Text me when you wake up._

_-Brittany 3_

_P.S. your bed is really comfy._

Smiling to myself, I couldn't help but grab my phone from the table to text her. But before I could, Puck had already plucked the phone out of my hand.

"Nuh huh. Lopez, you know the rules."

I threw him a glare, "Give me my phone and you won't die tonight in your sleep."

He grinned before running out of my room. Son of a bitch. Flipping my covers back, I took after him. However, my soot got caught on my blanket and I fell forward. Landing on my hands, I glanced up at the door.

Puck had a smirk on his face, "Smooth, really smooth but you can't just text her right away. Then she knows you want her."

Standing up, I glared at him. "I do want her you moron."

"Yes I get that, but you will look desperate. Make her text you." Puck explained

I nodded my head with a eyebrow raised, "Is that so? How is she suppose to text me when she doesn't have my number? Please genius; fill me in on this one."

"Well at least wait a few hours."

As soon as I was about to say something my phone went off. Both of us looked at the phone in his hand and then back up at each other.

"Puck give me the phone and you won't get hurt."

He shook his head, "I can't let you do that Santana."

I stalked forward slowly as my phone continued to ring, "Puck I swear if you don't give me that phone."

"I got an idea, I'll answer it." Puck said with a mischievous grin on his face

My eyes went wide, "Don't do that Puck, you will regret it."

Puck brought my phone up to answer it and then ran out of the room. Shit this is why I like being an only child. Running after him, Puck was standing in the kitchen on my phone.

"Oh hi Brittany, it's Puck. How are you?"

Brittany? Brittany holy fuck, charging forward, I jumped over the couch and slid across the table. Ima get the son of a bitch, make him scream my fucking name and not in a pleasurable way. Puck was standing by the sink before turning around to see me. Oh yea smirk all you want dick head. You are so going down. When I catch you, I'm taking that whisker and shove it straight up your ass. As I finished sliding over the table, I tackled Puck down onto the floor.

"Mother fucker." Puck yelled

On the floor, Puck and I scrambled to get the phone that was on the floor. It's mine all mine. I was on top of him and he was on his stomach. Our hands reaching out while I shimmied to get to it. The Precious. Now only if I could make my arm grow like in Merlin. Grow, grow, aw fuck this ain't working. Trying to pin Puck, I slapped the side of his head.

He yelped before struggling to get the phone. The Precious! He elbowed me in the breast and I rolled over howling in pain.

"Ow my tit bitch."

Holding onto my breast, I watched Puck grab the phone before running off again. I'm going to kill him, he will be six feet under tonight.

"Sorry about that, I tripped but you were saying."

Rolling on my stomach, I threw a determined look on my face before pushing off the ground. I ran towards Puck again and he took down the hall. Sliding by the entrance, I ran into the wall. The impact made one of the picture frames tilt to the side while the vase on the table shook.

"Fuck."I grumbled

Jumping back up, I took down the hall where Puck was standing on the phone still.

"Santana? Well she is a tough girl ya know? But inside she is a little bitty girl wanting to be loved. Yea she has been hurt lots of times in the past, that's why she is so guarded." Puck explained while staring at me with a wicked grin

I'm going to kill him. Charging at Puck, he went to twirl but I caught him and tackled him into the bathroom. Straddling him, I slapped his face while trying to grab the phone.

"Give me the damn phone." I whispered angrily

"Yep, I totally know what you mean. She likes simple things." Puck answered

Slapping harder, "Give me the phone Puck, I am dead serious."

I smirked. I got it. Punching Puck in the throat, his eyes went wide before choking and sputtering. Grabbing a hold of the phone, I winked at Puck. Bitch that's how you do it. That is how Snixx does it. My hand pushed the side of Puck's face into the carpet while my other hand held the phone up to me ear.

"Hello." I breathed

Puck coughing stopped but continued to lie on the floor while I straddled him and held his face.

"Santana?" B replied

Grinning to myself, I answered back, "Sorry about Puck, he is an ass. Always taking my phone and running off with it. How are you?"

"I'm good, why are you so out of breath?"

Glancing down at Puck, he was staring up at me rubbing his throat.

"Oh no reason just working out- yea working out."

B chuckled, "Oh okay, I was wondering are you busy tonight?"

"Umm let me check my schedule."

Pulling the phone away, I pressed the speaker to my hand. I waited a few minutes while Puck stared up at me confused.

"She wants to know if I'm busy tonight." I whispered

Puck raised an eyebrow, "So you're not, what are you doing?"

Putting my finger up, I waited a few more seconds before bringing the phone back up.

"It seems that I am free, why what's up?" I asked curiously

Puck started to wiggle while throwing kissy faces at me. He began to whisper, "Oh Brittany, I think I love you. I want to make Brittana Babies with you. I love you, no I love you more."

I palmed Puck in the forehead and he groaned as his head hit the tile.

"I was thinking you could come up to my apartment and I'll make us dinner." B explained

Covering the speaker, I whispered to Puck, "She wants to have dinner with me tonight."

"So what are you waiting for? That's an open invitation. Come up, I'll make you dinner and you can ravage me." He whispered back wiggling his eyebrows

Uncovering the speaker, "Sure, that would be great. What time do you want me there?"

"Uh six would be great."

Smiling softly, I replied, "Awesome I'll see you later then."

"Yep see you later."

Hanging up the phone, I looked down at Puck. Slapping him again, he groaned.

"Stop hitting me."

I glared at him, "This is what you get for trying to fuck with my relationship."

"Hey now, I made your relationship better get it right. She asked me if I thought you would go to her place for dinner. So there bitch."

I brought my hand back up before palming him on the forehead again.

"Shut up. Now I should go buy wine right?" I asked him

Puck nodded, "Yea wine and dots."

"Dots?" I questioned confused

Puck smiled, "Yes dots, I being a great Lezbro talked to Quinn and she said Brittany loves dots. Now I believe I deserve a sorry."

I stood up before replying, "No I'm not saying sorry or thank you, you just saved your Mohawk from being shaved off tonight."

Puck stood up and followed me out of the bathroom.

"Well, remember you have class early tomorrow so you have a curfew. I want you back by ten, eleven the latest." Puck teased sternly

"Shut up ass."

Pulling out some jeans from my closet, I grabbed a random tee before throwing my hair up in a tight ponytail.

"Where you going?" He asked confused

I raised an eyebrow at him, "To pick up wine and dots. Then I will come home, do homework and then go to Brittany's for dinner. Hopefully I won't have to come home."

Puck wiggled his eyebrows, "Santana going to Britttany's, they are going to have-dare I say it sexxxx."

"Shut up and get out so I can change my pants." I retorted

"Why? It's not like I haven't seen what you got down there."

Bringing my hand up, I pointed towards my door, "Out Puck."

He smiled and shook his head while back up towards the door.

"Alright calm down, good thing you're going to get laid. You are an uptight bitch."

Picking up a shoe, I threw it at him. He slammed the door closed and the shoe bounded off it. God why did I decide to share an apartment with this jackass. Tonight I'm going to get Brittany to kiss me, just like I charmed my way into her giving me those two numbers. I will get a kiss tonight whether I have to choke on a meatball or a chicken bone so she can give me mouth to mouth.

Grabbing my wallet and keys, I walked out to see Puck waiting with his jacket on.

"Can I help you?" I asked sarcastically

He smiled, "Uh I'm going with you duh, you are not leaving me here all by myself."

"You won't be, you have Gizmo." I replied

Puck's lip curled in disgust, "I hate that rat, that poor excuse you call a dog."

Stopping I brought my elbow up with a smile before swinging it back into Puck's stomach. He doubled over.

"That's what you get for calling my baby names. Now move you heffalump."

Shoving him outside the door, I turned to lock the door.

"You abuse me. I could probably sue you for assault."

I rolled my eyes, "Stop being such a baby and walk. I have better things to do than have you follow me around like a love sick puppy."

He hopped down the steps while I followed behind him. I guess I could throw Brittany a text.

_Hey, I wanted to let you know I can't wait for tonight. I hated waking up to an empty bed this morning._

Oh yeah, working the Lopez charm. We walked out into the breezy day and began to head down the busy streets of New York. Buzz, Buzz

_Brittany: I'm sorry : ( Next time I will keep you that side of the bed nice and warm. I can't wait either Sany!_

I smiled softly before typing.

_Santana: I'm going to hold you to that. : ) _

Putting my phone away, I sighed.

Keep her wanting more. That's what I got to do. Puck glanced over at me.

"You alright?"

I shrugged, "Yea I just don't want to fuck this up."

"Eh, you won't. I see the way you look at her." Puck replied

I gave him a questioning look.

"You look at her like she's the only girl in the world you see and all that lovey dovey sappy bull shit. You got this Lopez. Just tonight you have to seal the deal." Puck reassured me

"She said she doesn't kiss before the first date."

He stopped in place before gasping, "Please tell me your not serious."

"Dead serious." I said laughing

Puck continued to walk with me, "Well this can be considered a date tonight, so maybe you just got to work it."

I nodded.

"That or get her very drunk."

I rolled my eyes, "You were so close, so close to not sounding like a complete jackass and then you just open your mouth again. Hey why I'm out I'll just go down to Brooklyn buy some date rape pills and drug her."

"You know you don't have to be so sarcastic."

I shoved him, "Yes I do, now try to be a gentleman for once and open the door. Don't strain yourself though; don't want people thinking you are an actual decent guy."

"Sometimes I wonder why I put up with you."

I threw him a cheeky smile, "That's because you love me."

"Eh."

"And no one else would take you in and put up with your bull shit." I retorted

Puck sighed shaking his head while I smiled walking into the store. Yep this is what we call brotherly-sisterly love from different mommas.

**Later that Night**

Here I am standing in front of Brittany's apartment with wine, dots and flowers. I haven't worked up the nerve to knock on the door yet. Brittany's nosey ass neighbor keeps watching me from the crack of her door across the hall.

"Can I help you with something?" I asked sarcastically

"Are you just going to stand there all day?" The old women snipped

I turned my head and glared at her, "Why don't you mind your own business lady."

"Why don't you pick up your lady balls and knock on the door you little shit."

My eyes went wide, "Shut up old hag I'm nervous."

"You should be you hurt Brittany and I'll beat you with my cane." She snapped back

Rolling my eyes, I brought my hand up to knock. Twitching slightly, I brought it back down with a frustrating groan.

"What a pussy, from your outfit I thought you were DTF but nope."

I think my jaw just dislocated from my face and fell on the floor. How the fuck does that old lady know that? I thought old people were suppose to be nice not this bitch apparently.

"Why don't you take your crippled old joints back inside and drink your fucking prune juice. You nosey old bitch." I growled

She shook her head, "Why don't you just knock on the door? Oh that's right because you are a chicken shit."

Who da fuck does this old bitch think she is?

"Shut up." I retorted

Bringing my hand back up, I let out a sigh. Just knock on the door and everything will be fine. The old hag's door slammed closed. Fuck I lost my nerve again. Bringing my hand down, I glanced up at the ceiling. Just do it Lopez, knock on the door.

As I was about to knock, the door swung open to reveal Brittany. She was wearing a shirt with a heart on it with a pair of skinny jeans. She had one of those stupid hats with the animals on it but she made it look cute.

"Hey, I just got a call from my neighbor that there was a Spanish girl standing outside the door for the last ten minutes. Were you ever going to knock?"

I stared at her and squeaked out a yea. Brittany popped her head out before waving to the side. Following her eyesight there was that old bat smile at her.

"Hey, Mrs. Right."

She smiled warmly at Brittany, "Hey honey, thank you for the cat nip. Diamond loves it."

"No problem thanks for the call."

The old women chuckled before throwing a demonic look at me and closing the door. I hate that old hag. Brittany grabbed my arm and dragged me inside. The apartment feels homier than mine does. Pictures littered the walls. It feels lived in.

"I brought wine and these are for you."

I thrusting the stuff up, Brittany took it with a shy smile. She sniffed the flowers while keeping her eyes locked with mine.

"Flowers and Dots, my favorite how did you know?"

Following her into the kitchen, I replied, "A little birdy told me."

"The one that brings babies?"

Uh.

"Sure, so what's for dinner?" I asked changing the subject

Brittany spun around with a smile, "Spaghetti and meatballs because that's the only thing I know how to cook without burning it. Plus Quinn won't let me cook anything because the last time I did, I burned the down half the kitchen."

I nodded, "Sound awesome, maybe next time I could cook for you then."

"That would be great." B replied

Gazing at each other, I helped her open the wine. She grabbed two glasses while I poured the wine; she grabbed the food and took out to the living room. The coffee table had a tablecloth with pillows on the opposite end to sit. There were two candles lit and the lighting was dim.

Romantic.

If this isn't a date, then I don't know what is.

I better be getting a kiss tonight.

"We don't really have a table so we usually eat here. I hope that's okay."

I smiled reassuringly, "It's perfect."

Taking my seat, Brittany hopped up and pressed a button. Music filled the air, specifically the First Time I Ever Saw Your Face. I love that song but I must say that is a long ass title for a fucking song. Can't we just keep it simple and short?

"So Santana, you have any siblings?"

Taking a bite of my spaghetti, I shook my head ,"Nope I'm an only child. How about you?"

"I have a little sister, Kelsey she's 8 years old. I don't see her much since she is back in Arizona with my family."

"Do they visit you a lot?" I questioned

Brittany wiped her mouth before answering, "Not really, I usually go back home for holidays. My family isn't too keen on me living out here and being single. They expect me to be married with three kids already."

I choked on my food, "Wow what expectations."

"Yea but I want kids just not now. I take it day by day. I'm still looking for the right one." B whispered staring at me.

Our eyes locked before we looked away smiling shyly.

"Well I want kids also but after my career and I want to be married first. Live in a nice apartment in a better area. Besides dancing and bartending, what else do you do?"

B smiled, "I teach classes down at Studio Chang. Tina my friend's boyfriend owns the studio. Mike and I use to date so he got me a job."

Ew boy.

Penis

Ew.

"That's nice."

B chuckled, "Mhmm, do you dance?"

"Uh no I can't dance very well as you can tell only thing I can do is bump and grind. But waltz and tango, yea right. I sing."

Brittany's face lit up, "Sing huh? I would love to hear you sometime. Oh and I will totally teach you how to dance salsa and bachata."

I bit my lip, god can she be anymore perfect.

"Maybe you will, I mostly do gigs in the shower." I joked

Brittany giggled, "Better than not singing at all and wasting talent. So Puck, how do you guys know each other?"

Do we have to talk about him? Can't we just talk with our tongues together super close?

"Puck and I grew up together back in Ohio. He was the quarterback and I was the head cheerleader but we have been friends since first grade. We dated before I figured out who I am and now we are friends. I love him like a brother even though we bicker all the time. When I wanted to move out here, leave Ohio behind and forget everything, Puck was willing to drop everything to come." I explained

Brittany nodded with a cute look on her face, "Oh that's cool; I can see you guys are pretty close. I thought you were dating when I saw you too."

I busted out laughing, "Uh no you can't pay me enough to go back there again."

Taking a sip of my wine, Bella Notte began to play.

"Sorry I love Lady and the Tramp."

I shook my head, "Don't be, I love that movie too."

Brittany bit back a smile before moving to over to sit at the side of the table. She moved her now empty plate with one meatball in front of us. I raised an eyebrow at her.

"Oh this is the night, it's a beautiful night and we call it bella note."

She brought her nose down to the meatball while I watched her with a grin. She is so adorable such a child at heart. Brittany nudged it towards me and it rolled onto my plate.

"Aren't you cute." I cooed

B laughed before grabbing a napkin. Bringing my hand up, I took the napkin and wiped her nose clean. Brittany smiled shyly at me before kissing my cheek. Ima need some alcohol right now. I grabbed my glass of wine and took a sip. Gawd she is so so so perfect.

"What about you and Quinn, how do you two know each other?" I asked curious

Moving I sat down next to Brittany. Close the better, the easier for me to kiss her. Brittany opened up the box of dots before popping one in her mouth. She then turned to me and lifted one to my mouth.

"We grew up together. Same as you and Puck except we never dated because she is like a sister to me. Quinn is very protective of me and tends to push all the people I meet away. Since I'm not like everyone, people like to use my innocence and naivety against me all the time."

Opening my mouth, I leaned forward to take the dot in my mouth. Holding her stare, I wrapped my lips around her two fingers and let my tongue slide in between her fingers. Brittany's words died off as I took the dot with my tongue, shuffling it to the side of my cheek. I let my tongue touch Britt's fingers before pulling back.

I chewed on the Dot with a content smile while Brittany there frozen.

Yep totally getting that kiss tonight.

"Ariel, she seemed like a lovely girl." I began sarcastically

Licking my lips, Brittany snapped out of her trance before pulling out another and popping it her mouth.

"Yea, I don't know what I saw in her."

I snorted, "I agree with you there."

"You know they moment I saw you walk into the club, I hoped I was going to be able to talk to you." B said bashfully

I smiled softly as our eyes locked, "Yea?"

"Yea, there was just something that made me drawn to you." Britt whispered

I played with my napkin while holding her stare.

This is the moment.

We are totally having THE moment, insert girlish squeal.

Leaning forward on my hand, my shoulder brushed against Brittany's. Oh yea, kiss her do it. Brittany apparently got the hint, and leaned forwards. Tilting my head to the side slightly, my eyes flickered between B's lips and mine. Hovering over Brittany's lips again, I waited.

"Does this count as a date?" I asked softly

Britt licked her lips, "Do you think it's a date?"

"I hope so but then again I really want to kiss you."

B eyes flickered from my lips back up to my eyes, "I think I'm breaking all the rules for you."

That's all I needed before leaning in to capture Britt's bottom lip between mine. Closing my eyes, I brought my left hand up to cup her cheek. Brittany kissed me back softly but I pushed back harder. Oh my lord her lips on mine.

B's tongue swiped against my lip asking for entrance. Moving my head a bit to the side, my mouth opened up as Brittany's tongue pushed through. The moment her tongue touched mine, I felt a twitch in my stomach while a burning in my chest.

Pulling back a bit, we kept our faces close. Taking a breath in, I leaned forward and pressed a soft peck to her lips. I moved away slightly again but Brittany lunged forward pushing her mouth onto mine forcefully. Leaning back on my hands, my legs were bent as Brittany's bodied moved in between. I could feel her hands brush against my sides while her hands pressed against the floor. Brittany was between my legs, leaning forward kissing me while I held myself up with my hands.

Massaging the inside of Brittany's mouth with my tongue, I let out a soft moan when she pushed me back more. Falling back onto the floor, Brittany's body hovered over mine but her pelvis pressed against mine.

My hand came up to grab a hold of the back of her neck, while her hips began to shift up and down into mine. Holy fuck, I wish every dinner would go this way. I just wanted one kiss and look at what I got, not that I'm complaining. Please being in the compromising position is amazing.

I broke the kiss to tip my head up so I can kiss her jaw. Moving downwards, I left a trail of wet kissed to her pulse point. I licked the beating skin before biting down softly.

We were so wrapped up, we didn't hear the door open. Nor did we hear keys and footsteps walking into the room. I slipped my leg around Brittany's leg right under her butt to keep her in place. B's hand was on my hip while I sucked on her neck.

"Holy shit."

Brittany pushed off me to sit on her knees while I laid there frozen in shock. Turning my head there was Quinn smirking while Rachael covered her eyes with her hand.

"Sorry to interrupt, we will just be going to my room." Quinn said

She grabbed Rachael's hand before dragging her away. Damn it Quinn. I was so close.

"Uh do you want desert?" B asked clearing her throat

Sitting up, I stared at her, "Do you count?"

Brittany's cheeks turned beat red while a small smile appeared. I am so horny right now; I will hump a chair if I have to.

"Uh no."

I sighed before sitting up completely. Grabbing my glass of wine, I downed the rest of it before staring at Brittany. She was flushed, breathing heavy, and her lips were bruised from kissing. God what I would do to kiss those lips again. Moving closer again, I let my leg swing over thighs. Straddling Brittany, I hiked my dress up before sitting down on her lap.

"What are you-"

I cut her Brittany off with my lips. My hands slipped around her neck urging her to kiss back. She hesitated before letting go and kissing back with much force. Our soft kiss turned into a needy sloppy kiss as I pushed my tongue into her mouth.

Hands wandered down to my ass before going to my knees and moving slowly up my thighs. Pulling back slightly, I flicked my hair to the side before moving back to attack her neck. Kissing Brittany's neck softly, I gradually moved up and kissed behind her ear.

Britt's grip tightened on my thighs while her head fell back onto the couch. She let out a soft moan while I captured her earlobe with my teeth. I grinded my teeth gently before sucking softly.

"Santana."

Smirking to myself, I pulled back. Sitting on Brittany's lap, her head shot up and stared at me with dark lustful eyes.

"Why did you stop?" She panted out

I took her hand and kissed her palm, "Because I want to take you out on a real date before we do that."

"Oh okay." Britt whispered out

B shifted up making her face hover over mine, "But that doesn't mean we have to stop kissing right? I really love my Sweet Lady Kisses."

I shook my head slightly with a grin, "No that doesn't mean we have to stop kissing."

Leaning back in I felt those tingles again when her lips touched mine. Fuck school, I found my new addiction. I don't think I'm going back to my apartment tonight. Brittany bit my lip while I held onto her face as I deepened the kiss.

Oh yea, fuck school.

Fuck work.

Fuck everything.

All I want are my Sweet Lady Kisses.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except this story's storyline. **

**Santana's POV**

Ugh what time is it? Popping one eye open, I glanced over at the clock. Today's Monday and its 10 in the morning. Class, shit class, shooting up into a sitting position I glanced around. Where the fuck am I? Glancing around my eyes landed on Brittany lying next to me. That's right we fell asleep after making out for an hour or two.

"Brittany."

Leaning down, I gently shook her while whispering her name. Brittany made a squeaky noise while rolling on her side and opening her eyes.

"Santana."

I smile, "Morning, I have to go I'm late for class."

Brittany nodded her head against the pillow with a sleepy smile, her eyes barely opening.

"Mmkay, text me later."

I leaned back down to press my lips against her bare shoulder. Leaving a kiss there, I then kissed her temple before getting up. I'm so late. After pulling my pants back up, I grabbed my phone. 5 missed calls: Puck, Puck, Kurt, Mercedes, and Mercedes. 5 new messages:

_Puck: Are you coming home?_

_Puck: Lopez you dirty dog doin the dirty Brittana tango. I bow down to you, text me when you're done with the sexcapades going on ova there. I gots a surprise for yooou!_

Rolling my eyes, I opened Kurt's.

_Kurt: Satan where are you? I am waiting for you and if you're not here in five, I am going to class alone. I will also be drinking your frappuccino. _

_Mercedes: Bitch where da fuzzle are you? Text me hoe._

Brittany, wait what?

_Brittany: You are so cute when you sleep. Xoxo._

Chuckling to myself, I leaned down to kiss the top of her head. Brittany had fallen asleep while I grabbed my keys and ran out of the room. Quinn was sitting on the couch with Rachael's head in her lap watching the news.

"Well, well, well skipping out on my best friend before she wakes up. Do you want me to punch you?" Quinn asked with a smirk.

Rachael stared at me with questioning eyes and I just huffed.

"No I'm late for class. I got to go. See you guys." I replied

Walking by them, I opened the door and ran down the stairs to my apartment. Shit I'm fucked. As soon as I walked in, I was greeted with a lovely site. Gizmo was yapping while clawing at my leg. Leaning down I picked him up and petted his head. Cute little Chihuahua, yes you are. Glancing up I saw a familiar ass bent over in the kitchen area.

"Mom?"

My mother turned around while my father glanced up from the chair. Puck had a smirk on his face while eating a piece of bacon.

Great my life just got so much better.

"Santana honey, where have you been?" My mother asked cheerily

Well isn't this fucking awkward.

Puck decided to answer for me, "She's been with a girl."

My father gasps pulling me into a hug, "A girl?"

"A girl." Puck repeated nodding

My mother sent me a smirk, "Is this the same girl that you wouldn't shut up about over the phone with me? What was her name- oh yes Brittany?"

Blushing I answered, "Yes I was with Brittany and no nothing happened. We are friends and now you guys are here, I will not make class today."

Stalking over to Puck while my parents were talking to me, I tuned them out. Bringing my hand up, I slapped Puck upside the head. He should have warned me when he texted me. Putting Gizmo down, he walked away happily over to Papa.

"Why didn't you tell me they were here?" I whispered angrily

Puck threw me a sly smile, "Woops must have slipped my mind."

I elbowed him hard in the side.

"So is this Brittany your girlfriend mija?" Papa asked

I took a bite of bacon, "No we are just friends."

"Friends that kiss apparently." Puck quipped

I glared at him, "No we don't kiss."

"Then explain the quarter size hickey on your neck." Mama replied with a knowing grin

Throwing my hand up, I covered the bump while blushing again. Aw shit, I gots me a hickey the size of Texas. I'm going to kill Brittany well no but I'll be giving her one. They all chuckled at my response.

"Okay we may have kissed once or twice but we didn't have sex. Wait why am I explaining myself? I'm a grown ass women."

Puck grinned at me as there was a knock at the door, "I'll get it."

I eyed Puck as my mom spun me around to get a good look at me. Psh yea so she can criticize every inch of me. Papa was sitting there sipping his coffee and reading the newspaper with a smile on his face.

"BRITTANY how are you?!" Puck boomed

Brittany, pushing my mom to the side I ran out to the door.

Move it bitch, my love is waiting.

Mami gasped while Papa chuckled at my antics. Puck was leaning against the wall. Brittany was standing there with a smile on her face. I had just left her asleep yet she is wide-awake and looking very cute

"Hey B, I thought you were asleep." I said in a hushed voice

Don't need my parents inviting themselves to be introduced to Brittany. I am trying to make her my girlfriend, not scare her away by meeting my parents.

She shrugged, "I was but then I got up and went for coffee. I figured I would bring you some."

"Thank you, you didn't have too." I replied taking it

Britt Britt smiled while taking a sip of hers. I took a small sip of mine and relished the feeling of good hot coffee sliding down my esophagus and nestling down in my tummy. Puck stood there with a stupid smile on his face watching our interaction.

"Are you going to class?"

I shook my head no, "Nah, I texted Mercedes and Kurt to get the work for me. I had fun last night."

"Oh I bet you did."

I glared at Puck, "Leave now."

He threw his hands up in surrender before hopping away with a sick smile. I hate him so much right now. B watched with an eyebrow raised, "Everything okay?"

"Yea my parent's decided to make a surprise visit. So it's kind of awkward right now." I explained

"I should go, text me later." B said softly

"Okay." I replied

Smiling like a moron, I watched Brittany walk down the stairs with Quinn. Ah, closing the door I leaned up against it and closed my eyes.

"Looks like someone's been bit by the love bug." I heard my mother say laughing

Opening my eyes, I grumbled, "You guys are mean."

"Aw honey it's okay to be in love." Papa cooed

"I'm going to my room and taking a shower."

Walking out of the room, they all continued to tease me. Unlocking my phone, I smiled. Brittany's face was my background. She must have taken the picture when I fell asleep. Normally I would be angry if some girl put their face as my background, but I don't mind staring at her face. Hell I welcome it.

"I need a very long hot shower to be able to deal with my family."

Gizmo hops into my room and jumps on my bed. Sitting there, he stared at me.

"Santana!"

Rolling my eyes, I put my towel down before walking out. Gizmo following me.

"Yea?" I asked

My father was putting up his coat, "Your mother and I are going to go out for a bit. Puck is going to show us around. Is that okay with you?"

"Fine with me, have fun." I said cheerily

I watched them all leave with a grin on my face. Seems like I won't have to deal with my family after all. My phone buzzed, smiling I picked it up.

I hope it's Brittany.

I hope it's Brittany.

Kurt: Satan hi, meet us for lunch?

Damn it, it's just Ladyface.

Sighing softly, I grabbed my towel and headed to the bathroom while typing out a response.

Me: I got nothing better to do Porcelain, meet you guys at our café in 30.

Putting my phone down, I turned the water on before stripping my clothes off. Brittany, Brittany, Brittany how am I going to impress you for our first date?

**30 Minutes Later**

"Santana over here."

Kurt was waving his arms frantically while Mercedes looked at the menu. Bitch always does this. She sits there pondering what she might want to eat and then get the same shit she always does.

Double Bacon Cheese Burger with Tator Tots instead of French-fries with a Diet Coke.

See.

Bitch,

And

Her Continuity,

…

…

Unlike that show Glee.

Plopping down in front of Mercedes, she glanced up at me with a smile before putting her menu down.

"Well, well, well wanna tell us why you weren't in class today?" She replied with a sly smile.

I scoffed, "Like you bitches don't know. I know Puck; he is the Perez Hilton of our little group. I actually believe he is worse than Ladyface over there when it comes to gossip. "

Kurt smirked at Mercedes, "Right Santana, we don't know that you totally skipped class because you were too busy riding your blonde stallion over there."

I kicked him under the table.

"For your information, you are both wrong. I did spend the night at Brittany's but we didn't have sex. WE FELL ASLEEP watching a movie."

Well that is partially true.

Mercedes stared at me for a moment, "Gurl who you tryin to fool? It's written all over your face that you either got some or stopped at- I don't know third base."

"Okay fine we made out that's it!" I folded

Kurt smirked, "Check you out, finally getting laid!"

"Like you even know what the means, Mr. I haven't had sex since Blaine left four months ago for his tour."

Mercedes shakes her head, "A. That made no sense, and B you both are childish. So what does this mean? You going to ask her out on a date?"

I played with my napkin, "Yeah I just want it to be like jaw dropping. I mean I've only known her for a little while but I think if I had the lady balls, I would propose to her right now."

"Woah you are really head over heels for this girl huh?"

I nodded, "Yeah, the only time I have ever felt like this before was with my ex Brooke. That was a disaster. I don't know, I don't want to get hurt but I don't want to let this girl go. I think she could be the one."

"THE ONE?" Kurt echoed

"The one." I replied in confirmation

Mercedes and Kurt just sat there staring at me.

Why do people look at me like that all the time?

I'm being honest and saying my feelings.

These bitches look at me as if I have a piece of fungus on my face.

Unappreciative hoes.

"So looks like you are going to have to go all out then." Ladyface stated

Mercedes nodded, "Yeah, so tell us about the kiss?"

I chuckled.

Always be wanting the horny details.

"It was perfect. You know I had to throw on the Lopez Charm, but you know how I do. I did it, and I practically had her begging for more." I bragged cockily

Kurt snickered, "Yeah I bet that is how it went."

"How come I believe that it was you begging for more rather than Brittany?" Aretha teased

I glared at him.

Just because I haven't had sex in like three months.

Possibly five.

Does not mean I beg.

I, Santana Lopez, being of sound, mind and body does not beg.

I make dem bitches beg.

I write them songs, bitches love songs.

"I don't know why I tell you people anything. Hell I don't even know why I consider you two friends."

Kurt was about to retaliate when the waiter came over to take our orders. Oh and if you are wondering, yeah Aretha over there got the same shit she usually does. I got me a chicken wrap. Cause you know got keep it slim for dem ladies.

"Anyway I really like her. I mean we have done everything ass backwards. But that just makes me want her even more." I admitted

"Aww that's so cute." Elton cooed

I glared at him, "Shut up I don't do cute. Anyways what do you guys think, do you think she's into me?"

"Totally, she is crushing on you as much as you on her. Make it happen. I know for a fact that her boss is trying to get in her pants."

I gasped, "You mean Mr. Roboto is trying to get with my girl? I will endz him."

"Yeah I was talking to Quinn about it. I think you should ask her out for Saturday and then we can concoct something amazing. It will be so amazing, that she will swoon." Mercedes replied

Taking a bite of my sandwich wrap, I contemplated.

Maybe I should just ask her out.

I mean we have talked.

I stayed at her house.

We kissed.

….

I got to like second base.

….

"You don't think this is going to fast right?"

Kurt shrugged, "Who cares as long as you're happy, that's all that matters. Plus it's not like you guys are going down to the Sperm Store and making a baby."

"Exactly, it's a date that's it." Mercedes said reassuringly

We are really ass backwards if you think about it.

Eh.

I don't think we are meant to follow the rules anyway.

I mean we are lesbians.

God apparently hates us so…

Fuck it Ima ask her out.

"Ima do it." I exclaimed

Kurt laughed, "Good now pass me that ketchup. My sausage needs to be wetter to fit into this bun."

I stared at him while passing the ketchup, "Wanky."

Mercedes chocked on her burger laughing while Kurt just shook his head.

"You are so dirty; get your mind out of the gutter." Kurt scolded

I scoffed, "I'm not the one who needs to wet his sausage to fit into a bun. Do you realize how dirty that sounds? I'm just saying, this is a public place with children. Keep your sausage to yourself."

Mercedes was laughing so hard, I think those tots she just ate are going to pop out of her ears. Kurt glared at me while blushing.

Whaaa?

It's so damn dirty.

"That's like me saying, pass me the ranch I need to dip my chicken _breast_ in this sweet white creamy sauce." I replied with a sexual smirk

Mercedes choked and sputtered while Kurt threw me a disgusted look.

I just grinned.

"Ugh I don't think I'm hungry anymore."

I batted my eyelashes innocently, "Really? Because I'm starving."

Grabbing the ranch, I dipped the wrap before biting into it.

"Mhmm, so good. I wish all creamy white sauce that I eat tastes this good."

Kurt groaned, "Oh my god please stop."

"You started it." I shot back

"Did not."

"Did too! You and your sausage fest over there." I stated

Mercedes shook her head, "Okay I don't care who started it. I am ending it, stop being dirty and eat your food."

I picked up my sandwich before taking a bite. We chewed in silence before a girl across started yelling at the cook.

"Look at these! Look at these meatballs! This is unacceptable. I eat my balls bloody not charcoal black."

I glanced over at my friends, "Wanky."

**Later**

After lunch, I went to my second class where Cedes and Kurt are in. Then we went shopping for a bit, which brings me to where I am now. Sitting with my mother, father and Puck eating a restaurant.

"Oh by the way Santana, I meant to tell you. We ran into Brittany today down by that bar Passion."

I gurgled a bit on my wine, "You say what?"

Puck snickered.

I hate him.

"We also invited her to dinner." My mother replied calmly

I sighed, "Oh that's nice."

Wait.

Dinner.

Brittany.

Oh my god.

"Wait what?"

Puck grinned, "Your mommy invited Brittany to come to this dinner. She is actually walking in as we speak. This is going to be a fun night."

I elbowed him in the side, "Why didn't you stop them?" I growled

"What's the big deal? I thought you liked her." Puck shot back

"I do that's why I don't want my family fucking it up. You know how they are. First it's oh hi we are Santana's parents are then in thirty seconds flat it's asking about genetic screening for grandkids. I don't want to freak Brittany out." I angrily whispered

Puck shrugged, "You got two point five seconds to get over it since she is coming this way. Damn she is looking fine."

Turning my head, there was Brittany walked towards the table with a smile on her face. She was wearing a short skirt with a cute baby blue tee on with her hair flowing freely down her face.

Oh my gawd.

I think I just died.

Went to heaven.

Got slapped by God.

Then sent back down to be able to stare at this fallen angel.

Okay that didn't make sense.

But that what this girl does to me.

Standing up, I moved to hug Brittany and then pull out her chair. I turned to her afterwards.

"So hi." I said softly

My parents were engaged in some hot debate about medical marijuana with Puck. Of course, they would be talking about that with him.

B grinned shyly, "Hey, I hope you don't mind. "

"Psh, what? No it's fine, great actually. I'm happy to see you. You look beautiful."

B's cheeks tinged red, "Thank you."

"You're welcome; I'm surprise you actually decided to come." I whispered

Britt shrugged before taking a menu, "I figured if I wanted to get to know you and be with you, your family has to like me."

I smiled at her.

Yep.

I'm suppose to make her swoon.

Yet it seems that I am doing the swooning.

"So Brittany despite that you and Santana just met each other, tell us about yourself." Puck said with a grin

I glared at him before poking his thigh with my fork, "You embarrass me and I will stab you harder with this fork. So hard that my father will have to take you to the hospital to have it removed."

Puck took a sip of his drink while my father and mother nodded intently.

"Well there's not much to say. I live a floor above Santana. I'm originally from Arizona. I work down at the bar Passion while I go to school at Julliard. That's basically my life in a nutshell." B explained softly

My father grinned at her, "You work and go to school? Santana maybe you should take a few lesson from Brittany."

Oh god they are going to embarrass me.

I smiled my father.

You know the death glare smile and eyes.

"Ha you are so funny, anyway enough about me."

My mother chuckled, "So Brittany do you want kids?"

Please god no.

Puck snorted next to me.

My foot then went up and slammed down on his foot.

"I do very much so, I plan to have two kids." B nodded warmly

I sighed.

She doesn't seem freaked out.

"Do you want to settle down anytime soon?"

I shook my head.

Please God strike me down with lightening right now.

Anything to get off this subject.

"If I find the right one of course, but for right now I take it slow. No need to rush, if it's meant to be it will happen."

Swoon.

Gosh she is so perfect.

I smile at her with glazed eyes.

I'm done for.

Mami nodded, "Very wise, Santana needs someone like you in her life."

What's with this?

Is it put Santana down day and I didn't get the memo?

B shrugged, "I think we both need each other in some kind of way. You have a really amazing daughter."

Swoon.

Damn it.

She's good.

"Why thank you Brittany, it's not very often we get compliments like that about Santana."

"Love you too guys." I said sarcastically

I felt a hand lay on my inner thigh. I glanced down to see a pale hand. Letting my eyes slide up that arm, I stared at Brittany who had a small smile on her face.

"Anyway you guys never told me why you two are here."

Mami and Papa looked at each other with a knowing smirk, "Nice try but changing the subject does not mean we aren't going to ask more questions. We are here because we miss our daughter and wanted to see her considering she refuses to come home for the holidays."

I sighed.

Knew that was going to come back around and bite me in the ass.

"It's was one time!" I exclaimed.

"One time too many. " Puck replied

I glared at a him before elbowing him, "Shut it you."

"Anyway Brittany I think you and Santana make a lovely couple."

Did she just say that?

Glancing at Brittany through my peripherals, B smiled.

"Thank you Mr. Lopez, I think so too."

I smiled.

"Santana?"

Looking over there was my ex standing there with a notepad.

Uh.

"Brooke hi." I stammered out

Puck snickered next to me, "Your night is going so awesomely."

"Hey how are you?" Brooke asked softly

I bit my lip.

Let me let you know in on this.

Brook was my first girlfriend when I moved out here. We were together for 8 months until I found out she had cheated on me with her ex. Long story short, I was madly in love with her and she fucked me over. I broke up with her the day I found out.

Which happened to be our anniversary.

When I caught her fucking the chick in our bed.

Picture it.

Me walking in all smiles with flowers and a teddy bear. Opens the door to the bedroom and there are those two doing sixty-nine.

Are you heartbroken yet?

Yep I am.

"I'm fine. How are you? Still with Kelly?" I spat out

Kelly is the ex.

Brooke shifted from one foot to another, "Yea we have been together since."

"Since I broke up with you because I found you guys fucking." I shot back

"Santana." My mother warned me

I rolled my eyes.

Please this is between that bitch and me.

"Look I'm sorry about what happened, if you would give me a chance to explain."

I laughed, "Explain what? There is nothing to explain. You broke my heart the end."

Brooke was about to say something when I felt Brittany's arm wrap around my shoulders. She pulled me closer to her.

"Hi I'm Brittany, Santana's girlfriend and you are?"

I stared at Brooke, "Brooke her ex."

"Ahh I see well Brooke I think you should get another waiter to take this table please." B said firmly

Brooke nodded before chancing a look at me. Our eyes locked briefly, before I glanced down at the table.

Despite being over her.

It still hurts.

"I'm going to go to the bathroom."

Getting up, I walked quickly towards the restroom. As soon as I got in I leaned against the counter and closed my eyes.

"You okay?"

Staring at the mirror, B was standing behind me nervously.

"I'm fine."

She threw me a small smile, "Liar."

Our eyes locked and I smiled softly, "I am. I just haven't seen her since everything went down and it still hurts."

"Do you still love her?" Britts asked quietly

Turning around, I stared at her.

No.

Moving closer, I placed my hands on her hips, "No, not at all."

"I'm sorry that happened to you Santana. You don't deserve that."

I shook my head, "I deserved a lot. I wasn't a nice person in high school."

Brittany leaned forward to kiss me. My eyes closed as soon as I felt her lips on mine.

Tingles.

She slipped her hands into my hair while I pulled her closer by the hips. I love this feeling. Having her body pressed up against mine. Breaking the kiss, I grinned.

"Go out with me on Friday?"

Britts nodded happily, "Of course."

"Good."

I replied nodding my head while my eyes drifted down to lips then back to her eyes. I continued that while moving my face closer to hers. I lightly kissed her before pulling back.

"We should go before they come looking for us."

I nodded.

Tingles.

Tingles all over.

"So girlfriend I ordered you food." B said cutely

I giggled, "Well girlfriend I trust you and your judgment."

I took her hand before spinning her into me. We laughed as we walked out.

"You okay mija?" Mami asked concerned

I smiled, "All better now."

"Good so we need to talk about summer. You must come home for at least a few days." Papa demanded lightly

"I will okay jeez let it go." I joked

So after dinner we went and walked around Central Park. Mama was talking to Brittany in front of me while I walked with my father and Puck.

"You guys seem really good together. I like her mija."

"Yea?"

He nodded, "Yes very much so. Don't screw this up."

Puck chuckled before pulling me into a hug, "Don't worry she's got my help."

"That may screw you in the end."

I laughed at that before skipping over to Brittany. Pressing up against her, I wrapped my arms around her. B giggled softly.

"Hi, need rescuing from my mom?" I whispered

B smiled, "No, but you can walk with us."

Letting go of Brittany, I moved next to her and wrapped my arm around her waist. Mami was rambling on about I think linen.

"Anyway we should be heading home." Papa said appearing next to my mom.

We stopped to say our goodbyes and hug.

"Puck can you take my parents back to home?" I asked giving him a look.

That look that says do it because I want to be alone with Brittany.

Puck raised an eyebrow at me with a grin.

"Suuuure see you at home Santana. Bye Brittany."

I watched them go before turning back to Brittany. She was staring up at the night sky. The star twinkled in the sky. I wrapped my arm around her waist again before pulling her into me.

"Mhmm can I help you?"

I shrugged innocently, "Maybbbe. You see before Puck accidently headbutted me in the lip. My bottom lip is pounding in pain."

"Oh really let me take a look."

Brittany playfully took my chin in her hands before tilting my face up. She examined my lip with a sly grin on her face.

"Oh wow you seemed to have bruised your lip. I don't think there is anything I can do for that."

She then let go of me before walking away.

Bitch.

No she didn't.

I watched her walk away with my mouth agape. Brittany went a few feet before turning back around with a smirk.

"Oh loverboy."

I smirked before jogging over to her.

"Hungry for your loverboy?" I whispered

She bit her lip, "Come here loverboy."

I leaned in to capture her lips with mine. B giggled softly while deepened the kiss.

"Mhmm, you are taking advantage of me." Brittany replied breaking the kiss

I gasped, "I don't know what you are talking about."

Britts smirked before backpedaling. She kept a firm grip on my hand and tugged me with her.

"I told you I didn't kiss before the first date."

I laughed into the night air, "Psh we changed that to no sex before the first date remember? We are friends that kiss."

"You are a bad influence Miss. Lopez."

I grinned, "Oh you have no idea."

I spun her in a circle as we walked around Central Park.

We spent the rest of the night talking and laughing.

Yes, with some kissing.

We walked back home, and I walked her to her door.

Yep, there was a goodnight kiss.

This day comes to end here.

In my bed, staring at a photo of Brittany and I that we took at Central Park and texting her. This night ended stunningly. Now only if I had her lying in bed next to me.

Soon she will be here with me soon.

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews. I love them, they make me smile. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I'm sorry it took so long, I will try to update faster. If you guys have any suggestions or things you want in this story let me know. I'm running a bit low on ideas. Thanks a bunch, Review Please? **

**Sorry for any grammar mistakes. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except this story storyline. **

**Thursday Night**

**Santana's POV**

"I need to think of something creative. I don't want to do a plain old dinner, movie and blah. I want it to be spontaneous." I exclaimed pacing back and forth

My parents left yesterday.

Thank God.

Not after, she became friends with Brittany on facebook.

While bitching that I should accept her friend request.

Bitch please.

Mercedes sighed, "I am not a romantic person so I have no ideas."

I glared at her, "You people are useless."

Throwing my hands up in the air, I turned to my window.

There has to be something romantic I can conjure up.

I live in New York City for Christ sakes.

I get that it's no France or Paris.

It still is romantic.

When you get past the smell of horseshit, pollution, crap littering the floor and the homeless people…

….

My city sucks.

"What about a picnic in the park." Kurt suggested.

Uh seriously?

Did you get that out of a movie?

I turned to him, "I like the picnic idea but the park is so cliché."

Hmm.

Brittany and I have been talking non-stop since dinner.

We aren't girlfriends.

But we kiss.

Friends that kiss.

So it's kind of like Friends with Benefits, I being Justin Timberlake and Brittany being Mila Kunis. Except we are both hotter than those two plus lesbian sex says it all.

"Oh my god I got it! I can have a picnic on top of the roof." I gleamed

Kurt raised an eyebrow as he handed the bowl of popcorn to Cedes, "And how do you propose getting on the roof? It's off limits. I must agree though that it would be romantic. Having a picnic and staring at the New York skyline."

I smiled, "Easily Puck knows the janitor. I can get him to let us up there to set up and have the date. But I will need help with set up and getting everything."

I stare at my friends with a big grin on my face.

The grin that says pleeeeease?

Say yes hoes!

Mercedes smirked, "I think she is asking us for help. What do you think Kurt?"

"I think since we are so fabulous we're in."

I squealed, "Thank you. I have to figure out what I will make for dinner."

Buzz Buzz.

Pulling out my iphone, I unlocked the phone.

1 Text Message from Britts.

Britt: Hey, stop by the bar please?

I raised an eyebrow.

Me: Sure, everything okay? : )

A few seconds later.

Britt: Yeah, just want to see you that's all. ; )

I glanced up at my friends.

Ugh I gots to ditch these bitches.

"Are you going to ask Brittany to be your girlfriend tomorrow?" Kurt asked curiously

I bit my lip, "I think so, not sure. Do you guys mind if I step out for a bit?"

Mercedes chuckled, "Aw already jumping when she says to huh?"

"Shut up, do you mind?"

Kurt shook his head no, "Nope just remember to come back home before twelve, I wanna watch that movie you suggested."

I smiled.

I got the best friends.

"Thank you guys so much."

I jumped on Kurt's lap and kissed his cheek as I went to do it to Mercedes she brought her hand.

"Hell to the No, I don't do that."

I chuckled before jumping back up.

Throwing on my converse and grabbing my jacket, I then pulled out my hair tie. Thrashing my head back and forth, I made my hair look somewhat presentable. Put some lip gloss on and make- up check.

Good to go.

"Alright I'll be back soon; Puck will be home in a few minutes to join you with this movie night."

Running out the door, I raced down the stairs while throwing on my jacket. I can't wait to see her. As soon as I hit the lobby, I jogged to the door.

Taxi or walk?

Taxi.

Leaning out into the street, I brought my hand up.

Jumping into a taxi, I told him where and now I'm on my way there. Texting Brittany, I bit my lip in concentration.

Me: On my way see you in a few.

I'm so glad this place isn't thousands of blocks away. As we pulled up, I paid the driver before stepping out.

"Hey Santana." Sam yelled

Walking over to him, I gave him a hug, "Hey Trouty Mouth, how is it in there?"

"Not too busy since it's Thursday. Watch out for the boss he's in there watching Britts every move."

I scoffed, "Can't take a hint now can he?"

"Nope, he is obsessed with her. It's really creepy."

I nodded, "Well here I go."

Sam laughed before letting me in. Walking in the bass pounded through my body. Hey Sexy Lady was blasting through the speakers. Making my way over to the bar, I realized that there are only girls here.

Which means it must be girls night.

As in Lesbians, bisexuals and straight girls come out to play.

That also means these grubby girls are probably hitting on my Britts.

I think Snixx is coming out to play tonight.

Mr. Roboto was sitting at the end of the bar in his wheelchair. Brittany was behind the bar making drinks for a group of girls.

Sitting down on a stool, I glanced over at the boss.

I can flip his ass.

I'll whoop him so hard he will become a paraplegic.

"Santana what can I get for you?"

Quinn stood there with a smile on her face.

Wrong Blonde.

Want the other one.

The one with nice legs and beautiful eyes.

"I'll take whatever that's not a fruity drink."

Q chuckled, "How butch of you."

I started laughing before stopping immediately, "That's not funny."

She laughed at my response while putting a drink down in front of me. I handed her the money, which she took because the boss was watching me.

I guess he knows who I am.

It's Yo Gurl!

Ohhh!

Yea boy I'm stealing your girl.

"Britts will be over in a bit. She is just waiting for Artie to leave."

Bitch please, she's mine.

Britt moved towards me but kept going throwing me a wink as she passed.

I glanced over to see Artie staring at me still.

I raised an eyebrow at him with the look.

What the fuck are you looking?

Artie then wheeled over to me.

"Oh here we go." I muttered

Taking a sip of my drink, I felt a tap on my back.

Like I didn't see your stupid ass wheel over here. Shifting over, I glanced down. There was Artie sitting there in his wheelchair and his stupid reindeer sweater.

"Can I help you wheels?" I growled

He pushed his stupid glasses up his nose while eyeing me, "I know who you are and don't think for once second I won't throw you out of my bar."

"For what? Sitting here drinking?" I snapped

"For whatever reason, stay away from her."

I raised an eyebrow at him.

Who does this little freak think he is?

"Excuse me?"

Standing up, I crossed my arms over my chest.

"I know you didn't just say what I think you just said."

He wheeled forward, his little black shoes touching my legs.

"I did. Don't make me do something I might regret, I know people." He threatened

He knows people?

Who could he possibly know?

The Munchkins from Oz?

Or

The people on the small bus with helmets on?

I bent down to get eye level with him, "I don't care who you know. I'm not afraid of you. You should be afraid of me because Auntie Snixx is two seconds away from taking that bar stool and slamming it across your face. Then she's going to take you to the Brooklyn Bridge and wheel your ass off it. Don't think about stepping to me again unless you want a mouth full of fist."

Artie glared at me, "You are leaving me no choice then, you will regret this."

"Psh yeah right."

I watched him wheel away into the back room where I guess his office is.

Glancing around no one seemed to notice except Quinn who had an eyebrow raised. Sitting down on the stool, I told asked her for another drink.

"You should be careful, he does know people."

I scoffed, "Please."

Quinn shook her head, "Have you ever heard of the Asian Mafia?"

"Yeah so?"

She placed the drink down in front of me, "His best friend Mike is the leader. The girl Tina that works here is dating Mike. Just be careful. Anyone who steps near Brittany disappear because of him, he only wants her with him. She keeps refusing him though."

I stared at her, "So you're telling me, Mr. Roboto knows the Asian Mafia and may put a hit on me to disappear because I maybe dating Brittany?"

Q shook her head yes.

"And you guys still work here because…."

She shrugged, "Money is really good plus we can't really leave. Well I can leave but Brittany can't. That's why I stay she is practically my sister, I won't leave her here for him to take advantage of her."

I nodded intently, "I get it."

Brittany then bounced over to me with a grin, "Hi there."

"Hi sweets." I replied cutely

B leaned over the bar to press a kiss to my cheek.

"I'm glad you could make it."

I chuckled, "Any chance I get to see your beautiful face, I jump on."

Brittany giggled while Quinn rolled her eyes and her lip curled up in disgust.

"You guys are gross, keep it down don't want to deal with the boss."

I sighed.

I need to make that dick disappear.

Snixx needs to throw his ass out a window.

On a high up building.

Specifically the Empire State Building or the Chrysler Building whichever one is easier to break into.

Quinn went down to attend one of the customers as Brittany poured herself a soda.

"So what were you doing before you got here?" She asked curiously

She leaned against the bar giving me a full view down her shirt.

I feel like scaling those mountains for a few hours.

"Uh I was watching a few movies with Cedes and Kurt."

B's brow furrowed, "Aw did I interrupt? You didn't have to come down here."

I shrugged, "I rather get a glimpse of those radiant blue eyes then deal with ladygay and Aretha."

Britts gigged which made her chest move.

It seems like I have to be careful climbing those mountains they may be slippery.

"You know your mother has been talking to me on facebook."

I shook my head.

I cannot believe she is friends with my mother.

They are probably always talking about me.

Mami must send her pictures of me when I was kid.

Those embarrassing ones when you ass is showing while there is a blanket covering your thighs.

"Is that right? I hope you know how creepy that is."

B smirked, "Is not she is a really cool person. We talk about lots of things. Sometimes we even talk about you and how you should accept her facebook request."

I rolled my eyes.

Knew that was coming.

Should have seen that before it hit the horizon.

"Nope."

Britts bit her lip, "Please?"

"Nope then I will never be able to live my life. She will always be commenting. When are you getting a girlfriend, when are you guys getting married, when am I getting grandkids, and when are you coming to visit. I'll pass thank you, you can keep me updated." I said dryly

Brittany giggled, "Fine I tried. You know she has already asked me why on my facebook it says I'm single. She thinks we make a lovely couple and should make it official already. It doesn't matter how long you guys have no each other."

I sighed.

I knew no good would amount to any of this.

I'm trying to take it slow and she is going to ruin that.

I shrugged, "We are taking it slow. Maybe after our first date you can make it facebook official."

"I like the sound of that." She said softly

I smiled at her.

Yep simply amazing.

"Excuse me."

I glanced to my side to see a rather lanky girl with short hair and a white tank top on. Rolling my eyes, I shook my head.

Talk about stereotyping bitch.

"What can I do for you?" B asked politely

The girl licked her lips, "Well I would say you can do me any time you like but that would be totally out of line."

My eyes snapped over at her with a glare.

"Yeah it would since her girlfriend is sitting right next to you." I snapped

Well not girlfriend really more like friends that kiss.

LoL. I'm funny.

The girl looked at me with a smirk, "Oh my bad didn't see you there. I'll take a martini then."

Martini?

Oh wow that is so butch.

I rolled my eyes again.

I think if I keep doing that one day they will get stuck back there.

"Here you go."

"Thanks, keep the change. However, if you get bored with that you can always come over to my table and I'll let you sit on my lap."

Oh hell naw.

"I know you did not just say that." I barked

Brittany replied, "San, let it go please."

I gave her a look.

"I did and what are you going to do about it?"

Who da this bitch think she is?

First Mr. Roboto and now Butchy Mc. Butchums this is just unacceptable.

I stood up, "I'm not going to do anything about it but Auntie Snixx is going to come out and slash your face up with the razor blades I have hidden in my hair. Why do you think it's so poofy? Yeah razor blades all over."

The bitch just smirked at me, "You don't scare me."

"Fine then let's step outside in the alley way and I'll change your mind."

Brittany and Quinn had now moved out from the bar. Britt had her arm wrapped around my waist and pulled me back while Q stood in front of us.

The bitch decided to get in my face and push me. I gave her a warning push back.

I eat bitches like you for breakfast.

Wait ew no that came out wrong.

The only bitch I eat is Brittany, and she's not a bitch.

She's a laaaady.

"San don't please."

I glared at this stupid lanky whatever.

I am jealous yes but I told her to back off.

The girl was shouting shit while I tried to break free from Brits grip. All I want to do is slam my fist into her face.

"Let it go baby."

Brittany whispered it that in my ear as she kissed my neck softly. Quinn had deflated the situation by getting Sam to escort the screaming chick out of the club. Brittany kept her hold on me as she dragged me out through the back into the cool New York air.

"Fucking bitch." I growled

Brittany rubbed her hands up and down my arms, "Calm down please, it happens all the time."

Is she serious?

"I hope you know that doesn't make me feel any better. It makes me want to show up every day to protect you from these asses." I said firmly

B looked at me with a small smile.

"Jealous much? It's all harmless. I don't let anyone every touch me or give them my number. Remember the work you went through to get mine?"

I chuckled.

She has a point.

"Trust me okay."

I bit my lip, "I don't know how to."

"Then let me show you."

I nodded while Brittany wrapped her arms around my neck.

"I'm sorry for getting jealous."

Britt pecked my lips, "Don't worry about it. It was hot watching you get all mad."

I smiled.

"Yeah?"

"Oh yeah. Mad Santana is definitely a turn on." B stated

I leaned in again to kiss her but she pulled back slightly.

"But I think you should go before it turns out to WWE Smackdown in there. Diva's Edition if you catch my drift."

I sighed, "Okay whatever you say."

I pressed my lips against hers softly.

"I can't wait for our date." I whispered

B pressed her forehead against mine, "Me either. Now go, I'll text you when I get home and if you are still up I might stop by."

I beamed, "Sure lata sweets."

I pecked her lips before skipping off. I could hear Brittany giggled at my antics.

"Skipping really?"

I turned back as I walked, "I'm following the yellow brick road."

She just shook her head laughing before disappearing back into the club.

I forgot to mention that yellow brick road….

…..

….Leads to Brittany.

**Later**

"Oh my god, don't let go Rose don't let go."

We are watching the Titanic.

Well I'm watching the Titanic the other three including Puck are weeping.

Knock Knock.

Smiling, I jumped up and ran towards the door.

Sliding across the hardwood, I stopped at the door. Unlocking the dead bolt in a rush, I swung the door open.

There was Brittany standing there with a smile on her face. She was wearing a her duck pajamas and my NYU sweatshirt that I let her borrow.

Well she decided to keep it is more like it.

"Hi I felt like crashing do you mind?"

She tilted her head to the side with a cute smile.

I shook my head, "Get your booty in here."

I brought her in by the arm before closing the door and locking it. I followed her over to the couch. Where then she greeted everyone before pulling out five tubs of ice cream and candy.

"I brought this stuff. Is it good?"

I grinned yanking her down, "Great actually."

Brittany sat down on the couch and threw her legs over mine. Puck opened up some ice cream and started eating as he pressed play on the movie.

My hand automatically started running through her hair and softly rubbing her scalp with my fingertips. Brittany let out a content sigh before moving closer and laying her head on my shoulder.

Fucking A man tingles!

I can't stop smiling.

I am smiling like a damn fool.

"OH MY GOD ROSE! WHY DID YOU LET GO?"

So you would think that was Mercedes or Kurt yelling that right?

Has your wrong.

It's Puck.

"Puck will you shut up, your gay is showing." I teased

Puck flipped the bird at me not peeling his eyes away from the TV.

So I did the mature thing.

I grabbed a throw pillow and hurled it at his head.

Bulls-eye.

"Santana stop." He whined

I rolled my eyes, "Then stop yelling at the tv screen."

"Brittany handle your bitch please." Puck shot back with a devious smirk

My eyes went wide.

I know he didn't say that.

He must have since everyone is giggling but me.

Even Brittany.

"I'm going to kill you in your sleep. I'm going to go all silence of the lambs on your ass and peel your face off. Then put it on the mantle over our fireplace." I growled

Puck winked at me before glancing back at the TV.

Asshat.

"Sany calm down." B whispered

Gah I can't be mad when she calls me that.

Instead, I am a puddle of goo.

I smiled down at her when she lifted her head

"You know I would have been killing Puck right now if you weren't next to me."

She nodded, "I figured that."

Brittany leaned up and pecked my jaw with her lips.

I am stilling smiling. Smiling like an idiot.

I started to shift around and Brittany stared at me with a confused look.

"I gotta pee." I whispered

She giggled before removing herself from my body. Getting up I made a mad dash for the bathroom.

"Hurry up, Satan we are watching Extremely Loud and Incredibly Close next." Kurt called out after me

I actually didn't have to pee.

I wanted to change into my ultra comfy sweatpants.

Flushing the toilet for good measure, I walked out to see Brittany was now sprawled out on the couch. Stepping over the three bodies laying on my floor, I crawled up the couch. Brittany's body was in between my legs and hands.

"Mhmm." B mumbled

She was staring at the screen as I nuzzled my face into her neck. She wrapped her arms around my torso as I laid on top of her. Turning my head to the side, I could hear Brittany's heartbeat as the Titanic ended.

Thump. Thump. Thump.

"Okay next movie, I'm going to refill these and be right back."

Puck gave me a genuine smile as he walked to the kitchen.

Yeah I'm happy take a good damn look since I have never been this happy.

They had turned the lights on to change the DVD. Kurt turned to look at me to say something but only smiled.

"That right there is a Kodak Moment." Mercedes cooed

I rolled my eyes with a playful grin on my face, "Shut up you."

Kurt grabbed B's Iphone and snapped the picture.

"That's so going to be my wallpaper." B's said giggling

Ugh, I rolled my head and pressed my forehead against her chest.

"You guys are mean." I stated

Brittany's hands grabbed my face and pulled me up eye level with her. Mercedes and Kurt scampered off to help Puck in the kitchen.

"You are so adorable." B mumbled

I shook my head lightly in her head, "Nope."

Britt's mouth came up to meet mine. Kissing Britt back I can't help feel amazing. This is a amazing. It may sound corny as fuck but I can't get enough of this girl. Tilting my head to side, I pushed my tongue inside her mouth. Britt shifted a bit and her knee landed in between my legs. My eyes popped open while we kissed.

Yep that just broke the dam now I'm going to flood.

B moaned softly as I pulled back to place kisses down her jaw. My hands finding her hips and squeezing. As my lips made it all the way down to her neck, one of B's hands slipped into my hair. I wasn't doing anything like biting or sucking, just placing soft kisses on her neck.

"Woah that's hot."

I stopped with my lips on her neck before my eyes darted above us where Puck was standing with a grin. I had not realized that my hand had made its way under shirt. Very close to her breasts.

Pulling back and leaning myself up on my hands, I glared at Puck.

"Keep your comments to yourself will you?"

Puck shrugged before plopping back down. Glancing down at Britts, she was staring up at me with a curious look.

"What?" I asked softly

She shook her head, "Nothing just you have an amazing mouth."

Laying back down I smirked, oh you have yet to feel what I can do with my mouth.

I snickered softly as the movie began to play.

I have such a dirty mind.

**Friday**

**Date**

Everything is set up perfectly on top of the roof.

Picture it.

New York Skyline on a warm night where all the stars are displayed in the night sky.

Now there is a rooftop with lights strung around illuminating the night with soft hues of blue. There is a huge blanket with three other blankets layered on top. Pillows are set softly around the blankets. In the middle of these blankets is a basket filled with a meal for two.

Not only do we have lights but from the entrance of the door over to the blanket, there are candles lined up on each side guiding the way. Rose petals lay on the floor between the candles. There is soft music playing on the Ipod dock.

Now isn't that beautiful?

Good because that is how I wanted it to be. I put a lot of effort into this damn date and everything will go smooth or Snixx will be making a visit.

"Alright everything looks good." I mumbled

Smoothing out my shirt, I shuffled around nervously.

I sent Brittany a telegram telling her where to meet me.

I really hope she likes this.

"It's almost eight."

I got this.

I do really.

I plan on this being a good first date, ask her to be my girlfriend, and then we have sex.

It probably won't happen that way but it's fine. I'll take sex first.

"Here's the food." Kurt stated handing it to me.

Putting it into the basket, I glanced up at him.

"You made sure no shellfish or peanuts right? I don't need a trip to the hospital." (A/N: I'm talking from Experience)

Kurt smiled, "I told them and they made sure."

They better or I will sue their fucking asses.

"Okay thank you, now shoo. Britt should be up here any second."

Kurt scampered off after I gave him a hug. Glancing back out to the city all the lights make me feel all fuzzy.

"Santana?"

Turning around there was Brittany in a cute little blue sundress. I couldn't help but grin. Walking over to her, I took her hand.

"Hi, ready for our date?"

B glanced around in awe, "You did all this?"

"Mhmm."

I guided her over to the blanket. She sat down next to me and glanced over at the skyline.

"Wow. No one has ever done anything like this for me ever."

I grinned, "I'm glad you like it."

"Like it? Its amazing."

Britts leanded over and pressed her lips against mine in a quick kiss. When she pulled back slightly, she threw me a smile before moving closer to me.

"Hungry?" I asked softly

B nodded, "Yeah but first dance with me."

Brittany stood up and walked over to the Ipod. She turned with a smile as I walked over to her. Songbird filled the air. I took B's hand and spun her. Pulling her closer, she wrapped her arms around my neck and let her hands dangle while my hands rested on her lower back. Our bodies were pressed against each other tightly. I smiled, she wasn't wearing any heels. So now I was at eye level with her due to my nice stilettos.

"Mhmm can we stay like this forever?" B sighed

I chuckled, "I wish but I think after awhile dancing like this may get tiring."

"You know how amazing you are right? I can't believe no one has snatched you up yet." Britt replied

I shrugged, "Actually someone has. She tall with blonde hair and blue eyes, very flexible and can dance really well."

Brittany smiled widely, "Well she sounds amazing."

"Mhmm more like absolutely exquisite."

B leaned forward to brush her lips against mine. We danced until the song ended and then made out way back over to the blanket. Opening the food, I handed her the order.

We began to eat and lightly talk until I started feeling a little strange.

"San are you okay?"

I was scratching my throat like crazy and my mouth.

"I don't feel right." I mumbled.

It then started to feel like there are two hands gripping at my throat and slowly squeezing at it. My chest was tight as I started to wheeze a bit.

I grabbed the bag and looked at the receipt. It was for a David.

Shit, they must have given Kurt the wrong order.

Grabbing the food, I sifted through it to find what the cause of my problem was. Shrimp, this food has shrimp in it and I'm highly allergic. Shrimp can kill me.

"Fuck." I gasped out

Brittany was staring at me frantic with panic in her eyes.

I looked at her, "Call 911 now, tell them you need an ambulance for an anaphylactic reaction."

I jumped up and dashed down the steps. Brittany's footsteps and voice filling the corridor, breathing heavily I began to feel dizzy.

Have to get to my epi-pen.

Swinging the door open to my apartment, Puck was standing there with Mercedes and Kurt. He threw me a worried expression. I ran past him into my room.

"Yes my friend she is having an allergic reaction. She's having trouble breathing." Britt said over the phone panic in her voice.

My throat now felt like a small tube. Every time I breathed in, I had to push down on my knees. There was a light whistling coming from it. Hives were boiling to the surface on my neck while I ripped open my draw.

"Santana." Puck said softly

I gave him a scared look, he pushed me on my bed and I had yet to realize everyone was in my room. Gripping the sheets, I tried to breathe. It was getting harder and harder. My throat was starting to close.

This is a great first date.

Puck pulled out the epi-pen and handed it to me. I ripped the cap off and slammed it into the side of my thigh. I could slowly feel pressure in my thigh as the medicine rushed through my veins.

15 minutes.

From now I have 15 minutes to get to a hospital or die.

My throat stopped closing and opened a little. My body was shaking, side effects from the epi-pen.

"Come on."

Puck picked me up bridal style before dashing out the door. He carried me down the stairs my friends and Brittany trailing behind. I glanced back wheezy to see B was right behind us.

As we approached the lobby, he pushed through the door as the ambulance arrived. Puck laid me on the stretcher before they took me into the ambulance. They strapped me in and gave me oxygen. It helps the oxygen. You may have a small airway and having trouble breathing yet it helps tremendously.

I could see my friends talking to Puck. The next thing I knew Brittany was jumping into the ambulance with me as my friends went in the cop car.

She took my hand and held it.

She was pale. You could tell she was scared out of her mind. It's a scary thing. I squeezed her hand to let her know everything was going to be okay. She nodded.

It was a quiet ride to the hospital. They examined me, gave me two pills of Benadryl for the reaction. Prednisone to open up my airways and a treatment for my wheezing. After all of that, I can breathe better, not as itchy but tired as hell.

It drains you.

I lay in the hospital bed with oxygen in my nose. I let my eyes slowly close.

So tired.

**Few Hours Later**

Waking up I didn't open my eyes yet but I could hear voices.

"We will probably discharge her but keep her a few more hours for observation."

There was more mumbling before I felt someone hold my hand and brush my hair back. That same hand slowly touched my cheek with their fingertips.

Brittany.

I know it's her.

Opening my eyes, I groaned at the bright light.

"Hey." I croaked out

Kurt and Mercedes were at the foot of the bed. Puck was on my left and Brittany on my fight. Puck stared at me with concerned eyes.

"You bitch don't ever do that to me again." Kurt said quietly

I nodded at him before looking at Puck.

"You okay?" I asked him

He just stared at me with a hollow look. He doesn't want to show emotion not in front of people. I licked my lips before grabbing his hand. Puck moved to hug me and buried his head into the side of my neck.

"You scared me." He whispered softly

I rubbed his back, "I'm sorry."

"Shush, I'm just glad your okay. I thought I might have lost my best friend."

I held him tightly before he pulled back and wiped his eyes. He walked over to Kurt and Mercedes telling them to leave us alone for a big. I hugged them both and then they left.

Brittany sat down next to me on the bed.

I turned to her with a small smile.

"How are you feeling?" She whispered

I shrugged, "Better than before. I can talk and breathe. Are you okay?"

Brittany stared at me before shaking her head no as tears fell from her eyes. I tugged her over to me. Wrapping my arms around her, she pressed her face against my neck as she began to cry.

"It's okay. I'm fine." I said softly

I rubbed her back, "I know it was scary. It happens but at least I'm okay. Some people are not that lucky. I should have been more careful."

Brittany nodded against my neck as she cried. I couldn't help but feel really bad.

"I'm sorry I ruined our date." I stated

B sat up to look at me, "You didn't, and everything was perfect. I loved it. I'm just sorry that this happened. You scared the shit out of me. I don't want that to ever happen again."

I smiled softly as I wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Me either."

Britt leaned forward and pressed her lips against mine. She pulled away with a smile.

"I'm so glad your okay."

I nodded.

As I laid there in that hospital bed, I can't help but smile.

After all of this, she still wants to stick around.

I may be the luckiest girl alive.

**A/N: Look I updated earlier! This was a long chapter and I hope you enjoyed it. Thanks for all the reviews, favorites, and alerts; it's great to know people are reading this. **

**NOW WHO WANTS SOME SMUT?! Lol, we will see maybe in the next chapter if I get enough reviews asking for it. Also if you guys have any other suggestions please let me know. I like getting ideas. **

**I'll try to update again, Review please?**

**Btw sorry about grammer or anything, did not re-read 22 pages. **

**P.S. The whole allergic reaction thing is from experience, I don't know why I added it into this story..**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except this story's storyline.**

**Santana's POV**

**Saturday**

So I had to stay in the hospital for the remainder of the night, Brittany stayed with me. It was awesome despite being poked with an IV.

"Come on girl get in the car."

I glared at Mercedes, "Give me a few seconds. I almost died last night so back off."

Mercedes and Kurt rolled their eyes.

I might be moving but that doesn't mean I'm in tip top shape.

Britt grabbed my hand and help me into the car.

Did I mention how awesome she is?

"Alright let's get you home." Britt whispered kissing my temple

I gave her a small smile.

See, how come my friends can't be as caring as Britt?

Oh that is right there nothing but unappreciative evil little bitches, one almost killed last night. They should be on their knees begging for my forgiveness or at least one of them should be. Cough Kurt cough.

Leaning my head back against Britt's arm, I closed my eyes.

Still groggy as fuck and now I have a big red rash all over my neck that will take days to go away. We pulled up the apartment and I got out.

You know that feeling after you workout that tired achy feeling.

Yeah that's how my lungs feel right now, sore.

"Elevator please." I mumbled

Getting inside the elevator, Britts held my hand while Kurt pressed the button. I glanced over at Brittany with a small smile.

"I think we should get you one of those Candy Stripper outfits Nurse Pierce."

Brittany giggled while Kurt groaned in disgust, "Ew, I had enough with that time you wore your Candy Stripper outfit to get back at Finn."

I grinned at the memory.

I was such a badass.

A bit of a prick back then also.

B gave me a curious look with a playful glint in her eye, "Do I get details and do you still have that costume? I would love to see you in it sometime."

Kurt huffed, "Hurry up elevator; I need to get away from these nasty people."

I chuckled, "Mhmm you are a naughty girl Pierce, I think you need to be punished."

"Oh and you will be doing the punishing right? I love being tied up."

She continued the game as Kurt rushed out of the elevator and over to my apartment while Mercedes, Brittany and I laughed.

"Don't you dare say oh my virgin ears because we all know that's a load of shit." I stated bluntly

Walking over, I unlocked the door and was met with a happy Gizmo. I pet his head before walking into the apartment.

Ahh it's good to be home.

"Great your back just in time, I made steak." Puck said appearing with a grin

He pulled me into a fierce bear hug while I awkwardly patted his back.

Yep appreciate me that's right.

I'm one of a kind bitches.

"Alright that's enough love, I needs to lie down."

Making my way over to the couch, I climbed over the backing and flopped down on the couch. Brittany chuckled at my antics before jumping on top of me.

"Ooof, gosh you're so heavy." I groaned

Britt gasped before straddling and hitting me on the arm.

"Are you calling me fat Santana? Do you see any fat on this body?"

She questioned me with a playful glare as she pulled up her shirt. I licked my lips with a smile.

Baby got abs.

I bit my lip before raising my eyebrow.

She is such a tease.

Bringing my hand up, I rubbed her belly.

"Mhmm I see nuttin but sexyness." I said softly

Brittany laughed while putting her shirt down, my hand trapped between her stomach and her tight shirt. Fingertips slowly stroked the B's skins softly.

"That's right you better recognize." B replied playfully

I hope you all know she hasn't removed my hand.

I won't be taking it out of her shirt either.

Brittany smiled before leaning down and grazing her lips with mine while taking my face in her hands. Pressing my lips against hers, my fingers glided from her stomach to her hipbone. I can feel it by the way. Her hipbone, my pointer finger began rubbing the curve of her hip.

"Mhmm."

I could feel her shiver above me. I opened my mouth to have B's push her tongue through. So fucking delicious…

fergalicious…

Yea I like me some Fergie, don't judge.

Letting my tongue slide against hers, I couldn't help but groan softly.

Keep dis up and Ima have to jump the chair for a release.

"Hey you rabbits over there, dinner's ready let's go." Kurt yelled from the kitchen

B pulled back with her eyes closed but kept her forehead pressed against mine. Hands still cradling my face while my fingers haven't stopped rubbing the hipbone.

"Mhmm, I could do that all day."

I smiled, "I wouldn't mind that at all."

Britt opened her eyes. Blue eyes that were usually dark were light as the blue sky. She has an amused look on her face while I know I'm smiling like a fucking idiot.

"Yeah, but I think your friends would. Well except Puck since he is a slut."

I laughed, "He is isn't he?"

Brittany climbed off me and stood up fixing her shirt.

"Come on, maybe after dinner we can watch a movie and make out." B offered with a seductive smile.

You don't have to tell me twice.

Getting up, I stretched before wrapping my arms around Britt's waist.

I feel like licking something.

Smirking to myself, I turned my head to lick the side of Brittany's face.

"Santana what are you doing?"

B squealed out trying to get away from my grip. I held on to her tighter as my tongue went to lick at her neck. Swiftly, I ducked under B's arm to stand in front of her while licking her neck. I wrapped my arms around her waist tugging me closer.

She tastes good by the way.

I personally believe I'm half Edward Cullen and half Hispanic.

I'd make a hot vampire.

Britt eventually started giggling since I was nuzzling my face into her neck. Wandering hands of mine roamed her back. She began walking, pushing me forward as I backpedaled not letting go of her.

"Santana you have to let go of Brittany at some point." Mercedes pointed out

I turned my head towards her before shaking it, "Neva!"

You cannot make me!

Puck walked in with any empty bottle, "Why is the rum gone?"

"Because you are an alcoholic." Kurt replied wittily

Puck glared at him, "I am not an alcoholic."

"Well I blame it on ah-ah-alcohol." Mercedes chimed in

I snickered, "Blame it on the goose, got you feeling loose."

"But Kurt why is the rum gone?" Puck whined

I snickered.

"Puck just run to the corner and get some more if you want some." I answered

Letting go of Brittany, I stood up straight while B playfully slapped my ass when I walked by her. I glanced back at her with a gasp.

Naughty girl.

I then smirked, "Wanky."

This sent us all into a fit of giggles.

Isn't this all warm and fuzzy?

Kind of like Leave it to Beaver or the Brady Bunch.

Or you can just say we are a bunch of wackos who need to be on medication.

"Yo hurry up and eat so I can get my macks on wits Britts."

As I was about to sit down there was a knock at the door. Glancing over at Puck, I gave him a pointed look.

"You get it." I said

Puck shook his head, "No you!"

"You're closest to the door." I argued

Puck raised an eyebrow, "I cooked dinner. You get it."

"I almost died last night, get your fat ass up and get it." I shot back

He gave me a horrified expression, "I am not fat! I am muscular okay! Muscles weigh more than fat everyone knows that. You know how sensitive I am about my weight."

What a pussy.

I went to say something but Brittany jumped in.

"I'll get it."

I watched Brittany get up.

I feel bad having her get the door…

…but…

..I love watching her walk away…

Eyeing B's ass until I could not, I glanced at Puck to see him staring also.

"Hey, hey now don't be lookin at my woman." I barked playfully

He shrugged, "She ain't yours."

"Not yet but she will be." I retorted

"Nope."

"Yes." I argued

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

I glared at him before kicking him in the shin, "Yes."

"Oh lord you two are worse than siblings. Hey Santana wanna go find out what's taking Brittany so long?" Mercedes asked

I threw a sweet smile at Puck.

"She's your woman."

Ass.

I knew that was going to come back and bite me in the ass.

Flipping him off, I stood up and walked out into the living room where the door is. There was Brittany with the door open and arguing with someone it seems.

"Hey what's going on?" I asked confused

Pushing the door open more, there was Artie sitting in his little wheelchair.

What the friggty frack?

"He was just leaving." Brittany said firmly

I looked at her and back at him, "I don't really care, I want to know why he showed up in the first place. What the hell are you doing here stubbles?"

He fixed his glasses, "I'm here because Britt was not at work and I wanted to check on her. The annoying chick with the large nose that Quinn is dating told me that you would be here."

Stupid fucking hobbit.

I will kill her.

Better yet Ima stomp on her and make her a candidate to play a munchkin in the Wizard of Oz on Broadway.

"Yeah well as you can see she is fine so you can leave now." I growled

I can't stand this dick.

His stupid sweaters and the way he adjusts his glasses.

You just want to punch him in the face.

Or maybe that's just me…..

Artie sighed, "Brittany work tomorrow, be there."

….

Or be square!

Sorry I had to do it.

He rolled away. I couldn't help but picture myself grabbing those handle bars and shoving him down those stairs. I'm a bad person I know. Closing the door, I turned to Britts.

"I'm sorry he showed up. He's a bit-."

I stared at him, "Obsessed? Creepy?"

"Yeah." B replied rubbing the back of her neck

I shook my head, "Let's forget about him and have a nice dinner."

Grabbing B's hand, I backpedal to the kitchen with a smile.

I need to get rid of that ass.

After dinner, Kurt and Mercedes left to go home. Puck went to work; he has the late shift tonight. Brittany and I are currently in my room doing nothing.

Well there is a movie playing.

We are just not watching it.

Instead, I'm lying on my side facing B as she mirrored my position.

I wanna kiss her.

"I really want to kiss you." B whispered

Hm, great minds think alike apparently.

Shuffling closer, I nudged my nose with hers, "Then what are you waiting for?"

"An invitation." B responded cutely

Moving even closer, I let my hand lay on her hip while I leaned my head on my hand.

"Well then, Brittany S. Pierce you are cordially invited to kiss the wonderful, beautiful, stunning, funny, smart, witty-"

"Today San." B giggled

I smiled shaking my head, "Santana Lopez all night long."

Brittany beamed before bringing her hands up to my cheek and guiding my lips to hers. Taking her bottom lip in mine, I pushed my hand on her lower back. Rolling on top of Brittany, I slipped my pelvis between her legs.

Pulling back slightly, I licked my lips as I gazed down at Brittany. You're beautiful, You're beautiful, You're beautiful it's true. Leaning back down, I nibbled on B's bottom lip before moving my lips down to her chin.

"Soy Sexy y lo sabe." I mumbled

B giggled as I kissed down her jaw line to her ear.

"Wanna know what I don't get?" I whispered

Britts lips were on my collarbone, "hmm?"

"Why people get all hot and bothered when you blow in their ear. It just doesn't do anything for me." I recalled

"Mhmm, that's because they weren't doing it right." B mumbled

Brittany had begun sucking on my earlobe while I stared at my ceiling pondering this.

Then what does it feel like?

I mean all the times I have had it done; they fucking blew into my ear canal.

It was awkward as fuck.

Not to mention annoying.

"Mhmm you are thinking too much." B whispered

Britts mouth had detached from my earlobe but was licking the shell of my ear.

Good God goose bumps erupted all over my body.

She let go of my ear.

Then I felt soft like barely there soft air hitting my ear where Brittany had just licked. Oh wow, closing my eyes, I couldn't help but moan. Then that air hit my earlobe where she sucked and I am gone.

Done for.

That just turned me the fuck on. I think I wiggled my fucking ears.

"That's how you do it." B whispered in my ear

My eyes clenched tight as I felt it go straight between my legs.

Oh yeah that is how you do it.

Ima need a new pair of pants.

Pulling back, I pressed my lips against hers. I need her mouth on me now. Breaking the kiss, I began to attack her neck. Bite, Lick, repeat. Suck, Bite, Repeat. Brittany squirmed under me. As I continued my assault on her neck, I grabbed my wrists with my hands and pushed them gently down on the bed.

Bringing her hands up above her head, I kept them down on the bed. Moving away from her neck, I brought my face up to hers. Our noses a few millimeters from touching, I slowly leaned my head to the side. Keeping my eyes locked on Brittany, I had my mouth a few inches away. I could feel her hot breath kiss my lips as I eyed her.

Britts normal light blue eyes were dark with lust. She was slightly flushed as I my hips pushed into her center. A leg wrapped around my waist while the other one was bent up at the knee. That seems uncomfortable but eh, she is flexible.

"What do you want?" I murmured

B's eyes darted from my lips to my eyes. Back and forth as my pelvis was pushing into her in a gentle yet strong thrust.

"You."

I raised an eyebrow up at her as I stilled my movements. Rolling off Brittany, I stared up at the ceiling breathing heavy.

What are you doing idiot?

She wants you.

What the fuck are you waiting for?

She gasped as I rolled off her.

As I laid there, I could feel Brittany's stare burning into the side of my face. I went to say something but a leg was in the air. She had thrown her leg in the air and straddled me. Sitting up on my elbows, I glanced up at Britt.

"What's wrong?"

I bit my lip, "Is this what you want? I mean is this going to be more than that right? Or am I just a booty call?"

"Santana, of course not if you were a booty call, I would have slept with you the first time we met. I care about you a lot. I like this, whatever is going on. I like it a lot. I want you. I have wanted you since you walked into the club." B explained

Her hands pressed against the bed above my shoulders while her face came down to mine. She flipped her hair to one side while I shifted my elbows.

"Okay." I whispered

B searched in my eyes, "There's something else."

I shrugged.

"Do you want this?"

My eyes snapped up to hers, "More than anything."

"Then what's the problem?"

I glanced down; I have a great view of her breasts.

"I just don't want to get hurt. Sex always complicates shit." I explained

Britts shook her head, "No one night stands complicate shit, but this won't complicate anything. It will make our feelings better. We had our first date and a second date. Do you have a five date rule or something?"

I laughed, "No, I just I don't feel like yesterday was a good date. I wanted it to be special and it ended up in the ER."

"It was special San, you were there." B sighed

I nodded.

"If you want to wait we can do that."

I gazed up at her, "Do you wanna wait?"

"Not really." B grumbled out

I laughed softly.

"I just want to make sure that I'm not the only one wanting this. I wanted to know if we are on the same page." I stated

Britts grinned before pecking my lips, "We are definitely on the same page."

After she said that, her lips captured mine. Kissing back, I let my head hit the bed gently. Addicting. Her lips are so aaaaddicting. Bringing my hands up to her hips, I gripped B.

How many girls does it take to get Brittany naked?

…..

I'll give ya a hint.

…..

There is only one of me.

My laptop that was sitting on the nightstand open to facebook made a ding sound. Brittany pulled away as my lips still tried to kiss her.

Fuck you facebook.

"Urgh, let it be." I groaned

Britt leaned to the side still straddling me to look at the screen.

"It's your mom."

Welp there goes my libido.

"That's just great." I mumbled, "She's not even in the damn state and she still manages to cock block me."

Britt rolled off me as I whined, "Nooo come back."

"Your mom wants to know why you haven't called her." B said staring at the screen

Cause I don't fucking wanna.

So she can chew my ear off about this and that.

I'll pass.

Popping my head over her shoulder, I glared at the chat box.

Maybe if I will it, the computer will explode.

Staring at the screen with my evil eye, I waited.

Explode.

Explode.

Explode BITCH!

B broke me out of my daze, "It's not going to explode San."

How da fuck?

My eyes shifted to her before moving back to the screen.

Maybe she is a psychic.

Brittany was happily chatting with my mom. My mother was talking about the Sound of Music potholders she got on Amazon.

You have to be fucking kidding me.

I know I'll just get her back in the mood.

Yeah, let me spread some of that Lopez Charm.

Cause I'm magically delicious. Wink.

Bringing my lips down to her shoulders, I moved up to her neck.

"Don't you have homework to do?"

Uh whaaa?

I froze, scrunching up my nose, "But we were going to."

B didn't stop typing just responded, "Maybe later hun."

Flopping back on my side, I crossed my arms over my chest and stared at the ceiling.

Fucking bull shit.

I'm all hot and bothered.

Now my mom and my possible not yet girlfriend are chatting away about collector's items.

Where da fuck is waldo?

Because I need to punch someone right now.

Oh wait I found him.

Waldo is in my pants and wants to be played with.

"Santana stop being all pouty and do your homework." B responded

I let my eyes roll to the side to stare at her.

You would be pouty to, if you little nub down below was throbbing like a wilda beast.

I'm feeling all kinds of sexual right now and she wants me to do a stupid paper.

What da friggity frack?

I sat up and grabbed my textbook before dropping it on the bed, "I can't believe you rather talk that evil woman that gave birth to me than have sexy times."

"I can't just ignore your mom."

I stared at her with a incredulous look, "Why I do?"

Britt gave me a look before returning to typing.

Fine, let's see my mom go down on you then.

….

Wait.

….

Dat was fucked up….Ew why did I feel weirdly turned on by that?

Opening my textbook, I stared at the words.

I can't do this.

Slamming the textbook, I threw it across the room.

Oh yeah Sexy Snixx is coming out Brittany prepared to have your world rocked.

I am the aggressor.

Rawr.

"Santana what the heck?" B asked shocked

I jumped up on my knees.

Grabbing the laptop, I slammed it shut before tossing it to the side. It landed on my mound of laundry. Brittany stared up at me.

She went to get up but I pushed her back.

"No." I growled

B raised an eyebrow at me; she slipped out from underneath me.

Bitch shit just got real.

Following her, I grabbed her.

"Santana." B gasped

Seizing her hips, I picked her up with all my strength and threw her on the bed.

"No, don't move."

B stared at me with shock as she stopped bouncing.

"You are not going to chat with my mom on facebook and I am not doing homework. We are going to get our Sweet Lady Kisses on. Hell ima pull out my camera and we b going to make a sex tape."

Brittany sat up and I pounced.

I'm like a kitty cat.

Sitting on her lap, I grabbed her wrists and slammed her back down on the bed.

Bringing my mouth down, I bit her neck hard.

"Santana." B cried out

Pulling back, I gazed down at her breathing hard.

B's eyes open to stare at mine, they were dark blue full of lust and want.

"That was so hot." She mumbled

(A/N: Listen to Skrillex's Hey Sexy Lady on repeat when reading this whole thing. P.s. Rated M or PG13 as as you continue. If ya don't want to read that stuff skip it. It's my first time writing it so sorry if it was shit. )

Pressing my lips against hers, I let one of my hands slide down her body. Slipping it under her shirt, my fingers traced circles on her stomach. I pushed her mouth open with my tongue as we kissed sloppily. Brittany's hands tangled in my hair; she tugged softly while I bit down on her bottom lip.

Breaking the kiss, I sat up and yanked my shirt over my head. Tossing it to the side, I glanced back down at Brittany. Her eyes glazed with desire while she licked her lips. I went to lean down but she sat up before I could. I watched as Brittany brought her mouth to my stomach and started to kiss upwards. Tangling my hand into her hair, I groaned as my head faltered back a bit. My head lolled from side to side in pleasure.

B's tongue snaked out to slither up my stomach towards my bra. Pulling back slightly, she kissed the middle of my chest while standing up. Uh where are we going? Gripping her head, B held my ass while she spun us. My back met the bed as she stood between my legs that were hanging off.

B's mouth moved back to my stomach where she placed open mouth kissed while her fingers worked on the buttons of my jeans. I pushed my head back into the head, as I arched my back faintly. As she popped open the button, my eyes slammed shut as teeth scraped against my hipbones. Ay Dios Mio.

You could hear the zipper going down as she bit down on my left bone. I brought one of my hands back into her hair. Lightly rubbing my fingertips to her scalp, I let out a moan. My laptop made a dinging noise but B ignored it.

Or maybe she didn't hear it.

A hot mouth left my body as she tugged on my jeans. Sliding up the bed, I planted my feet down before lifting up. B's pointer fingers trailed down my legs as she stripped me of my pants. Sitting up with one arm, I grabbed the back of her neck and yanked her. Crashing our lips together, B's one knee came to sit between my legs while she stood on the other one.

Opening my mouth again, B's snaked her tongue inside as we kissed. Our kisses becoming more needy and sloppy as the seconds passed by and her hands rubbed up my legs. I broke the kiss before bringing my lips down to her collarbone that was peeking out of her tight polo shirt. Biting down there, I gripped the bottom of her shirt.

"This has to go." I grumbled

Jerking it up, I couldn't get it off. I groaned as B pulled back to tug it over her head in such a haste. As soon as I saw pale white skin with chiseled abs. My head lunged forward by itself to kiss her stomach. Shifting, I gazed up at her. Grabbing her hips again, I stood up and then shoved her back on the bed.

Keeping our eyes locked, I licked her stomach down her pants. Unbuttoning them, I slowly peeled them off. My eyes trained on the pale skin that continued to appear. As soon as I had her pants off, I kissed her shin before going to her knee. From her knee, I moved to her hip. Britt had a pair of cute boy shorts that had ducks on them with a matching bra. So fucking adorable. Pushing on her body, I moved to kiss her mouth. Brittany wrapped her legs around me before rolling on top of me.

Damn she is going to fight me with for control.

Sliding up the bed, I let my head fall against the pillow as Brittany was nibbling on my neck. I felt her bite down as I groaned she sucked at the skin softly. Ima dis switch dis shit up. I slipped my arms around her thighs before sitting up and driving her back down on the bed.

Britt gasped at the sudden movement; leaving her legs bent at the knee, I pushed my groin into hers. I was sitting on my knees in between her legs. Licking her collarbone, I slithered up her neck to her earlobe. Grasping it between my teeth, I grinded my teeth it back and forth. Our hands clasped together in a blink of an eye as I shoved them down onto the comforter up her head. Moving away from her ear, I brought my face to hers.

Britt's eyes were black as night as she panted. I stared at her breathing heavily myself as my eyes flickered back and forth between her lips and eyes. She guided her head up to kiss me but I pulled back a bit with a sly smirk.

"Maybe later huh?" I whispered

Driving my hips into hers, B bucked up with a moan. I smirked. Watching her writher underneath me with one simple movement.

This is how it should be; I'm the one in control.

Letting go of Brittany's hand, I growled at her, "Sit up a bit."

Following my directions, Brittany leaned on her elbows. Snaking my hands around her back, I unclasped her bra. Keeping my eyes on hers, I let my fingers slowly slide the straps off. Flinging it to the side, I brought my mouth down. Sucking softly, I watched B's eyes close while her hands gripped the end of the bed. Suck, bite, nibble, lick and kiss. Repeat bitch.

Going from left to right for a few times, I pulled away. Undoing mine, I threw it to the side of the bed. Hands grabbed me as soon as I was close enough. Groaning against her mouth, I opened mouth kissed her as she kneaded my chest with her hands.

Fuck me.

Breaking the kiss, I let my head press against her forehead as my eyes closed. So good. So skilled with her hands it's not even funny. I shook my head a bit, as Britt's mouth assaulted my neck again. I think I have about three hickeys already if I'm lucky two.

As her hands rubbed, pinched and tugged at my chest, mine massaged her hips. I can't fucking think straight, Brittany and her fucking sucking on my neck. She pushed me forward again and I fell back with no ability to fight back.

I could feel rustling under me. It wasn't till I felt warmness envelop my body that I realized B yanked the sheets over us. You know, incase Puck decided to come home early and barge in. I don't remember if I locked the door or not and frankly I don't a give a fuck.

Brittany was kissing all over my torso when I rolled on top of her and pushed up against her. Yanking her panties off, I realized that I didn't have mine on. What the fuck did she do that? How did she? Oh well I'll ask her later.

Her hand went to shove me back down but I grabbed it and slammed it on the bed. Sexy Snixx is in control now. B let out a moan as I pressed my groin against her and began to thrust upwards. Nibbling at her neck, I continued a steady rhythm while my finger began playing with a little nub. B cried out as soon as I stroked up and down fast. Then pinched before rolling it around between my fingers.

Our clasped hands were gripping each other as hard as they could. Sweat was already covering our bodies from all that foreplay we did. B's knuckles were bright white while she buckled up to meet each one of my thrusts.

"More." She groaned, "I need more, so good."

I know what she needs, gliding one of my fingers inside she let a whimper of pleasure. I grinned against her neck as I licked at her salty damp skin. Not only was I thrusting my hand but my hips were pushing in deeper.

We had a steady rhythm for a while until I started to go faster. Britt's other hand was digging her nails into my lower back as I brought her closer. Fuck that we both are getting there. Bringing my mouth up, I pressed my lips against hers. After the kiss, my lips went back down to her neck. Burying my face in her neck, I could feel that she was coming to the great release.

Letting go of her hand, I leveraged myself on it to thrust harder. B's other hand gripped at the back of my neck. Moving my face back up to hers, her eyes were semi-open.

"So close."

A few more pushes later and there it was. Brittany fell over the cliff with me trailing right behind. Our foreheads pressed against each other as she released. Her body arched up, driving her head back into the pillow as her eyes slammed close.

She cried out my name before her back feel back against the bed. As soon that happened, my eyes slammed shut as I drove harder against her. My forehead fell to her neck as my eyes clenched tightly while my hand gripped the sheets. My release ripping through my body in waves. Riding out those waves of heaven, I panted. Shifting my hand out from the entrapment of our bodies, my body went limp on top of her.

I could feel the sweat dripping from my forehead while my eyes remained shut. A few moments later, I felt a hand combing through my hair. Lying there, I waited to catch my breath. B moved a bit before I felt the blanket move up to and stopped in the middle of my back.

(A/N: Listen to stereo love dubstep remix)

Fingers return to running through my hair as I quietly laid there. My body exhausted from its previous activities. Opening my eyes, B's breathing had evened out but her heart was still beating somewhat hard. Her fingers rubbing against my scalp. Moving my arms that feel like jelly, I lifted up a bit. Glancing up B was staring at me with half-lidded eyes and a soft smile. Staring at her, I guided my lips to hers. One more kiss before I fall asleep. Kissing her softly, my arms started to wobble. Breaking the kiss, B kissed my forehead as I laid my head back down on her chest.

Fingers returned to their previous movements while my eyes slowly closed. Letting my body mold against hers, I let out a content sigh.

I fell asleep listening to her heartbeat while her fingers massaged my scalp soothingly.

Best I EVER had.

**Sometime Later **

God that was good. Opening my eyes slowly, I blinked. My room was dark except for the flicking of TV that was playing a re-run of Catdog. Turning my head to the left, in big bold red letters blinked 3 AM. Of course, I would wake up at three in the morning. Rolling my head to the right, there was Brittany lying on her side facing me. Her leg thrown over mine while a pale white arm rested against my stomach and clutching my side.

Smiling, I watched her sleep. Her nose twitched a little as a strain of hair fell across her eyes. Pushing it to the side carefully, I snuggled closer to her. It is impossible for us to get closer. If we did, the I would be her skin.

My phone beeped in the night next to me. Grabbing it quietly, I unlocked it and clicked on the four text messages I had.

_Kurt: Satan, text me now! Something has happened; I need to get a hold of you._

What the hell?

_Mercedes: Santana seriously answer your phone or text one of us back, something happened and we need you to get down here to the hospital. Text me please! _

Now I'm freaking out.

_Quinn: Hey I want to know if Britt's over there still? Btw I heard over the news, I hope Puck is okay._

Puck?

What the hell happened to Puck?

Finally clicking on the last text it was from Puck.

_Puck: Hey, hope everything is going well with Brittany. I don't want to alarm you but I'm in the hospital. I'm fine a piece of wood crashed on my back. I'll be fine tho, text me when you see this._

Shit. Not thinking I shot up effectively waking Brittany.

"Santana? What are you doing?"

Buttoning my pants, I grabbed my shirt.

No time to talk, I have to get to the hospital to check on Puck.

I felt an arm wrap around my waist pulling me back onto the bed.

"What's wrong?" B asked worried

I glanced at her briefly," There was an accident, Puck got hurt and he's in the hospital. I have to go check on him." I rambled

B rubbed my tummy softly, "Shh slow down okay? San it's three in the morning, why don't you call him and then see in him first thing tomorrow?"

I bit my lip.

She has a point.

Grabbing my phone, I unlocked it to call Puck. B's hands finding the bottom of my shirt and pulling it over my head. Putting it on speakerphone, I shimmied out of my pants before sliding back under the covers.

"Hey really 3 in the morning?" Puck replied laughing

Immediately I let out a breath, "I'm sorry I didn't look at my phone before. Are you okay? Do you need me to go down there?" I gushed out

Puck laughed in the phone, "Lopez I'm fine and no not now. It's just a precaution since I bumped my head also. They just want to keep me overnight for observations."

Leaning against the headboard, B's head laid against my chest while my hand played with the ends of her hair.

"Are you sure?" I asked again.

Puck sighed, "I'm sure. I'm fine seriously plus I got this really hot nurse named Jackie."

I started laughing and B giggled.

"Wait was that Brittany?"

Our laughter ceased.

"Oh I see how it is! You dirty dog, send me some pics. That will definitely help me with my healing process."

I rolled my eyes.

Yep jackass is fine.

"Sorry Puck but nope." B chimed in

Puck laughed, "Well I'm glad you finally got some. Look nurse Jackie is here to give me my medicine if ya catch my drift. See you tomorrow okay?"

"Alright, loves ya." I replied

Puck responded, "Yeah loves ya too Lesbro."

Hanging up, I placed my phone to the side.

"Well now I'm awake." I mumbled

B's head came into my view with a small smile on her face, "Hi there."

"Hi." I replied as a smile crept on my face

She leaned forward as our lips connected in a soft kiss. When she pulled back, I licked my lips and gazed at her.

"That was amazing." B mumbled

I nodded, "I know I'm just that good."

"You are." B giggled, "But I think I should return the favor since we both are wide awake right now. I can make us really sleepy."

I bit my lip as I sank down in my bed, "Oh yeah?"

"Yeah?" B whispered against my lips.

Kissing her briefly, I pulled back, "How about you show me then?"

Brittany giggled into a kiss. She brought the blanket over our heads as she slithered down my body.

Oh yeah.

You da fucking best.

Best I ever had.

**A/N: Okay so that was the first time I wrote something like that. I usually cut the smut out at one. I hope it was good? (Grins) I hope I got you all hot and bothered. Maybe? No? Alright I tried, this chapter was basically smut to make up for that shitty episode of Glee.**

**I'll update soon, let me know some suggestions if you have any about the direction of the story. Okay? Any questions or anything, pm me.**

**Thanks for all the reviews! I'm glad everyone is enjoying this story.**

**Review please?**


	8. Chapter 8

Santana's POV

"You know I told you pick me up like three hours ago." Puck whined

Rolling my eyes, I grabbed his arm as he got into the taxi.

"Shut up and get in the car."

Puck scoffed, "Aren't you in such a chipper mood."

"Shut up." I growled

As the taxi started moving, I pulled out my phone.

"What's your problem? I thought you and Britt got it on. Why are you a grouch?" He asked curiously

I sighed, "Because we had sex."

That doesn't sound right.

Puck stared at me blankly, "And that's a bad thing?"

"Of course it's a bad thing, now everything is going to be different." I exclaimed.

His eyes darted back and forth in confusion, "But I thought you wanted to have sex with her? I'm so confused. "

I rolled my eyes.

"I do want to have sex with her. It was amazing but what are we? I mean this just complicates everything. Are we dating or not? Are we together or just hooking up? Just so many questions." I explained in a huff

Puck raised an eyebrow at me, "Then why don't you just ask her those questions? I mean do you want to be with her like that?"

"Maybe." I mumbled

He shrugged, "So what's the problem?"

"Oh I don't know maybe the fact her boss sent a hit out on me. The Asian Mafia is looking for me Puck, I opened our door and there was a brown paper bag sitting there. Inside was a fish! A FISH PUCK and no I'm not talking sushi. I'm talking about bitch you going to be swimming wit da fishies, Jimmy Hoffa type of shit."

He stared at me with wide eyes, "You have the Asian Mafia after you?!"

Did I stutter?

I mean seriously is that something you joke around about?

Oh hey guys, yeah I'll have a latte and oh I have the Asian Mafia after me. Gotcha.

No bitch this ain't a joke.

I nodded.

"Gurl you fucked." Puck replied

What a nice friend I have.

I brought my hand out to hit him in the stomach.

"You are so nice, thank you for the support."

He laughed, "So? Your family is part of the Lima Heights Kings right? Just go to them for protection or whatever."

I sighed.

He's got a point.

I'm from Lima Heights Adjacent we know people if you catch my drift.

"I seriously don't know what to do."

Puck sighed, "Where's Britt now?"

"At work." I replied softly

Puck told the cabby to go the other way towards Passion.

"What are you doing?" I asked confused

He glanced at me, "I think it's about time, I have a little chat with Artie."

Pulling up to Passion, I watched Puck get out the car. This is going to be good, don't want to miss a minute of it. Scrambling to follow him, I paid the cabby and jumped out.

The shit is about to hit the fan.

I love it.

Puck waltzed right into the club me trailing on his coat tails.

"Puck hey how are you?" Q asked politely

I popped my head over his shoulder and Quinn laughed, "Hi there Santana."

"Hi." I replied waving over him

"Where is Artie?" Puck growled

She raised an eyebrow at him, "In his office. Why? What's going on?"

I moved out from behind Puck to look for Britt.

She's nowhere to be found.

Frowning, I leaned against the bar.

This is very upsetting.

"I need to speak with him regarding him putting a hit out on Santana. You get him or I will and it won't be pretty if I do."

Whoa, Puck is really upset.

I would say it's kind of hot.

….

Nah.

"Brittany's in there with him right now. I can't just barge in."

Glancing over at Puck, I watched him raise an eyebrow.

"Fine then, I will."

Puck went to go the back but Quinn caught him by the arm, "I'll get him."

She let go of Puck before walking into the back. It was really quiet in the place. There were a few people scattered around drinking at tables with friends. Tina was talking to the DJ as one of the other girls, I think her name is Sugar, was dancing if you can call it that. She kind of looks like she is a having a seizure.

"San."

Turning my head, I caught a flash of blonde hair dashing towards me. Brittany. She tackled me in a hug as I stumbled under her weight. I love her warm body up against mine. Wrapping my arms around her waist, I buried my face in her neck. Ah Britts.

"Can I help you with something Puckerman?"

Artie's voice flooded the air. Pulling away from Britt, there was Artie wheeling straight up to Puck's legs. I really want to punch him in the face then kneel him the groin. His junk may work but I'll break it myself. Puck glared down at him while the tension began to rise in the air. Britt kept her arm around my shoulders.

"What are you doing here?" B whispered

Sorry babe but…

Shut da fuck up.

I don't want to miss this.

Love you tho.

I gave her a look of hold on before returning my gaze back to the scene in front.

"Yeah why the fuck did you put a hit out on Santana? What's your deal? She's with Brittany, so what it's not like Blondie wants your crippled ass plumbing anyway."

Yeah she wants my tongue bitch.

Wiggle. Wiggle. Wiggle YEAH.

Artie adjusted his glasses.

What a tool.

"Look how about we act like civilized people not animals and talk in my office."

If I was a animal, I would be a lioness and Brittany would be my prey. I would devour her and ravage her until she screams my name.

Puck balled his fist, "Why don't you take your passive aggressiveness package it in bubble wrap and fed ex it straight up your ass? I suggest you use your words wisely because if you call me an animal once more time, I will show what it looks like when a lion is going for their prey. Now what is you deal?"

"I don't know what you are talking about."

Oh I see how it is, he has amnesia.

Well how about Auntie Snixx bash you over the head until you remember?

I glared, "Bitch please you threatened me the other day when I was here. That you knew people and I asked for it."

Puck glanced back at him, "Is this true?"

"No, not only is she a slut but she is a liar." Artie spat out at me

Oh no he didn't.

Ima use my Mariah hand and bitch slap him.

Moving forward, Britt caught me by the waist as I lunged.

"I know you didn't just call me? Tu eres loco." I growled out

Puck slammed his hands down onto Artie's handlebars effectively making him jump back in fright.

"Listen here, you call my girl names one more time and I'm going to hit you. You threaten anyone of these girls and I'm going to hit you. You come near Santana; I'm going to hit you. Now do you understand what I'm saying?"

Artie glared up at him, "What that you are going to hit me? How noble of you. You don't want to mess with me Puck trust me."

Puck shoved his chair backwards and Artie slammed into the walk. Teetering for a few seconds before sitting up straight eyeing Puck, "I suggest you don't tell me what to do."

I moved closer as B followed behind me. I stood in front of Artie.

"Look I don't care if you had some kind of little crush on my babygirl but this has to stop. B's with me now and if you don't like it, then don't fucking look." I stated

Artie smirked at me, "Oh really she is with you? Fine, we will see then."

Taken back, I watched him wheel away.

What da fuck just happened?

I'm confizzled.

Puck looked at me with a confused look, "What the fuck?"

"I have no idea." I mumbled rubbing my forehead.

The little brain cells I do have are hurting.

"I'm sorry San." B said softly behind me

Turning around, Britt was leaning against the bar on her elbows with a frown.

Aw she kind of looks like Bambi when his mother died.

I just wanna hug her.

…

Kiss her

…

Fuck her

…..

Shut up, don't judge me.

"It's not your fault." I replied quietly

"Yes it is, if it wasn't for me all this wouldn't be happening to you."

Walking over, I cupped her face with my hands.

"Yeah but if it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be this happy. I never have been this happy; ask my mom she'll tell you."

Since you guys are biffles.

B gave me a small smile, leaning forward I pressed my lips against hers. A few seconds later, I pulled back with a grin.

"Now let's forget all about this business. I'll take care of it, don't you worry your pretty little head. I'll free you from that dick and take you far away from this place." I whispered

Brittany beamed at me before leaning closer. Pecking my lips, she nudged her nose against mine.

"I like the sound of that."

I nodded, "Me too. I should get Puck home, I'll see you later."

"Of course, either I'll stop by or you can come up and spend the night in my bed."

Kissing Brittany again, I pulled back and replied.

"Sounds like a plan. See ya lata sweets."

B slapped my butt as I walked by and I sent her a wink.

Wanky.

Grabbing Puck by the arm, I dragged him outside.

"Let's go brainstorm ways to get rid of Artie."

**Home**

"Well we can you know push him off a bridge." Puck chimed in

I stopped pacing to look at him.

He was sitting at the counter eating Ben and Jerry out of the tub.

"Oh yeah and then afterwards we can you know shoot up a bank. That's murder ya dumbass, he can't move his damn legs. How will he be able to swim? Oh that's right he won't, he'll drown. Let me explain when I said get rid of him, I did not mean kill him." I clarified

I'm a lover not a fighter.

Just ask Brittany.

Puck shook his head, "Right, you are aware that the Asian Mafia kills people right? That what is means to put a hit on someone, they kill and get away with it."

I swallowed thickly.

Thanks for clarifying that again Puck, I had just forgotten all about that.

You know when you think of these things, you think it is all like pretend.

Stuff from movies that can never happen to you.

…

Until it happens to you.

…

Oh god I'm too young to die…

….

and too pretty.

"Oh lord." I mumbled

I stared at Puck, "Should I go to the police or something?"

"No they can't do shit. If they could, they would have taken down the gang a while ago. We'll figure something out, I know it."

Oh god my fate is in the hands of a man-whore of a tool that likes to take bubble baths and is insecure of his weight.

I'm fucked.

…

I could move away.

But then I'll have to leave Brittany.

"Oh by the way did you change your major yet?"

Fo real?

I glanced at him, "There are people who want to kill me and you are worried about my major. Are you serious?"

He shrugged while licking the spoon, "Just trying to get your mind off it."

"Well it's not working and no not yet, I don't know if I'm going to major in music or not. I think my parents would kill me if I told them I wanted to be a music producer."

"Yea but you gots skillz."

I stared at him.

"Let's get this straight the only one who can talk gangsta in this house is me. You gots that?"

Puck just rolled his eyes, "God your such an uptight bitch. Go to Brittany's, get laid and come back."

Raising an eyebrow at him, I grabbed the empty water bottle and hurled it at him. Puck not seeing it coming was wacked right in the forehead. He grumbled before rubbing his head.

"Shut up. I'm uptight because people want to kill me! I don't think you are grasping the severity of this situation Puck." I growled

He shrugged, "Maybe they are just trying to scare you so you will drop B."

I stopped and lolled my eyes back and forth.

I never thought of that.

Hmm.

Buzz Buzz.

1 text Britts:

I'm home, come up and play.

Eyebrows shooting up as I read the text, I smirked.

"Well I got to go up to B's see ya later."

Puck was laughing, "Have fun with your girlfriend."

Slamming the door behind me, I darted up the stairs in a flash.

Wanna know what I'm envisioning right now?

Hmm, me, B and a bathtub.

Naked.

Or

B giving me a full body massage.

I like dat one a lot.

Finally reaching her apartment, I soothed my shirt out.

Ima get it in. Over and over again.

"Oh no not you again."

Glancing over to my left, there was that old whore of a grandmother.

Narrowing my eyes at her, I glared.

"Old hag."

She raised an eyebrow at me, "Latin slut."

Oh she wants it to be like dat huh. Ima pull out my big guns.

"Is dat you the best you got granny?"

"I'm watching you, ya little whore. You think your lady balls are good enough for my Brittany, well they aren't. I have bigger lady balls than you."

EW mental pictures.

"Yeah bigger balls and saggy breasts." I shot back

"Why don't you come over here and say that to my face you little shit?"

I glared at her, "Bitch you don't want none of this, I will body slam your ass. I will snap your hip back into its place. So take your withered old joints and fuck off. Cause you wanna know what I'm going to do? I'm going go in there and defile Brittany. Oh that's right I'm make her come so hard, you will hear it with or without your hearing aid. You will hear your Brittany begging and pleading my name to push my five finger discount into her while you sip on your prune juice and pee in a bedpan."

The old women gasped.

"Yeah that's right, gasp all ya fucking want. I'm being pounding into her so hard. The bed will be fucking creaking while you try to watch your stupid soap operas. Yeah Ima tie her up, oh yeah, fuck her real good. Because Brittany wants my lady balls and you can't stop it."

When I stopped, granny fell to the ground not moving.

Oh shit.

Shit. Shit. Shit. I broke her.

"Granny." I whispered

She didn't budge.

Aw fuck.

Rushing over to her, I kneeled down.

"Hey granny pants."

Poking her, she did not move at all.

Oh god, I have to give her mouth to mouth.

Ew, all wrinkly blech.

Bringing my hand to her neck to feel a pulse…..

THWACK.

"Fuck me." I screamed grabbing my head

That bitch hit me with her cane.

"That's how you do. Now take that, you disgusting perverted girl."

She brought her cane back up and started hitting me with it.

Bringing my hands up to shield myself, I winced at every blow.

"Chill da fuck out grams." I yelled

Rolling out from her blows, I jumped up.

"What is your problem?" I cried

She glared at me, "You are my problem ya little shit. You may think you are DTF. You are going to see my face when you try to touch my Brittany."

Grams hit me one more time before slamming her door shut.

Fucking crazy ass bitch.

Not only do I have the Asian Mafia after me, Britt's nosey old fucking bitch of a neighbor wants me dead also. This is just fucking great.

"Say hello to my little friend."

Turning around Granny had a paintball gun my eyes went wide.

Oh my god.

"Look I'm sorry let's not do anything stupid okay?" I replied bringing my hands up

As she moved her finger to the trigger, I ran to B's door and banged on it.

Open the door. Open the door.

"It's rabbit season." She cackled out, "I want me some dark meat."

Uh.

I took that sexual.

Didn't you?

Me and my dirty mind.

The door swung open to reveal B in short shorts and a tank top.

"Woah are you okay?"

Pushing her in, I slammed the door closed and locked it.

"You're neighbor is a psycho." I cried

B's eyes furrowed, "Mrs. Right? Oh she's harmless."

Bitch please.

"Harmless? She was going to shoot me with a paintball gun after beating me with her cane."

B stared at me before laughing, "Oh come on San, she's a nice old women."

"Nice my ass." I mumbled

Britts giggled all the way over to the couch and jumped to lay down on it. She had the pull out couch out so it was a bed in front of their nice size TV.

"You coming?"

I glanced over at the door.

Oh you can bet I am.

Chucking my shoes to the side, I slid across the hardwood floor before jumping over to plop down on the couch. Glancing at B, she had Facebook open on her laptop next to her.

"Are you seriously talking to my mom again?"

B nodded, "I was but she had to go. She's going to skype me later."

It's unnatural the relationship between them.

"I'm starting to think my mom loves you more than me." I joked

Britt giggled, "Nah, we talk about you a lot. She really wants to see you happy and wishes you would call her more. Your mom is cooler than mine. Mine still isn't too keen on me being bisexual and preferring girls. She tends to ignore that subject. She still thinks inviting guys over for dinner when I visit will change my mind."

Well now she just have to throw me into that guilt trip.

"I'm sorry B; I bet she would like me if we ever met." I replied quietly

B glanced from the TV to me with a small smile, "Yeah until she finds out we are together."

"So we are together?" I mumbled

She raised an eyebrow at me, "Aren't we?"

"I dunno."

Crickets.

Nice silence.

"Do you not want to be with me?" B asked disappointed and hurt

I shook my head, "Of course I want to."

"Yet no one has asked me." B hinted with a grin

I rolled my eyes with a smile.

Bitch try not to be so obvious.

I think she wants me to ask her.

"Okay, okay so Brittany Susan Pierce will you be with me? Be my boo?"

Britt grinned before nodding her head yes, "Yep."

"Awesome."

We grinned at each other before B leaned over to steal a kiss. As our lips pressed, there was a flash that I could see even with my eyes closed. Breaking the kiss, there was her camera. She grinned at me.

I'm your biggest fan, I'll follow you until you love me. Paparazzi!

"Good I need a new profile pic."

Brittany uploaded the pic of us kissing and made it her profile pic before changing her relationship status.

_Brittany went from being "single" to "in a relationship" with Santana Lopez._

_Mrs. Lopez likes this, Quinn likes this, Puck likes this, Mrs. Right likes this and ten others. _

Old bitch got a facebook? Hmm didn't see that one coming.

_Puck decided to then comment: Finally, you two made it official! Now send me some pics. Wink._

_Followed by my mom: Aw how cute I love your profile pic. I'm so happy for the both of you. Santana since your gf has added me on her facebook, you should do the same. Then call me._

I rolled my eyes.

_Quinn decided to get in on the fun: Aw you two are cute but not as cute as Rachel and I. And no sex in my bedroom Brittany!_

_Puck likes this._

He would.

I grinned, "We should totally do that."

"Mhmm." B tilted her head back to peck my lips

_Kurt: Aww Satan has found someone who will put up her bullshit. You deserve an award Brittany._

_Mrs. Lopez likes this._

Nice just nice mom.

"Alright that's enough facebook." I mumbled closing the laptop

Sitting behind B, I took the laptop and put it to the side.

"You know you should accept your mom's friend request."

I sighed, "Okay, okay I will."

Britt grinned before sitting up. She moved to knee in front of me with a grin.

"We had sex last night."

I laughed, "I know, I was there. I did most of the work."

I winked at her before she hit my on the arm.

"Oh shush you. I think your all kinds of sexy." She whispered

B leaned forward capturing my lips with hers in a passionate kiss. My hands pulled her to straddle my waist, as I leaned back on the bed couch.

"Mhmm you taste good." I mumbled

B giggled as I pushed my nose into her neck, "You smell good also."

She giggled before rolling off me and lying down on the bed. Her head hit the pillow while she stretched her legs out on me.

"How come you never talk about your family?" I asked softly

Brittany looked at me with sad eyes, "There's not much to talk about."

"Oh."

B sighed, "Like I said I love my family, but they don't visit. I have to visit them. My mom denies the fact that I'm bisexual, she still tries to set me up on dates. My father accepts it but he won't go against my mother. My little sister Mackenzie loves me for who I am. I talk to her everyday either on Facebook or through text. It's just your mom is amazing San, I don't have a mother like yours. That's why I talk to her a lot, it's nice to have someone like that."

I bit my lip.

Crawling up her body, I laid down next to her.

"I'm sorry; I wish I could do something to change your mom's mind."

Britts shrugged, "It is what it is. That's why I don't visit a lot."

"Well I would love to invite you to come visit my family over the summer." I declared

B's eyes lit up, "Really?"

"Of course, I can't leave my baby here. I'd miss you too much."

Britts pecked my cheek with a grin, "You are awesome you know?"

I nodded, "I do actually. I hope you know, you are such a bad influence. I have been neglecting my studies to be with you. If I fail, it's your fault."

She smirked before rolling away from me, "Then you should go study."

My smile faltered while I glared at her.

Ima give her a moment to beg.

….

….

"B." I whined

Okay I gave.

Shut up.

"Nope Santana, go study." Britt replied

B was laying on her side with her back to me. Hooking my arm around her waist, I slid her towards my body as she giggled.

"I'll study tomorrow."

I whispered in her ear.

Brittany rolled on her back and stared up at me.

"What's your dream San?"

I glanced from side to side with a confused look, "Uh what do you mean?"

"Well everyone has a dream. When I was a kid, I wanted to be a stripper. Now that I'm older, my dream job would be touring all over the world. So what's your dream?"

Hmm.

No one has ever asked me before.

I don't know.

Wait-

Hold up.

Did she say stripper?

"Honestly I don't know." I confessed

Britt's hand was playing with the bottom of my shirt.

"Do you want to be a nurse?"

I scoffed, "Hell to the no. I'm only doing it to please my parents. I want to go into the music biz. Be a producer and have my own label. That would be awesome."

B beamed, "So that's your dream."

"Yeah but I also want a cute blonde girlfriend- oh wait it seems my dream has came true."

"You are such a cornball." She replied laughing.

I glared at her.

"Oh yeah?"

She gave me a challenging look, "Yeah."

"Fine then." I mumbled

Laying my head down on B's chest, her hand began to run through my hair.

"We should totally have sex in Quinn's room." I chimed

Oh she is contemplating it.

"She would kill me if she found out." B mumbled.

What happens in Quinn's room stays in Quinn's room.

I grinned, "Then we won't get caught."

Hovering over Brittany, I threw her a smirk.

The kind of smirk that says oh yeah, do it.

"I don't know."

I bit my lip.

Please.

She totally wants to get it on in Quinn's room.

I'm so fucking down for that.

"Come on." I pleaded pouting slightly

B stared at me with uneasy eyes, "Are you sure she will never find out?"

"I am so sure." I replied with a grin

Britt licked her lips, looked at the TV then back at me.

"God I can't believe, I'm about to agree to this."

Jumping up, I picked Brittany up and carried her down to Quinn's room.

Oh yeah.

Sexy times in Q's room.

I'm going to wipe my fingers on her pillow after we are done.

**A/N: I hope you guys like this chapter. Thank you for all the reviews, alerts, favorites. I'm glad people are enjoying this story and my warp sense of humor. If anyone has, any suggestions let me know through review or you can just PM me. **

**Alrighty? Thanks again for reading. Review Please? **


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except this story's storyline.**

**Santana's POV**

"Wandering free, wish I could be, part of your world."

What the fuck is that?

Groaning, I opened my eye. B and I fell asleep on the pull out couch….

After we had amazing sex in Quinn's room.

I wiped my fingers on her pillow.

Ha bitch now who is the cutest couple of them all?

Please hold while I transfer you over to the Brittana hotline.

"What would I give if I could live out of these waters? What would I pay to spend a day warm on the sand?"

No seriously, what is that noise?

….

Is that the little mermaid?

Who da fuck sings the little mermaid nowadays?

"Bet'cha on land they understand. That they don't reprimand their daughter's proper women sick of swimmin', ready to stand."

Make it stop.

Please make it stop!

"Oh my god, what is that horrific sound?" I mumbled

B pushed against me while lying on her stomach.

How does she sleep through this?!

"And ready to know what the people know. Ask'em my questions and get some answers."

Oh my god bitch it's an IPOD, get one.

Where is that falling piano?

It would be so useful right now.

"What's a fire and why does it- what's the word? Burn?"

Please for the love of God, make it stop.

Ima burn something bitch and it ain't going to be pleasant.

Popping my head over the armrest with an unpleasant look.

I squinted since I have no contacts in.

Rachel friggin Berry.

Dat midget and her mouth.

Ima get me some rope and duct tape.

Tie that bitch up and muzzle her fucking mouth.

Yeah bitches love being tied up.

Maybe take a pair of dirty socks and shove it in her mouth then duct tape her up.

Yeah that's what ima do.

Quinn sat in front of the counter drinking coffee and watched her hobbit cook breakfast.

"When's it my turn? Wouldn't I love, love to explore that world up above?"

A gun, give me it or just shoot me.

Put me out of my misery.

I slammed the pillow over my head to stop the sound.

"Out of the sea, wish I could be part of your world."

Damn it why must these pillows not be soundproof.

As she belted out the last line, I felt Britt's wake up startled by the sound.

About time, she woke up. I had endured that minute of demonic singing; I will never get that minute back.

Hell.

Friggin a bomb could go off.

Dis bitch would be singing Disco Inferno.

"Quinn will you please tell your girlfriend to shut up." B said into the pillow

I second that motion.

Quinn chuckled, "You know you do have a room. Down the hall with a big comfy bed and free from the lovely voice of Rachel Berry the amazing Broadway singer."

Gag.

Excuse me while I pick up my intestines.

Talk about being whipped.

"I'm making breakfast. Pancakes with-"

B's head shot up, "Bacon?"

Rachel gasped.

"I do not touch meat, you cannibals. And no I was going to meatless sausage."

If I wasn't gagging before I am gagging now.

Britt glanced over at me with her cute bed head.

Aw.

She's so adorable.

"I need to do the sheets today. They had a funny smell to them." Q replied sipping her coffee

I smirked.

Oh I bet they did.

I think it's called Chanel number 69.

Get it? ….. 69?

….

Just look at the damn numbers and imagine people you will then get it.

B had a playful glint in her eye, "Do you think she will ever realize?"

I snickered, "Unless she has had sex with you, then nope."

We both started to giggle; B got up and pulled me up with her.

To the bathroom batman.

B held my hand as we walked towards the bathroom.

Dat ass, honky tonk badonkadonk.

"You know hun; I was thinking the same thing last night. It kind of smelled like I don't even know a musky scented thing."

Oh yes I bottled up the musk of Brittany Pierce on my fingers and then smeared it on your sheets.

Take a deep breath in and savor that flavor.

This made me laugh harder.

Britts pushed me into the bathroom before closing the door behind her.

I grabbed the toothbrush I left here and put toothpaste on it. Gots to keep my pearly whites shining.

As I brushed my teeth, I eyed Britts through the mirror. She was brushing as well but her little tank top had ridden up and I could see her hipbones protruding. Eyeing them, I let my eyes falter lower down to her legs.

Two words:

…

ME GUSTA!

I am the luckiest girl in the world.

Yep bez jealous.

"My eyes are up here."

I felt a hand grip my chin and pull up gently. B had a toothpaste smile. I can't believe she makes that look so cute. She nudged my nose then rinsed her mouth.

I followed suit while she combed her hair and throwing it up into a ponytail.

"Morning." B said softly

After fixing my hair, I turned to her with a grin.

"Morning babes."

Leaning forward, I pecked her lips softly before opening the door. We walked into the kitchen area and sat down next to Quinn on the island. B grabbed us both coffee.

Aw look she's domesticated.

Now all I need is one of those costumes.

Throwing her a smile, I pecked her cheek.

"So what are you girls up to today?" Quinn asked curiously

B shrugged, "Nothing, Santana has homework and I should study for my midterms."

Rachel placed a plate in front of me with her meatless sausage.

My lip curled in disgust.

Oh my god dis is something out of fear factor right?

I guess I gotta eat it since she did cook it for me.

Wait.

How come Brittany doesn't have any on her plate?

Glancing sideways, I punted.

I call bullshit.

"What about you two?" B asked curiously taking a bite of her pancakes.

Tuning the conversation out, I cut a piece of it.

Swallowing, I brought it up to my mouth.

Just chew and swallow.

Popping it in my mouth, I winced.

Oh god, this is fucking gross.

Looking up, I jumped slightly. Rachel was staring at a creepy ass grin with wide eyes.

Creeper.

Her face has stranger fucking danger written all over it.

"Good." I mumble taking another bite.

Rachel clapped her hands in glee as she shuffled around cooking more.

I glanced at B who was staring at me with grimace.

Yeah wince, the shit I do for your friends to like me.

"Well we were going to go to Central Park and have a lovely stroll." Q replied

Lovely stroll? On a Sunday?

Please try not to sound like an old married couple.

After eating the whole sausage, I ate the pancakes, which were good.

Thank god, one out of two isn't too bad.

B nodded, "That sounds cool. I was thinking we should do something together next weekend."

I stopped chewing to glance over at her again.

What the friggity frack is she talking about?

"That's a splendid idea Brittany. We should go to the theater." Rachel replied giddy

Oh lord.

Splendid and theater?

What a lovely combination…

Kind of like….

Cutting off and arm.

Britts took a sip of her coffee, "I'm up for it, how about you San?"

All eyes shot to me, slowly chewing with my eyes slightly wide I swallowed.

"Uh okay." I stammered out

Rachel clapped her hands together, "Sounds like a date."

I sighed.

How does Quinn deal with this chick?

I mean seriously. I would need some tranquilizers and a pint of vodka to stay in a room with her for an hour. Quinn enjoys being around her. That's just sick if you ask me.

"Great, I'm going to take a shower and get ready." Q replied getting up

Quinn kissed Rachel on the lips right in front of me.

I think I like that sausage more than this display right now.

I watched Quinn giving Rachel a look.

Is that Quinn's sex face?

Raising an eyebrow questioning, I glanced back over at Rachel. She gave Quinn a look before taking off her apron.

"Uh excuse me; I'm going to go tidy up."

Yep that was Quinn's sex face.

My eyes followed Rachel as she left the room.

Bitch don't make it so obvious that you're going to go get it on in the shower.

"I'm sorry you had to eat that." B whispered

I shrugged, "If it gets me in their good graces, I don't mind."

Britts smiled softly before leaning over. Capturing her lips with mine, I pressed back. After a few seconds, I pulled back with a grin.

"I will never get tired of doing that."

She beamed, "Good."

Grabbing our plates, I stood up and brought them over to the dishwasher. I turned around after putting them in the dishwasher.

"I'm going to run downstairs and grab my homework. Then I will be back."

I leaned over to peck B's lips before walking over to the door.

Brittany followed behind me.

Probably staring at my ass.

Glancing over at my shoulder, yep staring at my ass.

"You horndog." I called back

Britt laughed before swatting my ass out the door.

"Ya know, your obsession with slapping my ass is starting to worry me." I quipped with a wink

She laughed before closing the door shut.

Walking down the stairs, I made it to my apartment and opened the door.

There was a note on Gizmo's head as he ran towards me.

Puck and his bright ideas.

Kneeling down, I took the note off Gizmo's head and petted him. Reading the note out loud, I shook my head. Lopez, went to work and I hope you had amazing sex with Brittany. Still waiting on those pictures. Puck. Rolling my eyes, I crumbled it up before heading to my room.

"Gizmo, I think you should come with me up to Britts. How does that sound?" I cooed

Throwing my shit into my backpack, I rubbed my stomach.

Ugh I don't feel right.

Hmm maybe it's acid indigestion? Grabbing some Tums, I popped two in my mouth before leashing Gizmo.

"Let's follow the yellow brick road Gizmo."

Leaving again, I locked the door and walked onto the elevator. So is this what it feels like to be happy? Like truly happy and in love. I think I'm about to throw up hearts and rainbows.

As the elevator dinged, I walked back out to catch Quinn and Rachel leaving. Lookie it's the two little sex kittens. I said goodbye as I walked into the apartment. Brittany was on the pullout couch as Gizmo ran over to her and jumped up.

"Aw hey Gizmo." B cooed

I groaned holding my stomach.

I seriously don't feel good.

"You okay?" Britt asked concerned as I dropped my stuff.

No I just have a bunch of smurfs bouncing around in my stomach right now.

Climbing up, I shoved Gizmo off B's lap before laying my head down and curling up into a ball. Clutching my stomach, I winced as a few stabs hit followed by a wave of nausea. Oh god it feels like I'm on a boat right now.

"I don't feel good." I mumbled

Britts moved her hand to my forehead, "You feel a little warm. Is it your stomach?"

"Yes." I replied

Ugh I want to shit my intestines out right now.

Too much pain.

Shivering slightly, I groaned in pain again. Brittany moved a pillow under my head while grabbing a blanket. She threw it over me before walking into the kitchen to get something.

"I think we have some ginger ale."

I grunted, "I think you should bring a bucket also."

I'm going to hurl.

I'm going to hurl.

Oh my god, I don't want to throw up.

I'll swallow it, I swear.

She brought a glass over and a bucket before climbing behind me. Her hand finding my stomach then started to rub softly counterclockwise. Ugh if I wasn't so nausea right now, I'd kiss her. Pushing my face into her neck, I shivered.

"I'm cold."

B tugged the blanket higher before going back to rubbing my stomach. I winced softly.

"I think it was the sausage." She replied quietly

I'm going to kill that hobbit, Frodo Baggins over there is fucking dead.

I'll kill her and her precious.

I groaned, "Don't say anything food related."

"Sorry." B whispered kissing my temple

Moving again, I took a small sip of ginger ale.

Oh shit.

I don't think moving was such a bright idea.

My eyes widen slightly before grabbing the bucket.

I fucking hurled.

I wretched so much, I see my spleen.

Britts held my hair as she rubbed my back soothingly. Throwing up all the contents in my stomach, I put the bucket down and my head fell on the pillow.

"Feel better?" B whispered softly

I shook my head no.

I feel worse now.

I'm all clammy and shit.

"I'm going to get a wash cloth."

I replied, "And some mouthwash please."

Berry and that fucking sausage.

I hate her so much right now.

Britts appeared with mouthwash. I rinsed then spit in the bucket before flying back down. I don't wanna throw up again. B climbed back behind me and placed the wet washcloth on my forehead. She then rubbed my stomach again while I closed my eyes.

I really like this.

Her taking care of me I mean, not throwing up my bodily organs.

"I'm really sorry San."

I glanced at her, "It's fine really."

She continued to rub my stomach.

"Close your eyes and try to sleep." Britt whispered

I sighed as I curled up in a ball and cuddled into Brittany's body for warmth. She wrapped her arm around me sliding her warm hands under my shirt. Rubbing my lower back in soothing circles, I let my body relax. The spasms in my stomach have seemed to stop but I am still nauseous.

"Thanks B." I mumbled

Britts lips pressed against my temple.

That was the last thing I know before I fell asleep.

Several Hours?

Rolling over, I yawned. Ugh my stomach is still fucked up. Lips pressed against my forehead as a hand rested on my stomach.

"How are you feeling?" B asked softly

Opening my eyes, Britt was staring down at me with concern laced in her eyes. Her books lying next to me open and ready to be read.

I sighed, "I'm like fifty percent right now."

She gave me a small smile while brushing my damp hair out of my face. I stared up at her before slipping my hand over hip.

"Thanks for taking care of me." I mumbled into her neck

She laughed softly, "Well it was the least I can do considering it was my friend who basically gave you food poisoning. Plus I like taking care of you."

Pulling back slightly, I peeked up towards Britts.

"Yeah?" I asked quietly

She nodded, "Of course, why?"

"Because most people don't do that." I answered

"Do what?"

I glanced down playing her shirt, "Like to take care of me from time to time."

"Well I love doing it because you deserve it." B whispered

I looked back up at her with a small smile.

"Now I think we should get you something to eat. How about soup and crackers? I could also make some tea." B replied cutely

"Okay."

Britts moved to get up. I watched her as she stood up and made her way into the kitchen.

Dat Ass.

"We have cup of noodles is that okay with you?"

I replied, "Sounds good to me."

I watched Britts move around the kitchen with a small smile. Before I noticed, Britt had her computer open and skype up.

Moving closer, I stared at the black screen before my mother's face appeared.

"FUCK ME." I screeched.

I'm going to look like that when I get older.

Now that will give kids nightmares.

"What's wrong?" Brittany asked coming over.

My mother grinned at me, "There's my daughter. Are you ever going to call me?"

Oh god I just had a stomach thingy and now I'm going to get heart burn from my mother.

This day seems to be getting better.

"Oh hey, Mama Lopez." B said excitedly

I gave her a look like really?

Mama Lopez?

What the fuck have I missed?

Mama grinned, "Hi honey, I saw you were online and decided to say hi. I'm glad I did, you are the only way I can talk to my daughter apparently."

Groaning softly, I pushed the pillow over my face.

Maybe just maybe if I suffocate myself with this pillow, I'll be free from this madness.

"Take it easy on her; she just barfed up her stomach contents. I'm making her soup right now." B replied all adorable

She pulled the pillow off my face before kissing my forehead and skipping off.

Turning to my side, I stared at my mother.

"So what's this about a change of major?"

Let's not beat around the bush. Just dive right in.

Ha I like to eat around the bush.

Gosh so dirty.

I snickered to myself while my mother rolled her eyes.

"Santana please stop making dirty comments in your head."

My smile faltered.

Whatever.

"Who told you?"

Mama smirked, "Puck of course mija."

"When?" I exclaimed

"A few days ago, you would know that if you called or text me back. Also I don't know accept my friend request. Puck told me on facebook."

I stared at the screen, "Are you friends with everyone I know?"

"Pretty much mija."

I rolled my eyes.

Of course she is.

Britt came back over with my soup and crackers before bringing over the tea. I took it from her hands and took a small bite of the soup.

"Now tell what all this is about."

I sighed.

Can't I eat my soup in peace?

B hopped over the side of the couch and laid back against me.

"I never wanted to be a nurse." I began, "Papa wanted that for me. I want to go into music and do something along that route. It's not like I don't have the talent or anything, I can sing."

Mami sighed, "Mija sabes tu papa. He won't like this one bit."

"What about you?" I asked quietly

Her gazed soften, "I support you in anything you do. Just like I support you and Brittany. I would love her to be my daughter in law."

I rolled my eyes.

Really?

Marriage already?

We just made it facebook official!

"I would to be a Lopez." B chimed

I gave her a sideway glance, "Alright ladies let's slow our roll here ok? I would love for B to be a Lopez but it's a wee too early to be talking marriage. But thank you Mami, it means a lot to know I have so many people supporting me."

B rubbed my arm, "I support you."

I smiled down her with a chuckle, "I support you too."

Britt extended her neck to peck my lips.

"Daw, you two are so adorable." Mami gushed

I sighed, "Yeah, yeah, yeah anyway I need to get my rest on and do some homework. We will talk to you later Mami. Te quiero."

So after that little skype session, B and I did our homework and chilled on the couch. Leading up to this exact moment where we are making out on the couch.

"Mhmm I love your lips." B mumbled.

Pecking her mouth, I replied.

"Mhmm, I love your legs."

B chuckled as she kissed my lips again.

"Mhmm, can't get enough of you."

I giggled softly, "I agree."

I am currently lying on my back while Britt is straddling my hips. My hands are on her thighs as I we are locked in a passionate kiss. As my tongue pushed into her mouth, she cupped my face with her hands. I moaned softly as her hips started rocking very slowly against mine.

Up and down, up and down very softly as B broke the kiss to latch on the side of my neck like a leech. Sucking on my head, I slipped my hands under her shirt to cup her bare breasts. B groaned, rubbing the pads of my thumbs while cupping and kneading them.

"Mhmm your shirt needs to go."

Britts pulled back before sitting up. She threw me a sexy smirk before yanking her shirt over her head. Throwing it to the side, she swooped downwards to kiss me again. My hands flew up to grab her chest again. Pinch, Rub and Repeat bitches.

The left hand of mine slipped down from her torso to the top of her shorts. Pushing my pointer finger in between, I tugged the shorts. Pulling them towards myself while her lips descended from my mouth down to my neck. Brittany then yanked away abruptly.

"Hey now." I mumbled dazed

Where da heck is she going?

Britts had jumped up and ran towards her room without a shirt on as I laid there confused.

Wait uh minute…

Does this mean we won't be having sex?

"Brittany." I shouted

Waiting for a reply, I frowned when I didn't get one.

"Don't move." She yelled back

I raised an eyebrow before the light when out and I was sitting in the blackness. Biting my lip, I tried not to freak out.

Okay, I might be a badass.

But being in the dark freaks me the fuck out.

Like the monsters are going to get me and attack me or something.

Shit out of Monsters Inc.

"Brittany." I began uneasily

Then there was a flicker of light. Squinting Brittany stood there with two candles illuminating her face.

I grinned, "Whatcha doin?"

She shrugged before bring over the candles and setting them down. She walked back to her room and appeared again with more candles. She did this until there were about ten candles lighting the room up. I finally got to look at her.

Britt was wearing her robe that stopped mid thigh. It was her favorite one since it was her favorite color and plush soft.

I raised an eyebrow, "Okay, I'm confused."

"Well since our first date didn't end so well, I planned this out. Then you got sick due to the demonic meatless sausage of Rachel. So I decided we can keep the later part of the date where we bask in the lighting of candles."

I smiled geniuenly, "Thank you but what about Quinn?"

"She's out for the rest of the night. Don't worry about that. You relax." B whispered moving closer

"Now on your stomach and take your shirt off."

I gave her a confused look, "Just do it San."

Complying, I yanked my shirt over my head and then laid down on my stomach. May I say it's a bit chilly in this apartment to be lying here only in a bra.

Today B, it's getting a tad bit cold in here.

As I was about ot say something, I felt Britt unclasp my bra and then straddle my ass. I'll just stay quiet now. Lying there in silence, I felt warm liquid on my back.

Twitching slightly, I turned my head to the side.

"What are you doing?" I asked again

Britts chuckled before rubbing her hands all over my back. Effectively coating my back with the warm liquid stuff.

"I'm giving you a massage." B whispered in my ear.

Oh, ohhhhh yeah!

Lol I crack myself up sometimes.

B's hands slid up to shoulder before pressing her fingers into my skin. Kneading my shoulders, I couldn't help but let my eyes close at the feeling.

Best. Massage. Ever.

Actually it would be better if she was naked but I'll take it.

As her fingers journeyed away from my shoulders down to my shoulder blades, I let out a groan. Pushing my head into the pillow as she massaged the muscles. Wow this stuff is really warm. Turning my head to the side, I squinted at the bottle. Wait a minute.

"Britt are you using KY sensual oils?" I asked shocked

Oh no she didn't.

B giggled behind me, "Maybe."

As her hands dipped down my spine all the way to my lower back. Oh here comes another moan. Moaning softly, as she pushed her slippery hands down my pants. She began kneading my behind as her lips found the back of my neck.

I am now aroused.

Hell I was aroused the first time she put that warm gel on.

I'm as ready as an Easy Bake Oven right now.

"Shit B."

Squirming slightly, I rolled onto my back leaving B to straddle my hips. She grabbed the bottle again and poured on my stomach. Sucking in a breath as the warm liquid seeped down towards my crotch. Hands coming down to rub it all over as my eyes rolled to the back on my head.

Holy Lord.

I just wanna like grab her hand and shove it down my fucking pants.

Next thing I know is my bra is gone and B's hands are now massaging my breasts.

This is I can't even right now.

"Bedroom now." I replied

B shook her head before taking off her robe.

OH happy DAY!

She be naked.

"Right here, right now." Britt whispered kissing me

My eyes closed as soon as her hand slipped past my waistband. When her fingers met my nub, my hands gripped the sheets. She still has the oils on her fingers.

Fuck me.

Have MERCY!

Fuck me sideways.

Sixty-nine me.

It's going to be a long, hot and wet night.

**A/N: Sooooo use your imagination. Anyway thank you for all the reviews, alerts, ad favorites. You all are all kinds of awesome. Sorry for any mistakes, didn't proofread due to my paper that needs to be done. Any questions, comments, or suggestions let me know. **

**P.S. Do you want the Asian Mafia encounter with Santana to happen? Or no? **

**Review Please?**

**P.S. I plan on bringing Brittany's parents into this story, then deal with the whole Artie situation and then the story should be finished basically. We will see. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except this story's storyline.**

Santana's POV

I would like to make this known to the world.

That I Santana Lopez, being of sound mind and body has the best girlfriend ever.

There I said it, and now you all can suck it.

She be all cute and sexy.

Takin care of mah needs.

Getting me soup and drinks.

Massaging me in all the good places.

All cute and…

Oh my fucking god, what is wrong with me.

"Santana what about this?"

I am currently lying on B's bed with a sheet covering my naked body as I leaned against the headboard. It's kind of like that scene in Moulin Rouge where they are singing Come What May. Never seen it? Gasp, you should be hung. Glancing up from my book, I sighed. She is picking her outfit out for work.

"No."

B sighed, "What's wrong with this?"

Well it will show off your legs.

Chest.

Ass.

And a lot of fucking skin.

Plus it's not like you look like the hunchback of Notre dame.

You be sexy and working at a bar with all de grubby grimy people.

..

Like Puck.

"Can't you just wear, I don't know, maybe a turtle neck and jeans?"

B tilted her head to the side, "Really?"

Yes really.

All dat hotness is for my eyes only.

"Yes."

Britt laughed before crawling up the bed and straddling me.

She leaned forward to kiss my cheek, "You have nothing to worry about."

I pouted.

Bull shit.

I got Mr. Roboto wanting to ride up those valleys with his wheelchair.

Those are my slippery slopes to climb.

You can tell him to go suck, SUCK IT like a fucking LOLLIPOP!

"Oh yeah? What about Artie? Dickhead and his asian mafia."

So I got a text last night from a unknown number.

Telling my to stay away from Brittany or people I love will get hurt.

Then apparently I will get hurt.

Since the only person I love is Puck…

…

Welp I don't have anything to worry about then.

Oh let's keep this between us.

I didn't tell Britts.

"Artie is nothing to me. You mah girl, we be Facebook official."

Aw she's so adorable when she tries to act all gangsta.

"You mah boo." B whispered shyly

I grinned.

Daw there are no words to describe this.

I just-

Sniff..

No I'm not crying, I'm just tearing.

Badass don't cry.

I just grinned, "You are just all kinds of cute."

Leaning forward, I pressed my lips softly against hers. Brittany and Santana kissing in a bed, K-I-S-S- ING. B's hands slipped around my neck while I pulled her closer by her hips. My book abandoned next to me as I kiss her. This is way better than homework.

"You're going to make me late for work."

I shrugged, "Or you don't go? Stay here with me, pwease?"

B giggled as I nuzzled my nose into her neck.

God the cheesiness is on overload in hear.

It's off da charts.

"Mhmm, I would love too but I need to get paid."

Letting go, I watched her climb off me.

Alright let me get dem ones and you can strip for me.

Private lap dance bitches.

"Fine leave me, I'll just stay here and weep."

She rolled her eyes, "Gosh you're so dramatic, maybe you should try your hand at acting."

Oh I see shawty got jokes.

I scoffed before chucking a pillow at her, "Your mean!"

B stuck her tongue at me before going back to her closet.

Maybe you should not go all Coyote Ugly on the bar every night.

Wear some turtlenecks and sweaters.

Yeah bitches hate turtlenecks.

Standing up, I wrapped the purple sheet around myself. Shuffling over to B, I stood behind her and the back of her neck.

"Stay." I whined

I'm not clingy, I'm not at all.

B turned around before I opened up the sheet and brought her into it. She giggled as I wrapped both of us in it. Brittana Cacoon Brittana Cacoon. My hair cascading down my bare shoulders while B's ponytail bounced as she laughed.

"Aw my needy wittle Santana."

I batted my eyelashes at her, "Only with you."

"Wow you are so turning on that charm aren't you." B said softly

Dats how I do.

Working dat Lopez Charm, spreadin it on dem crackers.

Pecking her lips, I pulled back slightly with half lidded eyes.

"I don't need charm when I have a body like this."

It's true.

Once I was pulled over by a cop, he tried to write me a ticket so I flashed him a boob.

Safe to say I did not get that ticket.

True Story.

Brittany's eyes dipped down before returning to my gaze, "I think I'm going to call out. I feel the stomach flu coming on."

Grinning, I backpedaled us towards the bed.

"Good choice."

…**LATER…**

So Brittany didn't go to work.

Yep thanks to my sexy body.

Anyway, we are currently lying in her bed with the sheets covering our naked bodies. I stroked her arm up and down with the tips of my fingers. While she stared at the window into the New York City skyline with a content hum as I gazed at her with a smile. I can't even get this stupid smile off my face.

I'm like the joker from Batman.

A permanent grin on my fucking face when this girl is around.

What is she doing to me?

"Mhmm stop staring you creeper." B said giggling

See?

So fucking adorable.

Like a penguin that I want to hug the shit out of.

…

And kiss.

…

And jam my five finger discount up her donut hole.

Jeez I feel your eyes stop judging me!

"Lo siento pero tu eres hermosa. I can't take my eyes off you." I replied

Badasses need love too.

B's eyes met mine, her eyes the light and clear blue.

"You are aware you already have been on my pants. No need to whisper sweet nothings in my ear." B teased

I rolled my eyes, "Sorry for giving you compliments. I'll just take them back."

Britt slipped her hand down my arm before bringing her lips to my neck.

"Mhmm I'm just teasing."

I glanced back down, "You better be or I will be forced to punish."

"Oh yeah?" B mumbled against my neck

Tilting my head slightly so she can lap at my neck, "I uh."  
"Mhmm, what was that?" B teased

As soon as I was about to say something, my phone went off. May you be condemned to hell for interrupting my Sweet Lady Kisses. Picking it up, I froze.

It was another text.

Unknown: We are watching you.

Britt must have sensed my hesitation because she sat up with a concerned look on her face.

"Baby you okay?" B asked nervous

I sighed. "Yeah fine."

Closing the text, I mustered up a smile.

Stupid drama killing the moment.

"Really? You don't look it. Who texted you?"

I stared at her.

I should tell her.

But then she will be worried about something that probably isn't even real.

Mr. Roboto is probably sending these texts from a pay to go phone or something to scare me.

Yeah that's it.

"No one important, everything is fine." I whispered

Brittany's eyes studied my face trying to read me but I looked away.

"San please, tell me what's wrong."

Okay I give.

I sighed, "I got these texts that's all. Telling me to stay away from you and shit. It's nothing, probably Artie texting me trying to scare me off. But it will not work because I'm not going anywhere."

Brittany's smile faltered a bit, "Are you serious? San, they could hurt you."

More like I can hurt them.

Hurt me? Ha I laugh in the face of danger.

…

Unless it's spiders cause they scare the shit out of me.

Spiders are scary yo.

"Don't worry about it, I'm not. Look let's just forget I said anything okay? I'm going to do some homework."

Yeah homework.

Moving about, I grabbed my textbook before beginning to read. Brittany dropped the subject because she snuggled into my side and closed her eyes.

I shouldn't be worried.

Right?

I'm from Lima Heights Adjacent.

No, little dweeb in a wheelchair is going to scare me.

I gots this.

Sighing, I continued to read the text I needed for class.

I got this.

**MONDAY**

"Santana or Santana, gurl where you at?" Mercedes asked laughing

I shrugged, "Just a lot of shit on my mind."

Yeah the Asian Mafia trying to kill me.

Artie trying to get mah girl.

Having amazing sex with Brittany.

Just a few things on my mind.

"Well wanna talk about it?" She asked

No bitch this ain't Oprah.

Last time I checked you weren't either so I'll just keep my issues to myself thank you very much.

My life will not be your soap opera.

We walked up to the counter at Starbucks.

"Nah, maybe later."

Yeah later, then we can get gay boy fresh and make a night of it.

It will be like The View.

The gay edition.

"Well, well, well if it isn't the Latin Slut." I voice said from behind me

You have to be kidding me.

Turning around there was Brittany's old neighbor standing there.

…..

Hell to the no.

"You have to be joking right? What are you following me old lady?" I asked with an eyebrow raised

Don't think for one second old bitch that I won't pounce on your ass in front of all these people.

I don't give a fuck if your 90.

I willz beat your ass.

"Uh San who is that?" Mercedes asked confused

I put my finger up telling her to hold on.

DIs is between me and granny mcsaggyboobs.

Mrs. Right caned her ass towards me with a smirk, "I hear that you got yourself into trouble with the wrong people."

How does she know all this information?

First DTF.

Now my business.

Dis old women must have mah shit bugged or something.

CIA or FBI shit.

I raised an eyebrow at her, "Oh yeah? I'm surprised you heard that you know being an OLD DEAF HAG."

She had a hearty laugh as she ordered a muffin.

Why is she laughing?

Okay it may not have been my best.

But.

I just dissed this bitch and she is laughing.

"Good one but not your best. Now is the best time to break up with Brittany."

My jaw dropped.

I know she didn't just go there.

Tell me she didn't just go there.

Clenching my fists, I glared.

Bitch went there and now I see red.

"Come again? Did your wrinkly ass just tell me to break up with my girl?"

Grannypants smiled at me, "You heard me, break up with Brittany. She is a good girl and does not need to be hurt because of your big mouth and stupidity. You can't offer her anything, run girl run along. Don't come bac now."

I stared at her mouth agape.

Is she for real?

I'm about to slap myself to make sure this is not a dream.

"You are joking right?" I asked shocked

She bit her raisin-brained muffin, "Nope."

I think it's illegal to kill an old grandma in the middle of a coffee shop.

Yet I'm still contemplating sending this hag into a diabetic shock by shoving a bunch of muffins and tasty cakes down her damn throat to choke her to death.

"You know what Mrs. Clause, how about you take your nosey old arthritis ridden joints and shut your god damn mouth. Wait even better, take your teeth out, put them in a box and shut the fuck up." I sneered

Bitch, telling me what to do.

She just smiled at me before patting my arm, "You are going to need me one day."

What?

I need her like a fucking hole in the head.

Watching her walk off, then I turned to Mercedes who was standing there with wide eyes.

"What just happened?"

Oh I forgot she was there.

Kind of like that Asian chick on Glee.

What was her name again?

I shrugged, "Remember that crazy old neighbor I told you about?"

She nodded.

"That was her; she is one weird old bitch, crazy and cryptic with one hell of an aim when it comes to a paintball gun and a moving target."

Mercedes stared at me before laughing her ass off.

I narrowed my eyes at her.

Yeah it's so funny.

Just laugh it up.

"Shut up Aretha and let's go to class. Mathematics 211, here we come."

Oh joy.

Lunch Break

"Ugh, why do we have to learn all about these stupid quadratic formulas that are unnecessary for my major?" Mercedes groaned

Staring at the textbook, I sighed.

She's right it's not like we are going to use it after this class.

Stupid class.

We are currently in the cafeteria, doing our math homework waiting for Kurt.

I stared at the first problem blankly.

I'm losing brain cells as I attempt to do this problem.

Hmm I wonder how much a vibrator is at the store down the street.

As I was about to write something down, two hands covered my eyes before a someone whispered in my ear.

"Guess who?"

I smirked, "Ladyface?"

"No Santana, I'm to your left."

Kurt's voice filled my ears.

No shit Sherlock.

My smirk turned into a grin.

Time to play some games.

"Is it the cute brunette from Bio class?"

The gasp came from behind me.

"Santana." Mercedes gasped out in shock

Oh please I'm just pulling your leg.

I don't need a brunette when I have a smoking Blonde.

I giggled as I tugged the hands off my face. Pulling the hands towards my lap, I grinned at my friends.

"I'm kidding, I know it's Britts."

Brittany kissed my temple before sitting down next to me and handing me a bag.

"What's this?" I asked curiously poking my head inside.

Maybe she can read my mind and bought a new vibrator.

Wait why do I have vibrators on my mind?

B giggled at my antics, "I brought your favorite, arroz con pollo. I ran into Kurt and he brought me down here. I wanted it to be a surprise."

Aw she's so cute when she speaks Spanish.

Despite the fact, she sounds like a Gringa.

Anyway she is so thoughtful.

And smart.

And sexy.

And hot.

And …

….

GOD I want to jump her bones.

Vibrators.

"Thank you sweets, this is great." I said with a grin

Leaning forward, I pressed my lips against hers in a short yet sweet kiss. Strawberry Blossom for one please. Pulling back after a few seconds, I pecked her cheek and brought her chair closer. Come here.

I'm so adorable.

Britts was wearing a tank top that said Love me with a pair of light blue short shorts. Oh, I'll love you all night long maybe even love you like a love song baby. My fingers trailed up her legs towards her top of her thighs. I love me some legs. Nice long pale legs that are attached to that glorious hips and ass.

I'm such a slut.

Pardon me but she takes my breath away.

Brittany was chatting away with Mercedes and Kurt about some TV show. Bringing her chair even closer, I let one of my knees rest in between her legs. I then nuzzled my face into her neck while Britt's arm wrapped around my shoulders holding me tight.

I love me some cuddling also.

….

Tell anyone that and I'll cut you.

"Wow I have not seen Santana like this. It's rather strange, I feel like I'm in another dimension." Kurt teased

Not removing my face, I lifted my hand and flipped him off.

Always trying to kill my happiness.

Britt began to shake in laughter while I pulled her closer by hips and held her tight.

"Santana, you cannot bring her any closer, if you do then she will be sitting on top of you."Mercedes quipped

That would not be a bad thing but you guys might not want to see that.

Ignoring their comments, I pulled away from B's neck but kept her close to me. She's mine and I'm protective. Leaning forward, I placed a kiss on her cheek before moving to her ear. Biting at it, I slipped her earlobe into my mouth. Tasty. Sucking softly, B's hand that was on my lower clutched at my shirt.

Balling her fist, I continued my ministrations. B shifted in her seat a bit while trying to keep up a conversation. Squirm my lovely squirm. Mercedes and Kurt were talking about something stupid.

Releasing her earlobe, I pulled back to stare at Britts.

She was flushed while grinning at me slightly.

Just the way I like her.

"You are bad." B whispered

I shrugged with a smile, "Just a tad."

Britts laughed before pecking my lips softly.

"How about you tell me amazing I am." I mumbled against her shoulder

She laughed while pushing me back playfully, "Aren't you conceded today."

"Not just today, I'll let you in on a little secret." I replied

Pulling away from her to gaze into her eyes, I took her hands in mine.

"I like secrets. I'm good at keeping them." Britt said continuing our little game.

I smiled shyly, "Ever since I started dating this amazing girl, my ego just shot up."

"Oh really?"

I nodded, "Mhmm it's because she is gorgeous. Everyone wants her and I see people stare but I know she is with me and nobody else. This stunning girl is with me despite being able to get with anyone she wants. That's why my ego has grown very large."

Halfway through my little speech she began to blush while a shy smile graced her lips. Blue eyes twinkling with adoration gazing back into my brown eyes.

Britt moved to kiss my nose before rubbing her nose against mine.

"Who knew Santana Lopez would be the sweetest girl on this earth." B replied kissing my lightly

Grinning I shrugged.

"Not us, that's for sure."

I rolled my eyes at Mercedes and Kurt's response.

Oh I forgot those two were here.

"Hell must have frozen over because that was just I don't even have the words for that." Mercedes gaped surprised.

Kurt shook his head, "I know, it's- our little Satan has grown up. I can't believe what I just witnessed."

Shaking my head, I scoffed.

"Shut dat fuck up. You say anything to Puck and I will hurt both of you."

Britt rubbed the back of my neck, "Aw it's okay to be a mushball."

I grumbled out, "Whatever."

Turning back to my lunch, I kept my hand on Britt's inner thigh as she kept her arm wrapped around the back of my chair. I watched her as she engaged in a hot debate with Oprah and Clay Aiken. I smiled softly.

I am truly happy.

Evening

"I win bitch suck it." I said grinning

Puck, Brittany, Kurt, Mercedes, Quinn and I are playing a rigorous game of uno.

Yep a bunch of college kids playing uno.

…

We are drinking beer also if that changes anything.

…

Did I mention it's strip uno?

"Alright bitches lose an article of clothing." I gloated

This is the first round of strip uno and everyone needs to shed some clothing. Puck of course yanks off his shirt, Kurt takes off his vest, Mercedes takes off her belt, Quinn takes off her jacket while Brittany stares at me while unbuttoning her shirt. She shook off her blue button up to reveal a hot pink bra as I licked my lips.

This is so hot.

I took a shot of actually I don't know. It kind of tastes like rum.

"Alright here you deal Puck."

I stood up to get some ice cream.

Britt tugged on my sleeve before pouting at me.

"Why you no naked?"

I laughed before pecking her lips, "I am not naked because I am winning. Don't be too upset just try to beat me."

That ain't going to happen.

Britt giggled.

She may be a bit tipsy.

Just a little bit.

As I grabbed the ice cream and a few bowls, I made my way back. Placing them it down on the table, Britty decided to slap my ass.

"Wanky." She mumbled grabbing her cards

I shook my head with a laugh.

Ok, maybe I should stop giving her drinks.

Brittany had taken Puck's tie and put it on.

"Alright go Kurt."

There was a red 6 on the table.

As I stared at my cards, I smirked.

I gots a blue 2, green 5, 2 reds, one yellow reverse cards and a wild card.

Yeah Wild card bitches.

What the fuck.

Freezing my movements, I felt a foot rubbing at the back of my bare calf. Glancing sideways at Britts she had a small smirk on her face as she studied her cards. Slick bitch…wait that had better be her foot.

Mercedes was going as B's foot slid up my leg then nestled between my legs. Britts big toe pushed at the junction between my legs.

My eyes went wide as I jumped slightly banging my knee on the table. Brittany started to laugh while everyone stared at me like I had five heads.

Oh yeah cutiepie so funny.

Biting my lips, I replied, "What? The suspense is killing me, if you guys would hurry the hell up so I could win already."

Dis is because I'm the queen at uno.

"You alright there sweety?" B cooed with a knowing smirk

Smirk all ya want.

You know your toe it playing with my nub like a fucking cat playing with a mouse.

I gave her a grin, "Of course cutie pie."

Bringing my hand down, I tried to pry her toe away but she wouldn't have it.

Fine two can play this game.

By the time it was my turn, Quinn had changed the color to blue. So I put down my only blue card as I began to caress B's ankle softly with the tips of my fingers. She loves to have her feet rubbed right between at the spot where her leg and ankle connect. Glancing over at Britts, her eyes were dropping slightly out of pleasure while I grinned.

Oh yeah, bitch.

Try to be slick and mess with me.

I win.

So after a few rounds of the same game, Puck and I were both left with one card. I don't know how this ended up but Britt's legs were now draped over mine.

"Uno, you going down Lezpez and I will get you out of a piece of clothing finally."

I rolled my eyes, "Ain't going to happen."

Britts seemed to have sober up a bit since I took away her alcohol except now she is really horny. Brittany had at least ten cards in her hands while her other hand was playing with the back of my shirt.

"Mah boo needs to lose some clothes." B teased

Kurt laughed at that, "Boo? Wow aren't you two cute."

"Shut it Ladyface." I growled

It was Britt's turn, there was a yellow card and I had a green card. I knew Puck had a yellow one with the way is face is gleaming of excitement to get me out of my shirt. Brittany, I know has a wild card so she better put that down. Pressing my lips to her cheek, I whispered into her ear.

"Wild care yellow."

Britts glanced at me with a smile before pulling out the wild card, "Yellow."

Haha suck it Puck!

"Aw fuck." Puck grumbled banging the table

Smirking to myself, I threw my card down with a shit-eating grin.

"Get naked bitches."

Kurt threw his shirt off while Mercedes refused to take her shirt off. I don't see what the problem is, she was okay getting naked when she was drinking. I rolled my eyes and told her then she can't play anymore. So now we are down one person. Weakling. Quinn took off her shirt, which I didn't mind at all, Puck took off his pants while Brittany shook her sweatpants off.

Hot pink is all I'm seeing.

I grinned as B then threw her legs back over mine and cuddled into me.

"Put your eyes back in their sockets Puck." I replied glaring

Yeah, this is all for me to see.

Not you.

He puts his hands up, "It's out on display."

Oh I see wanna be a smart ass huh?

"So will be my fist to your face." I shot back

Hmm let's make this interesting.

"Hey I got a bet, the first one to be naked has to run up and down the hallway to the lobby then run outside down to central park butt ass naked." I challenged

Kurt shook his head, "No way."

Pussy.

"You're out then." I replied

Kurt shrugged putting his vest on.

Quinn smirked at me, "I'm in."

Ooh apparently blondes do like to have fun.

"Me too." Puck replied grinning

Of course he is.

I glanced down at Britty, "I'll do it."

"First one to naked goes streaking bitches. But before we do this, Quinn and Britts can I see you in the kitchen really quick?"

I got up as the other two followed me and in a hushed voice, "Help me make Puck lose?"

I'm a bitch, and I know it.

"Oh yeah." Quinn said anxiously

Britts wrapped her arms around my waist before placing her chin on my shoulder, "I'm in."

"Good. Let's do this."

I followed Quinn out to be stopped by Brittany who pulled me into a quick kiss, "What's that for?"

"For being an evil genius." Britts replied with a shrug.

Sitting back down, I dealt out the cards to all.

The first card was yellow.

I have two yellow cards while B has one.

Bringing my hand down, it rested against her bare thigh. Quinn threw down a yellow followed by Britts and I, I put down a yellow 3. Puck apparently didn't have any yellow so he put down a blue 3. I have three blue cards so I'm set.

Quinn gave me a look while I threw her a subtle nod. She placed down a blue, B put down one of her two blues and I put down one also. Puck threw another blue down which went back to Quinn who then threw another blue down. B placed her blue 8 as I placed my blue 9.

Two cards down and five to go.

So I don't know how this ended up but Puck has one card left, and I have six. Quinn the stupid genius that she is has eight while Brittany has 1 also.

I hope to God Brittany wins this.

Glancing over at B, she had a red card.

The card down was green; I glanced up at Quinn who had the turn.

Shit I need her to change the color.

"You know what's WILD? I like RED strawberries." I exclaimed

Everyone looked at me like I had five heads, "Uh okay." Puck replied confused

I stared straight at Quinn.

She gave me a quizzical look.

Bitch you can't be that stupid right?

I rolled my eyes, "The cards that are green are like apples. Green apples but RED apples are the best."

"Seriously Brittany what is wrong with your boo?" Kurt asked

Brittany just stared at me before placing her hand on my forehead.

"I don't know, you feeling okay boo?"

I sighed, "I'm fine, I just want people to know that RED needs to be made known that it is better than GREEN. Yes the WILD is green but you know RED needs to be appreciated."

I flickered my eyes to the cards as I pointed out each color. Quinn's eyes lit up with realization before smirking at me.

"Okay Satan, no more drinks for you." Mercedes said laughing

I scoffed, "Whatever. B they are making fun of me."

Britty kissed my temple, "Guys stop being mean to mah boo."

I smiled before leaning against her while she wrapped her arm around my shoulder.

"Wild care, red." Quinn said throwing down her card

Glancing over at Puck, he had a smirk on in his face.

Oh yeah smile all ya want.

You are only in boxers.

You are going to wish that you listened to me when I said puts some socks on.

"So Puck I hope you run fast." Brittany teased placing her card down

Puck's face fell before his head dropped.

"Damn it."

I snickered while Brittany sat down on my lap. Wrapping my arms around her, she leaned back against me.

"Run forest run." Kurt replied playfully

Puck walked over to the door before yanking his boxers down.

"Oh yeah drink it in ladies."

I rolled my eyes, "Go already."

Watching him run out the door, I nodded towards the door.

"Who wants to lock him out?"

Quinn jumped up to lock the door as we all cracked up.

Oh yeah I love my life.

**A/N: So here's another update. It's a long one so I hope you guys enjoyed it. I will be able to update more since I'm down with school until Septemeber.**

**The whole Asian Mafia isn't going to be drawn out or whatever but granny- since everyone loves her so much- will have something to do with that. Artie will get his ass beat tho. So don't worry about this turning into a dramatic crap story, I'm keeping it light and witty because that's how the story goes.**

**If anyone has any suggestions or whatever, I'm open to ideas. PM me if anyone has any questions. **

**Thank you to all and review please?**


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except this story's storyline.

Santana's POV

"Boo, everything is going to be fine. Don't worry about it." Britts said soothingly while kissing my hand

Yeah fine, everything is going to be fine.

…

Lies. Lies I tell you.

Fidgeting in my chair. I sighed. It's been two weeks since Puck ran around naked, ended up in jail and I had to go bail him out like usual. Two days after that day, Brittany received a call letting her know that her parents were going to be making a visit.

Since she met my parents apparently, she wants me to meet hers.

Did I mention I'm freaking the fuck out?

Her parents don't like da gay factor that is Brittany.

Therefore, chain reaction says that they will hate my guts.

We are currently at this fancy restaurant in Times Square.

Which I'll probably end up on the special list tonight.

El Bistec, Fettuccini, and Lopez a la Santana.

B's parents and sister Mackenzie arrived earlier today checked into a hotel and have been doing what tourists do. Visiting the empire state building, planning to see the statue of liberty, standing in the middle of Times Square taking pictures and acting like foreigners.

I was in class when Brittany texted me this wonderful news.

She had no idea that her parents were going to visit.

Now I'm screwed like an Asian in a porn flick.

"Boo you need to chill, you are going to have a heart attack or break my hand." B chuckled

Glancing down, my intertwined hand's knuckles were pale white.

I gots her in a vice grip.

"Sorry." I mumbled letting go

Britts hand found my bareback and rubbed small soothing circles.

I think I need some drugs right now.

Maaaaaaybe just a little weed

"Look you know how my mom is. The worst she will do is ignoring your presence."

Oh yeah totally making me feel better.

My eyes snapped to hers while tilting my head to the side sending her a silent really.

Britt sighed, "Okay that came out wrong. Honey just be yourself and this will go fine. My dad and sister are the only ones that will try."

I bit my lip, "What if they don't like me?"

Her facial expressions soften as she scooted her chair closer. B's bare knee came in contact with my bare thigh. I am wearing a red dress that stops mid thigh with a plunging neckline while showing off my back. Britt's is wearing a skirt with a nice blouse. She touched my cheek with her hand, guiding my face to lock eyes.

"They will love you either way. You are amazing, beautiful, smart, and funny. You make me happy and that's all that matters. My family's opinion is not going to change this, we are going to have this dinner as a couple and leave this place as a couple." Brittany reassured me lovingly

I nodded while playing with my hands in my lap.

She is so amazing and understanding.

Britt's guided my lips to her by holding my chin. Pressing a soft kiss, B pulled away with a smile. Letting out a breath, I gave her a small smile.

"Thank you."

B nodded before kissing my temple, "Anytime boo."

I smiled.

Did I mention I love it when she calls me that?

"Brittany S. Pierce look at you."

Glancing over my shoulder, there was an older gentleman walking towards us. He has shaggy dirty blonde hair, a scruffy beard and is lanky tall. The man is sporting a pair of light brown pants with a white collared shirt along with a red tie. Very well aged if that is Brittany's father, if I may say so myself.

"Dad." Brittany said gleefully

She stood up before meeting him halfway where she was yanked into a bear hug.

Here we go.

My doom and demise has entered the restaurant.

Following Brittany's lead, I stood and smoothed out my dress before making my way over.

Oh god I think I'm going to barf.

"Look at you, beautiful as ever." Mr. Pierce gushed excitedly

I smiled softly at their interaction.

I second that.

Brittany let go of him with a nod, "I try. You look good. Lost some weight I see, your cardiologist must be happy about that."

He let out a laugh, "Yes, very. Now where is the girl that has stolen my daughter's heart?"

Uh that would be me I think.

Britt shifted to look behind as she reached her hand out. Grasping it, I walked over with a shy smile.

"Dad this is Santana, Santana this is my Dad."

He grinned at me before thrusting his hand towards me, "It's very nice to meet you Santana, I am Bobby. I have heard a lot about you from Mackenzie and Brittany actually they both won't shut up."

Aw she talks about me.

Swoon.

"Good things I hope, it's nice to meet you as well. You have an incredible and stunning daughter." I said shaking his hand

Bobby nodded, "That she is, um your mother and sister will be out in a minute. They went to the little girl's room before dinner."

I glanced at Brittany who nodded.

"Well come sit." B said softly

Bobby threw me another warm smile before walking over to take his seat. B tugged on my hand before whispering in my ear.

"See? So far so good."

I sighed, "That's because She-Devil of a mother you have has not graced us with her superior self."

Kind of like Hitler.

I'm glad at the moment I am not a Jew.

I leaned over to kiss Brittany's cheek who gave me a loving smile.

"So tell me, anything new and exciting?" Bob asked interested

Brittany shook her head no, "Not really just the norm, work, school, dance, work, and Santana that is pretty much it for my life nowadays."

I squeezed her hand that was resting on the table.

"Mhmm, sounds boring. You need to get out more and live life honey. You are only twenty-two once. Soon you will be as old as me and wishing you did so many things."

Well her father seems cool.

So far.

"Oh lord Dad let's not start with a lecture." B joked with a giggle

He let out a hearty chuckle, "I'm just saying, I don't want my daughter to end up like me, in a dead less marriage and unhappy."

I bit my lip.

Whoa.

Did not see that coming.

"Dad what's going on? What do you mean unhappy?" Britt asked concerned

He shook his head defeated, "Not now, we'll talk about this later. It's one of the reasons why we are here. Honey I am so sorry for the way I have acted these past years. I want to try to be better."

She stared at him shocked, "It's fine Dad, I know it's not you. It's mom who likes to complicate things."

"You know your mother means well in her own warped way."

Let's do the Time warp AGAIN.

He said warped! Don't look at me like that.

It was silent for a few seconds as I wrapped my arm around Brittany and letting my hand caress her bicep.

"Anyway let's not ruin the night with depressing shit like that. So tell me how did you two meet?"

I laughed.

Well it all started with a bar.

"We met at the bar Brittany works at. We met, danced, and here we are." I replied with a grin

Britt gazed at me fondly before pecking my cheek.

I smiled softly back at her.

"Aw you guys are really adorable." Bobby cooed

Blushing, I bit my lip.

"Thanks Dad." B replied

He nodded, "I'm glad you snatched up such a looker also. You will make some gorgeous grand babies for me."

"DAD!" B exclaimed while he chuckled.

Bobby shrugged, "What do you expect? I'm a man. I can appreciate a beautiful woman when I see one and you Santana are stunning. I am proud of you Brittany for finding such arm candy."

Wow I be blushing.

"Thank you." I said shyly

B shook her head giggling, "Dad stop trying to steal my girlfriend away from me."

"Never." He replied with a wink

This seems to be going really well.

"BRITTY!"

Britts pulled back just to be tackled into a hug by her sister I believe. Whom may I say could be passed as Brittany's young clone except she wore more of a rocker look.

"Mack, ugh I've missed you."

Mackenzie pulled back with a cute smile before turning to me.

"You must be Santana."

I nodded.

She gave me a once over before raising an eyebrow, "You're hotter in person and it's very nice to meet you. I'm Britty's sis Mack short for Mackenzie."

I like this girl a lot.

All there Pierces are making me blush like a schoolgirl.

"Nice to meet you as well, Brittany always talks about you."

Mack went to sit in her spot at the head of the table with a grin, "Good since all I hear it how amazing Santana is or how hot she is."

I giggled while B shoved her sister playfully, "Shut it you."

Mack stuck her tongue out at her sister, "Make me."

"Maybe I will."

"Then do it." Mack shot back grinning

Bobby shook his head a smile playing at his lips, "Alright girls behave we are in a restaurant."

As I was about to say something, a middle-aged blonde appeared with a frown etched on her face and a cold glare.

I'm just going to a whack at it.

I bet that's Brittany's mother.

"Mom, hi." B said softly

Told ya.

The woman took a seat right across from me, sitting next to her husband. Icy blue eyes locked with mine as her frown deepened.

Well it was going good.

"Brittany, who is this?"

Queen of England.

I bit my lip, "I'm Santana. Brittany's girlfriend you must be Mrs. Pierce."

Mrs. Pierce's gaze hardened even more when the word girlfriend slipped from my lips. If that's even possible, I shifted slightly under her wicked look.

I thought I was a bitch.

I believe I lost that titled when this chick walked into the room.

"Girlfriend, I see." She replied curtly while taking her napkin and putting it on her lap.

Oh boy here it goes.

Looking over at Brittany, she had an agitated look on her face while bringing my chair closer to her. My eyes flickered back and forth while mother and daughter engaged in a staring contest.

Catfight.

"Yes, girlfriend I told you over the phone that she would be accompanying me today."

Mrs. Pierce eyes shot to me before going back to Brittany, "I really wish you wouldn't bring your playthings to family dinner. We have important matters to discuss and do not need any intruders."

Oh wow.

Fucking bitch.

I don't even know if I should say anything.

Wait plaything?

"Santana is not an intruder mother. She is my girlfriend and I would appreciate it if you would not call her that." Brittany replied roused up

Bringing my hand to B's thigh, she broke her gaze and met mine.

"It's fine." I whispered quietly

Brittany sighed, "How was your flight?"

As she changed the subject, I studied the menu.

I think I'll be having the steak.

Bloody.

Like the way Brittany's mom wants me.

Mackenzie was staring at me with a grin before typing on her phone. Mr. Pierce had a worried gaze as his eyes pinged back and forth between his wife and daughter.

"Fine cramped but fine." Mrs. Pierce replied curtly

The waiter broke an awkward silence as he took down our orders and drinks.

"So not that I don't mind seeing you guys but what's with the surprise visit?"B asked curiously

Mr. Pierce stared at his daughter before replying, "Just wanted to see our daughter, and is that such a bad thing?"

B shook her head no with a shrug, "No it's just odd since I always visit you."

I have decided to just stay quiet for the rest of the night.

Despite the fact, Mrs. Pierce is sneering at me.

I sighed before taking a sip of my drink.

Yep mom doesn't like me.

I need some alcohol for this.

"Santana, tell us about yourself." Mack chimed in

Clearing my throat, I answered, "Uh there's not much to say. Born and raised in Ohio. I'm an only child, I go to school at NYU where I am in the process of changing majors. I live in the same apartment building as Brittany and when I'm not studying, I'm with her."

B beamed at me.

Mr. Pierce nodded intently, "So what is your major going to be then?"

"Something that has to do with music like a producer or even a music teacher, I have a passion for singing and music in general."

"That's really cool, I love music also. I'm learning how to play the drums." Mack replied excitedly

I threw her a smile, "Badass."

She giggled before winking at me.

"Do you plan on grandkids?" Bobby asked with a knowing smile

I laughed, "Yes when I get married to the love of my life."

My eyes locked with B's as I said the love of my life and I threw her a wink.

Mrs. Pierce has stayed quiet this whole time.

That's never good.

So dinner continued with small talk up until now where we are now eating. Brittany took a bite of her food before turning to me.

"San you have to try this."

B lifted her fork to my mouth, feeding me with a smile. Chewing, I nodded in agreement.

"That is really good."

Britts then leaned forward and pecked my lips.

Mrs. Pierce scoffed.

What da fuck is her problem now?

All eyes landed on her.

"Is there something wrong Eleanor?" Bob asked agitated slightly

She glanced at him, "Yes, I have lost my appetite. Do you think you cannot do that in public? For Christ sakes we are in a restaurant."

Is she fo real?

I raised an eyebrow at her, "And your point? We have a right to be a couple just as much as the old geezer in the back over the sharing his milkshake with that eighteen year old women."

Eleanor's eyes locked with mine.

"I prefer you not speak to me."

"Mom." B exclaimed shocked

Bob grumbled, "Will you stop it? You promised you would not do this and you would behave yourself."

She glared at him, "Behave myself? What am I a dog? This is unnatural. Brittany, if you would please get over this phase and stop this."

I felt B's hand clench mine.

"Do not start this now." B stated firmly

Her mother scoffed, "So what you expect me to sit here and watch this- this disgusting display without speaking my mind? I want to help you honey. I want things to go back to the way things were."

B scoffed, "I knew this is what was going to happen. Why can't you just accept this? Nothing has changed except you. Things can't go back to the way they were. I won't be force myself to be something I am not to make you happy."

Bobby intervened, "And we don't want you too."

"Speak for yourself Brittany these feelings, these urges you have are not meant to be acted on. What you need is to find a nice boy to settle down with, only then will you forget all of this nonsense. Two girls can't be in love it's not love. "

That's it.

"Excuse me, but who do you think you are?" I questioned annoyed

She just stared at me with a blank expression, "A concerned mother who wants her daughter back. It would be great if you and your kind stopped brainwashing my daughter into thinking she is gay."

I laughed, "You're kidding me right? No seriously because you have to be really fucked up in the head or stupid to say shit like that."

"San." B said trying to calm me.

Mrs. Pierce shook her head, "I will not be spoken to like that from some- some poor poverty stricken lower class girl who seems to dress like a hooker looking for a corner."

My jaw dropped.

Did she just?

"Eleanor. Santana I am so sorry. I cannot believe you just said that. Santana is our guest; she is your daughter's girlfriend. There is no reason for you to disrespect her like that." Bob sneered at his wife

She shrugged, "Please what is that you could even offer my daughter? She belongs with her own kind not some immigrant whose family hopped the border illegally. You can't give her anything; you are nothing but a- a – slut."

"MOM." Brittany yelled angrily

I laughed before throwing my napkin on the table, "Who do you think you are to judge me? Tell me who are you to judge me? You are nothing but a bigoted rich snob. You're right I don't have much to offer Brittany. I am fully aware of that. All I can really give her is love and someone to be with. Second, my family isn't Mexican. I'm Puerto Rican we don't hop the border and I was born here in the United States. I am a citizen." I continued, "My family loves your daughter, yeah those illegal's love Brittany."

Brittany glanced at me with an apologetic expression, "Mom stop this. Stop taking your anger out on Santana. If you want to be angry with someone, it's me. You have no right calling Santana those names or making judgments like that."

Eleanor shook her head, "It's not a judgment, it's a statement. Your right, I'm angry at you. You are the reason our family is torn apart. You are the reason why my marriage is falling apart. You are the reason why your father and I are getting a divorce. All because you want to frolic around with women, I cannot believe how selfish you are."

Brittany's face looked like she was slapped as she dropped my hand, "A divorce?"

I glanced down.

"Eleanor we were going to talk about this another time. This is no one's fault but your own. You cannot blame this on Brittany."

"This is her fault; we were fine until she decided to become a dyke."

My body went stiff.

That word.

"We are fighting constantly over this."

Bobby scoffed, "That's because you can't get over yourself and accept our daughter for who she is. I'm tired of this. I'm tired of you hurting our daughter. If anyone is being selfish, it is you."

I looked at Mackenzie who was holding her sisters hand. Brittany was pale with a blank face. Leaning over I grabbed her face.

"B baby, don't listen to her. It's not your fault." I whispered

B's eyes welled up with tears as Bobby and Eleanor continued to argue over whose fault it is. Gazing up at B, I felt a tug at my heart as she sported a heartbroken expression.

"Stop both of you." I scolded

They both stopped arguing to look at me.

"How dare you." I began, "How dare you sit there and blame Brittany for any of us this. First of all, she is not a dyke, she is bisexual. You can say all you want about me. Call me names like slut, dyke, and filth but don't you ever call her that. Your daughter is the sweetest, nicest, smartest gorgeous girl on this planet. I am lucky to have her and I know that. If you want to blame someone for your marriage falling apart, you should look in the damn mirror. It's your own damn fault that you are getting a divorce. This is the exact reason, the arguing and not being able to accept your daughter. She can't help who she loves, like I can't help who I love."

Eleanor opened her mouth, "You cannot talk to me like this."

I scoffed before standing up and leaning over the table, "I can and I will as long as Brittany is my girlfriend. This, this is me protecting the one I care for. Something you are a mother should be doing instead of attacking her and making her cry. You should be ashamed of yourself not her, you should be guilty not Brittany and you should take responsibility. I was so worried that you wouldn't like me but I don't really care. I don't want to be liked by a phony ass bitch like you. If you ever talk to Brittany like that ever again we will have problems. You do not have the right to make her cry. No one does, I will not sit here and bite my tongue. The only one being selfish here is you."

It was dead quiet in the restaurant as I panted heavily glaring down at Mrs. Pierce. Brittany's arm was wrapped around my waist restraining my from lunging.

Eleanor stared up at me wide eyes with fear before standing up. She grabbed her purse.

"I will be at the hotel. We will discuss this later Brittany."

Mrs. Pierce then walked out without a second glance. Mr. Pierce sat there with tired and defeated eyes as he watched his wife storm out.

"San."

Turning my head towards B, she had a pained expression on her face. I glanced down at my hands there were shaking out of anger as I tried to even out my breathing.

Sitting back down, B took both my hands in hers.

"Calm down boo please."

She rubbed my cheek as I closed my eyes trying to regain some sense of calmness.

"Brittany I am so sorry. I did not want this to happen. I want you both to know that none of this either of your fault. This divorce has been coming for a long time. Santana I want to apologize for this evening and what my wife called you." Bobby said remorsefully

B was gazing at her father, "Why didn't you tell me? I am so sorry Dad."

He shook his head, "No I'm sorry for tonight, and all those times your mother has hurt you. I accept you Brittany, I love you for who you are and if Santana were to join the family, I would be honored to call her my daughter in law. You stood up for my daughter. I know that she is in good hands here in New York."

"I love you Dad." B whispered her voice cracking slightly

He stood up to come over and pulled Brittany into a hug with Mack, "I love both of you very much. I'm always here."

When they pulled away, he held B's face in his hands, "This is not your fault. Do not believe her for one second, you got me?"

"Yes." B said quietly

He then turned to me while I sat there calmer. Mr. Pierce then pulled me into a hug and held me tight.

"Thank you."

I nodded as he pulled back and went back to his seat.

"I believe we should call it a night girls."

Yes indeed, we should.

After the check, we quietly walked out and stood in the cool night air of New York. I stood beside B with my hands shoved in my pockets of my jacket while B was hugging her family.

"I'll text you in the morning. Love you sis." Mack said

B replied, "Love you more. I'll see you tomorrow Dad?"

He nodded hugging her, "Yeah we will meet up after everything cools off to talk."

Brittany stepped back with a small smile as Mack tackled me in a hug, "You were awesome, I already love you and you're a keeper. I can't wait for tomorrow to see you go all Lima Heights on my mom."

I chuckled at that before squeezing her tight. When she released me, Bobby pulled me into a hug also before whispering in my ear.

"I'm so glad she met you. I'll see you tomorrow and take care of her."

Letting go, I gave him a nod before hailing a taxi. Opening the door for Brittany, she gave her family a small wave as they began to get into their own car. Following suit, I gave the guy our address before leaning back against the seat.

Glancing over at Brittany, she was staring out the window with a glum expression. Ugh. Looking back out the window, I sighed.

I cannot believe this happened.

When we pulled up to the building, I paid the taxi and we went up to my B's apartment in silence. Stopping at her front door, she turned to me quietly.

"Do you want to spend the night?"

I bit my lip, "If that's okay with you."

She nodded before letting me in. Following B into her bedroom, I couldn't help but feel so horrible. She was looking forward to this. After we changed, I climbed into bed. Brittany was already laying down with her back to me curled in a ball.

I shut off the light before lying on my back.

I don't think she wants to be touched.

There was a soft sniffle before the bed started to shake timidly. Turning my head, I shuffled towards Brittany. My arm extended out to wrap around her waist and pull her into me.

Brittany immediately spun in my arms and buried her face in my neck.

Wet tears kissed my neck as sobs broke the silence.

Holding B tight, I kissed the top of her head while rubbing her arm.

"It's going to be alright."

I hate it when I see her cry.

My phone buzzed as B clung to me.

Grabbing it, unlocked my phone before opening the text.

Puck: Hey, how did it go?

I sighed before texting back: Horrible, I'll text you tomorrow. B needs me right now.

Shutting my phone off, I grasped B's hand in mine.

I want to make this better and I don't know how.

She doesn't deserve this, no one does.

….MORNING AFTER….

Opening my eyes I groaned as the phantom of the opera soundtrack flooded the halls.

Fucking Hobbit and her Broadway.

Feeling around for Brittany, I was met with an empty bed.

Sitting up, I glanced around.

"B?" I called out

Silence.

Gah.

Getting up, I made my way out the door to the kitchen where the music got even louder. Rachel was standing at the stove singing, "Sing for me my angel of music."

I rolled my eyes.

I don't think I will ever get us to this shit every damn morning. As I walked in, I shut the it off and Rachel stopped to look over at me.

"Um excuse me."

I cut her off, "Where's Brittany?"

"She went for a jog." Quinn replied walking in

I sighed.

"Did she say anything to you about last night?" I questioned

Quinn kissed Rachel on the cheek, "Not really except she didn't want to talk about it. Did something happen?"

"I don't think it's my place to say anything but yeah shit did go down."

Quinn gave me a concerned expression, "Is B okay?"

"I don't know actually." I whispered sadly

As Rachel went to say something, the door opened to reveal a sweaty Brittany. She closed the door before petting Gizmo and walking over to the fridge.

"Morning guys." B said quietly

Something was up because B is not her cheery self. Quinn shot me a look before looking at her best friend.

"Morning B, how was your jog?" Q asked

She shrugged drinking water, "It was good felt good to run."

I stared at Brittany as she stood by the fridge drinking her water.

"How was the dinner last night?" Rachel asked oblivious

Oh my god.

Please someone face palm this bitch.

B paused, "It was fine."

Q stared at her, "Yeah? Did it go well?"

I bit my lip.

"It went fine." B replied quietly

I glanced down before standing up, "I should get going, uh see you guys later."

I walked towards Brittany. Touching her arm, I leaned into give her a kiss but B turned her head to the side. My lips hitting her cheek instead of her lips. What the? Pulling back, I looked her in the eyes with a hurt expression. Britt just shrugged my hand off before walking out of the kitchen.

"Bye."

That was all she said before disappearing down the hallway and closing her door. I stood there shocked, hurt and sad.

"I'll talk to her." Quinn said softly

I nodded before leashing Gizmo up and walking out saying goodbye.

Why is she acting this way towards me?

As I walked into my empty apartment, I let out a sigh.

I thought she wouldn't be upset with me.

Why would she be upset with me?

Walking into my bedroom, I threw myself on my bed.

I don't know what's going on anymore.

My phone buzzed and I unlocked it.

Unknown: Two more days until judgment day.

I let another sigh.

Great apparently I'm going to die in two days also.

Closing my eyes, I ignored the world.

I really just want go to sleep.

…TWO hours Later…

"Ruff, Ruff, Ruff."

Rubbing my eyes, I winced at the annoying yap my dog has.

"Okay, okay I'm coming."

Getting up, I spotted Gizmo barking at the door in a frenzy.

"Coming." I yelled

Unlocking the deadbolt, I opened the door. There was Brittany standing there in a pair of shorts and my NYU sweatshirt.

"Hey." She said softly

I replied back, "Hey."

We stood there while B bit her lip, "Can I come in?"

"Sure."

Moving out of the way, Brittany made her way as I closed the door. She followed me as I made my way to the couch. Sitting down, I brought my feet up and sat to the side facing B. Brittany sat down Indian style a few inches away from me. It was quiet as she fiddled with the drawstring.

"I'm sorry."

B eyes locked with mine. Blue apologetic, tired and defeated eyes met my brown concerned ones.

"I'm sorry for the way I acted this morning. I'm just everywhere and don't know how to feel. Last night was horrible. I'm so sorry I put you through that." B replied timidly

I shook my head, "Don't be sorry, I'm sorry that happened to you. I was glad I was there to stand up for you."

A small smile swept her lips, "Thank you for that. You were pretty badass."

"Well you know how I do; I'm from Lima Heights Adjacent." I replied cockily

She chuckled, "I have to meet up with them tomorrow night, they are coming over. My dad thinks it's a good idea just to let things cool down today."

"I agree."

Britts nodded, "Do you think you could be there with me?"

My hand shot out to touch her bare knee, "Of course I'll be there if you want me."

"Thank you for everything. For standing up for me, caring, and holding me while I cried. I don't know what to think of this situation at all. I don't know how to deal with my mom either."

I shuffled closer as my hand rubbed her cheek, "Right now, just worry about you and the rest you can deal with tomorrow. It's going to take time. I'm here and I won't let her hurt you like that again. It's not your fault that your parents are getting a divorce. You being bisexual has nothing to do with it at all. Don't be ashamed of yourself okay? Just be the Brittany I know. The amazing, kind, sweet, and beautiful dancer whose smile makes me weak at the knees and kiss literally knocks me down."

Brittany blushed before leaning forward to kiss me.

My top lip was trapped between B's lips. Kissing back, I tilted my head to deepen the kiss. Pushing my tongue past her lips, I moan softly as my tongue brushed up against hers. My hands held her face as I brought her on top of me as I laid back.

Britts broke the kiss to stare down at me, "You are amazing Santana Lopez and I'm the lucky one in this relationship."

I beamed at her, "Stop you're going to make me blush."

She giggled.

"Oh shush you and take the compliment. It's okay not to be the badass all the time."

No it's not.

"If you say so."

Britt pecked my lips, "I do say so."

Brushing a piece of her hair back, our eyes locked.

"Do you wanna talk?" I asked serious

B bit her lip, "Not yet. Right now I just want o lay with my girlfriend and have her hold me in her arms."

"That I can arrange." I whispered

Kissing Brittany one more time, I held her against me.

This is how it's suppose to be.

Just like this.

**A/N:Woot that was a pretty fast update? Anyway part two of Brittany's family dilemma will be next along with the asian mafia/old neighbor drama. **

**Thanks for the reviews. You all rock, if anyone has questions or suggestions just PM me or leave it as a comment.**

**Umm.**

**I'll update as soon I can.**

**So yep that's it I believe. Thank you for reading. Review please?**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything except the storyline and plot of this story. I wish I owned all of the songs and Glee, cause then I would be on it.**

Santana's POV

"Are you ready yet?"

Fixing my hair in the mirror, I rubbed some lip-gloss on my bottom lip before mashing my lips together. Double-checking on how well this shirt accentuates my boobs, I winked at the mirror.

I look smoking.

"Boooooooooooooo." B sang appearing at the door

Turning my body towards her, I smiled.

Gosh people it takes time to look this good.

"Yes?"

B leaned forward pecking my lips, "My parents are going to be here any second. Come on."

Allowing Britts to grab my hand, she dragged me out of the bathroom to the kitchen where Rachel and Quinn were cooking. Daw look I have servants. They will be staying for dinner with B's parents. I'm happy about that since now I got back up.

"You look pretty Santana." Rachel said smiling

Uh duh, of course.

Why wouldn't I?

I winked back at her, "You don't look to bad yourself Berry."

Wait a minute…

Am I being nice to the Hobbit?

I believe I have had one too many

….

Yet I haven't started to drink….

Hell must have frozen over.

I should check the weather to make sure we don't have an overcast of flying pigs.

"Keep it in your pants Lopez, she is mine." Quinn joked

Not even with a ten foot pole is all I'm saying.

I shrugged.

Everyone wants a piece of this.

I'm like Lucky Charms.

Magically fucking Delicious.

People want to eat my Lopez Charms. Especially the two marshmallows hanging off my ribcage.

Soft and Sweet.

"Anyone want a glass of wine?" Q questioned holding the bottle up

Uh yes.

Make sure it's in one of those big glasses.

"Me."I replied raising my hand

Britts chuckled at my antics, "Baby please not too much wine, we don't need weepy Lopez."

I rolled my eyes.

At least I'm not a stripper like some when drunk.

Not going to point any fingers at the black sheep in the room who is guilty of this.

Cough Brittany cough.

"You're absolutely right, you should drink. We need stripper Brittany to make this dinner party a lot more interesting." I teased

Britts smirked before grabbing my tie and tugging me forward. Her lips millimeters from mine.

"If you behave tonight, maybe stripper Brittany will make an appearance at the after party in my bedroom for the two of us. You bring the ones and I'll give you a private striptease- lap dance." B whispered seductively.

Oh my my my.

OH happy Day!

Brittany tongue flicked my top lip before pecking my lips and hopping off with plates to set the table. I stood there staring at the spot Brittany once occupied.

Hiehisnfiohsefoihs = my brain right now.

Quinn started to laugh, "Brittany I think you broke Santana."

"Not yet that's later tonight." B replied throwing her a wink

Oh my god.

I shook my head and letting out a breath of pleasure.

As B grabbed the silverware, she swatted my ass and I jumped grabbing my butt.

What the hell has gotten into her?

Besides me….later.

Ohhh!

That's what she said.

"Wanky." I mumbled

Britts laughed before grabbing my tie, yanking me forward; I stumbled and grabbed her hips. Pushing my body against hers, I kissed her bare shoulder. I am wearing a pair of black skinny jeans with grey pumps; a grey V-neck along with this black tie of Puck's and a grey fedora is perched on my head. I look sexy.

"What's up with you today?" I said biting down on her shoulder.

As Britt was putting the silverware down on the napkin, Quinn put on More Than a Women. Biting down on B's shoulder on the same spot again, she started to sway to the beat. Placing my hands on her hips, we slowly rocked to the song.

Putting the utensils down, I took her hand and spun B. I am so charming sometimes, I make myself swoon. She giggled as I slipped my arm around her waist to bring her close and clasped our hands together. Moving us from side to side, I sang softly.

"More than a women. Wooo, more than a women to me. More than a women. Woo my baby."

Pulling away but keeping a hold of her hand, I shook my hips from left to right. Flushing my body against hers, we slowly moved around the table. Yes this is how we do it. Britts grinned as I dipped her down and brought her back up.

"Now there are stories old and true, of people so in love like you and me and I can see myself, let history repeat itself." I sang out to Brittany

Twirling her, I gripped her hips as I pulled her back. B giggled as I brought her back to our original position. Rocking her hips into mine, she let her head fall back on my shoulder.

It's moments like these when I was just want to

….

Throw her on the fucking table her and eat her Chinese takeout box that's nestled between her legs.

….

No soy sauce over here, she's always so slippery.

Kissing her shoulder, I watched her dance off and finish the table. Aw come back sweets. I bounced on my feet to the song while eyeing her popping hips, one, two, one, and two. As the song faded, If I can't have you played.

Oh bitches dis is my jam.

Back da fuck up, shit is about to get real.

"Dunno know why, I'm surviving every lonely day." I sang softly

Brittany watched me with a smile playing at her lips. I pointed to her, "If I can't have you."

She giggled before sliding over to me. Taking my hand in hers, she spun me in a circle before wrapping her arms around me as we danced.

"Am I strong to see it through? Go crazy is what I will do. If I can't have you. I don't want nobody baby, if I can't have you."

Britts nudged her nose against my ear.

Turning my head towards her, I sang to her, "If I can't have you, I don't want nobody baby."

"Oh really?" B teased

Fo realz shawty.

I broke away to spin her while bobbing my head. We call this move the bobble head and I be bobbing like a blowjob bitch. Brittany laughed as I brought her back into my arms as the song finished. Then Rachel decided to sing so Emotional which is also my jam.

"I don't why I like it, I just do." I yelled at Rachel.

Rachel was shimmying with the spoon in her hand while she was singing. I bounced over to her as B and Q were fake taking pictures as we posed. Vogue and vogue and bam. Wrapping my arm around Rachel, I brought her into me as we sang.

"I get so emotional baby, every time I think of you. Oh I get so emotional baby, ain't it shocking what love can do."

I winked at Brittany who grinned as pulled out her phone to record me. Sex tape that's all I can see. Pushing B in the chair, I straddled her hips as I sang. Sexy yes very sexy I am.

"I gotta watch you walk in the room baby; I gotta watch you walk out. I like the animal way you move and when you talk I just watch your mouth." I pressed my mouth against B's in a small kiss, "Oh I remember the way that we touch, I wish I didn't like it so much. I get so emotional baby, every time I think of you. Oh I get so emotional baby, ain't it shocking what love can do."

I sang as I rocked to the beat on Britt's lap. Bouncing my shoulders while spinning my hips in circles. Holding my hat against my head, I rolled my hips against Britts waist who recorded me. I blew a kiss at the phone with a wink before jumping back up. I spun Rachel as we sang.

"Oh I get so emotional baby, ain't it shock what love can do. I get so emotional."

We held the last line out as the song finished.

I sat back down on B's lap as the song ended. Brittany grinned at me before putting her phone away.

"You are so getting some tonight."

I grinned.

That's how we do.

Told ya Lopez Charm.

I spun her before she flushed her front up against my back as we moved our hips in a circle. Slow, small sensual circles as her nails dug into my hips. B's hair started to get into the beat and dipped her body while rolling her hips.

As I that song the next song began, Marvin Gaye's Let's get it on.

I nodded.

We should totally get it on right now.

Brittany tugged on my arm, moving forward our lips connected in a passionate loving kiss while our hands stayed clasped leveled to our shoulders. I' ve been really trying baby, I totally have. Pulling back a bit, I pecked her lips.

"Mhmm, I don't want my parents showing and messing this up." B mumbled

I pecked her lips before licking her lip with the tip of my tongue, "You are so hot."

Let's get it on. Ahhh baby. Let's get it on.

Dis is mah mood song. Wink wink.

Britts giggled before pulling me closer by pressing her hand to my lower back. Our lips moved in harmony as we swayed to Marvin Gaye, making out in the middle of the dining room area. It is a site to be seen, I really wanna throw her on the table and do naughty things. B tilted her head to the side as my tongue pushed past her lips to dance with her tongue.

"Alright enough of this song before Brittany and Santana start having sex on the table." Quinn teased.

That's a really good idea.

I'll try my hand at voyeurism.

Pulling back in a slight daze, I laughed softly while B pressed her head into my neck. Wrapping my arms around her waist as her hands came up to rest around my torso. As I was about to say something, there was a knock at the door.

Brittany sighed before standing up straight. She fixed her shirt before kissing my cheek.

"And the nightmare begins."

My eyebrows twitched up in response as I went to help Rachel with the food.

"You know, I'm glad Britts met you." Quinn said softly

I stared at Quinn with a small smile, "Yeah?"

"Yeah, I haven't seen her happy in months. Keep it up."

I nodded before finishing help Rachel.

Trust me I'm staying for awhile.

Kind of like a freeloading cousin who doesn't pay rent nor takes the hint to get da fuck out.

"Mom, Dad. Come on in."

I shot Quinn a glance as we moved to see B's parents walking in. Mackenzie hugging her sister before spotting me. I winked at her with a smile. She bounced over to me and hugged me tightly.

"Oh I see how it is, I mean nothing now since Santana is around huh?" Q teased

I shrugged.

Dem girls love me especially the Pierces.

"Sorry Quinn but Santana you look very hot today." Mack replied smoothly

I'm starting to wonder it Brittany's sister is also gay.

I kissed her cheek, "Thank you."

Mackenzie went red before hugging Quinn and meeting her precious Frodo. Bobby pulled me into a hug when he reached me.

"You look very pretty she is right. You all do."

My eyes found Brittany who was staring at her mother with a hurt expression.

Already?

We haven't even had dinner, I thought the drama could wait for dessert.

"I'm not staying if that girl is here." Eleanor replied hotly

I sighed, "Fine I'll just leave then."

Brittany's eyes snapped over at mine, "San?"

I shook my head, "You guys need to talk."

As I went to walk towards the door, Brittany and Quinn both grabbed my arms.

"Stay." Quinn demanded

Eleanor scoffed, "Quinn dear, I thought you would be a little more level headed."

She gave Mrs. Pierce a sweet smile, "That's why I'm telling her to stay."

Brittany tugged on my hips and pulled me in the corridor. I glanced away to stare at the floor as I clenched my jaw tightly.

"I need you here." She whispered

I shook my head, "If I'm here, she will leave. You guys need to talk this out."

Britts brought her lips to my pulse point, "I want you here whether she leaves or not."

"Promise?" I asked quietly

B kissed my jaw, "Promise."

She took my pinky in hers to lead me out; when we saw everyone, they were sitting at the table. Eleanor was sitting with Bobby who had Mackenzie to his left. Rachel and Quinn sat at the head of the table leaving the two seats across the Pierce family open. Yay fun. Bobby gave me a warm inviting smile as he poured wine. Pulling B's chair back, I allowed her to sit before taking my seat.

"So Rachel and Quinn made dinner, I hope everyone is hungry." Brittany said softly

It was quiet as we all put food on our plates. Awkward turtles have awkward sex and create this awkward tension. Quinn broke the silence as she began to talk to Bobby about things back in Arizona. Taking a sip of my wine, I could feel Eleanor's gaze burning holes in my forehead.

Glancing up at her, I raised an eyebrow at her.

Yep glaring at me.

Gazing towards Brittany, she was nodding at something Quinn mentioned. Laying my left hand on her back to grab her attention, B glanced at me. Our eyes locked, so I leaned forward to press my lips against hers. B, at first, did not kiss back but a few seconds later, I felt pressure from her. Breaking our kiss, I gave her a smile.

"What was that for?" B questioned grinning

I shrugged, "For being all kinds of awesome."

She bumped her shoulder against mine as my hand fell gently onto her thigh and squeezed. Leaving my hand there, I glanced back at Eleanor who was blazing a sneer at me.

Please bitch.

"Brittany." Mrs. Pierce said in a demanding voice.

It went quiet as B's eyes met her moms, "Yes?"

"I would like to speak with you in private now."

I bit my lip.

Brittany sighed deeply before nodding as stood. I grabbed her hand before asking quietly, "Want me to come?"

"Alone Brittany Susan Pierce."

I rolled my eyes.

Britts shook her head no before leaning down to kiss my forehead, "I'll be okay."

I watched the two walk out, heading towards Brittany's bedroom and closing the door behind her. I shot Quinn a concerned and worried expression.

"Oh here we go." Mackenzie mumbled

I took a bite of my food while throwing nervous glanced over at the door.

I don't want that demon alone with Brittany for too long.

She already tried to fuck my relationship up last night.

Ain't going to happen again.

I think I'm going to get Brittany's old hag of a neighbor to shoot paintballs up dragon ladies ass.

"So Santana, I was thinking you should come visit us over the holidays with Brittany. Christmas maybe or Thanksgiving." Bobby suggested

I replied, "That would be great, but I don't think your wife will like that."

He shrugged, "Soon to be ex-wife and I don't give a crap. You can come visit me in my house because you two are welcomed there whenever. I like you. You are good for my daughter."

Did I mention how AWESOME Brittany's father is?

No?

Well he is fucking amazing.

"Thank you. That means a lot." I said blushing

Mackenzie started to talk about what classes she will be taking for her first year of high school, the door to Brittany's room swung open. My head snapped over to the loud banging from the door hitting the wall. Brittany shot out from the room shaking her head with Eleanor hot on her heels.

"Brittany Susan Pierce you will listen to me, I am your mother."

Standing up, I moved to grab Brittany as she held her cheek with tears in her eyes. I held her face in my hands while searching for her eyes.

"I'm done listening; I'm done hearing your shit." Brittany yelled back angrily

Bobby stood up, "What did you do now?"

Eleanor rolled her eyes, "I have done nothing. I'm just trying to help our daughter out of this little predicament."

"Predicament? Mom I'm bi. I'm with a girl. Get over it." Brittany cried out.

I kept my arms around Brittany as her body faced her mother. I gripped tightly trying to hold B from attacking her mother.

"B calm down."

Brittany pushed forward as I tried to hold her back, "You need to understand that nothing you say or do will change that. I'm half gay damn it. I'm with an amazing girl who cares about me. I want you to just stop all this and accept it. Accept me for who I am. Stop calling Santana names also, she doesn't deserve it."

I sighed.

It seems like dis bitch be running her mouth again.

Excuse me while I get mah razorblades.

"You know what? Disown me; go ahead I don't care anymore. I'm done fighting you. Hate me go right ahead." Brittany yelled crying

Eleanor just stood there with a glare.

"Stop being so thickheaded and stubborn." Mr. Pierce scolded her

Cupping B's cheek, I turned her face to mine. She tried to break away but gave in. That's when I saw it.

A red handprint on imprinted on Brittany's cheek.

Oh, fuck no.

I stared at her cheek feeling my anger rise.

"Did she hit you?" I asked quietly

B bit her lip, "It's fine."

I shook my head before glancing over at Eleanor. Moving away from Brittany, I stalked towards Mrs. Pierce.

"Did you hit her?"

No one and I mean no one, hits mah girl.

She remained quiet so I got in her face, "I said did you hit her?"

Eleanor stared me right in the eye, "I can I am her mother."

I laughed.

Forgive me god because I'm about to sin.

Bringing my hands up, I shoved Mrs. Pierce back hard.

"Santana." Brittany replied from behind me.

"Why don't you fucking hit me and see what happens. This is it. You are done talking to Brittany. I don't give fuck if you are her mother. I will hit you if you ever put your hand on her again. Now get out."

I had shoved Mrs. Pierce against the wall and was standing in front of her.

An arm swung around my waist to pull me back.

Whoever it was dragged me backwards and away from Eleanor.

"Leave mom. Now." B said pointing towards the door

I glanced back to see Bobby holding me back as I watched Mrs. Pierce grab her stuff and walk out.

"I no longer have two daughters."

And with that, she was gone.

Brittany let out a shaky breath before turning to me.

"I-I"

I pulled away from Bobby before bringing her into a hug. Brittany wrapped her arms around me tightly as I rubbed her back.

"Why doesn't she love me? I'm her daughter." B sobbed softly

I kissed her hair, "She'll come around eventually. She loves you. If she didn't she wouldn't be fighting you as much you know that. I'm so sorry she hit you. I should have gone with you."

B cried against me while Bobby went and sat back at the table. Quinn and Rachel sat shocked at what had just unfolded in front of them. Mackenzie hugged her father while I tended to Brittany. Brittany pulled back sniffling so I wiped her eyes with the pads of my thumbs.

"I don't want to see her again. I'm done with her antics."

I replied softly, "You don't have to."

Britts nodded sniffing as I wiped her tears away.

"I'm sorry. You can have some of my mom." I joked

B let out a watery chuckle as she bit her lip, "Do you mind?"

"Of course not, I already think she likes you better than me."

Scratch that, I know she likes B better than me.

She has told me repeatedly.

Brittany laughed softly while gazing at me through her eyelashes.

"Just give her time, she will come around." I said tenderly

"What if she doesn't?"

I kissed her cheeks, "Then it's her loss and my gain."

Brittany leaned forward bringing me into a much-needed kiss. Tasty. After a few seconds I pulled away to rest my forehead against hers.

"Let's finish dinner okay?" I asked gently

"Okay."

Grasping her hand in mine, I lead her back to the table.

Damn mother of hers.

…..Later…..

"Text me tomorrow Mack and we will do something just the two of us." B replied hugging her sister.

Mackenzie pulled back before hugging me, "Can Santana come also?"

I chuckled, "I would love to but I have class. I'll meet up with you two later okay?"

Mackenzie nodded her head before walking out the door with her father. Brittany closed the door with a sigh then leaned against it with her eyes closed.

"You okay sweets?" I asked softly

Britts eyes opened, "I think so. I feel better though, getting a few things off my chest and I think I'll be okay with or without her in my life. As long as I have you, I'll be okay."

Rubbing the back of my neck, Britts walked over to where Rachel and Quinn were cleaning up. I followed her in suit as Rachel decided to put some music on.

Shake it out started to play.

I was clearing the table from the dishes as B leaned sat at the island quietly. Rachel was putting away the leftovers while Quinn was starting the dishes. Bringing the rest of the silverware over, I nudged Quinn. She glanced at me with an eyebrow raised.

"Do you think she'll be okay?" I asked in a hushed voice

Q glanced back before nodding, "I think she will let go now and be fine."

I nodded as I dried some of the dishes. Rachel was tugging on Brittany's hand and begging.

"I'll put on your favorite song! Dance with me." Rachel whined

Uh, excuse me.

I'm her dance partner, no one else.

"Nope."

Rachel sighed before walking over to the Ipod dock station while Brittany drank her beer quietly.

Sad Panda.

Watching her, I bit my lip.

"I hate seeing you sad B." Quinn said softly

B glanced up to lock eyes with me, "I'm not sad just shocked I guess. Shocked that it doesn't hurt that much anymore since I know I have my Dad and sister behind me. It just sucks a lot."

When we finished up, Brittany and I headed to her bedroom while Faberry decided to watch a movie. Walking into her room, I plopped down on the bed. Brittany closed her door, locked it, which made me raise my eyebrow.

"Whatcha doin?" I asked curiously

I leaned back to lean on my hands watching Brittany slide through her IPOD.

Brittany answered, "I do believe I owe you something."

Huh?

My eyebrows furrowed, "Uh what?"

"We met at Passion so the second part to Love in this Club should be good."

Sure just ignore my question; I'll just talk to myself then.

Brittany turned around as Usher's Love in this Club filled the room. I raised an eyebrow as B walked over to me. What is she doing? Grabbing me by the tie, she tugged me up. Oui this tie is coming in handy today. Standing up, B started to move her head to the beat. Pulling the tie over her shoulder Britts effectively brought me into her. She swayed her hips back and forth before sliding down my body then back up. I watched her go down, bounce on her knees a few times before coming back up to grind her ass into my crotch.

Britts turned around and lightly pushed me back on the bed. Oh my giddy, strip tease. Yay me! I fell back watching Brittany as she moved her hips in a circle while going low. Drop it low. Slithering back up, her fingers met the buttons of her shirt. She began to unbutton her shirt while she gyrated her hips forward then side to side relentlessly. My head moving from side to side following her movements.

I licked my lips as a red bra peaked out. Red is for hot. Leaving her shirt on, she moved towards me. Yes come to me my sweet. I bit my lip as she stood right in front of me. Her finger lifted my head up by the chin before lips pressed against mine. As soon as her lips were on mine, they were gone. Hey now, no kissy kiss? B smirked as one of her legs appeared next to me. A knee settled right next to the side of my cheek so I turned to press a kiss. I trailed upwards leaving wet open mouth kisses towards her belly button where I bit down on the skin below.

As the song ended, Love in this club began to play while B backed up with a cute smirk. Brittany spun around showing me her backside to as she shook her ass expertly. My head tilting to the side in awe with a smirk. I feel like it ones of those moments where you throw one-dollar bills at her. I licked my lips as dipped it low then literally brought it back up slow. Gosh I can't even form words. She then walked over to me seductively before standing in front of me again.

"This is an interactive dance."

I smiled as my fingers started to unbutton her short skirt before pulling them down. Legs, legs, legs while I kissed her bare stomach. Loving the feeling of her muscles tensing under my lips. B stepped out of them and kicked them to the side. Who needs pants..I know I don't. Leaving her in a matching red bra and boy short as she took my hat and put it on her head. My lips continued to trail over her stomach as her fingers scratched at my scalp with encouragement. From there my tongue shot out to hip lick up the straight line of her tone stomach.

"You look sexy in that hat." I whispered

You'd look sexy in a fucking brown paper bag.

Britts grinned before straddling me. Dis be getting more interesting and I'm holding it down like a boss. Holding my hat while her other hand hung off my shoulder, she began to roll her hips right into mine. Our eyes locking as her mound hit against my waist. Biting my lip, I pushed back up towards hers. B bit her lip as she moved her hips in slow yet firm circles on my crotch. We continue this rocking motion for a few moments as I tried to control my breathing. Soon those slow, firm circles turned into quick thrusts.

Holy hell.

Ima need to get at that oxygen tank, B's neighbor has.

B slowly shimmied down my body. Kneeling in front of me, she rubbed her hands up and down my legs. No need to warm it up, I'm already hot as a hot plate. Just press a button and I'm turned on apparently. Snapping my legs open in a swift movement, I brought my hands to her shirt. Whoa. As she dragged her body up mine, I pulled her shirt off. No need for that. Throwing it to the ground, I gripped the sheets as B spun around. Pressing her backside into my crotch, her hips twirled in loops as her head fell back on my shoulder.

My body is her hula-hoop and she can swing me anytime.

Okay that was bad, I'm sorry.

Holding onto the sheets, I sighed softly as her ass dug into me. I- wow.

Dead God,

Thank you for everything. No seriously.

Love,

Santana.

As she rubbed against me, I groaned softly. So good. Love in this Club 2 played again while B sat on my lap, her legs on either side of mine.

"Do you want me?"

I nodded biting my lip as B's hips thrust her hips into mine.

"Say it then."

She pressed her lips against my neck as my head fell back. Hands were sliding up and down my sides.

"Say it boo."

Bringing my face to hers, my eyes flickered from her eyes to her lips.

"I want you so bad." I whispered

Britts smirked as she brought her lips to mine. A needy, passionate and sloppy kiss as she pushed her tongue into my mouth. Her hands yanked my shirt up. Breaking the kiss to throw my shirt off, our lips reconnected as B's hips dragged slowly up and down. My hips moving slowly back against hers, meeting in the middle.

Brittany broke the kiss then slid her lips down my jaw before biting on the side of my neck. She will be the death of me. B snaked her tongue out to lick the bite mark before pulling that skin between her teeth and sucking softly.

Holy fucking crap.

Gripping the sheets tightly to the point where my knuckles are white, I let out a soft moan. Brittany's hand was kneading my bra clad breast as her lips moved away to descend downwards. Open mouth kisses leaving a wet trail as she slid down to her knees once again.

Brittany's lips landed on my stomach and my hand found her hair. Massaging her scalp, B's tongue slithered out to lick from my right hipbone to my left. Take these pants off now please. Fingers popping open my jeans. Lifting up, she pulled my jeans off before kissing back up and straddling me.

"Touch me." B whispered hotly

Don't need to tell me twice.

Hands flew to grab hips before clawing at her back as she rocked against me once again. This rocking is just torture, good torture. Pulling her back into a kiss, I unclasped her bra. She is such a damn tease though. Sliding it down her shoulders, I threw it to the side. Breaking the kiss, my mouth latched onto her breast as the other kneaded her left. Biting down softly, B's hand slipped into my hair as her head fell back in pleasure. Continuing the much-needed attention on her chest, I sucked on her left for a few more moments.

Pulling away, I stood up and she wrapped her legs around me. Hot. Turning around, B kissed me as she threw the hat to the side. Placing her back on the bed, she slid up. Crawling up at the same time, our tongues danced passionately to the rhythm. Britt's hand held me by the tie.

Breaking the kiss, I went to take the tie off but she stopped me.

"Leave it on." Britts said lust in her eyes

Kinky.

I nodded as she yanked my bra off and flung it to the side. I tried to push her on her back but she flipped us. Hey now, I'm in control. Straddling my hips, she pinned my hands above my head. Bringing her face down to mine, her hair falling like a curtain around us.

"This is about you." B mumbled against my lips

Kissing Britts back with as much love, lust, and passion I could muster, I rolled my hips upwards into hers. Touch me down there damn it. I needs to be touched down there now. B broke the kiss before moving to attack my neck, she began to kiss, lick, and bite the skin there. As my hips started to move a little faster. Friction, I need friction.

"B stop with the teasing." I groaned

I'm done with this foreplay.

Britts giggled before taking one of my hands and placing it on her backside. Nails dug into her back as she took my breast into her mouth. Brittany. I slammed my head back into the pillow. Licking is so good may I say and biting. My body has been on fire for the past I don't know ten minutes since she began this lap dance. I'm dying. I'm going to die from being so fucking turned on.

Britt's alternated between my breasts giving each of them the attention they wanted. Don't want one of the twins to be jealous of the other. Her head moved down my body. Kissing all over my stomach as fingers pulled my panties down.

Finally, I watched Brittany kiss my hips before biting softly on my inner thigh. Just a little higher. Bucking my hips up, I panted out. Moaning softly, I glanced down with hooded eyes to see B staring back up at me. Finally damn it. She kissed my mound before sucking on my nub as soon as I felt her mouth my hips shot up.

Pushing my head back into the pillow, I gripped B's head. Get down there and work your fucking magic. Your tongue is my magic wand. Bucking my hips back up into her tongue, I moaned loudly.

"B."

Britts expert tongue swirled in circles taking my self control with it. She continued her ministrations as I thrust my hips up and down. Sweets placed her hand on my hip to hold me down. Love in this Club Part 2 is playing again while I panted out. My body succumbing to the pleasure B was giving me.

"Oh god, Britt I need you." I groaned out

I felt her body shimmy up mine. My head whipping side to side as her finger rubbed small quick circles on my sensitive bud. Hips thrusting upwards for more pressure and friction as the tip of a tongue flicked my nipple. Britt's began to kiss my neck again while she slipped inside me. Arching slightly, I let out another moan.

So fucking good.

Brittany took my earlobe in her mouth before grinding down on the soft flesh. I felt her shift to bring her other hand next to my head for leverage. As her hand moved in me, my hips were meeting her hand. B decided to take it up a notch and began to push her hips against her hand. Teeth roughly biting at my breast again while a tongue rubbed over the spot. Repeatedly two lips sucked.

I'm so close.

"Open your eyes Boo."

Biting my lip, I opened my eyes to be met with dark blue eyes. She brought her mouth to mine as she picked the pace up. I moaned into her mouth as her thumb rubbed my nub at the same time. She can multitask really well. Breaking the kiss, I pressed my forehead against her shoulder as I rocked against her. My eyes closing, panting, I could feel the sweat on my body mix with Brittany's. B was kissing my shoulder as she was pushing in and out.

I moaned out, "I'm gonna-."

I couldn't finish it because the next thing I knew, my body was thrown into waves of pleasure. My heels dug into the mattress as I arched into Brittany. To contain my moan, I bit down on B's shoulder hard enough to make her hiss.

My hips continued to buck as I rode out my orgasm. Muscles tense, the spasms slowly subsided as I fell back onto the pillow. Oh god I think she really did break me. Breathing heavily, my eyes were closed as I laid there in orgasmic bliss. Brittany's lips were pressing feather kisses up my neck while she laid half on top of me. A finger slowly and gently tracing my areola.

After a few minutes, I opened my eyes and turned my head to the side. Brittany was staring at me with a small smile.

"Hey."

I smiled lazily, "Hi."

B leaned forward to peck my lips, "Sleep."

Nodding my eyes fell closed as B brought the blanket over us. I sighed contently when I felt her warm body press up against mine and an arm lay over my stomach.

I really think I love this girl.

…Morning After…..

So I was late for class because I overslept due to the orgasmic bliss B threw me into last night. I can't even talk about it.

Ima just say she be good.

She be good at eating out.

Wink wink.

Sitting in my last class for the day, I couldn't help but think of Brittany.

I think I love her.

Furrowing my eyebrows together, wait a fucking minute.

What does love feel like?

The only love I have is my parents, friends, and stealing.

Do I love her?

"Alright I'm ending class early, get out of here before I change my mind." My Professor said grumpy

Grabbing my stuff, I hurried out of class.

Brittany and Mackenzie should be at her apartment by now.

Making my way, I hailed a taxi because I'm too lazy to go on the subway today.

Maybe I should get her some flowers..

….

Yeah bitches love flowers.

After the long ass ride home, I walked down to the cornerstone and grabbed some carnations. These are cute they are like pink and purple. Brittany would like them. Strutting back down the street, I realized I had a stupid smile on my face.

God I really need to get that checked out.

Make sure I didn't actually go through with that botox last week.

Hopping on the elevator, I pressed B's floor and waited patiently. Hurry da fuck, does this shit of warp speed? As the elevator dinged, I hopped out and walked over to her door.

Ima see mah girl.

Ima see mah girl.

It's okay to be jealous.

"Well now flowers huh? You in the doghouse then?"

My eyes narrowed as I turned my head.

There was heart attack waiting to happen walking with her cane towards the elevator.

Why must you forsaken me?

I rolled my eyes, "If you must know, I am doing a romantic gesture and not even you are going to bring my good mood down. So continue limping on Mommy Dearest and remember no wire hangers."

She scoffed as she stared at me, "Romantic eh? Flowers? So predictable. Where did you learn that one? Dating 101."

No SpongeBob Squarepants, get it right.

I glared at her, "Go suck on a prune bitch and leave me alone."

She laughed before eyeing me.

"Your feisty, you remind me of me when I was your age."

I feel offended by that comment.

How dare she compare me to her?

I sighed, "Ya know what Mrs. Doubtfire you win. I am not going to argue with your anymore. So if you excuse me I'm going to see MY girlfriend BRITTANY. Now go take your dose of Maalox, pop on diaper and go take a nap you elderly smurf. "

As I went to knock, I felt a whack to calf.

"Ow bitch what the fuck?" I yelped rubbing my leg

She brought her cane up, "Don't think for one second I don't know what you are doing with my Brittany at night. The walls are thin."

I know they are.

I smirked, "Oh whatever do you mean? I'm only defiling her. Licking that sweet cream out of her Boston Cream Donut while fingering her clitty like it was a joystick and I'm playing halo. And what it this "my Brittany business?" She ain't yours old lady. Now go pick out your fucking casket because then next time you say my Brittany, I wills endz you."

Whack.

Dropping the flowers, I groaned as I rubbed my thigh.

"Okay do that one more time Granny McSaggyBoobs and Ima go all Lima Heights." I warned

Whack.

Oh she wants to play it like dat.

Ima pull out my gat now.

I fell to the ground holding kneecap, "Fuck, that's it old bitch you going down."

Standing up I went at her. I'm not ashamed to take an old granny down. Grabbing a hold of her cane, I tugged at it. Ripping it out of her clutches, I smiled victoriously.

"Ha bitch whatcha gonna to hit me with now?"

Whack.

Okay.

Didn't see the purse coming.

Jumping back up, I glared at her while rubbing my head. As I went at her, Granny spun around while gripping my arm. She swung it back and slammed me up against the wall holding my arm in a tight grip. She then brought her bag up and hit me again.

What the fuck?

Ninja Granny!

"Now missy, I'm going to teach you a lesson. This is what you get when you mouth off to the elderly."

She continued to hit me with her bag as I groaned. When the elevator dinged, she threw me to the ground and picked her cane up to walk off.

"That's how we do it in Lima Heights." I yelled from the floor.

She rolled her eyes before shaking her cane, "That's how we do it in Brooklyn."

The door closed as I stood up, groaning.

Fucking bitch is like a ninja.

Shaking my head, I grabbed the flowers and knocked on the door.

A few seconds later Rachel opened the door with a smile.

"Britty it's for you." She sang out

I rolled my eyes.

After awhile unfortunately this bitch grows on you.

Like fungus, or warts.

It's there, and no matter how hard you get rid of it. It always comes back.

Walking in, I closed the door behind me.

"Oh hey it's mah boo. You okay, you look a bit disheveled."

Watch I'll tell her and she will laugh.

I shrugged, "I'm fine just got beat up by your bitch of a neighbor."

B smiled before giggling.

See?

No one fucking believes me when I say that granny has it out for me.

"Funny, what's behind your back?" B asked curiously

I bit my lip, "Well, maybe if I get a kiss you will find out."

Brittany moved forward to kiss me. Wrapping my free arm around her waist, I tugged her closer. Pecking her lips twice, I grinned.

"These are for you."

Handing her the flowers, she beamed at me.

"Aw they are beautiful San, but what for?"

I gasped, "What I can't get my girl flowers? Kind of a thank you for last night."

B blushed at this.

Oh yeah when you went all porno flick on me.

Not that I'm complaining at all.

B clasped our pinkies together before walking towards the kitchen.

"Where's Mack?"

Britts began putting the flowers in water, "She went back to the hotel for a bit, she's coming back for dinner."

I nodded, "Cool so does this mean we have the place to ourselves since Berry just left?"

She smirked at me, "Yes it does, why what do you have in mind?"

I raised an eyebrow.

I could think of a few things.

You, me, and kitchen table for starters.

I shrugged innocently as I moved towards her, "I'm thinking a sex tape."

"Oh really?

Brittany questioned as placed her hands behind my neck while mine fell on her hips.

"Really."

She bit her lip before leaning forward to kiss me, "Mhmm, I think I still have my video camera lying around somewhere."

I grabbed her hand while she grabbed the flowers before I dragged her away.

"To the bedroom Robin."

**A/N: Sooooooo yeah don't know where that nice smut scene came from. I blame Mavin Gaye Let's get it on and Love in this club part 2. But yep now I be blushing cause yeah. (Bats her eyelashes and looks away).**

**Anyway, I am so ecstatic on how many people are reading this story and enjoying it. I did not think that anyone would find my warp sense of humor funny. I seriously don't know where any of this comes from especially the old neighbor part. But I'm glad everyone loves the old granny and wants to see more of her. I am already writing another chapter so hang tight and there will be another quick update.**

**I want to say THANK YOU all for the reviews especially IVY because your comment made my day. Thank you to all who believe I'm an amazing writer. If it wasn't for all of you, I wouldn't be writing this story. So thank you and hope I keep you interested.**

**Alrighty, Review please?**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except this story's storyline.**

Santana's POV

**(A/N: It was brought to my attention that I kind of fucked up with Brittany's sister. In previous chapters, I said she was 8 and her name was Kelsey then decided to call her Mackenzie who is 15. From now on B's sister will be Mackenzie who is 15. Sorry for the screw up, me and my continuity like Glee. Woops, sorry for the mix up.)**

So today, Mackenzie is coming over because she is leaving tomorrow.

We shall spend the afternoon hanging out possibly going to the Museum.

All I have to do it finish this stupid paper.

Eleanor refused to see Brittany so Bobby will stay with her at the hotel.

Fucking Eleanor.

She is a **C U** **N**ext **T**uesday.

"San don't you want me."

I smirked as I stopped my paper to look at Britts.

She is mah sex goddess.

"I wants you all the time sweets."

B leaned over to my side to kiss my lips before I returned to my paper. I can do this. I can write this paper and be done with it. Glancing over at B again, she was playing with the top of her waistband as she read her book.

I can't do this.

I can't do this not with her lying next to me looking all sexy.

I really want to be that finger right now.

Licking my lips, I eyed her pointer finger that disappeared under her shorts before appearing.

She is teasing me.

I know it.

We are currently in my bedroom since Quinn and Rachel wanted to be alone.

To do God knows what.

Probably to pray while listening to some Barbra Streisand.

Disgusting.

B was singing softly, "Honey honey how she thrills me, uh huh honey honey. Honey honey nearly kills me uh huh honey honey. I heard about her before and I wanted to know some more. Now I know what they mean she's a love machine oh she makes me dizzy."

I smirked.

She's talking about me.

….

She better be fucking talking about me or we will have some problems.

Auntie Snixx will be coming out to play with her razorblades.

"The way you kiss goodnight, the way you hold me tight, I feel like I wanna sing when you do your thing."

…..

Wit my tongue.

Wink.

"Sweets, I need to finish this paper." I hummed out

Britts continued, "Honey honey touch me baby. Honey honey hold me baby honey honey. Honey to say the least you're a dog on beast."

Aw blushes.

Well if you put it that way.

Putting my laptop down, I kissed her stomach before crawling up to her lips.

Ima touch you all over and make you scream my name.

B grinned, "I heard about you before I wanted to know some more. Now I'm about to see what you mean to me."

I shook my head with a laugh, "You are always getting your way."

She shrugged innocently, "I tend to be very persuasive."

Oh yeah you are.

As she wiggled her hips and gave me an Eskimo kiss.

"I see but I do need to get this paper done. Then we can do whatever you want."

Brittany slipped her fingers through my hair while I laid my head on her chest. Closing my eyes, I listened to her heartbeat while she massaged my scalp. A content sigh slipped through the air.

Hmm I wonder if I could get her to give me another massage.

Oilz.

"Boo?"

"Hmm?"

My hand wiggled its way under B's thigh.

"Do you think my mom will ever get over this?"

No because she is a stupid twat and an average everyday bigot.

Opening my eyes, I lifted my head so my chin rested between her breasts. She glanced down at me while pushing my hair back tenderly.

"As sad it may seem, eventually she will. I know it sucks but sometimes we have to learn the hard way."

Britt licked her lips with a nod, "Okay, you're not going to leave me right?"

Hell to the fucking no.

I would be stupid and I mean stupid to leave you and your sexiness.

My eyebrows furrowed questioningly as I shifted. Where did that come from? Bringing my hands under B's shoulders, I sat up on my elbows to gaze into her eyes. She stared back with a hint of hesitation and sadness in her bright baby blues.

"What makes you think I'm going to leave?" I asked gently

There was a pause while a slight tension filled the air.

She shrugged playing with my necklace.

"Sweets talk to me."

B sighed, "Because I don't know. What if you get bored or find someone better, I don't think I can handle losing you San. You don't have to stick around to deal with this crap with Artie or my mother. Maybe one day you will wake up and realize I'm not worth it."

I winced.

The thought of leaving her hurts my heart.

"Brittany, I'm not going anywhere." I reassured her

Britts shook her head, "But-."

"No buts," I said cutting her off, "I'm not leaving. Nothing is going to stop me from being with you. Not Artie, your mother, the Asian Mafia or your crazy ass neighbor because I'm here for the long haul. I finally found you. The one I know I want to be with for a while if not forever. Don't think for one second I will get bored especially with the stripteases you give."

Ahh good times.

Ass shakin- finger lickin goodness of B's stripteases.

She chuckled softly at my comment.

I smiled, "I won't find someone better because I have the best. Every moment I'm with you, I can't help but smile like a fool. All I want to do is be with you every second of the day B. I'm here and I'm yours whether you like it or not."

Britts grinned, "I like it a lot."

You better or Ima go all Lima Heights.

"I like it a lot too. I like you a lot also."

She looked away before a small smile played at her lips as she returned her gaze. I tilted my head with a smile.

"I'm sorry though for all this Artie crap, I wanted you to be the first to know that I'm quitting."

Aw fuck yes!

Oh wait supportive girlfriend time.

Oh really? That sucks.

Are you sure?

My eyes went wide, "Really?"

Insert happy dance.

Doin my happy dance.

Spin, bounce on feet and wiggle bitch. Repeat.

Sweets nodded her head.

"Yeah I found another job down at a local dance studio where I can teach classes. I don't want to be a part of that circle of annoyingness anymore. Plus I don't want you getting hurt because of some crush he has on me."

Daw she care about me.

I beamed at her, "You just made my day without having to get naked."

No I'm not a sex addict.

I'm a Brittany addict.

There is such a thing I got pamphlets.

She giggled at that, "I try."

I kissed her chin, "Seriously I'm not leaving Brittany, I promise you. No matter what the Asian Mafia stuff has in store for me as long as I'm breathing it will be with you."

"I'm so lucky to have you." B mumbled

Grabbing my shirt, Brittany guided my face to hers and our lips met in a loving kiss.

"Psh, I'm the lucky one. People be jealous of your boo because she gots the prettiest shawty around."

It's true.

Dem hoes being giving me de evil eye when we be holdin hands or givin kissy kisses.

So I bring my Mariah hand, and flip them off.

Or.

I bring my pimp hand up and bitch slap dem hoes.

It's more of a preference on how I feel that day.

B smiled widely at me, "I love it when you talk all gangsta. You are my badass boo."

Dats right recognize.

I shrugged.

"I try but right now sweets, I gots to get at dis paper."

Brittany pecked my lips as I went back to work.

Faster the type, the faster I can type on her clitty.

…..Three Coffees Later and 1 Paper Done…..

KNOCK. KNOCK.

"Coming." I yelled

Gizmo ran across the room towards the door. Due to his long nails, he couldn't stop on the hard wood floor and skidded right into the door. I winced as he banged his head but jumped up and began to bark again as if nothing happened.

Damn dog has been hanging out with Puck too much.

Hmm Puck.

I haven't seen him lately or talked to him that much.

Eh I'll shoot him a text later.

Opening the door there was Mackenzie standing there. She had a pair of ripped skinny jeans, a wife beater that said rock my world with a bunch of guitars. Converse and a trucker hat perched on top of her head. You know not trying to be a pedophile or anything but, she is pretty cute.

Mack smiled shyly at me while twisting her fingers, "Hi San."

I smirked.

Oh yeah she has a crush on me.

"Hey Mack, come on in. B's in the shower right now, she'll be out soon."

Mackenzie walked in timidly before turning to look at me.

I closed the door and locked the dead bolt.

"So whatcha wanna do on your last day here?" I asked curiously

Waving her over, Mackenzie followed me into my bedroom.

"I don't know, Britty said something about a museum. Your room is cool."

Dam straight, I got a Flat screen TV.

I chuckled, "Eh it's nothing special. Come sit."

Mackenzie nervously sat down on the bed while I plopped down behind her. Stretching out, I leaned against the headboard smiling at her.

"You know I like you better than any of the other girls Britty has dated." Mack stated

Other girls?

Why is that plural?

It should be girl not girls. I, being the only one.

Wait.

I wonder how many people she has dated before me especially girls.

I looked at her with an amused face as I shimmied down the bed, "Yeah? Why's that?"

Mack bit her lip.

Brittany does that also.

Weird how not only they look alike but also they do the same things.

"I don't know, you're cooler, nicer, and you don't treat me like a kid. Oh and you don't try hard to get me to like you plus your really hot."

I am aren't I?

Aw she be crushin' mad hard.

I smiled at her, "Oh really? Well now I'm glad that you like me because I'll let you in on a little secret."

Waving her to come closer, I whispered.

"You, Mackenzie Pierce are the chilliest 15 year old I have ever hung out with. You are very pretty. I must say if you were five years older, I would totally try to get up on you."

What?

Don't judge me, I would.

Just keepin' it real bitches.

Mack blushed hard before glancing down to play with her fingers.

"You think I'm pretty?"

Placing my finger under her chin, I lifted her face until our eyes locked.

"I think you the prettiest 15 year older drummer in this world." I replied softly

She bit her lip before batting her eyelashes and blushing a bit.

Brittany does that also when you give her a compliment.

Mack leaned forward to kiss my cheek as I smiled softly.

She is adorable gotta hand it to her.

"Hey now what's with my family trying to steal my girlfriend?"

Glancing over, there was B standing there with her hands on her hips and a playful smile.

Aw she's jealous of her kid sister.

How cute.

I laughed before standing up. Placing my hands on her hips, I pulled her body into me as she wrapped her arms around my neck. Britts was staring over at her sister with a mischievous glare while I kissed her neck softly.

"I'm not stealing, just appreciating." Mack shot back laughing.

Brittany scoffed, "Uh huh, I'm watching you missy. Don't think for one second I don't know your game."

Two girls fighting over me fuck yeah.

It would have been better if one wasn't jail bait.

Eh I'm a slut, I'll take it.

"Ok enough of this, what shall we do today? I heard there is some type of fair down at Battery Park. We could go there unless you want to go to the museum?"B asked as she brushed her hair

I am already dressed and ready to go.

You know, I be rockin some short shorts with a cute blouse that hangs off one shoulder. My hair cascading on down in waves with my shades perched on top of my head. B was wearing short shorts also with a baby blue V neck.

Wait that's my shirt.

Well she makes it look good.

"Museum to see Dinosaurs then to Battery Park?" Mack asked hopefully

Oh yeah we are going to go from around 80th street all the way down to fulton or so by the 9/11 Memorial. That's a far leap but what she wants she gets.

Ugh I can't say no to these Pierce girls.

They both got me wrapped around there fingers.

Stupid head tilt, blue eyes and pouts.

"Okay but then we should get the ball rolling since it's almost twelve." I replied staring at my phone

Brittany applied some lip-gloss as I shut off the lights. Mack was already waiting at the door as I walked into the living room. Fingers wrapped around my wrist and tugged me back. Turning around there was B look at me.

"What's wrong?" I asked confused

B shook her head, "Nothing but are you sure we can do both?"

No but we can try.

It's not like I can say no to the adorable sister or your fine ass.

"Yeah we got this. We'll just hop on the subway from the Museum to Battery Park. It's like twenty minute ride or so. We are only seeing the dinosaurs though, that's it."

Brittany's hand cupped my cheek before pulling me into a kiss. Sucking lightly on my bottom lip, I broke the kiss and licked my lips. Mhmm, Berry Rush my favorite.

"Mhmm is it bad that I am kind of jealous my sister right now?" B asked curiously

I giggled.

Jealous of her sister because Mack gots da hots for me.

She should be jealous of the world since everyone gots da hots for me.

I am the bees nd knees no I don't have double d's, I got nice treats, you feel me?

I pulled her into a hug. Come here. Leaning back a bit, I kept my arms wrapped around her waist and rested my forehead against hers.

"No, but you should remember that all of this gorgeousness is for your eyes only." I whispered

And…

Hands and tongue.

Especially your tongue.

B smiled softly before pecking my lips again, "I can't believe how you charmed my whole family. First my Dad, now my sister has a crush on you. I'm starting to think I should keep you on a tight leash, lock you away from the world and keep you all to myself."

I smirked before squeezing her ass as we walked to the door.

Leashes eh?

Now that is.

….

Wanky.

"Mhmm you know that's how I do. It's the Lopez Charm but I must say that's kinky. Ya know, hearing you tying me up and taking advantage of me turns me on." I whispered in the last part as I locked up

Brittany pressed against my back as hand came up to cup my breasts and squeezing softly, "B your sister."

She kissed my bare shoulder, "Mhmm I can't help it, I can't keep my hands off you. You turn me on like a touch lamp. Everything about you, your voice, lips, eyes, and body makes me hot and bothered. Your touch lights me up in all the right places."

Oh wow did it get hot in here?

I want to go back inside, rip off her clothes, suck on her nub, and lick it.

Then I will answer the question everyone is dying to know.

How many licks to the center does it take to make Brittany's Tootsie Pop?

I giggled before taking her hands off my boobs and placing them on my hips. Walking towards the elevator where Mack was patiently waiting, B didn't let go of my waist. She walked pressed up against me.

Mackenzie rolled her eyes, "Do you guys think you can hurry up? I want to go before I have to leave."

Oooo someone's jealous.

I pinched her cheeks, which got a small smile and a laugh from her.

"Aw don't you worry, we will get there and your pretty little self will have a good time." I cooed

I'm so smooth. I am such a smooth talker.

Prince Charming can kiss my ass.

She swatted my hands away with a blush as we climbed into the elevator. B let go of me to press the button. Her hand intertwining with my right hand as she kissed my temple.

I got all dis love from the ladies.

I be a ladies wo**man**.

Mack glared at her sister a bit, "Wanna keep the PDA down over there?"

I raised an eyebrow.

Wow here I thought that glare would towards me since I am the girlfriend. Mackenzie is here to hang out with her sister and I'm tagging along.

Daw this is cute.

"Jealous much?" B teased

Her sister scoffed before flipping her off.

Ima take that as a yes.

As we walked out of the elevator, I brought my arm to wrap around Mackenzie's shoulders while B held onto my hand. Squeezing B's hand as I rubbed Mack's shoulder, we began to walk out into the New York City air.

"Don't worry cuties there is enough Santana to go around."

Oh yeah there is.

…..Museum…..

"Check out that big ass dinosaur." Mackenzie said awed

At the Museum of Natural History, if some haven't been there, there is a huge ass mother fuckin T-Rex. Mack weaved through people while B and I followed our hands clasped. Britts placed her head on my shoulder as we stood behind an amazed Mack. She was taking pictures of the big dinosaur.

"Thank you for this." B whispered in my ear

We had been walking around the whole museum rooms for the dinosaurs, which are a lot of fucking rooms. There were so many skeletons of different dinosaurs.

They even had Sid from Ice Age.

A sloth, except Sid is cuter.

Now we are finally in the spot Mackenzie has been dying to get too. After this, we will be heading off to Battery Park for the carnival, fair thing.

I glanced sideways at her, "For what?"

"This. Taking my sister out and being your amazing self."

I blushed a bit with a smile.

She makes me blush.

She is truly amazing.

"You seem to have left me speechless."I replied

First time for everything.

Britts grinned before leaning in for a kiss.

"Oh come on, can't you two go at least five minutes without doing that."

Not when you have luscious lips like mine.

…

Or a hot piece of ass like Brittany.

Breaking the kiss, Mack stood there with a disgusted face and hand on her hips.

I smirked.

Ima make her smile.

Letting go of Brittany, I pulled Mackenzie into a hug before peppering her face with kisses.

She squealed trying to break free while mah girl was giggling behind us.

Oh she be squirming but likes it.

We all know she does.

"Come on you two let's get going." B replied tugging me away

She wrapped her arm around my waist. B then draped her free arm across her sister's shoulders and then kissed the top of her head as we made our way out.

Hey, now I deserve a kissy kiss.

I pouted, "What I don't get a kiss?"

I'm not needy or clingy, honest.

B giggled while Mack pinched my side, "Really? You don't get enough?"

Gasp, fuck no.

I can neva get enough of mah girl and her kissy kisses.

I leaned over to flick Mackenzie's ear, "I will never get enough of your sister's kisses. Now I want a Sweet Lady Kiss, and I wants it now."

I'm a bit demanding.

…

Whaaaaa? I can feel your questioning eyes.

…

I got rage issues.

Britts grabbed and forcefully pulled my mouth to her lips.

Mhmm, I like it rough.

"Oh god, here we go." Her sister gagged.

Ima slip some tongue in now for good measure.

That's what you get for being a smart ass.

Slipping my tongue into B's mouth for a quick spin, I broke the kiss while rubbing my lips together.

See will never get tired of that.

"Mhmm I love your lips." I whispered

Sweets winked at me as we walked down into the subway area. Finding the right train going downtown, we hopped on and stole three seats that were surprisingly open. I sat between Mack and Britts. My hand finding B's thigh while her arm was draped over my shoulders.

"So Mac, gotta a boyfriend?" B teased

Ahh small talk.

I glanced over at Mackenzie who was blushing, "No. I don't."

You know I have to ask since she said no.

"A girlfriend?"

I threw out with an eyebrow raised. Mack looked up bashfully through her eyelashes at her sister and I. Brittany gasped softly next to me.

"Oh my god sis, you have a girlfriend?"

I smirked.

Told ya gay.

Mackenzie shifted uncomfortably, "We aren't per say girlfriends, and we just do stuff."

I leaned forward teasingly, "What kind of stuff?"

I winked while wiggling my eyebrows causing them both to giggle, "Sexual stuff?"

Mack bit her lip blushing hard.

That dirty dog.

She be doin the mailman's daughter.

Gettin' it in and licking around.

"Mack, why didn't you tell me?" B exclaimed

I scoffed, "Because you're her sister and I hope your being safe."

Both Pierces shoved me playfully while I laughed.

What?

Pregnancy can happen.

"I was going to tell you today. I'm bi like you." Mack replied

Brittany's arm shot out in front of me and yanked her sister into hug.

Yeah by the way, I'm still in the middle.

So I'm being squashed between two pretty blondes.

…..

Hey.

Maybe this isn't a bad thing.

"I'm so happy for you."

Britts let go of her with a grin, "Now tell me all about her."

"Well she has long brown wavy hair, mocha colored eyes; she's average height, athletic and is really adorable. Oh she's also Latin."

I raised an eyebrow.

Wow.

Maybe I have a twin running around.

"Do you both of have a thing for Latinas?" I asked grinning

Mack slapped my arm playfully, "Shut up, anyway enough about my love life. Are you two going to get married and shit? Cause I would love to have Santana as a sister in law."

Marriage.

It always ends up here.

Shaking my head, I bet my mom is friends with Mackenzie on Facebook and told her to say that.

"One day." B said quietly

Looking over at her, our eyes locked as I smiled shyly.

Daw she wants to marry me.

Weeeeee.

"Okay when you two are done with the sickening lovey dovey moment you got going on over there, I would like to say I approve of Santana. You keep mah sister happy and if you don't we will have problems."

I winked at her, "Really? I figured you would want us to break up so you can worm your way onto this."

Mack rolled her eyes with a smirk.

Oh yeah she wants this.

"Well I want my sister to be happy and maybe if you guys ever break up-."

Britt cut her off, "Never going to happen Mackenzie."

I laughed.

"Eh I tried."

Squeezing her thigh, I glanced down at my phone.

Puck hasn't texted me all day and I didn't hear from him yesterday.

I wonder if he's okay.

Oh look it's four o'clock.

Brittany and Mack are chatting about something I don't find important. Leaning my head back, I took B's hand in mine and placed it on my lap.

Maybe I should ask Mack what love feels like.

…

Eh she's 15 with raging hormones what the hell would she know.

I need to find someone to talk to about this.

Maybe I could call Dr. Phil and be all like I'm emotionally damaged, help me blahhh.

"Hey this is our stop." I said standing up

Britts grabbed my hand that I put behind my back as we walked off. Strolling towards the stairs, we walked up and out into the daylight. I brought Brittany into me so I don't lose her while Mack kept a hold of her sister.

We pushed our way through the crowd and down an less crowded street. Walking down towards Battery Park, I glanced back.

"Are you guys hungry?" I asked

B nodded, "Pizza?"

Mackenzie and I looked at each other with a grin, "Hellz yeah."

…Battery Park Fair/Carnival Thingy…

So we have been walking around booths and what not. B and I are standing outside of a rollercoaster listening to Mack scream her head off. I started to laugh as I could see freaking the fuck out as the coaster dropped.

"I want a stuffed animal." B whined

Because she doesn't have a bed full of them.

I squeezed her hand, "I'll win you something when Mack gets off this ride."

Oh yeah because I'm a boss when it comes to carnival games.

Brittany grinned before nudging her nose against mine. I tugged her closer to me. Cupping her cheek with my left hand, I rubbed my thumb against her cheek.

"I love you." B said softly

My thumb froze.

Whaaaaa?

My eyes are wide as saucers, I can feel it. Britt realized what just slipped out and covered her mouth with her hand.

What da friggity frack?

Am I suppose to say it back?

"Uh." I stammered

B shook her head, "Shit I didn't mean for that to come out. San I-."

"Hey dudes that was fucking awesome. You should have gone on it with me." Mackenzie said cutting off B, "What's wrong?"

Mack's head snapped back and forth between us.

I dropped my hand from B's cheek before glancing down.

"Uh nothing, we have to go to the booth so I can win Britts something." I said clearing my throat.

Pulling away, I started to make my way over to the both speed walking.

Shit, shit, shit. I don't know if I feel it also.

I could hear Mackenzie and Brittany whispering behind me.

Probably about what just happened.

Pulling out money, I handed the guy it before taking one of the balls. I had to knock down all of the pins and I have three chances to do so.

Aiming, I threw the ball as hard as I could.

Bulls eye bitch.

First time, knocked down all of the pins while the guy stood there shocked.

That's how Auntie Snixx does it.

"I'll take the duck." I said pointing

He handed me a medium sized duck with a top hat on and a tie. I turned around to see B staring back at me with hesitancy in her eye. Sticking it out towards her, she grasped it with a small smile.

"Thank you."

I nodded my head mutely.

Mackenzie looked back and forth before rolling her eyes, "Considering we spent three hours here, I believe we should head home."

Breaking B's gaze, I followed Mack out.

Biting my lip, Britts was walking next to me with a good size amount of space between us.

She probably thinks she screwed up right?

But she didn't just surprised me.

As we made it to the subway, it was crowded. I squeezed inside with Mack and B following me. Pulling them towards the wall, I made sure I kept Mack on my left so she could hold onto the pole. Brittany was standing behind me, so I shifted to move her in front of me. She grabbed onto the pole also while I slipped my arm around her waist and pressed up against her backside.

B shifted a bit so I could grab the pole when we started to move.

I hope the closer we get, we can jump into a damn seat.

Mack and Sweets were talking quietly while I stayed silent behind her.

Tightening my hold on Britts, I placed my lips against the back of her neck. The curved part between her neck and shoulder, I kissed softly and left my mouth pressed there.

A few moments after I felt B's hand glide down my arm then intertwined her hand in mine that was rested against her waist.

We will be okay if you guys are wondering.

When we finally got home, I made sure to get Mackenzie into a cab and sent her to the right spot. Brittany and I said our goodbyes before heading up stairs.

As we approached my apartment, my mind thought about Puck again.

Why haven't I heard from the big lug yet?

After unlocking the door, B went first and I followed suit.

"Puck?" I yelled out

Sighing when I got no answer, Britts was standing against the couch staring at me.

"Are we going to break up?"

Uh, unless there is something you know that I don't.

I stopped taking my jacket off to look at B, "No why?"

B glanced down, "I don't know you have been standoffish since what slipped out before. I didn't mean to say it."

"So you don't mean it?" I questioned confused

Britts shifted from side to side searching for an answer, "No I mean it but I didn't mean for it to just slip out."

Moving over to her, I leaned against the couch also.

"Do you expect me to say it back?"

She bit her lip in contemplation, "I don't know. It would be nice but I don't want you to say something you don't feel."

I nodded.

Silence filled the room as we stood there.

Awkward turtles keep makin dem awkward babies.

"I don't if I can say it back because I'm not sure if I feel that yet." I replied

Britts cleared her throat, "No I get it, it's fine."

I stared at her as she eyed the ground.

"I'm sorry." I whispered

Sweets glanced up at me with tears filled eyes, "Don't be, it was stupid of me."

"No you're not stupid, you told me how you feel. I understand and I'm flattered but I need time to figure out how I feel. I don't want you to think that I don't care about you either B, I do so much."

Taking her face in my hands, I wiped the tears from her eyes.

"I'm sorry I made you cry." I mumbled sadly

Brittany sniffled.

"How about you go change and I'll meet you in my room. I have to check to see if Puck is home or asleep. I haven't heard from him in like two days which is odd." I said

I watched Sweets walk away before I slapped my forehead repeatedly, "Stupid. Stupid. Stupid."

Walking over to Puck's door, I opened it to see a made bed.

Wait a nose pickin minute

….

Puck never makes his bed…Like ever.

There was a note sitting on the bed.

Walking over I picked it up and read it:

Judgment Day

I have your friend.

That's all the note said as I tried to call Puck.

"Hey this is Puckasaurous, leave me one unless you're a hot blonde then leave me two."

Rolling my eyes, I left a message.

"Puck, it's me. Call me please. I need to know your okay."

Hanging up, I walked out to my room where Brittany was laying down.

I dialed 911.

"Hi, my name is Santana Lopez and I need the police. I think my friend has been kidnapped." I said into the phone staring at Brittany.

Sadness filled her eyes as I shook my head with tears falling down.

I didn't realize I was crying.

They have Puck.

They have my Puckerman.

**A/N: Dun, dunn, dunnnn. I'm already writing the next chapter and no Puck is not dead. Remember, light, funny and a bit drama fic not angst to the extreme. **

**Sorry for any mistakes, I did not re-read this one. Hope it's good. **

**Review Please?**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except this story's storyline. **

**Santana's POV**

"I am being serious. The Asian Mafia threatened me and they kidnapped my best friend Puck. It's not funny at all." I replied angrily

So the cops showed up, I explained everything and this is where I am.

Them laughing at my story.

One of the cops was trying to contain his laughter, "You are aware there is no such thing as the Asian Mafia right?"

There is so.

I should know they have been threatening to kill me!

I rolled my eyes, "You know what, you're right. Now if my best friend is dead in some ditch, I will have your job."

And billions of fucking dollars when I sue your mother fucking asses.

"Ma'am we will look for your friend, don't worry. If he comes home please contact us but until then there is nothing we can do."

I sighed, "Fine thanks for coming over."

I slammed the door after they left.

Dicks.

"I bet he's okay." B said softly

Glancing over at her, I replied angrily, "Okay. Okay? Are you fucking serious right now? He could be fucking dead by now. My somewhat of a brother Puck could be in some ditch, tied and dead. I haven't even attempted to contact him at all these past few days."

Tears fell down my cheeks as I slammed my hand on the Kitchen Island, "If he's hurt this it's my fault, I'm the worst best friend."

I sobbed as my head fell in my hands.

If he's hurt or dead, I will never forgive myself.

Two hands slid up my back before encircling my waist. Brittany pressed against me before laying her head against my shoulder.

"It's going to okay San."

I moved my head and turned in her arms to face her. Tears gliding down my cheeks as I stared at her through blurry eyes.

"How do you know that?" I choked out

She gave me a sad smile, "I just do."

My face twitched as more tears pushed their way down my face. B pulled me close so I buried my face in her neck and gripped onto her for dear life.

Britts held me tight until the door swung open.

Who the fuck is here?

…..

Oh god they came back get for me.

Breaking the embrace, I turned around wiping my tears.

There was Puck, stumbling in drunk.

Awwww.

HELL NO.

That son of a bitch.

"Oh heeeeeey guys."

I ran over to him to yank him into a hug.

Oh thank god he's alive.

Puck patted my back as he swayed, "Heeeeey there Sannybear. I wiss you too."

Wait a fucking minute.

Pulling back, I socked him in the gut before shoving him to the ground.

That's what you get, you drunk moron!

"What da fuck?" Puck yelled holding his stomach

Breathing heavily, I glared at him, "What the fuck Puck? Where have you been? I haven't heard from you in two days, I called your phone and no fucking answer. Then there is this note on your bed. I thought you were kidnapped. I called the fucking police."

Puck stared up at me with his head bobbing from side to side, "I wost my phonez two dayz ago. Wha notes?"

I rolled my eyes, "This one."

Throwing it at him, I watched as he tried to pick it up with his hand. He kept missing as he attempted to sit up to grab it. Every time he did, either he fell back or the latest, face planted the wooden floor.

This last a few minutes before Puck fell on his back and stopped moving completely.

"I thinks yous should read it to meh?" Puck slurred out

Really? Aren't you just a ball of good ideas.

I balled my fist, "Judgment day, I have your friend."

He raises an eyebrow as he pursues his lips.

I seriously can't tell if he is thinking or taking a shit.

Trying to stand up, he stumbled one again. The second time he stood up, holding himself up by placing his hand on the ground and straightened his legs. Leaving his ass straight up in the air before slowly straightening up and swaying a bit, as I watched him.

"Oh dats waz a joke at work."

A joke?

A haha that's funny joke.

…..

That's it.

Propelling myself forward, I tackled Puck to the ground by digging my shoulder into his abdomen. It didn't take too much since he is so wasted. I could have flicked his shoulder and he would have fell. As soon as we hit the ground, I straddled him and grabbed a hold of his shirt.

Shaking him up and down, I yelled, "I thought you were fucking dead. I was so worried about your stupid drunk ass and it was a joke. You lost your phone. I'm going to kill you myself you bastard."

Bringing my fist up, I swung back and punched him in the cheek.

"Santana stop." B yelled

Two arms wrapped around my shoulders trying to pry me off. Struggling against B, I continued to freak out.

"After knowing all this shit that has been happening with the Asian Mafia, you pull this crap. I'm going to kill you Puck, you're dead."

Brittany picked me up and placed me on ground. Holding onto me tightly, I thrashed around trying to break free.

That son of a bitch is dead.

Puck stood up sobering up a bit with wide eyes, "You punched me."

Aren't you a quick one.

What gave you that impression?

The pain or maybe the nice size red mark on your face.

I stopped moving to stare at him, "No really dick? I cannot believe this. I seriously thought you were hurt."

His face softened staring at me with remorse.

"I'm sorry." Puck said stumbled

Breaking free, I moved back and pointed a finger at him.

"No. no."

Shaking my head as Puck enveloped me into a hug, I felt myself breakdown again. Stupid ass. Wrapping my arms around him, I buried my head into his chest.

"Don't ever scare me like that again." I sniffed out

He patted my back, "Okay Sannybear, I promise."

I sighed.

Today started out good and ended like shit.

Glancing over Puck's shoulder, Brittany was on the phone and telling the police that Puck was okay. When she hung up, I watched Puck flail over to her and pull her in a bear hug.

"I wuve you also Britty. I'm glad Sannybear has you."

I rolled my eyes.

So let's see.

We have the weep drunk that is I, the stripper drunk which is Brittany and the sentimental cuddly loving teddy bear Puck.

Oh yeah we got a fine selection here.

"Im goins to beds, nights peepz." Puck said

I watched him stalk off to his bedroom before rubbing my face.

"Let's go to bed." Britts whispered

I nodded taking her pinky.

Sleep that's what I need right now.

That and a fucking tranquilizer.

….Friday Afternoon...

It's been three days since that shit went down with Puck. Brittany and I have been avoiding the conversation about that evil L word. I personally feel like I do feel that way.

I just don't know how to say it back ya know?

I have been studying all morning due to that fact it's going to be finals week in a week or so. I need to pull good grades or my mom will fly here to kick my ass.

Brittany is at work.

Actually, she should be home in an hour.

I wills go see her then.

"I hate working on a Friday." Puck whined plopping on the couch

Yeah because you can't get drunk and act like a moron.

I laughed, "You hate work in general so stop lying to yourself."

He chuckled at that, "You're right I do, now what's up with you and Brittany?"

Nothing is up with Britts and I.

Well if I had a penis, something would be up.

Ohhh wink wink.

I'm so wanky.

I glanced up from my book with an eyebrow raised, "What do you mean?"

He gave me a look.

Don't give me that look douche.

I sighed, "Okay, okay she said she loves me the other day."

Puck's jaw dropped, "Are you serious? What did you say? Did you say it back?"

Oh yeah totally.

There were fireworks and I had a bunch of doves flying in the background.

It was magical.

I slapped his head, "No I didn't say it back, I don't even know if I feel it."

"You have to be kidding me." He scoffed, "You are like a love struck little puppy. You're totally in love with her and everyone except you can see that apparently."

…..

…..

Fuck you Puck.

You don't know shit.

"No I'm not okay. I like Britts a lot, that doesn't mean I love her." I shot back

Or does it?

…

God I haven't been this confused since High School when I became curious wit de girlies.

Puck rolled his eyes, "I'm about to bang your head against the table. You love her. What's the first thing you think about when you wake up in the morning?"

I bit my lip thinking, "Brittany and her blue eyes."

Cause she has the bluest eyes that I have ever seen. Their blue and deep like the ocean.

I like love it when she squints, it's so adorable!

Sigh.

"Before you fall asleep?"

I pondered, "Brittany with her cute smiles and ways to get her to smile. Like really smile at me, one of those genuine loving grins that she gives me."

Sigh, I love when she looks at me like that.

Now when she smiles….

Tingles I'm telling ya, tingles.

"When you're not around her do you miss her? I mean miss her to the point where you constantly think about what she is doing, and if she is thinking about you?"

I rambled, "Yeah I do and I hate when she doesn't answer me back right away. It fucking annoys the shit out of me because then I get all these thoughts in my head."

Like those bitches trying to grind up on her.

I'll rip their heads off.

Puck strokes his chin while nodding his head, "I see how about when you get angry at her, tell me what happens then. How do you feel about that?"

I put my book to the side before lying down on the couch watching Puck grab a notebook and pen.

"If I am angry at her, it's only when she's not around. I can rant and rave how I'm going to say something to her and be all angry. Except when she walks right through the door looking all cute and sexy, I forget I'm even mad at her. I get all giddy and happy that's she's here."

"I see." Puck replied nodding his head, "How do you feel when she hangs out with friends you don't know?"

I scoffed, "I freak da fuck out especially when those girls put hearts on her facebook. I get frustrated because all I think about is their grimy hands on her. I know she has friends and I have to understand that. But it's fucking bull shit when she hangouts with the cutest baby dyke in the world named Jamie. Jamie with the short spiky hair, androgynous clothing, lanky body and cute smile, the same Jamie who is single and likes my girlfriend. I want to break that bitch in half and feed her to Gizmo."

Jamie.

Snixx is going to find dis Jamie and do bad things to her.

Staten Island is only a train ride away.

He nodded his understanding, "When you think about your future, what do you see?"

"Well I see myself as a record producer working with all the hottest artists. Dabbling in a little photography and directing or producing, while living in a penthouse with a breath taking view of the city. Having a beautiful blonde dancer to call my own and flaunt at all of the parties. Maybe even kids and marriage if we get there." I rambled

…..

Oh my giddy giddy god,

"I'm in love with Brittany." I whispered out

Puck clapped his hands together, "Ding, ding I believe we have the correct answer. Now would you like my professional opinion?"

I gave him a look like shut the fuck up.

"Welp I'm giving it to you anyway. You love Brittany but you are afraid because of your ex who hurt you bad. You don't want to get hurt and it's understandable. But you need to move on from those feelings and insecurities. If you don't you will lose an amazing girl who you could possibly marry one day because you're stupid and that my friends is how you do it. " Puck stated proudly

I love Brittany,

I love her.

Smiling to myself, I jumped up onto the couch.

"I love Brittany." I repeated

He nodded his head, "Yep we already established this."

"No Puck, I really love her like she is the one love her. Oh my God I'm- this is what it feels like to be happy. I want to shout it from the rooftops. I love BRITTANY!" I screamed

Puck raised an eyebrow before yanking me down on the couch, "Okay you be going a little cray cray. Calm the fuck down and sit."

I sat there grinning, "Wow."

Maybe that's why I'm a bitch all the time because I haven't found love.

Like

THE LOVE!

"Yep I'm happy for ya. By the way this little therapy session-."

I glanced at him.

"You owe me two hundred and fifty dollars now."

Rolling my eyes, I laughed before getting serious.

"Thank you Puck for everything."

Puck shrugged before pulling me into a hug, "Eh that's what I'm here for. Now I believe you should go tell your girl right now because if that clocks right, B is home now."

Standing up, I threw my jacket on before hugging Puck once again.

"You are amazing Puck."

He laughed, "That's what she said."

Yep back to being an ass.

Slapping him playfully, I walked out. Sprinting up the stairs, I got to B's floor to see her and Mrs. Right talking.

Oh great.

"Britts." I said happily

Brittany turned around with a smile when she spotted me but it faltered when she looked past me.

"Santana watch out."

Turning around, I was hit in the face by a rather large fist.

Well that's going to hurt tomorrow.

Stumbling back, I held my cheek as the person in the black ski mask pointed a gun at me.

I'm going to need a lot of cover up for this.

"You are coming with me."

Okay here's the plan.

Tell Brittany I love her then kidnapped.

Alright? BREAK!

My eyes went wide, kicking him in the kneecap as hard I could. I jumped up before running over to Brittany, grabbing her face I kissed her hard.

As I pulled away, I said, "I love you."

Now you can kill me.

I can die happily.

"You're dead Santana Lopez."

Here it comes.

Turning around my eyes went wide when the black figure came at me.

But froze as a granny jumped in front of me with a shotgun.

Holy hell.

Granny be holdin it down like a G.

My jaw dropped when Granny McSaggyboobs pointed the gun at the man, "Come near these girls and I will shoot you. I have four rounds loaded. I am part of the NRA, and won best aim three year around."

Best aim, ha I took that dirty.

…..

Cumshot duh.

The man backed up before running back down the stairs.

Yeah run like da little girl that you are.

That's how we do it in Lima Heights.

Granny straightened up and turned to us.

"It's best we go inside dear and I will explain everything."

Luuuuuuucy, you gots a lot of explaining to do.

I watched as the old hag limp back inside her apartment and left the door open. Glancing at B she had wide eyes before staring at me.

"Did that just?"

I nodded, "Yep."

B licked her lips, "And she had a?"

"Yep."

Brittany shook her head before intertwining our fingers, "Maybe I should have listened to you when you said she beat you up."

-_- is my face right now

…

Yeah don't you feel like a jackass now?

"Wait."

I ran right into B who stopped short before spinning around with a grin, "You said you loved me."

Santana loves Brittany?

I DO I DO I DOOOOOOO!

Get it?

…

Kenan and Kel damn it.

I bit my lip before looking away shyly.

I did.

"Say it again now that you're not being kidnapped."

I laughed before pulling her close, "Brittany S. Pierce, I love you."

She grinned before squealing, "I love you."

"Good now let's go find out why grandma be harboring a shot gun." I replied pecking her lips

Maybe she is Sarah Palin's grandmother.

It would explain everything.

Granny's got a gun.

Stalking into Betty White's apartment, I glared at the six cats that appeared meowing.

AHHHH

Cat lady!

Slipping behind Brittany to avoid this very large cat coming at me, I wrapped my arms around her waist. Garfield eyed me as he waddled his way into the kitchen. That cat needs the atkins diet. Granny sat down at her chair before clicking a button. The whole wall that had her TV, pictures and other knick-knacks began to shake before spinning in a circle.

Holy mother of hell.

Brittany's neighbor is either Batman or James Bond.

The other side of the wall appeared then stopped. What a fucking minute. Pictures of me along with Brittany littered the wall with a screen full of cameras. Each camera had a room each room of both of apartments on display along with the outside corridor. Another set of camera had the bar Passion and Artie's office as he sat there talking to some Asian dude.

Oh my god.

….

She has been watching us have sex.

"YOU PERVERTED OLD PEEPING ASS TOM OF A GRANDMOTHER!" I exclaimed

B jumped at my outburst, "Boo calm down, I bet there is an explanation for this."

Granny scoffed, "You should be thanking me since I was the one who just saved your ass and has been saving your ass. Trust me when I say watching you two get it on, does nothing for my libido."

"Yeah that's because you're a shriveled up prune who can't uncap your waterfall of sexual juices anymore without pills or injections."

Brittany elbowed me, "Santana stop. Mrs. Right was is this about?"

Granny turned to her with a smile.

I rolled my eyes.

I think dis hoe got a thing for mah girl.

Bitch please you ain't fooling anyone, you probably ate Grandma, Three Little Pigs, and Little Red Riding Hood.

"I have been chasing the Asian Mafia for years. I work with the FBI."

The FBI?

What does that stand for?

Fragile, Brittle and Ill?

I started laughing, "You. You the hag who wears depends drinks Maalox for breakfast and whose house is littered with cats and smells like old people, works for the FBI? Seriously funny shit but no ima call the police because you bes stalkin mah girl nd me you psycho."

Granny rolled her eyes, "Look here Sassy pants, I have been following Brittany since she moved in here because I am trying to take Artie down. Then you came along rustled up all my hard work causing me to have to start all over again. I have this setup for your protection and so I can take down that freak."

Yeah I bet that's what those perverts are calling it these days..protection my ass.

I stared at her.

So granny is kind of like my guardian angel?

….

Great, now I feel bad for trying to beat her up.

"I have been watching him. He's coming for you soon. I'm saying for two weeks maybe three. You need to get prepared."

Prepared?

The only way I'm getting prepared is calling the actual police then go down to see Artie and go all Lima Heights on his crippled ass.

I scoffed, "This is crazy, and you are crazy. I bet none of this is true."

She stood up before caning over to me with a file. What is this? Her medical records? Handing it out to me, I took it and opened it up. Brittany's chin sat on my shoulder to see.

Great now she's giving me a book on how to knit sweaters like the ones Rachel wears.

There was a picture of Artie amongst over shit I didn't understand written on it. At the end of the page, it said FBI certified and confidential.

"Do you believe now he is trying to kill you?" She asked flatly

No…..Maybe…..Yes.

I put the folder down, "Uh so you're here to protect me?"

McSaggyBoobs rolled her eyes, "No I'm here to take down that guy and get a purple star. Along the way, I befriended Brittany because I knew I could get through to him. Then you decided to pop up and now because it's my duty, I have to protect you. Despite the feeling I rather watch them beat you up and torture you until your dead; but I think I could get fired for that."

…..

Well now I don't feel so bad anymore about attacking her.

Because she's a sarcastic bitch.

"So what do we do?" B asked quietly

She pulled a handgun from her bag and placed it on the table, "You act normal. Santana carries this just in case."

My eyes went wide, "Are you crazy? I can get in trouble for carrying that around. Plus I can't shoot anyone and why do you have a handgun in your bag?"

Not that I'm afraid or anything.

"Because I'm from the FBI and do you not have the ladyballs? Please, I don't expect you to go shootin up eighth avenue or anything, it's in case you two are in trouble and I'm not around. Keep it close by is all."

I stared at her then at the gun, "Okay."

Moving forward, I grasped the gun between my thumb and pointer finger.

I may be gangsta and badass.

I can hold shit down like a G.

But I don't do guns.

"Stop the violence." B mumbled softly eyeing my hand

I sighed, "So we have to act normal knowing the fact that dude is going to kill me?"

"Yep."

I glared at her, "Fine but stop watching us having sex."

She smirked.

"I can't help it. Now last week was good when Brittany had you tied up and begging like a little girl. Amongst her spanking you with a ruler because apparently you have a fetish for schoolgirl and teacher fantasies. I have seen your porn collection, it's rather creepy. You may be a tad obsessed."

"Shut up old bitch." I growled blushing

Haggy laughed, "Aw did I embarrass you? I would think Brittany going all dominatrix on you would be embarrassing. Can't come till she tells you right?"

I balled my fist while scrunching my nose in anger.

I swear to God, Imma punch this bitch's teeth out of her mouth.

If she didn't have dentures before she will need them now.

"Okay enough of this, Santana and I are going to leave now and process all of this." Brittany replied

Grabbing my hand, she pushed me towards the door and followed behind. Mrs. Right following us with her cane, "I know it's a lot to take in but I'm here to protect you."

Oh that mkes me feel so safe.

Grandma is here to protect us because she can run so fast despite the fact she can barely walk with a cane.

Oh lord I'm good as dead.

We walked into Brittany's house as I put the gun in my purse and turned to look at Britts. She had a solemn face while pacing back and forth.

"I cannot believe all this. It's just so trippy."

I laughed, "I know right. Baby it's going to be fine. I feel comfortable and safe strangely. This just means you can't quit until everything happens."

Britty sighed before leaning against the island.

"I'm sorry for all of this. Maybe we should break up so you're safe. I don't care about me but you can't get hurt. I would never forgive myself."

Walking over to her, I gripped her hips tightly.

"No. We are not going to break up. He wants that and it ain't going to happen. Brittany S. Pierce I love you, no one is going to interfere and I mean no one. End of discussion." I said firmly

"Yeah?"

I nodded, "Yeah."

B brought her hands up to cup my cheeks then guided her my face to hers. Ours lips brushed together while I brought my hand up behind her. Flipping off one of the cameras, I know is there. I slipped my tongue into her mouth before breaking the kiss.

Give granny some tongue action.

"What are we going to do?" Britts whispered sadly

I bit my lip, "Just listen to the bitch of an old neighbor I guess. Plus be careful and stuff. I bet it will all blow over after I beat his ass down."

"Aw my hero." B cooed pecking my lips

Psh, Supergirl got nuttin on Snixx.

I blushed, "Well I try. Look we will get through this and when we do, we will live happily ever after."

Britts giggled as she tickled the back of my neck, "Mhmm sounds like a plan. I wanna watch a movie."

Of course you do.

I bet it's Lady and the Tramp.

"Lady and the Tramp?" I questioned knowingly.

She gave me an innocent shrug, "By the way, I meant to tell you, we were invited to Tina and Mike's Dinner Party tomorrow."

I froze, "Mike? As in Mike Chang?"

"Yeah why?" B asked confused

Oh I don't know maybe he is involved with the ASIAN MAFIA.

"No reason, do you want to go?"

B pecked my lips, "Yes but if you don't want to, we don't have to."

That's a trap, if you say no she will be pissed.

If I say yes, she will be happy and I'll just be dead before the appetizers.

"Sure we can go." I replied hesitantly

I'm so whipped.

She winked before walking over to the DVD section while I stood there.

Oh God I just made a date with death.

MAH DEATH.

It will be all pass the peas please, SWOOSH there goes my head.

"Boo are you going to come over here?"

I nodded, shuffling over I pulled my shirt over my head then yanked off my pants. Grabbing the wife beater B had in her hand, I throw it on and staying pant less. Britts made her couch into a bed before throwing her comforter on it and jumping on it.

"Come on Boo." B replied excitedly

I smiled as I climbed up the bed to lay down next to B. Britt pressed play before snuggling into my side as the move began to play.

Pulling out my phone, I scrolled down to OLD WRINKLY ASS BITCH.

ME: We need to talk before tomorrow night. Having dinner at Mike Chang's house, this might be your in. I'll bet you twenty bucks that Artie will be there.

After sending the text, I kissed Britts forehead. My phone buzzed a few moments later.

OLD WRINKLY ASS BITCH: Come over at noon tomorrow, I'm going to have to put a wire on you. Goodnight.

I bit my lip.

So not only does he want to kill me but he will kill me after knowing I have a wire.

I'm just keeping burying myself deeper in this shit.

Six feet under is all I'm saying.

"Mhmm, I was thinking about wearing that blue strapless dress you bought me the other day." B hummed as she watched the movie

"You will look beautiful." I replied softly

She tilted her head up to look at me with a smile, "Yeah?"

"Mhmm."

Threading my fingers through her hair, B shifted closer.

"You should wear that fiery red dress, the one with the plunging neckline. Mhmm you will look sexy in that."

I smirked, "I look sexy in everything but what my sweets wants, she gets. Are you excited for the audition?"

Oh yeah Britts has an audition to be a dancer in a musical on Broadway. It's going to interesting watching her.

"I am so ready. I already know what I want to perform but it's going to be a surprise."

I grinned at her excitement, "You will do amazing. I was thinking maybe over the summer, possibly the fourth of July, going to see your sister and then visiting my parents."

B's eyes lit up, "Really?"

"Mhmm, I believe we deserve a vacation." I whispered

Brittany brought her lips up to mine and gave me a loving kiss before pulling back.

"I love you boo."

I beamed, "I love yous sweets."

**A.N: Sooo I forgot to put this chapter up awhile ago. =) No one kill me! I don't really have much to say but this story should be ending soon, sadly. **

**Anyway, if anyone has any questions, comments, or suggestions, leave a comment or PM me. Thank you for all the reviews, I cherish each of them. They are my inspiration and god knows I need it now. I'm stuck on writing the next chapter since Glee screwed that up for me and then that bs called Glee Project buried my muse in the ground.**

**Sooooo yep, thank you to all.**

**Review please?**


	15. Chapter 15

**Santana's POV**

**Friday Night before Dinner with the Changs.**

"Excuse me watch where you bez putting your hands Mrs. Rodgers." I growled

I am currently standing in nothing but my bra and panties while the saggy puts a wire on me. Brittany is unaware that I'm wearing a wire to the dinner.

What she doesn't know will only kill me.

She snorted, "Oh please you little hussy, touching your fake ass tittes does nothing for me."

"Psh I'm not worried about that, I don't want to catch any diseases you may be harboring with those liver spotted wrinkly ass hands of yours." I shot back, "And for your information, my breasts are all real so go choke on a fucking raisin and kick the damn bucket already you debilitating fossil you."

Mrs. Right pinched my side as I yelped.

"Woops thought I saw a bug."

I bet there wasn't a bug.

I rolled my eyes, "Do you think you can hurry up? I still have to get ready and it's almost time to leave."

Slow ass bitch.

I know she's prehistoric.

But come on.

"I'm almost done then you can go back to your corner streetwalker." Mrs. Right replied not missing a beat.

I'm a classy bitch, I don't do corners.

Now the pole is a different story.

Glancing down with a scowl, Mrs. Right was taping a black wire up my stomach. Nestling the microphone between my breasts and taping it there. She pulled back to check her work and the cables.

"Alright seems to be working. I need you to hide this in his house." She handed me a small camera, "You can stick it on anything specifically where he does business. So try to excuse yourself and find his office or something."

Does business?

Am I the only one thinking the bathroom?

That's where I do mah business. Ahem.

"You're going to get me killed." I replied shaking my head

She scoffed, "Oh jeez calm down, keep the gun in your purse just in case. If Artie is there, play it cool. Remember I'm watching so if anything is to go down, I'll have the FBI breaking that door down faster than Lindsey Lohan going to rehab."

I sighed as I pulled up my dress and made sure you couldn't see anything. Thank god I went with a black dress not the red one.

"You better is all I'm saying." I replied threatening

Mrs. Right nodded before slapping my ass with her cane, "Now get the hell out of my house."

Wow talk about hospitality.

This place is such a welcoming and warm environment.

And another thing.

What is it with people and slapping my ass?

I mean it may be out there but it does not have a sign that say touch me on it.

….

Unless Puck put another sign on it.

Walking into B's apartment, she was sitting down on a chair while Quinn straightens the back of her hair. Sweets was already wearing her blue dress. It's flows so when she spins it fans out. It's a cute little dress.

"Hey sorry I'm late, Puck decided he needed my help shaving his back." I said

That's brotherly love right there.

Dats what bros do for each other.

You shave mine and I'll shave yours.

He did ask me to help him before I left to see Mrs. Right so it technically isn't a lie.

"Uh ew." Rachel said appearing

I smirked before pulling out my makeup.

Time to put my face on.

Strolling over to B, I leaned down and pecked her lips.

"Hey you." I mumbled

Britts pecked my lips again, "Hey boo, almost done?"

"Mhmm just need to throw on my makeup and we can go."

She nodded as I walked away but not before swatting my ass.

See?

I threw a wink over my shoulder as I called out, "Wanky."

Strolling into the bathroom, I grabbed my foundation powder and brush to apply some to my face.

I hope tonight goes well or I'm screwed.

If they see my wire, I wonder what will happen.

….

Oh I know, SWOOSH there goes my head.

Applying my lip gloss, I smushed my lips together before puckering them up and winking at myself.

God I would totally screw myself if I can.

Wait, there's a word for that.

….

Masturbation. Oh yeah.

"Boo we need to go now or we are going to be late." B sang out

Shutting the light off, I strolled back into the living room. Brittany was waiting by the door as she put on her light jacket.

Quinn grabbed my arm as I walked by, "Keep her safe yeah?"

"Yeah of course." I replied nodding

Taking B's hand, we walked out of the apartment and into the elevator.

"You look amazing." I said spinning her as my eyes roamed

Britts giggled before wrapping her arms around me, "Mhmm you look beautiful also."

"Well you know I try." I joked

Brittany leaned forward to kiss my cheek then the tip of my nose before capturing my bottom lip between her lips. I groaned a bit as someone's hand decided to slide down to grab my ass as her tongue swiped my lip. Parting my mouth as B tilted her head slightly; she pushed her tongue past and stroked my tongue softly. Flicking her tip of her tongue against mine, I moaned softly while she pressed me up against the elevator wall. Breaking the kiss when it dinged, I groaned.

"Ugh you're making me want to not go." I whined

Brittany giggled before wiping my bottom lip, "I know, all I want to do is slam the emergency break and fuck you senseless in this elevator."

Oh my god, I think I'm leaking from my womanly hole right now.

She-she…

Is a naughty girl.

RAWR.

"Let's go before I lose all self control." I replied wrapping my arm around her waist

Yeah and jam my piece sign up that juicy hole nestled between your legs.

Brittany laughed angelically as she wrapped her own arm around me as we walked out. Hailing a taxi, I opened the door to let Brittany in.

That's how us classy ladies to do it.

We bez opening doors, pulling out chairs, handing dem ladies our jackets, and other courtesy stuff.

Climbing in after Britts, I closed the door shut and pulled Brittany into me as she gave the guy directions. I shook my head.

Dis crazy ass driver is talking to himself.

I hate when they do that. It freaks me the fuck out especially when it's in another frigging language I don't understand.

Britt's hand slipped onto my bare thigh before moving higher.

What does she think she is doing?

I bit my lip as her hand slithered up my dress.

Oh-why hello there..

"What are you doing?" I whispered shocked staring at the driver

Sex in a taxi, Sex in a Taxi!

Britts mouth moved to the side of my neck. I groaned softly while eyeing the taxi driver who was paying attention to the road.

Thank God or he would have gotten a show.

B's mouth sucked on my ear as she applied more pressure.

I can't, oh god, oh god, oh god.

"Just having some fun." She whispered

Oh yeah girls just want to have fun.

Bringing my hand down, I tried to grab her hand.

If I don't, imma start humping her hand like a cat in heat.

That will definitely get some attention.

I probably won't have to pay for the Taxi ride either.

"Baby stop." I whined quietly

No don't really but it's not right so stop.

Britts giggled while I grabbed at her wrist. I moved my head away from her mouth so she couldn't kiss my neck.

"Boo."

I gave her a stern look, "B."

I was able to grab Brittany's hand and pull it out from under my dress. Jeez, my little sex kitten. Pushing my dress down, I put her hand on my hip as I kissed her lips softly.

Now I'm going to have to sit through dinner with this problem between my intersection.

Damn.

There's an accident on I-93 Santana. The cause is flooding. Wink wink.

"You are a tease."

Britts giggled, "I don't know what you are talking about."

I scoffed before kissing her cheek, "I bet you don't. Artie isn't going to be there right?"

"No Tina said she wasn't inviting him. It's just going to be me, you, Tina, and Mike."

I swallowed thickly.

Greaaaaat, I figured there would be another couple but nope.

Why do I have a feeling that I'm meeting my demise today?

"Here we go."

Brittany stepped out of the cab while paid. Following in suite, I grabbed her hand as we made our way over to the nice apartment building.

"What floor?" I asked as we got into the elevator

B bit her lip, "Top."

Oh god top floor that's like the penthouse suite or whatever. I'm totally fucked, he must be rich. Not only is he rich but he is part of the Mafia that wants to kill me. He can like make me disappear and pay people off to make sure it stays hush hush.

Gripping B's pinky, I glanced over at her.

Brittany had a small smile on her lips while her blonde hair straight as a pin flowed down.

Simply Orange..

I mean beautiful, stupid orange juice.

"I love you B." I said softly

B turned head to lock eyes with me, "I love you boo, it's going to be fine."

I nodded.

Lies.

All Lies.

Brittany pulled me into her as we swayed a bit. My arms wrapped around her waist while her wrapped around mine. My eyes closed as I let out a deep breath.

Can't we just go home?

Please?

When the elevator doors opened up, we broke apart and clasped hands.

Here we go.

It's been good.

I mean it's been a good life so far.

…

MAMA Ooooh I don't want to die, sometimes wish I've never been born.

"San are you going to knock or should I?"

Shaking my head out the trance, I had my fist up and hovering over the door.

"Final chance, we can go home and have mind blowing sex." I persuaded

B rolled her eyes before taking my fist and banging on the door herself.

Oh god.

Beetlejuice. Beetlejuice. Beetlejuice.

….

Damn didn't work.

"It's going to be fine, just rela-Hi Tina." B said cheerily

Tina stood there in a skirt with a button up shirt as she beamed at us, "Hey guys come on in, right on time."

B kept our pinkies clasped as she lead me into their apartment.

Why is everything white?

I'm talking albino white.

B gave Tina a hug and a kiss on the cheek then I gave her a small hug. She guided us towards the kitchen as we went by the living room my eyes went wide.

No seriously everything is fucking white.

The couch is white.

The carpet is white.

Well the wall is blue

But

Everything else is white.

Plus they had a huge ass TV.

Dude playing call of duty on that bitch must be fantastic.

Jeez, my nerd is showing.

"So Mike should be home in a bit he had to take care of some work thing."

Work thing eh?

I didn't know killing people for a living was a work thing.

Hmm you learn something new every day.

"It's fine, I did tell you San is allergic to shellfish and peanuts right?" B asked curiously

Tina nodded, "Yep that's why I'm making some roasted chicken with homemade mashed potatoes and some veggies. Would you two like some wine?"

"Yes please."

That sounds really delicious.

But..

You know that meal doesn't sound very Asian.

Sitting down on the stool next to Brittany, I kept a nice hold on my purse.

I got a gun.

And everything is white.

So if I use it, I will definitely be leaving stains.

Should have brought some Clorox or stain remover.

"Here you guys go."

I gave her a small thank you before sipping my drink.

Good god, Ima need more of this stuff.

It's the good stuff.

"So word around is you are quitting Passion." Tina said casually

I cleared my throat, "Um may I use your bathroom?"

"Sure. Two doors down to the right."

I nodded before kissing B's cheek and walking off.

Pulling out the camera thingy, I quietly opened each door to see if there was an office.

Storage Closet.

Guest Room.

Bedroom.

Bathroom.

Office.

AH-HA. I slipped in quietly and closed the door behind me.

This room is not white thank god.

Three bookshelves lined the walls stacked full of books, a desk sat in the middle across from a couch where a TV sat on the wall. A black chair sat empty while the Mac computer screen was black. Walking around I spotted a statue when I smirked.

I can stick it there.

Oooo wanky!

After pulling it out, I pushed it on the bottom of the statue. Grinning, I stalked back before something caught my eye.

Tiptoeing over, I picked up the folder that was sitting there. Hmm. I'm a nosey bitch so you know I gotta look. Flipping it open, there was a picture of Artie and Brittany followed by a few pictures of Brittany and I. What the fuck? Dropping the folder back, I booked out of the room.

Oh god I'm going to die tonight.

Walking back into the kitchen, I walked behind B and hugged her from behind.

I need some comfort because I'm five steps away from pulling out this gun and shooting myself.

Brittany's arm rested on top of mine while I listened to them talking.

"Oh my god really? I was thinking about trying that but didn't want to waste the money." B said shocked

Vibrators that's all I can think of in this conversation.

Tina shrugged, "I had the same feeling but I bought it and trust me you do not regret it. Plus every girl needs to treat herself now and then."

See? Vibrator.

B nodded contently.

"Yeah but I'm going to miss all of you when I leave." B said sadly

Tina was mixing something, "You are going to be working for my fiancé. We will see each other all the time plus all of us can have a girl's night. I'm just glad you are leaving. I hate the way Artie is with you."

That makes two of us.

"Mhmm, I agree. It's going to be bittersweet but I got all I need right behind me." Sweets cooed leaning back into me.

I smiled back at Tina, "Eh until she gets bored of me and throws me to the side."

"Never." B said pecking my cheek

Tina smirked, "You two are too adorable for words."

Uh..That's because we are Brittana BITCH!

Fuck you Finchel…Oh wait this is the author talking not me…..

…..Awkward…..

"Thank you." B mumbled giddy

I sighed, "So need any help setting the table or anything?"

Tina glanced up from the food.

"Uh if you don't mind? You can use those plates and utensils to set up the dining room table would be great."

I nodded, "Sure thing."

Once again, I kissed B's cheek and grabbed the plates and utensils. Tina and Brittany continued to talk about something at work. Apparently, Sugar decided it would be funny to dance on one of those small tables and fell on her ass.

Here we go with the white shit again.

White carpet, blue wall, white tablecloth covered a glass table with white chairs.

Holy lord I need to introduce them to Kurt so he can redecorate this place. Pictures of various sceneries littered the walls. Candles were already lit and waiting as I placed the plates and utensils down.

"Tina I'm home."

Strolling back into the kitchen, Mike gave Brittany a hug before going over to Tina and I walked over to B.

"Mike I would like you to meet Santana. Santana this is Mike."

Um he knows who I am.

Since he has a ton of pictures of me on his desk.

"Nice to meet you Santana, I have heard nothing but good things."

Oh I bet you have, yeah act like you don't know who I am. YOU LIAR!

I shook his head with a fake smile, "You too, I hope I live up to those expectations. "

He chuckled, "Well I'll be out when dinner is ready so see you in a bit guys."

I watched him walkout with his brief case in hand.

If he is a dancer, why does he need a brief case?

"Anyway, what were we talking about?" Tina asked politely

Tuning them out, I bit my lip.

There was another knock at the door and Tina went to get it.

Brittany turned to me with a smile as she rubbed the outer part of my thighs.

"You okay?"

I nodded, "Yep just can't wait until all of this over."

Britts pecked my lips before pulling back and kissing me again until there were footsteps.

"Uhh Artie is here." Tina said angrily

I back up alarmed while Brittany stood up quickly, "I thought you said he wasn't coming?"

"He wasn't. I don't know why he is here." Tina replied in a hushed tone.

I bit my lip.

Aw fuck.

It's a set up.

I knew it, I fucking knew it!

Britt pulled me closer as I hugged her from behind, "Is he staying for dinner?"

"I don't know, I'm sorry guys Mike must have went behind my back and invited him. Dinner is done so let me go get Mike and I'll meet you in the dining room."

Watching her walk away, I gripped Brittany.

"Maybe we should go." I whispered softly in her ear

B shook her head, "We have to act normal remember? That will only draw attention and make a big fuss. Do you have well you know?"

My gat?

Hell yeah.

"Of course but I'm freaking out a bit B."

Brittany cupped my cheeks in her hands before kissing each of my cheeks, "Don't, everything will be fine Boo. I promise."

Guiding me forward, our lips met in a brief kiss before we made our way to the dining room.

I'm fucked.

**Dinner**

So here we all are sitting here in silence while eating.

Yes Artie is here.

Apparently, Mike has promised to hang out with him today and instead of rescheduling, brought him along. Tina was not happy about that.

Silence.

Awkward turtles have awkward sex and make awkward babies.

"Sooo Brittany are you pumped for your audition?" Mike asked breaking the silence

Artie is sitting across from me while B sat to my left. Tina and Mike were sitting at the ends of the tables but Artie was glaring at me.

I can feel his eyes burning into my skull.

Tina raised an eyebrow, "What audition?"

"I got an audition to be a dancer on Broadway. It's in a few weeks, I'm actually really excited for it. I hope I do well."

Mike scoffed, "You got it in the bag. You are amazing dancer. They will regret it, if they don't pick you."

Eh this guy doesn't seem too bad.

I squeezed her thigh reassuring, "Mike's right. I have never seen someone dance as fluid and natural as you baby."

I froze.

Shit I said baby in front of Artie.

Chancing a glance at him through my peripherals, I decided it was best to ignore the burning glare he was throwing at me.

Woops.

"Eh I could be better." B mumbled blushing

I chuckled, "Yeah right."

"Oh shush you, Mike I heard you have audition for a backup dancer for Brittany Spears. That's fantastic, not going to lie I'm a bit jealous." Sweets replied

Mike grinned, "Eh it's nothing, I was hoping for Beyonce but it's okay. I'll settle."

Artie cleared his throat before staring at Mike, "I do believe you will get the job either way."

I rolled my eyes.

I do believe you're a jackass.

Waaaaay to kill the conversation.

As I ate my food, I eyed Artie as he talked to Mike about something.

"Have you guys set a date?" I asked directly to Tina

She shook her head, "Not yet, we want a spring wedding so it will probably next year. Gives me time to plan, find a dress, and what not. I mean I can't believe spring is around the corner."

I nodded intently, "Kids?"

"Yes, ten." Mike replied with a grin

Ten?

You fucking out of your mind.

I coughed on my wine, "Ten?"

"No he wants ten and I want five." Tina replied giggling

Five?

Okay now you're fucking cray cray also.

"Isn't that a lot of kids?" I asked a bit shocked

Tina shrugged, "Eh I want a big family so does Mike. Plus the more the merrier."

I stared at her.

The more the merrier?

This ain't no hay stack ride bitch.

"I see."

I have no words except I hope you put some Crisco down there.

Make sure that tunnel is ready for those stretches.

Ten times.

Ew it must look like a stretched out hair tie after all those children.

"You know I want to have kids." Artie piped in staring at B

My eyes glanced at her and then back at him, "That's nice, but are you sure your able to? I mean with the dead weight it must be hard to thrust."

B choked on her food, "Santana."

Mike snickered next to me while Tina tried to contain her laughter but couldn't.

"What? I was just asking a question." I said innocently battling my eyelashes.

Britt gave me a stern look.

Artie scoffed, "All my plumping works down there. I don't seem to recall you having a problem that one time Brittany."

My mouth dropped as I stared at him.

Silence.

Turning my head towards Brittany, she was glaring at him, "I was drunk. I don't remember anything about that night. If you don't mind, don't speak another word about it."

Wait a nose picking second.

They had sex?

I turned to Brittany with a hurt expression.

"San, please let's talk about it later." She whispered pleading me

Oh yeah we are going to talk about this later.

Then I'm going to punish you by tying you up and using the paddle.

I huffed before returning to my plate, "Wow didn't take you for the type to just do what she says. I guess you are the submissive one huh? Brittany controls the reins."

I saw Mike shoot Artie a look.

He wants to eat my fist.

I glared up at him again.

"You do not want to start with me right now Wheels." I growled

Brittany's hand tightened around mine as Artie and I held a staring contest.

He smirked, "Oh really? What makes you think I'm going to listen to anything you say?"

I balled my fist.

"Seriously shut up." I snapped back

Artie let out a laugh as he leaned forward, "Do you regret it yet? Messing with me I mean."

"Artie cut it out." Mike demanded

"What are you talking about?" I spat out

He smirked, "This dinner was all a setup. What did you expect? To show up and everything will be fine? I finally have you where I want you. Thanks to Brittany and Tina that is. I mean really? They both work for me of course they will be in on it." Artie replied wickedly

I dropped her hand before staring at her.

B's eyes were wide, "San don't listen to him. Artie just stop."

I glanced back at him.

He shrugged, "She did lie to you about us having sex. How can you believe her now? I bet you she told you we were nothing that nothing happened between us. But something did then you showed up and screwed everything up for me."

No she wouldn't

"What the hell is going on?" Mike asked confused and agitated.

That's what I would like to know also.

Artie wheeled back, "She thinks you are the leader of the Asian Mafia when it's really me. He has nothing to do with it. I used him as a pawn to trick you and everyone I know, even the police think it's him. How do you think I never get framed? I'm not Asian; no one thinks twice to look over at me."

He snapped his fingers and two black clothed men walked towards me.

Where did they come from?

Dats it, Imma pull out mah gat.

I stood up as I yanked out my gun.

Call da Po-Po HOE! Call 'em.

Pointing it at them, they froze and backed up towards Artie who stared at me.

Yeah, that's right freeze mother fuckers and back da fuck up.

"Like you know how to use that."

I bit my lip, "I'm Latina we're good with weapons."

It's true.

We are. We are also good with razorblades and knives.

Artie eyed me, "Well thank you Brittany. You can stop it now and come over here."

"Stop it Artie I don't know what you are talking about. San please."

Brittany stood up and moved towards me but I pointed to the gun at her in a frantic panic. B looked at the gun then back at me with a pained expression.

"Don't. I don't know what the fuck is going on here and I can't trust anyone apparently." I snapped

No seriously I'm confused.

She did lie to me.

Britt shook her head with a look of disbelief, "You can trust me San. I love you."

"How do I know that's true? You lied to me about him." I yelled at her

Tina grabbed Brittany and pulled her away, "Santana she had nothing to do with this. He is lying. Artie is just playing with your emotions."

I stared at Tina before pointing the gun over at him.

"No you all are playing with me. Stop fucking with my mind." I cried shaking the gun

"I have gotten away with so many killings in that past; I am a pro at it. Everyone thinks it's an Asian. I'm a fucking genius. Brittany doesn't love you, it's a joke a big joke to fuck with you. To bring you here and I can take you out." Artie replied coolly

A pro at it?

Yeahhhh that's not sadistic at all.

"Boo don't listen to him." Britt pleaded

Trust me I believe her when she says she loves me.

But.

I'm just- I don't want her to get hurt or anything.

So if he thinks I hate her or whatever then he won't go after her right?

Artie shook his head laughing, "Exactly you are so confused because this is all a mind fuck. You're right Brittany had nothing to do with it. I was just fucking with you. But you are taking something that is mine so I'm going to kill you basically."

What the fuck?

Dis fucker is psycho.

It's like in Rocky Horror when Frank went into Janet's bed sounding like Brad, confusing everyone and taking advantage of people.

I seriously don't know what I'm saying or how that even relates.

But

Where da fuck is Saggy boobs?

Britts made a move towards me but I pointed the gun at her, "Stay right there."

Oh please, I'm not going to shoot her.

If she doesn't come near me, she won't get hurt.

"San please."

I shook my head, "No. No, you are not going to get hurt. I promised Quinn I would protect you and that's what's going to happen."

I swung the gun back to point at Artie.

Now I didn't promise anyone that I wouldn't kill Artie.

Hehehe.

"You killed all those people huh?"

He nodded, "Yep and you will be added to the list."

Yeah that's right confess.

Tell my breasts all your deepest darkest secrets.

Any day now Grannypants…you were suppose to jump in wit da Feds when all this shit started.

"Oh yeah? Then why am I still breathing? I mean if you are the big bad Asian Mafia, then I should be dead right?" I joked sarcastically

HA.

Take that bitch and swallow it.

Artie's face hardened, "You don't toy with me got it? You are the pawn in this game and it's right about to be checkmate."

Do I look like I play chess, you fucking moron?

"What ?" I asked confused

Before I knew it one of the dark figures came at me from the right and the other from the left. Jesus CHRIST! They both grabbed my arms and twisted them behind my back while slamming me against the table.

Yep definitely going to hurt tomorrow.

"See? Shouldn't try to beat me at my own game."

They both yanked me up and dragged me away to the side. Mike with a stick, swung towards one of them. The man let go of me as I swung my right hand up to connect with the guys face. He stumbled back before charging towards me. Grabbing the heavy vase, I brought it down and slammed it on his head.

It shattered as he fell to the ground unconscious.

Oh yeah that's how Snixx does it.

Dat's how we do in LIMA HEIGHTS!

Artie stared at me with wide eyes, "Oh yeah I forgot to mention that I may or may not have gotten some kung fu lessons from an old lady who is part of the FBI."

Artie wheeled back as I went towards him. I grabbed his brake and slammed on it.

"Now it's time for me to kick your ass." I growled

Snixx bitch is now going to go all LOCO on your ass because DATS how we DO IT in LIMA HEIGHTS!

Hauling back, my fist swung to connect with his chin. Bringing my hand back, my fist landed on his cheek. I was grabbed from behind and yanked back. It was one of his goons; Artie's face was bleeding from his forehead and cheek. The one side of his face swollen as he glared at me. As he went to say, something the door swung open and granny appeared in her black get up looking like a ninja.

"Nobody move and no one gets hurt."

Finally, you old bitch.

**A/N: So I was going to start writing again, when I found this already written from a few weeks ago. I figured I should just post it for you guys. I'm going to try my hardest to update again. I promise all of you! Thanks for understanding it means a lot. **

**Alright that's it for now. Review Please?**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except this story's storyline.**

**Santana's POV**

"Now put the Latin skank down then back away slowly." Granny replied holding her gun

I looked to my left to see one of the bodyguards basically ignoring her.

"And what are you going to do old lady?" He barked

She bounced from one leg to another moving closer. Before flipping over a table and pointing the gun right into his abdomen.

Ninja GRANNY To the RESCUE!

YEAAAAH BOI!

"I'm going to blow your intestines out. Now hand her over."

She means business people.

Shit got serious when Golden girls met Law and Order SVU.

He glanced back at Artie before letting go of me. I stumbled over to Mrs. Wright who pushed me behind her crippled jointed wrinkly ass.

" 'Bout time all old hag." I whispered

She threw me a glare before glancing back at the men.

"Get down on the ground now."

Yeah bitches get da fuck on the ground.

Get on your knees!

If I had a dick, I would tell you to blow me!

I watched them listen to her as Artie wheeled closer, "Get up you fools. She won't do anything to you. You can take her; you're six foot and bench five hundred."

And afraid of Ninja Granny over here apparently.

One guy went to get up but Granny's gun had already gone off. One shot to his thigh. I winced at the sound of the bullet ringing out.

Oh my god she actually shot someone.

Oh my fucking god!

I thought she was just bluffing.

"Old bitch shot me." He growled gripping his leg

That she did.

She nodded, "Yeah and there's plenty more where that came from if you move another muscle. Artie Abrams you are under arrest. You have finally been caught."

Yeah caught like a mouse in a rattlesnakes mouth!

How do you like me now?

I glanced over at Brittany who was standing behind Mike with Tina. She was staring at the scene in front of her unfold with fearful eyes.

I must get over to my Mary Jane/Lois Clark to save her life some more.

To tell her there is nothing to fear, Santana Lopez is here.

Slowly inching my way towards her, I watched as one of Artie's guys went at Granny again.

No one can see me moving over…

I put my invisible cloak on that I borrowed from Harry Potter.

I'm not here (waves hands).

Ninja Granny grabbed his arm before he could hit her and twisted it. She spun him, slammed his head into the wall and threw him to the ground. She bounced side to side while he tried to grab her.

She's like a bunny rabbit, bouncing all over the place except her eggs shriveled up years ago.

She brought her hand up to punch him square in the face. He stumbled back grabbing his nose and knocking into the table at the same time. She then charged forward kicking him in the gut finally throwing him to the ground. Granny pulled up her dress a bit to yank out a gun from her thigh holster.

I grimaced.

Ew wrinkly old saggy skin.

Leathery skin blah.

She spun around to point the gun at Artie.

"Now this is between you and I." She sneered, "I have been tracking you for months. Now I have you and you're going to jail."

Yeah so put your hands in the air.

…..

And maybe later you can wave them like you just don't care.

Okay yeah I went there, don't judge me.

Artie wheeled over to me but I grabbed the gun and pointed it at him. He froze while I raised an eyebrow at him.

"I'm going to get away. Just wait and you will see." Artie said grinning

I moved over to Brittany while Ninja Wright began to speak to Artie. Grabbing her arm, I pressed a kiss to her cheek before wrapping my arm around her waist.

This is what James Bond does after he like saves the world right?

Grabs the beautiful girl and holds her tight.

"You had me scared."

I nodded, "Got to play the part right?"

"Mhmm you should be an actress." She whispered

Oh I am….( that was a pun in case you didn't get it)

There was a noise as I glanced back, a bunch more guys appeared at the door.

Aw shit.

There were at least ten tall ass Chinese dudes standing at the door staring at Artie. He smirked before nodding at them then over at Granny.

"Take her down." Artie said sternly

One of them went towards Granny but she ducked as he tried to bear hug her. She then punched him straight in the bladder area before upper cutting him to send him flying back. Ninja granny then ran at him and shoulder checked him into the wall. Bringing out her gun, she shot him in the chest twice.

"Now if any of you want to end up just like your friend over here then come at me. Make my day bitches."

They all glanced over at their friend then back at her.

"Uh we be out."

Cowards, they all are cowards.

All but two people disappeared by running out the door. The other two stood there contemplating what to do.

"Come on you morons get her."

One of the flipped Artie off before running with the rest of his friends, Mrs. Right stood up with a smirk.

"Some army you got. Now come over here so I can arrest you with some of your dignity left." Ninja Granny replied proud

Artie chuckled before nodding at something. The next thing we knew Granny had been shot in the shoulder and she slid down the wall gasping.

Oh no were all doomed.

Artie laughed before unbuckling himself. He brought his feet down on the ground before standing up with a evil smirk.

What the?

SHENNANIGANS!

I CALL SHENANIGANS!

"It's a miracle." Tina said in awe

He rolled his eyes before pulling out his gun, "No bitch it's stem cell research. Now it seems the only way the job is going to get done is if I do it. Brittany get over here now."

Brittany's grip tightened around my waist as I kept the gun pointed steadily at him, "Not going to happen Abrams, you're going to have to take me down first."

"Aw what a heroic thing you're doing." He cooed

I sighed before pushing Brittany behind me keeping the gun pointed steadily at him. A loud helicopter propelling noise blasted through as a light shined through the window.

Holy shit she was part of the FBI.

"Artie Abrams this is the police. We have the place surrounded come out with your hands up."

I glanced back at Artie, "What are you going to do now?"

He bit his lip as the gun shook suddenly.

"Fuck." He muttered

"Artie just give up." Mike said holding Tina close to him

He spun the gun over to point at Mike, "Shut the fuck up. I am not giving up. I worked too hard to keep this where it is not to let some slut take it all down."

"Fine." I yelled, "Let them go and take me. If I'm what you want then here I am. I give myself to you as long as everyone gets out safe and sound."

"Santana." Britts said quietly behind me, "Don't."

Artie stared at me, "Fine, go all of you now."

Spinning around I kissed B's cheek before pushing her to Mike. Mike grabbed her and pulled her out the door with Tina in front of him. As soon as they were gone, I turned to look at Artie.

He smirked, "Feeling the heat?"

"Then maybe we should get out of the kitchen." I said smirking right back

Everybody welcome SNIX to the STAGE!

As soon as he looked over to Mrs. Right, I charged at him kicking off my heels. My shoulder dug into his chest while I shoved us both out the door and into the hallway. Artie's back collided with the wall. I kept one arm pushed against his chest before pulling my arm back to sock him in the face. I punched him in the stomach then he keeled over as I brought my knee up to his face. His head flew back while I shoved his body to the ground.

Gotta get him to the roof.

Gripping the gun, I watched him groan.

No time to waste.

Turning towards the stairs door, I pushed through and began to sprint up the stairs.

Oh yeah James Bond shit.

"You are not going to get away from me that easily." He screamed

I glanced over the rail to see him jogging up behind me. He stopped pointed the gun up and began to shoot. I ducked as the bullets bounced off the metal rails.

Oh no not my weave!

Continuing to run up, I could hear him close by behind me.

"You are going to get it once I catch you. You stupid bitch messed up my face."

Cuz you were that good looking to begin with?

Yes that was sarcasm.

A few more stairs and there is the door, I sprinted faster. Then I pushed through the door to the roof before glancing left to right.

I gotta hide.

Ducking behind a metal circle thingy, I gripped the gun tightly. Breathing heavily, I closed my eyes waiting to hear that door fly open.

I got this.

Opening my eyes, I let out a quiet sigh as the door swung open and slammed closed.

"Looks like there is nowhere to go so you should just give up and come out. I promise to take good care of Brittany when you are gone. You are not going to win this Santana."

I bit my lip trying not to scream as he walked right in front of me. He was looking from side to side and quietly moving about.

"I know what you did last summer." He said laughing

Oh god come on.

Out of all the horror movies, you choose that one.

I slowly stood up before roundhouse kicking him to the side. His body folded into a C before slamming down on the pavement. The gun knocked out of his hands and slid over towards the edge of the roof. Artie's eyes went wide as he saw me standing over him.

"This is it Artie."

He shook his head as I pointed my gun at him.

"You won't shoot me. You don't have the balls."

I stared at him before swallowing thickly.

He cackled, "See? Too much of a coward."

Artie swung his leg up to kick the gun out of my hand. He kicked his legs up while pushing off with his hands and stood up. Dick then brought his hands up in fighting stance. I glared at him while bringing my fists up.

"Let's rumble chica." I replied with a snarl

He raised an eyebrow before coming at me. I blocked his straight leg kick before blocking his left punch. Pushing him back by his shoulders, he stumbled as I brought my leg to kick him in the stomach. Running forward, I clothes lined Artie in the throat. He flew back to the ground as I went for the gun.

A hand wrapped around my ankle and yanked me down. Flying forward, I brought my hands out to brace myself as I hit the ground. Wincing as my hand cut, I felt Artie climb over my body and straddled my back. He yanked my hair back as I cried out.

He brought his face to mine with a smirk.

"Gotcha."

I glared before throwing my head forward to slam into his.

Mother fucker that hurts.

Artie let go my hair as I rolled under him. I went to punch him but he grabbed my hand with his left hand before wrapping his other around my neck. He squeezed tightly as I grabbed a hold of his shirt trying to push him off me.

"You're done now."

My hand fell to the ground trying to feel for something. I felt some cold metal on my hand. Gripping it, I brought it up and brought it down. Digging the butt into his head, I kicked him off me.

Yeah that's how we do.

Standing up quickly, I wiped my hands as he rolled on the ground. Holding his head, he glanced up at me. Running towards the edge, I grabbed the other gun and threw it off the roof. Turning around I pointed the gun back at Artie.

"Yeah who's done now bitch? Not me." I replied gloating

Artie sighed before shaking his head.

"You won't shoot me."

He began walking forward and I shook it, "Don't come any closer unless you want to die."

All of a sudden, he ran forward. Grabbing my arm, we began to wrestle for the gun. Moving in a circle, Artie was now standing with his back to the edge. I tried to fight him off but he kept his ground.

Then it went off.

I froze as warm liquid seeped down my arm.

Staring Artie in the face, his eyes were blank. I stumbled back letting go of the gun while staring at him. He stood there blankly as his white shirt now had a big red stain on it. I bit my lip before glancing down at my hand to see his blood on it.

"I'm not going without you."

Artie lifted the gun to point at me. Two shots rang out as my eyes slammed closed. A piercing pain shot through my shoulder as I fell back onto the ground.

I gasped and opened my eyes just in time to see Artie stand there mouth agape. He staggered back before flying off the roof. Gripping my arm, I glanced back to see Ninja Granny standing there with a rifle.

I let out a sigh of relief.

She caned over to me with a smile, "Glad you're still alive."

"Yeah well- would mind if you could get an ambulance up here?"

Mrs. Right kneeled down, "Already on their way up."

She glanced over at the edge, "What a shame. At least he is gone now."

I nodded gripping my shoulder as I winced in pain. The door opened before a few footsteps ran towards us. A medic appeared above me as he put the neck brace on.

"Hey we are going to get you all fixed up. Don't you worry, tell me what's your name?" He asked opening gauze

"Uh Santana." I mumbled

He nodded with a smile, "Well Santana you are just going to be fine. The bullet seems to have gone through and we are going to control this bleeding."

They rolled me on the stretcher before putting a blanket over me and strapping me in. They started moving me as he spoke into his radio. I winced at the pain shooting down my arm. It took a few minutes before the loud sirens and the busy night of New York City rang in my ears.

"Santana."

I glanced over to my left through the oxygen mask to see Brittany running towards me. When she made it to me, she grasped my face and bushed my hair back.

"I'm fine." I mumbled out

B shook her head, "You don't look it. I saw him fall. I- I."

The medics pushed her away to load me up, "She's coming with me."

"Let's go." He said to B.

She jumped into the ambulance before pushing my hair back from my face again. I gave her a smile to tell her I was okay.

"I'm going to be fine, just a scratch." I said, "You should have seen what I did to him. I went all Bruce Lee on his ass."

Brittany chuckled before kissing my forehead, "You Santana Lopez are one of a kind."

Damn fucking straight.

NEXT DAY

"Oh Nurse Hottie." Puck sang

I rolled my eyes as he chased out the young blonde haired nurse, "Puck please stop embarrassing me."

"Shush I'm going to get you some good stuff."

I sighed as he disappeared.

"He won't give up eh?"

I glanced to my left to see Brittany standing there with flowers and a teddy bear. I smiled softly before waving her over with my IV attached hand. My shoulder is currently in a sling. It's a flesh wound but they wanted to keep my overnight for observations. I have many bruises.

"Hey you." I cooed

B skipped over before putting the stuff down and kissing my cheeks, "Hey hero, how are you feeling?"

"Pretty good, ready to blow this joint and get mah cuddle on."

She giggled before sitting down on the bed. Taking my hand in hers, she grinned.

"So I have been invited to the reading of Artie's will."

My eyes went wide, "You have to be kidding me?"

Britts shook her head, "Nope apparently he left me something."

That son of a bitch.

Even in death, he is trying to steal mah woman.

"Well isn't that generous of him. Tried to kill me and ruin your life but left you a little something in his will. What a kind man." I said sarcastically

B tilted her head with a smile, "Mhmm I wonder what it is though."

"Maybe money?" I suggested

She shrugged, "Whatever it is, I'll probably get rid of it."

I nodded, "Unless it's money then you can give it to me."

I threw her a cheeky smile as she playfully slapped my stomach.

I grabbed her hand to hold it tight.

"OH MIJA!"

Oh hell no.

I glanced over B's shoulder with a frightened look.

There was my mother standing there with a look of distraught.

Mama NO!

"Who called her?" I whispered

Hell has landed in the form of my mother.

B shrugged, "Puck."

I glared at the wall.

That son of a bitch.

I'm going to get that fucker back when he is sleeping.

"Mi hija, are you okay honey?"

I nodded as she kissed my face, "I'm fine mami ugh."

She pulled me into a tight hug as I laid there limp her arms.

Oh jeez women let me go.

"You had me worried sick. Aye Dios Mio. I'm so glad you are alright."

I patted her back, "Yep I'm fine. You can let go of me now."

She did then wrap Brittany in a hug who welcomed it. Puck appeared again with a grin before freezing upon seeing my mother. I threw him a glare before mouthing asshole at him. He tried to tiptoe out of the room but Mami spotted him.

"NOAH JOSE PUCKERMAN FREEZE!"

I smirked as he stopped.

Hahaha.

This is going to be good.

"Where do you think you are going?"

Puck spun around with a grin and a shrug, "I was going to get some donuts for Santana."

She raised an eyebrow before folding her arms over her chest.

"You have a lot of explaining to do. I expect you to take care of Santana and look what has happened. Where were you?"

I beamed.

Yeah tell him off. Do it.

"I was at work." He stammered out

LIAR!

"BLASHPHEMY!" I called out, "He was with a girl."

He glared at me as my mother scoffed. I threw him a grin. Mami walked over to him and grabbed him by the ear.

"Come outside with me Noah, we are going to have a nice chat."

My mother dragged him outside as I watched with giddiness and excitement.

He's going to get it now.

Ha that's what you get for calling my mother.

"That was interesting." B muttered sitting back down.

I shrugged, "He gets what he deserves. I got an idea how about you find out when I get to leave?"

She chuckled, "Fine. If you leave, you are coming home with me. I'll be your nurse."

I think my blood pressure just rose.

"Will you be wearing that outfit?" I asked seductively

Britts threw me a wink before whispering in my ear, "By outfit you mean nothing but my black and white laced panties? Then yes I will be wearing the outfit."

I licked my lips as she sashayed her ass out of the room.

Maybe I should have thanked Artie for shooting me?

…..

Nah.

"Thank you." I whispered to the ceiling

I smiled to myself as I stared at the window.

Yep life can't get better than this.

"Santana Lopez."

I looked back to see a big black man standing at the door. Sitting up a bit, I raised a questioning eyebrow.

"Yes?"

He walked forward before placing a briefcase down, "A Miss. Pierce requested we come by the hospital to have you be present when we give her assets of Mr. Abrams Estate. Seeing as you are incapacitated at the moment and everyone wants to get this over with, I decided to pay you a visit today."

I nodded mutely as Brittany walked in.

"The doctor said he will come in to see how you are doing and maybe you will get to leave tonight. Oh hey."

She stared at the black guy who nodded.

He kind of reminds me of the dude from White Chicks.

Makin my way downtown walkin fast.

"I presume you are Miss. Pierce? Good, I'm here upon Mr. Abrams estate. His family would like you to have it at soon as possible. They don't want to deal with it. They also send there sincerest apologies."

Brittany grabbed my hand, "Uh okay."

He nodded, "Shall we begin?"

"Yes please." B replied quietly

Lawyer man pulled out a few papers before adjusting his glasses, "Now as for you Brittany S. Pierce, I Artie Abrams the third leave Passion my club and all of my other assets regarding it to you. Amongst this I leave you whatever is in my savings. I want to thank you for everything you have given me and hope you will take care of my club."

My jaw dropped, "WHAT!"

"Apparently Mr. Abrams put the club in your name when he bought it. It's been yours since the day it opened. Now that he is gone, it is officially in your possession."

He what?

Brittany sat there mouth agape with a shocked expression.

"Wait how much is in his savings?" I questioned curiously

He sifted through some more papers before reading off one.

"It seems Abrams had a total of one million dollars in his savings account. All of this belongs to you now Miss. Pierce. You need to sign these papers and we should be good."

I stared at him wide eyed.

One million dollars?

Passion?

Artie left that all to Brittany.

…

I'm am the luckiest girl in this fucking world right now.

A**/N: So It took me like two weeks to write this little chapter. I'm very sorry for the wait and if it wasn't what you were expecting. I hope all of you some what enjoy it.**

**I want to also thank EVERYONE for the kind words that you have been sending me. It's been making me push through to continue to write. I have the best FANS/REVIEWERS/FOLLOWERS in this world. **

**I hope I can get another chapter out soon. **

**Review please?**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except this story's storyline.**

Santana's POV

"I can't believe he left you the club and money." Quinn replied shocked

I am currently lying on my couch at home since they released me from the hospital. After white chicks man gave Brittany the great news of her new assets. My mother is in the kitchen cooking some empanadas. While Britts, Quinn, Tina, Puck, Kurt, Mercedes and I are in the living room mulling over the events that have happened these past few days. Technically, I'm laying down with my head in B's lap so we are taking up the whole couch.

Dem other bitches be sitting on the floor, which is where the hoes belong.

They also should be shining my shoes, cleaning the floor with a toothbrush and making me dinner.

One day I will control this world.

Tina nodded, "I agree. We all knew he liked you but we didn't know he liked you liked you. What are you going to do with it?"

You must be blind then.

A blind person could tell Artie that Arse wanted my girl.

But I held it down like a G, went down on her like a boss and now she is mine to help rule as HBIC of this world.

Dats how we do in LIMA HEIGHTS!

"I don't know. Keep it, of course and maybe change it up a bit."B said with a shrug

Yeah we need some poles.

And some strippers.

And you baby in a G string on mah lap.

I'll be making it rain with dem ones.

"And the money?" Puck asked with a gleam in his eye

I threw him a glare.

What makes you think she is going to share that money with you?

I'm her girlfriend dick.

Jeez I have a one track mind.

"Puck." I said warningly

His hands flew in the up in the air, "Whaaaat? It's just a question."

I shook my head.

Yeah I bet you greedy bastard.

"I don't know maybe donate it or open my own dance studio with it."

I smiled.

Mah girl has ambition.

Take notes bitches.

Kurt laughed, "Sweetie if I was you it would definitely be shopping nonstop until I run out of money."

"Praise." Mercedes replied giving Kurt a high five

I chuckled.

Mami hustled in, "Okay let's give Santana some time to rest, everyone out."

I rolled my eyes, "Mom it's fine."

What am I like five?

I don't need to rest.

YAWN!

Psh I didn't yawn, I was stretching my jaw.

Kurt stood up, "She's right you need your rest hero. Text me lata Satan."

Of course, you all would agree with her because you SUCK.

"I will. I'll see you guys later. Thanks for coming over."

Puck let everyone out, leaving Britts and I on the couch.

I wish we were in a more compromising position on this couch.

But I think that is inappropriate with my mother standing a few feet away.

….

Unless I put a blanket over us then possibly move my hand slowly

"Ya know you still need to be mah nurse." I said staring up at her with a smirk.

….

Mah sexy striper nurse.

B chucked, "When your mom goes to her hotel then maybe I'll pull out my older candy striper outfit. Only if you are a good girl thought Santana."

Don't lie to ME!

I bit my lip.

All ya motherfuckers can be jealous because of the goods I got.

Britts leaned down to kiss my forehead as she brushed my hair back. I sighed contently letting my eyes closed.

This is the first time in a while that I'm calm.

No more Artie trying to break us up.

"Santana, dinner will be ready soon and then I will be off. I'm tired and want to get to bed early. I will be here early tomorrow to make sure you are fine." Mami said kissing my forehead

I scrunched my nose up.

B kisses my forehead better.

Watching my mom walk back into the kitchen, I tilted my head to the side to stare at Brittany. She had her hair pulled back in a high ponytail. B also changed into a pair of comfy sweats and was wearing my NYU tank top. Biting my lip, I brought my hand up to touch her cheek.

She was watching the TV but glanced down to look at me.

"Mhmm yes?"

Sitting up carefully with my only good arm, I leaned forward to kiss her. Brittany's hands made their way around my neck as we kissed a slow and sweet. When I pulled back, I licked my lips and stared into her eyes.

"I love you."

Brittany smile widen before rubbing her nose against my jaw, "I love hearing you say that."

I chuckled, "Yeah?"

"Mhmm. It's my second favorite thing in this whole word." B mumbled kissing my neck

My eyes fluttered closed, "Oh? What's the first then?"

"Hearing you scream my name." B whispered lowly into my ear

My eyes popped back open as my body temperature rose.

My lady balls be a churning.

"Brittany." I gasped shocked

She giggled before kissing my cheek, "Yes?"

"You are so naughty." I whispered gazing into her eyes

She shrugged innocently before leaning back onto the couch.

"I have no idea what you are talking about."

I smirked at her, "Oh I beg to differ."

Moving forward, I crashed our mouths together again. I could feel Brittany's hand tangle into my hair as my mouth opened to allow her tongue access. Breaking the kiss, I dove right back in for another.

"Yeah that's nice. Kiss her again. Do it."

Pulling back, I glanced over the couch to see Puck watching intently with a smile.

"Go ahead kiss her again. Do it." He whispered

I threw him a glare, "Don't you have things to do?"

"You two if you would allow me." Puck replied grinning

No not even, if you had the biggest dick on this planet.

I smiled as my mother slapped him in the back of the head, "Noah stop it."

Puck flipped me off while I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Hey now."

I looked back at B, "What?"

"That's my tongue." B replied seductively smirking

What is she doing to me.

"You are so going to get it." I whispered back

Brittany raised an eyebrow questioningly, "Don't make promises you can't keep."

My jaw dropped.

Did she just say that?

Do you not know how I am?

I am Santana fucking Lopez, who the fuck are you?

"Oh baby I can fulfill that promise all night long." I teased back

She just leaned forward to peck my lips, "We will just see about that then, now won't we?"

Yes we shall.

Lying back down, I watched Brittany stare at the T.V.

How did I get so lucky?

Later On

So mom left after dinner, Puck had the night shift at work and left us with an empty apartment. There is no one here except Brittany and I. I'm on the couch in my little makeshift bed. Propped up with three pillows while a light blanket covers my legs. Pretty Little Liars was playing, it's a marathon. Lucky me.

"Brittany." I whined

Brittany said she was going to get some ice cream for us.

That was like ten minutes ago.

And…

The fucking kitchen is like three feet away.

"What?" She called out

I pet Gizmo on the head while staring aimlessly at the television, "What's taking so long? I wants to get mah cuddle on."

"I know and I'll be there in a minute."

I let out a frustrated sigh while my head fell back. Staring up at the ceiling, I rolled my eyes.

Not fair.

Wants to get mah cuddle on.

She is not here.

I heard shuffling before B's voice rang throughout the apartment, "Oh my word, are you hurt?"

"Whaa?" I asked raising my head confused

My eyes went wide as saucers.

There was Brittany in high thighs with a pair of black stilettos, and her matching black laced bra and panties set.

Those legs, dat ass, oh my god.

I think I'm going into cardiac arrest.

It's like out of a cartoon, my jaw is on the floor while my eyes are wide. AAAAROOOGAH! Brittany is casually leaning against the wall with a mischievous smirk on her face.

"I said are you hurt?"

Ohhhh I see what you are doing.

"Yeah my arm is in a lot of pain." I replied pretending to rub my bad arm

B made her way over to me slowly. I watched as she put one foot in front of the other while giving me a seductive look. Aye Chihuahua. When she approached me, she bent forward to "take" a good look at my bandaged arm. Effectively sticking her ass in my line of sight so I licked my lips.

Who wants to go see the grand canyon when I have those mountains to stare at?

DAT ASS!

I felt my fingers twitch as she rubbed my arm.

I want to touch it. I want to touch it.

Gotta control myself.

Jeez, Santana you're not a thirteen year old boy.

Chewing at my bottom lip, B's cheek pressed against mine, "You don't seem to have a fever."

Not yet that is.

I'm having hot flash since you are standing next to me wearing that.

"Maybe I should check your throat, open up real big for me sexy."

Ima open something real big and it's not going to be my mouth.

Though you might like those lips.

Oh god I'm so dirty.

I tried not groaning when she held onto my chin before leaning forward to kiss me. It was kind of awkward since my mouth was open but I totally did not mind her tongue checking mine for any sores.

"Mhm seems good. Maybe I should check your ear."

Britts moved her face; I could feel her hot breath puff against my ear before I felt teeth grinding my earlobe back and forth. Gripping the sheets with my hand, I watched as she through a leg over my body while my ear was in her control. She tugged softly while getting comfortable on my lap. Brittany then pulled back with a smirk.

"Now what's my sexy patient's name?"

I couldn't help but grin.

"Santana." I replied raspy

B moved her face forward while wiggling her bottom half into my lap, "Mhmm, Santana? Sexy. Now tell me Santana, how can Nurse Brittany serve you?"

Serve me?

Oh Jesus Christ

You on a fucking silver platter.

I'm going to stuff your mouth with something and it ain't going to be an apple.

"Uh?"

B giggled while nibbling on my neck, "Don't be shy, how about we check your heart."

Oh?

The one that belongs to you and only you?

Nimble fingers began to unbutton my white dress shirt. I don't have anything on under either. NANANANANA! Brittany's bit my neck relentlessly until she was on the last button. Parting my shirt, B leaned back to stare down at me.

"Let me just pull out my trusty stethoscope." B pulled it out then put it in her ears.

She pressed it against the middle of my chest before sliding over to the left. I shuddered as the coldness touched my left areola.

B rubbed it in circles, I moaned softly.

"Yep, all is good here."

She put the stethoscope away before smirking gently while her hand caressed my stomach.

Nooo! Don't stop.

"Maybe we should do a pelvic exam?"

Do I hear angels singing?

I smirked, "I hope you are qualified and not just taking advantage of me?"

I watched as Brittany wiggled down kissing my stomach softly, "and what makes you think little old me would do that?"

Cuz baby you a freak.

I let my head drift back with a soft sigh of pleasure, "Mhmm because you are not as innocent as you look."

Brittany beamed before yanking my pants down, "You got that right. Now let's proceed with that pelvic exam."

I watched her head disappeared and a mouth latch onto my junction. I slammed my head back into the pillow and moaned.

Oh dear god yes.

Next Day

"Change the channel."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"YES."

I glared at Puck before carefully throwing a pillow at him, "No so shut up. I'm the injured which means we are going to watch what I want."

Puck stuck his tongue out at me as he dodged the pillow.

"God you are such a girl."

I rolled my eyes before mimicking, "God you are such girl blah why am I an asshole."

"I don't even sound like that."

I scoffed, "Yes you do so shut up."

"No."

"Yes."

"No I don't."

"Yes you do."

"Oh my god will you two just shut up." Kurt yelled from the kitchen

I glanced over at him as he stood there in his little apron mixing something in a bowl. I think he is making some kind of dessert or pastry.

He looks all Martha Stewarty.

"Make Santana change the channel then. No one wants to watch Honey Boo Boo."

Ahem, when I want to feel better about myself.

I watch Honey Boo Boo

…

Don't judge me.

Kurt sighed, "Whatever San wants to watch will be watched."

We gays have to stick together.

Hoorah!

"HA." I shot back

Puck glared at me before crossing his arms over his chest with a pout, "Not fair."

"Honey I'm home."

I grinned as Britt Britts voice rang throughout the apartment.

Yeah boy my baby is home.

B appeared in front of me with a big grin on her face. She straddled my lap before peppering my faces with kiss. I smiled.

"It's nice to see you too." I mumbled into a kiss

Brittany pulled back with a wide smile, "I had the best day EVER."

I raised an eyebrow.

How can that be?

I was not around.

"Oh yeah? Why's that?"

Puck decided to speak, "Maybe she found someone better is going to dump your sorry ass."

"Shut up PUCK!" I said throwing him mah death glare.

Isn't someone grumpy today?

"Well first I have lots of money in my bank account due to the check being delivered BUT I just made a business deal."

I raised my eyebrow, "A business deal?"

"Mhmm." B mumbled kissing my cheek, "We are now the proud owners of a building a few blocks away from the club."

"Okay?" I said confused

Britts pulled back with a grin, "That building will be turned into a record company that will be run by Quinn Fabray and Santana Lopez."

I froze.

"You being the first ever client of Passion records and Quinn will be your manager."

I stared at her with wide eyes.

Record company?

I first client?

"Oh my god." I whispered shocked

Puck whined, "Wait what about me?"

Brittany stood up with a smile, "Santana is going to need a guitarist to play in her band. Isn't that right?"

I just stared at the empty spot in my lap.

"I think you broke her Brittany." Puck whispered snickering

Kurt shuffled over, "Santana blink if you can hear us."

I glanced up with a smile, "HOLY FUCKING SHIT!"

Puck rolled his eyes, "She's fine."

I jumped up before picking Brittany up with my good arm. I spun her around before dropping her back on her feet. She squealed in glee before giggling.

"I'm guessing you're happy."

"Happy? Happy? I'm motherfucking ecstatic! Do you know what this means? I can change my major and have a company to work at. Wait a minute you did say business partner right?"

B nodded happily, "Yep you and Quinn. The building will be under my name of course but you two will build it up. YAY!"

I shrugged.

I could care less who I start it with.

"You are making my dreams come true." I said smiling

B shrugged before wrapping her arms around my neck, "I try. Now I think I deserve a kiss since I bought a record company instead of a dance studio."

"You deserve a whole lot more than that except that will have to wait until my arm heals." I cooed

B rubbed her nose against mine before leaning forward to capture my bottom lip between hers. Puck clapped.

"Yes now this is a better view than Honey Boo Boo's mom doing her extreme couponing."

**A/N: So I'm sorry for the delay and short chapter. But I'm not sure what to do with this story anymore so if you guys have any ideas please let me know or I will end this story.**

**I'll try to update soon. **


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except this story's storyline.

Four Months Later

Santana's POV

"You are fired!"

I have decided that I am going to be like Donald Trump.

Just not as much as a douche baggery asshole-munching fucker like he is.

Quinn rolled her eyes, "You can't fire me, only Brittany can fire me. I say red."

I say shut up!

I glared at her before turning to the different colors of paint tabs.

"No! Blue, it will be my office so I get to pick." I growled

Blue like my baby's eyes.

So when I look at the walls, all I will see is blue and that will remind me of her.

Q scoffed before throwing her hands up in the air. I glared at her as she walked away without saying anything else. Two months ago, my business partner and I found a building. We are currently starting renovations for the record company. We hope to be up and running in a few more months, if I don't kill her beforehand.

Not only am I a client but I am a business partner.

Yep you can say it.

Santana you are a boss. We are not worthy.

Handing the color scheme to one of the workers, I made my way over to where Quinn was standing. She was staring out the huge window that displayed a beautiful vision of New York City. The sun is beginning to set so it is orange, red, and yellow in the sky.

"Did Miss Prima Donna pick her color?"

Sarcastic bitch with her sarcastic and snarky comments.

She's going to die alone.

I threw her a look of shut up, "Yes, I did. They will be perfect. So shut up."

She shook her head as she flipped through her planner.

So organized now isn't she?

She probably only carries that around to feel powerful mark my words, she will be walking around with a briefcase soon. Bitch is on a power trip.

"Alright, now we have to get down to the re-opening of Passion. But before that we need to go approve the furniture and equipment so we can get it in time."

I nodded aimlessly as I text Brittany.

_Me: I hate your best friend. She is so difficult._

A few seconds later, my phone buzzed as we walked out.

_B: Funny, she actually texted me the same thing about you. : ) except she called you a bitch. Are you guys almost done?_

I narrowed my eyes at the blonde-haired woman next to me as she probably texted Brittany.

Bitch?

She's lucky I don't kill her in her sleep.

_Me: Yeah well she's a….uber bitch..like colossal bitch. Almost don't worry I'll be there. : ) I love ya bebe._

_B: You better! Or I'm going to have to punish you like last time. Love you more! ; )_

I smiled to myself.

Whips and Chains excite meee! Nananan come on!

Placing my phone in my pocket, I opened the door to walk out. Holding the door open for Quinn, she strutted out and stuck her hand out to hail a cab.

Should have let the door slam her in the face.

"Maybe you should show them some leg." I teased

A few empty cabs went by her without stopping. I snickered as she stood there with her hand in the air.

Let me show you how to do it bitch.

Pushing Quinn to the side, I leaned out a bit and stuck my hand up. Immediately a taxi pulled up within seconds, she scoffed behind me.

"Hope you took notes." I replied smirking

Opening the door, I motioned her to get inside.

Q smirked, "Yep next time I'll remember to dress like a slut."

My eyes narrowed as her head disappeared into the car. As I went to enter, I mimicked what she said to myself before growling in anger.

This is going to be a long partnership.

Slamming the door closed, I stared out the window as we headed towards another store. Brittany had closed down the club Passion three months ago for renovations. She wanted to change it up to make it not only a nightclub but also a restaurant setting during the day. The re-opening is tonight which Brittany is really excited about. Apparently, Sugar's Dad is rich and knows people in the New York Times. He was able to get a reporter to write an article on the re-opening of the club.

It's going to be a really big event.

Really big.

Which is why I can't be late because I'm her date.

"You have the check right?" I asked

Q nodded, "Yep Brittany gave it to me before we left."

I pouted, "Why didn't she give it to me?"

"Because you are irresponsible." Q shot back

I am not irresponsible!

I'm just preoccupied with other things- yeah that's it.

I glared at her, "What is your problem?"

She sighed, "You are my problem."

What the hell did I ever to do her?

"What did I do?" I said confused

Besides your best friend that is. OHHH! Burn!

Q let out a frustrated groan, "You are taking my best friend away from me."

Really bitch?

I didn't know we were in high school again.

Please hold while I grab my strap on, plaid, and Bound magazine and hope back in the closet.

Maybe this time I'll find Narnia.

"You have to be kidding?"

Quinn just stared at me with a serious look on her face.

"Or not." I drawled out

She shook her head, "She never has time to hangout, I barely see her. If she is not at the club, she is with you. You guys are kissing, watching a movie, going out, shopping and all the other couple shit. It's not cool."

I stared at her.

See? This is why too many women is a problem. Too much hormones and feelings going around, us women are just so sensitive. We need to cut back on this estrogen kick.

"Uh."

"Then she almost gets killed. She is my best friend."

"She's my girlfriend." I defended

She glared at me, "That doesn't mean anything. We have been best friends since I can remember. I triumph over you."

Bull shit!

I give her orgasms!

What do you give her?

Oh that's right a movie night with the notebook accompanied by ben and jerry.

"No." I shot back

"Yes."

I rolled my eyes, "Look if you have such a problem, take it up with Brittany not me. It's my fault she wants to spend time with the person she cares about. You have no right taking this out on me because I have done nothing."

Except save her life.

"It's your fault."

You pessimistic bony ass-flat chested little fucker who always blames everyone else and is going to die alone because she never finished those big plans since she is nothing but a weak, selfish, insecure little girl with snarky comments and a stale personality.

If you were bread, you would have mold on you!

I glared, "How is it my fault?"

She shrugged, "Everything was fine when you weren't around."

That is not true! Brittany wasn't happy until I came around.

So.

Go fuck yourself.

Our cab pulled up to the place and I got out. Realizing we were only a few blocks away from the club, I closed my jacket to cover myself and began walking away.

"Where are you going?" She yelled

Strip club.

I turned around, "Anywhere you aren't. You can do it by yourself, I'm not responsible enough."

Some may say that I just had a temper tantrum.

If you are that population.

…

You can also go fuck yourself.

Making my way downtown, walking fast, faces passing, and I'm homebound. Shit that song always does that to me. The author swears she didn't not aim to make that sentence like that. After she was finishing typing she read it back and literally slapped herself in the forehead. Anyway I decided to walk to the club which like I said isn't too far away. Except walking in these stilettos are not fun. I am currently rocking one of those businessperson power suits with my hair bouncing in curls. I be looking hot! The white dress shirt under my blazers buttons end right before my bosoms so they are on display nicely.

This is what we call tasteful visible cleavage.

As I approached the entrance, Sam stood there texting.

(waves hand) I am God open my door.

He nodded as he grabbed the handle.

It's like he can read my mind.

Walking in I smiled, at the nightclub. It definitely has come a long way. Brittany had brought in brand new furniture, added a VIP floor, the DJ had its own stage now and the dance floor was huge. She added more lighting equipment including a disco ball.

Now we can go all Saturday night fever.

If I can't have you!

The floor was covered in black carpet that glows in the dark. Don't know why but Brittany really wanted that. There were couches for lounging or in some cases hooking up. It was empty except for the new girls and Sugar setting up for tonight. Sugar walked out with a case of beer.

"Sorry that dye job is almost as bad as your outfit. Sorry Self-diagnosed aspergers."

I rolled my eyes.

Dis bitch is such a- a I don't even know the word.

"Santana, you look good."

Yeah self diagnosed beauty bitch.

I gave her a smile, "Thanks, where's B at?"

Sugar pointed over her shoulder, "Her office."

Walking over to the office, I bit my lip.

Her office.

We can have sex in her office.

Office Sex, now that's hot especially me being in this suit.

I knocked softly, "COME IN"

Opening the door, I strolled in and closed the door behind me. Brittany was sitting at the desk with her reading glasses on sifting through papers. I glanced around the office. There was a couch with a few stuffed animals on it, the walls were purple and the carpet had stars on it. I smiled as picture frames littered the walls of her family, Quinn, her friends and me.

"San? What are you doing here?"

Can't I stop by and see the beautiful women that I have came to love?

I glanced at her to see her staring at me with a very confused expression. Her eyebrows were knitted together as her nose scrunched up slightly. Aw what a cute face, like a puppy dog or a baby when they are taking a shit. I shrugged.

"Just wanted to see you."

Shrugging off my coat, I hung it up on the hook and made my way towards the desk. Brittany was watching my every movement with a smirk on her face. I approached the side of the desk before leaning it against it. I placed both hands on the wooden table and leaned forward.

I'm not trying to seduce you. Ayyy Macarena!

"Is that so? I hope you wear that tonight because you look gorgeous."

I threw her a cheeky smile.

Always complimenting me and making me feel all giddy on the inside. Brittany put the papers down and pushed away from the desk a bit. She turned her body towards me as she continued to sit in her big black chair. I made my way to stand in front of her and hopped on the desk. Britts sat there in a short denim skirt that was frayed at the ends and a tank top.

Because it's not winter out.

I really need to help her with the whole calendar and season's thing.

"Why thank you. I love what you have done with the place." I commented looking at her desk

There was a picture of Britt and I kissing on the beach and a few others with silly faces. There was the duck stuffed animal I had bought her. I smiled at it.

"I can't believe you still have that."

Brittany stood up, made her way in between my legs and took the stuffed animal.

"Of course I would, you got it for me."

I nodded, "Yeah never thought we'd be here."

I swear I didn't.

All I want to do is hit it and quit it. Ya know? No strings attached, just munching the muffin, buffing the beaver, licking her lemons, tonguing her donut hole and any other dirty saying you can think of.

"I did."

I raised an eyebrow, "Oh really?"

"Mhhmm," She put the duck down before placed her hands on my thighs, "I knew it from the moment I met you that you were going to be in my life for awhile. Probably forever."

See? How can you like not go AWWWW!

I kissed her bare shoulder and smiled against her skin.

"You are pretty amazing Britt Britt, you are the unicorn." I said softly

My unicorn that is, not Sam's.

Sam can go fuck himself because BRITTANA IS ALWAYS ON!

…

Sorry the author has a lot of pent up anger.

Britts pulls back to see my face with a playful grin, "If you are lucky, I'll rub off on ya."

I giggled before flipping my hair over my shoulder to expose the left side of my neck that was facing her. Britts fingers began to crawl up my thighs to my hips and rest there.

"I hope one day, I'm half the women you are." I stated serious

B bit her lip before leaning forward to capture her lips in mine. Bringing my arms up, I wrapped them around her neck and pulled her closer. Tilting my head to the side, I deepened the kiss. My feet locked behind Brittany's legs as her hands roamed up and down my sides. She pulled back just a bit to see my face. I grinned when she kissed my nose and rubbed hers against it.

Scrunching my nose up, I pushed her back on the chair before straddling her.

Good thing I opted for the pants and not the pencil skirt today. Brittany's' hands gripped my hips as I pulled her face towards mine again. Our lips crashing in a hurried kiss before I broke it and kissed down her neck.

"Mhmm, we shouldn't do this. I have to finish getting the club ready." B moaned out

Biting her neck, I placed her hands on my chest and sucked on her skin. Her hands reacting immediately by kneading and squeezing over my shirt. As soon as she was about to unbutton my shirt, the door opened with a bang. Yanking my lips away, there was Quinn standing there angrily.

Here we go.

"You ditched me to have sex with BRITTANY?!" She yelled

Well technically no.

It just seem to work out that way.

Q stomped inside the room as I slowly made my way off Brittany. Fixing my shirt and closing my blazer, I rolled my eyes at her little antics.

"What?" Britts said standing up

Wooops.

I tried to give her my best puppy dog eyes and pout.

"This bitch ditched me."

I did not ditch her! Jeez, if I ditched her she wouldn't have even known I had left. I'm a sneaky like that.

Britts turned to me with a stern expression, "Santana?"

"Fine okay, I stomped off because she was blaming me." I defended

Not blaming the alcohol!

Blaming me!

Brittany turned to Quinn, "What is she talking about?"

Q glared at me as I decided to stand behind Brittany. Placing my hands on her hips, I put my chin on her shoulder to stare at her best friend with a smug smirk.

Haha, you are going to get it now.

"I may have been saying it's her fault that we don't hangout as much." Q replied quietly

Why don't we stop eating around the bush…

….Ha…eating around the bush…what a pun.

B let out a soft sigh, "Quinn, it's not Santana's fault. I just have been busy."

Busy eating my bush.

HA! I'm funny.

She shook her head, "Exactly you are too busy for your best friend. I never had to deal with that when she wasn't here. If you aren't here at the club, you are spending time with her. It's- I miss you. I miss my bestie."

I rolled my eyes as I faked gagged.

Please don't make me throw up my low-fat latte.

Britts elbowed me causing me to grunt.

"I'm sorry. Why haven't you said anything?"

She shrugged, "I didn't want to bother you because I know you are happy."

B moved towards Q to pull her in a hug, "We will hangout, just us okay? I love you Quinn you are my best friend and nothing will ever change that okay? But you need to stop hating on Santana, it's not fair to her. I need to prioritize my time better."

Yeah more time for finger exercises. Wink wink.

She sniffed before turning to me with a sad smile, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you."

"It's cool just next time go to Brittany that's all." I replied smiling

You PMSing pain in my ass.

Quinn nodded before wiping her eyes, "I should go. I am meeting up with Puck at guitar center. I'll see you guys later?"

Britts and her hugged before she left then Brittany turned to me with an eyebrow raised.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

I sighed, "I didn't want to bother you. I know how much stress you are under right now."

Brittany kissed my lips, "You are awesome."

I smirked.

Yeah I am.

I agree.

"As much as I want to kiss you right now, I really need to finish this paperwork okay?"

"Fine." I mumbled

Brittany pecked my lips again before swatting my ass, "Now get!"

Re-opening party

"Thank you! Thank you all for coming. I can't believe how packed this place is and how many people are here. I don't have much to say but I want to thank my staff because they put up with my on a daily basis. My friends for never strangling me when I kept asking them to pick colors or toilets. Lastly to my wonderful girlfriend Santana, you inspire me every day and always support me on whatever I do." Brittany said into the microphone.

I smiled up at her and lifted my glass in recognition. She was standing on stage with a champagne glass giving her little speech. I stood in the back by the bar with Quinn, Rachel, and Puck watching her with a proud smile on my face. Brittany grinned at me.

"I love you and thank you San. Now let's get this party started!"

The crowd clapped as we drank to her toast. I watched she greeted people as she made her way towards me. Brittany was wearing a white dress that if she spun fanned out. It was tied at the neck with a deep plunging neckline. Half of her hair was pulled up and half down.

She looks absolutely breathtaking.

Smiling to myself, I couldn't help but be thankful.

Thankful I have her in my life. Thankful for everything she is doing for me. Thankful for falling in love with my best friend.

I never thought my life would end up this way. Being head over heels in love, wanting to marry this girl and grow old with her. As I stand here, gazing at her it reassures me of what I have felt from the moment I met her.

I love her.

Everything about her, her obsession with ducks, the random facts about dolphins, mixing up certain words, and being so innocent, her innocence allows light to flood my darkness. It may sound corny but she completes me. This world is fucked up, people have hurt me when I was just about to give up, I met her and she's is the good. She's is the good that makes up for all the shitty things this world offers.

"Santana."

Quinn nudged me out of my thoughts, "Drink?"

"Thanks Quinn." I said softly

Taking it from her hand, I sipped it as Britt finally stopped at us. She hugged Rachel, Quinn and Puck before stopping in front of me. I gave her a shy smile.

"Hi."

I replied, "Hey."

Britts moved closer and wrapped her arms around my waist. Bringing my freehand up, I cupped her cheek and guided her mouth towards mine. Our lips met in a soft kiss while a bright flash lit up the back of my eyelids.

What the hell?

Breaking the kiss, Puck was standing there with a camera.

"Awww! Profile PIC!" He gushed

I rolled my eyes as she giggled.

Wrapping my arm around her shoulders, I hugged her while sipping my drink.

"I can't believe so many people showed up."

I nodded, "Looks like you are popular."

B stood up but kept her arms wrapped around me, "Yay business."

I kissed her cheek to get her to turn to me. Once she did, I pressed my lips against hers again. She pushed back against mine as we kept the kiss PG. Breaking the kiss; I pecked her lips a few times before smiling at her fully.

"Love you." I whispered

Britts winked at me as Quinn pulled her away to talk to a few of the press.

"Someone is in looooove!"

I elbowed Puck, "Shut it you."

Puck wrapped his arm around my shoulders and pulled me into his side. We both watched Brittany talk to the press without any hesitation.

"You done good kid."

I nodded, "I have, haven't I?"

"Yep."

We stood there as the music blasted.

"Now when are you guys moving into together?"

I froze, "One step at a time Puck!"

A/N: So this is just a small chapter. I just wanted to give you guys something since I know it's been forever since I updated and I'm veeeery sorry. I am a bad author.

I don't know where to go from here. I might end it in two more chapters or so.

Let me know what you guys think?

Thank you for all the reviews. They make me laugh and smile. You guys are awesome. I hope you all know it makes my day when you tell me I made you guys laugh. That's what I aim for. So thank you.

Review please?

P.S. Sorry for any grammar mistakes, I'm too tired to go over it.


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: Still don't own anything except this story's storyline. Wish I did, glee would be better since I would hire a shit load of fan fic writers to help me with the script. **

**A/N: I just had an anon reviewer tell me that they can't stand my writing style or my fake gangsta writing that they can no longer read this story. I would like to say you can go fuck yourself and take my story off your story alert list. There is no need to actually tell me this just stop reading! **

**Now if anyone else has a problem with it, I suggest you stop reading and go find another fucking story. I'm done with reviewers who don't fucking write, telling me my shit sucks or I can't write. Now if you want to continue reading then do so. **

**I'm going to cut back on the gangsta talk because I don't need anyone else coming up onto my reviewer page and giving me shit for it because their asses are too fucking lazy to delete my story off of their alert list or simply ignore it. **

**if anyone has a problem with anything I just said, PM me and step to me.**

**I get one more comment like that. The story is gone. **

**I'm done.**

**Bad day to fuck with this author. **

Santana's POV

Two months after club re-opening.

"Santana get up."

I groaned pushing my face into the pillow, "No."

"Santana come on, we are going to miss the flight if you don't get your ass up now!"

I don't wanna.

It's too early to function.

Brittany yanked the blankets off my body before hitting me with the pillow. She continued to hit me with the pillow in the ass while yelling for me to wake up. I winced before rolling on my back and sitting up just to get a face full of pillow.

No she didn't!

Glaring up at Britt, "I'm up damnit! There was no need for you to hit me like that."

B threw me a cheeky smile, "Woops, didn't see ya up."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah now move it sweet cheeks." I mumbled

Standing up, I threw my arms in the air and arched my back to stretch. I smiled at Brittany as she shuffled out the door with our two bags as I went to the bathroom.

Brittany and I are flying down to see her parents and her sister Mackenzie. Apparently Mack has been getting into a lot of trouble lately so we are going to visit. I don't know what we are going to do about that but I guess we can help her.

"Britts do you know where my pants are?" I called out

I swear I washed them last night.

Where da fuck are they?

Britt Britt appeared with a pair of blue straight-legged jeans in her hands, "You mean these?"

She stole my jeans. Keke Palmer is wearing mah jeans! Ashley Tisdale is wearing mah jeans.

If you want to laugh, look up Jenna Rose.

Hahahah jack my swag, fo real that shit is fo real.

"Yep."

Grabbing them from her hand, I pushed my toothbrush into the side of my mouth as I yanked my pants up. I got this. I won't fall. Stumbling a bit, Brittany grabbed my hips to hold me still. She giggled as she pressed her lips against my shoulder while I buttoned my pants. Grabbing a hold of the toothbrush, I turned around in her arms and brushed my teeth.

Brush, brush, brush, up, down, up, down, circles, and circles that's how you brush your pretty teeth!

I like to make songs like this when I do my everyday routine.

I also do it when I brush my hair it goes, brush brush brush, stroke it up and down….woah that's dirty.

"Mhmm, we have to leave in ten minutes." B said softly hugging me

I nodded before moving to the bathroom and spitting. She followed me in to the bathroom holding onto me.

Talk about separation anxiety?

"Alright, pass me mah shirt please?" I said to her pecking her lips

B grabbed my shirt and pulled it over my head, "I'll be waiting by the door."

On your knees with the dog collar I got you from that shop the other day.

Hehe.

"You do that." I mumbled kissing her

Brushing my hair, I threw it up in a quick ponytail before rushing to grab my things. Always have to rush; I really need to get my ass up earlier. Walking out, Brittany was standing there with Quinn who was taking us to the airport.

"Make sure to feed Gizmo." I reminded Q

Because if I come back and he is hurt or dead.

I will kill your pussy named Rachel.

She nodded, "I know, I know. I don't see why you don't leave him with Puck."

If I left him with Puck, he would probably be sold on the black market for money since Puck is a money grubbing ass. Gizmo is a full breed Chihuahua; people would pay money for that.

I scoffed, "Because he doesn't remember to feed himself let alone my dog or another living organism."

True Story Brah (the author's true story really)

Puck bought a hamster at the store, they told him not to take it out for two days. He did, that hamster died that night buried in those wood chips. So he took it back, they gave him a replacement. He did not take him out of the cage, all he did was watch it play. The next morning, the hamster was dead in its little TV home. So he took that back, they replaced it. Can you guess what happened? Yep the next day that same hamster died.

Mind you, this happened in one weekend.

SO no! I do not leave any pets with that crazy sex man.

Petting Gizmo, I kissed his forehead while grabbing the luggage.

"All set?"

B nodded, "Yep leggo."

Airplane

"Oh my fucking god! We are going to die!" I whispered panicky

When we started out, we were doing good. It was smooth. Now we are having "some" turbulence. Some turbulence.

Are you fucking kidding me?

It's like The Giant from jack and the beanstalk is having sex on top of the plane. We are bouncing- not the good bouncing either when you are in a low rider. It's the one where you want to shit your pants, cry, scream for God, pray, and hold onto dear life all at once. Then we start to shake as if it's a human vibrator then we start the bouncing again.

This is scary as fuck.

I'm straight up going to wet myself.

Gripping the chair and Britts hand, I tried to relax.

Fuck that!

There's no relaxing when in a minute we can be plunging to our death.

I need me a Xanax like asap!

"Baby, we are not going to die. Just calm down. We are fine, it's just some turbulence."

There we go with that again.

"Some turbulence"

I shook my head staring into her eyes, "No, no, no."

"San." B said softly

The plane started to shake again.

"Oh my fucking god. It's going to be like Grey's Anatomy except I'm going to lose my leg like Arizona did. Then I will have only one leg, what am I going to do with one leg? I won't be able to run."

I hope she loves me enough to cut off my leg if I have an infection that is killing me.

That's true love right there.

Britt started laughing at me, "San calm down please, and you are going to freak out the other passengers."

Who gives a fuck about the others!

A big old bald business guy is sitting in front of us and is strangling me with that strong disgusting scent that men call aftershave. I can see sweat beads falling from his head.

He's the human snorlax with that fucking noise wailing from his mouth.

If I didn't know he was sleeping, I would have thought there was something wrong with the engine.

B bit her lip, "Look come with me to the bathroom, act like you are going to throw up."

Uh that would mean I would have to get up.

Like from this seat.

While the plane is having a seizure in the air.

"Bitch you cray cray? I ain't getting up." I cried holding onto the armrests

She sighed rubbing her forehead, "Baby we are in first class, please no ghetto talk right now. I don't want people think you are going to steal their wallets."

What is that suppose to me?

Ghetto talk.

I am offended.

I narrowed my eyes, "Are you stereotyping me? Just because I'm Latina does not mean we all steal shit and like kill people. I'm classy. I'm a classy Latin."

She just stared at me with pursed lips, "Classy Latin, may I ask what that may be?"

Well hunny, let Auntie Snixx school you.

"It's when we keep our ladies parts covered but give enough cleavage for people to want it. We may wear tight clothes but we do not have our rolls or muffin tops popping out. We know how to cook, clean and take care of the children while holding down a nine to five job."

"Okay that's enough, I understand." Britts moved her lips to my ear, "If you come with me to the bathroom, you can help me enter the mile high club."

….

I raised an eyebrow at her, "Really?"

B licked her lips with a wink, "Mhmm."

Welp let's get the hell up.

Unbuckling the seatbelt, I made my way over to the bathroom without being noticed. I slipped inside waiting for Brittany to follow in a few minutes. Playing with the soap dispenser, I jumped a little when I heard the door close behind me. Britt smiled at me.

"It's small in here." I whined

B laughed before shuffling over to sit on top of the sink, "Better?"

"Much." I whispered grinning

The plane jerked suddenly sending me flying forward into B. She immediately wrapped her legs around my waist and pulled my face towards hers.

"Now let's get you to relax."

I raised my eyebrow smirking.

Haaaaave MERcy!

Airport

"Where are they?" B mumbled

I smiled as I stared dreamily at her ass.

We totally rocked the bathrooms world.

My legs still feel like jelly.

"BRITTANY!"

Glancing over there was Mac running full speed at us, my eyes went wide as she leapt in the air and tackled B to the floor. Mac was wearing a pair of bright ass yellow skinny jeans with a black shirt.

Ha she looks like a bumblebee.

"MAC, hey!" B squeezed her sister

People are looking over here! Embarrassing me, no sir I'm not with them.

I watched them while shaking my head, "Do you know how many germs are on the ground?"

It's as many germs are in those peanut bowls at the bar.

Mac stood up rolling her eyes, "Oh please, you get more germs when you stick your mouth on my sister's snatch than on the floor."

Ahem- mah girl keeps it clean and smelling fresh for me bitch.

It's like pine sol down there.

I glared at her.

Well aren't we Ms. Sassy pants.

I should call you Sassy Sally.

"Well hello to you too." I replied with a scoff

Bitch..

Mac fixed her hat before turning and hugging me, "Hi! I missed you."

"I bet you did, considering the fact you are the height of my breasts and you do have a thing for the ladies. As you smush your face against my rambunctious twins that keeps your little bisexual heart beating." I said patting her back

Well isn't this awkward.

"There like little pillows." She chimed

Damn straight or little marshmallows.

I snickered as Britt yanked her sister off me.

"Woah dude, chill! There's enough of Santana to go around."

True that, I got a latino ass.

B slapped the back of her sister's head, "Fetch the luggage before I throw you down the escalators."

Rawr! Angry Brittany is seexy!

"Yes master."

Mackenzie rolled her eyes before stalking off to baggage claim. I laughed while Brittany turned to me with a serious look.

"What's so funny?"

That demonic look you are throwing your sister as she walks away.

I shrugged, "Maybe the fact that you are jealous of your sister's little crush on me."

She pouted.

Daw she's so cute.

I smiled before kissing her cheek, "Love you."

B shook her head before dragging me towards her sister. I watched as Mackenzie struggled to grab all the bags and carry them at the same time. We followed her outside to see Bobby waiting for us at the car.

"Daddy!" B squealed launching herself into a hug

I helped Mac put the bags in the trunk before hugging Bobby for myself, "Good to see you girls. Come on, we are having a barbeque at my new house."

WOOOOO!

STEAK, I love me some steak.

I raised an eyebrow.

New House?

"What do you mean?" B asked confused

Bob glanced at the road with a torn expression, "Your mother and I are no longer together, the divorce was final. I sold the old house and that was that. We don't know where she is."

YAY!

Ding Dong, the snarling old hag is dead.

B's eyes went wide, "What?! Why didn't you guys tell me sooner?"

They should have just posted it on facebook or told my mom.

Brittany definitely would have found out if they told my mom.

Aw shit family drama.

It's like Mob Wives mixed with the Real Housewives of New York slapped with Basketball wives with a smidgen of Ron and Sammie bull shit from the Jersey Shore.

"We were but with the club reopening, I just didn't want you to worry about this." He said smiling sadly

B looked hurt before nodding, "Are you guys like okay? Besides the fact Mac keeps acting out."

"Hey I'm still here ya know?" Mac replied annoyed slightly

Like an annoying little termite.

I smirked at her, "It's okay, you are just going through a phase. It's called I think I'm a tough bitch phase unlike muah, you will grow out of it."

It's true, it's the rebellious stage right now.

It tends to get the best of some. Ahem cough Mackenzie cough.

She gave me a playful glare, "Please? I have seen those facebook pictures of you with Brittany. Cuddling with a teddy bear does not seem that tough, now does it?"

One time! That was one time!

Plus I was drunk, she dared me and told me she would have sex with me after.

I stuck my tongue out at her, "Whatever, I define the word badass motherfucker."

I do if you go into the dictionary, look up badass motherfucker. It says see Santana Diabla Lopez.

Auntie Sixx and her snixx juice will snap you in half. I will endz you.

Britt slapped my arm, "Language."

Sorry I have a potty mouth, looks like you will have to punish me later.

I shrugged, "She started it."

"No you did." Mac shot back

"No you did."

Mac snorted, "Nope you did when you decided to go all Oprah on this bitch and diagnose my problems by saying it's just a phase. Please tell me where did you go to your degree in grade A bull shit."

Oh she wants to play it like that.

Little sassy bitch she is.

"Lookie here little one, you don't want to take me on." I retorted

Not me, I'm from Lima Heights!

Mac raised an eyebrow, "And why not?"

"I will endz you!" I replied slapping my chest

Duh!

Mackenzie busted out laughing while clutching her phone as she attempted to text whomever. Brittany just rubbed my leg soothingly as I looked over at her

"You gave it your best shot sweetie." B said softly

What is that suppose to mean?

I furrowed my brows, "What? I totally won that argument, right Bob?"

"Uh since you are our guest, yes you did." He said chuckling.

They all started to laugh as I crossed my arms over my chest and huffed, "I hate you all."

B kissed my cheek, "Aw boo don't be mad. There will be plenty of times to go back at Mac over the weekend."

Mac had a smirk on her face, "Oh yeah, totally."

I flipped her off before turning my head towards the window.

Never let me do nuttin.

Later on.

"So are you guys planning on moving in together anytime soon?" Bob asked me

I was standing with Bobby at the barbeque while Brittany hung out with her old friends. Mac also had a few friends over so she was by the pool with them. I took a sip of my beer. There new house is gorgeous. It's a three bedroom house with a huge backyard and a built in pool.

Did I mention there is a jucuzzi?

"I don't know. We both don't want to be stereotypical lesbians where ya move in before a year has gone by of dating. I mean we have talked about it but I think maybe in a few more months. We both are still trying to get everything done and in order with the businesses." I explained

Then we can move in together, get married, and have little Brittana children.

That's right SAM! BRITTANA LOVE CHILDREN!

Bob nodded intently as he flipped the burger, "Well you have my blessing to marry her if you wanted to. Whatever you two decided, Mac and I support you both fully. I like you Santana. You are good for her."

I want you all to know that he is the first parent of any girlfriends of mine to actually like me.

This is a big step for me blech it means I'm growing up and turning into a likeable adult.

Blech.

I smiled softly, "Thanks. It's more she is good for me. I really don't know how she puts up with me though."

Well if I'm too naughty she does tie me up, spanks me and does bad,bad things to me.

"Love makes you do crazy things." He quipped with a hearty chuckle

Cough like get shot by a crazed guy in a wheelchair who sent the Asian Mafia after you cough.

I have a tickle in my throat.

I agreed, "Oh yeah, you are telling me. Anyway tell me how you two are doing now that Brittany isn't around."

Yeah give me the juicy details.

He let out a sigh before closing the barbeque shaking his head, "It's hard especially on Mac. Ever since the divorce went down, she has been doing a lot of stupid things lately."

"She's a teenager though, they are programmed to do stupid things." I retorted with a smirk

True story brah.

Go to your local high school, watch them for a bit and then hang your heads in shame.

Know that, that's our future and because of that we are all fucked.

When I'm old they will take my social security away to fund legalizing marijuana probably.

He laughed, "Yes that is true but she's smoking pot all the time. Drinking. Stealing and I don't know. She never wants to talk anymore. All she does it stay in her room with the door closed. She's taking it hard. I don't know what to do. It was partially why I asked you guys to visit. She likes you and I was hoping you can talk to her ya know?"

If you mean talking to her as in slapping the shit out of her, I would be honored.

I watched Mac talk to some young Hispanic girl who had shades on, "I can try is all I can say. She is a good kid. I hate to see her go down the wrong path not only will it be bad for her but it will tear Britts up."

"I know how is she doing lately?"

Um I'm in her life, so fan-fucking-tastic.

Plus she has like a bunch of money.

"Great actually the restaurant/club is doing well. The record label is slowly coming together. We are happy so yep perfect."

Yep fuck you Bram, Brittana is happy in the fic.

He grins, "That's fantastic, I'm glad to hear that."

I watched him flip the burgers again, "How are you?"

"I'm oddly okay."

That's not something you hear every day.

Kind of like Sam and Brittany or Quinn and Santana.

Damn I'm on a roll today.

I shifted, "What do you mean?"

"It hurts but it's more of a relief like a weight has been lifted off my shoulders. I just wish it didn't have to come to this. I wish I could shield my girls from all of it." Bob replied sadly

Aw this author wish she had a father- especially one like Bob…

Moving on.

I patted his back, "I've heard it gets better plus, you got me to help you keep those two in check. I'm here for awhile probably the long haul."

Bobby pulled me into a hug.

These people are very touchy feely, them little huggers. It's like he is Danny Tanner.

"Hey there, now that you are single that does not mean you can try to steal my boo."

Pulling away, I smiled.

Nevah!

Brittany stood there with a pair of my aviator shades on; her hair was in a high ponytail as she rocked a pair of short shorts and a polo shirt. I took a sip of my beer as she slipped her arm around my waist and kissed my cheek.

"Never just a friendly hug for my future daughter in law." He said winking at us

Oh my god, my mother must be facebook friends with him also. Trying to get everyone to persuade me into marriage. My mother is a cult leader!

I shook my head.

Squeezing B's booty, I kissed her neck, "I'm going to go talk to Mac. I'll be back."

Strolling over to the pool area where Mac and her three friends were. She had her feet in the pool while her other friends were talking. The young latina sat quietly next to her as from my angle- she rubbed her thumb against Mac's hand.

I smirked.

Lookie, lookie, lookie.

"Hey guys." I rasped out

Mind you I'm in a bikini top with shorts on. My hair is clipped back and my shades rested on top of my head. I am now standing in front of two high school boys as they drool over my twins.

Is that all it is with kids nowadays? Sex? Smh.

"Dude you are totally hot."

Something I already know thank you.

I rolled my eyes, "Dude you are totally stoned. So stop staring at my rack. Mackenzie, can I speak with you a moment?"

She gave me a cautious look, "Sure?"

Don't worry, if I was going to kill you, I would do it without anyone being around. Too many witnesses.

Mac stood up before following me over to the hammock where I sat and she followed suit. Mackenzie fidgeted a bit while we sat in silence.

"So what do you want?"

I licked my lips, "I want to talk to you about life."

She snorted.

"Okay that came out wrong, what I'm trying to say. I wanted to know how you are and what not."

Yeah cause I like give a shit.

"I'm fine."

That is so believable. Almost as believable when Ricky Martin said he wasn't gay.

I rolled my eyes, "Do I look stupid?"

She went to open her mouth but I cut her off, "Don't even think about it."

Smartass little fucker.

Mac just threw me a playful smile before bumping her shoulder againt mine, "I'm good really."

"Not what I heard." I shot back

Her smile faltered before turning her head and clenching her jaw.

"Look I care about you. It's kind of like package when you date someone. You begin to care about the whole family as you get to know them. I just want you to know, you can talk to me. I don't want you screwing your life up."

She glanced up at me with watery eyes, "It's just not fair okay?"

Like life.

Like this author's broken heart right now. Son of a bitch, I should slash his fucking tires.

…I have rage issues, and a little snixx in me…

Anyway back to Santana.

I nodded softly.

"I just wish things were different. I wish our mother accepted us. That she didn't just up and leave us because of something so stupid. I miss her. Plus Britt lives in New York so now I don't even have her around. I just- it sucks." Mac explained, "At least when I smoke pot or drink, I don't feel anything. I go numb. I don't have to deal with the pain or anything else."

Because that is smart way to deal with things…

…if you're an alcoholic or druggie!

"It will catch up to you though. Trust me. It's better to deal with it now then do something stupid and regretting it." I replied rubbing her back

She shrugged, "I know, it's just hard."

Like my Brittany-boner! OHH!

"I know but anytime you want to visit Britts, you can. Just because she is in New York doesn't mean she doesn't care. She thinks about you every day."

"She does?"

I smiled, "Yep she has like three pictures of you on her nightstand. I only have one picture frame and you have three."

May I say that is bullshit? I should have at least three picture frames at most.

Mackenzie laughed, "That's because she likes me best."

She likes me best cause I get on my knees and it's not just to scrub the floors honey.

"She's born to do so." I replied sticking my tongue out

She shoved me playfully as I pulled her into a hug.

"Now tell me about that girl over there."

She raised an eyebrow, "That's Nikki. The girl I was telling you about last time we saw each other."

Ahhh the girl with benefits.

May I say I approve.

I nodded with a approving look, "Nice, nice. You have good taste. Are you guys dating?"

"Nope."

I glared at her, "And why not? Are you a slut or something?"

"NO! It's just I keep pushing her away."

I glanced back at the girl as she eyed us from the corner of her eyes. Mac placed her head on my shoulder as I watched jealousy flare up in her eyes.

Please bitch I am no cradle robber.

Plus I got me a better selection out of the Pierces.

"Well don't. If I pushed your sister away, I wouldn't have someone as great as her in my life. So just let her in. You will be surprised how you feel afterwards."

TRUE STORY BRAH!

"DINNER!" Bobby yelled

I stood up as Mac pulled me into a hug, hugging back, "Thanks Santana."

"No problem but I suggest you remove your hand from my ass before your sister tears you in two and rips out your intestines." I said laughing

"Woops bad hand."

I shook my head as I shoved her over to the table, "Everything okay?"

"Of course." I said to B

I pulled out her chair before sitting down to next to her.

"Yo mah steak! BRITTANY MACKENZIE IS EATING MY STEAK!" I whined

That little whore!

Mac froze, "Woops. Want it back?"

I groaned in disgust as she went to spit the food in her mouth in my hand. Slapping the back of her head, I growled at her.

Ew, teenagers. I just want to slap them all.

"You suck."

She winked at Nikki, "That I do."

My lips curled into disgust once again, "Ew BRITTANY! Your sister is making sexual references while everyone is trying to eat!"

"Mac stop." B scolded as she handed me food

Her sister rolled her eyes, "Tattle tale."

GASP! She did not just call me that.

I glared at her, "I hope you choke on that steak."

"I hope you choke on my sisters-"

"MAC!"

Bobby scolded again as he sat down to eat at the head of the table.

HaHAHAHA.

B sat down next to me with a smile on her face. She leaned over to steal some of my macaroni salad as Mac stole some of my corn.

"Excuse me, but I believe you two have your own plates of food to eat from. Stop stealing mine!"

Bitches.

"But I'm your baby." B pouted

I stared at her.

Aw now I feel bad.

I bit my lip, "Okay you can but Mackenzie can't."

"Hey double standard! You are doing nepotism or favoritism. I don't know which one but I know it's an ism." Britt's sister retorted

I shook my head laughing, "Why don't you steal food from your girlfriend's plate?"

I cocked my head with a nod towards Nikki who turned beat red while Mac's eyes went wide with surprise.

"I wouldn't mind." Nikki replied quietly

Mac's eyes went wider, "Uh-uh."

I shook my head, "Smooth, so smooth."

"Shut up."

"Make me!"

B sighed, "Please can we eat dinner in peace?"

We were silent for a while as we ate but I had to break that silence.

"She started it." I quipped.

Mac shook her head as she poked me, "No she did!"

"Oh brother." Bobby sighed smiling

Bedtime-ish

"You know do know I love this right here?" B said softly

Brittany and I are currently in the Jacuzzi staring up at the sky. The stars twinkled in the deep blue sky while I began to rub my hand up and down her biceps. B is currently sitting between my legs with her back pressed up against my front.

I could get us to this.

No city noise.

On top of that you can actually see some stars without the smog blocking them. Plus it's just so peaceful hearing nature talk. The bugs are chirping.

And oh my god what the fuck is that.

I squealed, "Oh my god what it that?"

"What?"

I pointed to the thing that was climbing near my hand, "Oh it's a june beetle."

June Beetle?

I don't remember June in that group. There was Ringo, Paul, Lennon and that other one I never remember but no June.

"Oh my god get it away." I screeched

Britts giggled as she splashed it with water and it disappeared.

Fuck this shit.

The city doesn't have those kind of bugs.

….

Just rats and cockroaches.

"Calm down it's gone. Jeez I didn't know you were afraid of bugs."

I scoffed, "I'm not afraid, I just don't like them!"

B nodded with a smile, "Sure!"

"Oh shush you." I playfully retorted

Britts smiled as she leaned forward to kiss me. Our lips met in a sweet kiss. I pulled her closer then kissed her cheek followed by her jaw and her neck. Biting down softly, I licked at the spot and kissed it. The backdoor creaked open before I heard giggling.

Pulling back I rolled my eyes.

"Of course we would get interrupted." I whispered

Mac appeared with a smile on her face, "I knew you two were going to try to have sex in this Jacuzzi. Please refrain from doing so."

You cockblocker.

I stared at her with a bored face, "Don't you have a bedtime."

"No, it's Friday." Mac retorted placing a hand in the water

B moved to sit next to me and I whined, "Nooooo!"

Y u no sit between mah legs?

Y u go away?

"Why don't you join us?" B asked her sister

I narrowed my eyes at her.

Y u do that?

Mac laughed, "Because I believe if I say yes, San is going to kill me from preventing you guys getting your sexy on."

B elbowed me, "She's fine. Come on in."

I sat there with a tightlipped look, "Yeah join us, it will be loads of fun."

Never let me do nuttin. Never let me have sexy times in a Jacuzzi. For once I just wanted to feel like Kanye West.

Mac smiled before pulling her shirt over her head, my eyes went wide when I saw her stomach. The chick has a six pack with that V thing by the hips.

Da fuck?

I am weirdly turned on right now.

I watched Mackenzie climb in before sitting down.

"Santana stop staring at my baby sister." B scolded

Shaking my head, I looked over at Britts, "I wasn't staring."

"You totally were. That's fine. The ladies can't resist this nor the guys." Mac replied with a smug smirk.

I stared at her.

I was totally creeping wasn't I?

I should be ashamed of myself but I can't help but wanting to touch her stomach.

"San you are staring again." B snapped

Shaking my head once again, I raised my hands up in the air as to surrender.

"I'm sorry but she has abs. It's just like there." I explained

B shook her head, "I have abs."

I bit my lip.

Now I must choose my words wisely right now.

If I say something stupid then Brittany won't have sex with me.

"I know, you both do I'm just a little surprised that's all."

B gave me a look of "you are so in trouble".

Swallowing thickly, I turned to Mac who was grinning.

"Am I going to be the reason you guys break up?"

I scoffed, "As if."

You ain't no Sam Evans and even if you were. I would totally beat you down.

Slipping my arm around B, I pulled her into my side before kissing the top of her head. Britts rested her head on my shoulder as Mac snickered.

"So how is school going?" B asked curiously

She shrugged, "Fine, boring as hell like usual."

Does no one like school? Seriously!

"That's definitely the spirit." I replied sarcastically

Mac rolled her eyes, "Oh shush you. Now instead of talking about me. Let's talk about something else because I know Dad wants you to talk to me."

I nodded.

Yep she's smarter than she looks.

"Mac, he's worried about you." B said softly

She sighed before looking away, "There's no reason, I'm fine."

"cough liar cough." I coughed out

I'm smooth like dove chocolate.

Mac gave me a look, "Really?"

Yes really, don't give me that look.

"Woops."

B sat up while staring at her sister, "I just want to help you."

"I don't need help. You know what, I think I'm going to go bed."

Mackenzie stood up before jumping out of the Jacuzzi and sprinting into the house. I watched her go quietly then turned to B who had a sad look on her face. Rubbing her arm, I kissed her cheek.

"Just give her time. She's going through a rough patch right now. Mac's kind of like me. We don't really like to talk about our feelings and don't know how." I explained

Sweets nodded, "I know, it sucks she's hurting like this."

Yeah.

"It happens." I whispered, "It's growing up."

Britts turned to me before slapping me in the back of the head.

"HEY!" I said shocked

She pointed her finger at me, "That's what you get for staring at my sister the way you did."

I smirked before opening my mouth and taking her finger into my mouth. B stopped talking as she watched me biting her lip. Sliding my mouth up, I released her finger.

"What was saying?" B asked moving closer

I leaned back while she crept closer and straddled me, "Something about punishing me."

"Oh yeeah?"

I nodded as our lips me, "Mhmm."

**A/N: So the next chapter will be about Mac, Brittany and Santana probably. Hopefully Santana and Britts will talk about their relationship and moving in together. I can't stand Glee right now. So if we can't have happy Brittana on TV, we will have happy Brittana in my stories. Maybe even kill Sam in some freak accident. **

**Um thank you for all the reviews. They mean a lot, they make me smile and lord knows I can use that right now. **

**Shout out to the anon reviewer, I'm glad my story cheered you up when you were down and that it makes you laugh. That's all I really want this story to do. Make people laugh that is. **

**Any questions or comments? PM, tumblr, or twitter me. I'll update soon,**

**Thankkkkkkks! Review Please? **


	20. Chapter 20

** Disclaimer: Still don't own glee, if I did Sam would be tortured in a basement by Hannibal Lector**.

Santana's POV

"Look I'm from Lima Heights, I live in New York City and I'm Hispanic. We do not ride horses! We tussle with Bulls not horses." I said shaking my head no

Brittany is trying to get me to ride a horse since I never done so. Mac is already on her horse, laughing at me while Nikki sits behind her with her arms wrapped around Mac's waist. Brittany was sitting on the horse waiting for me to climb on.

My ass will not be sitting on that beast of an animal.

B pouted, "Baby please! It'll be fun. All you have to do is hold on to me. Come on."

I bit my lip.

HELL TO THE NO!

"No!"

Mac chimed in, "Aww looks like someone's scared!"

"Am not." I shot back nervously

Britt's sister raises an eyebrow at me with a knowing smirk, "I should call you Scared Shitless Sannypoo."

I flipped her off, "Shut up bitch."

Brittany rolled her eyes, "Mackenzie stop antagonizing San. Santana please just get on the horse. If you get on we can do your favorite thing tonight."

"Ew no one wants to hear about your sexcapades." Mac whined

I'm just going to ignore her since she is so insignificant right now to the conversation.

I raised an eyebrow at her mentally talking to her, "Really? Anything?"

"Anything." B stated lowly

I licked my lips, "Okay."

Slowly making my way over, I stepped on the stool. I had better not get hurt. Swinging my leg over the horse, I sat down behind Britt and immediately wrapped my arms around her waist.

Oh dear God, we are up high.

This is just so unnatural.

"B." I mumbled anxiously

I let out a girly high pitch scream when we started moving. We weren't going fast but it's scared the shit out of me. Mackenzie and Nikki were following next to us talking about something between them. I gripped B's shirt because despite me being quiet, I am freaking da fuck out.

"See this isn't so bad?" She said smiling

Isn't bad my ass. How about we just stick needles in my eyes? That isn't so bad either huh?

Loosening my grip, I sat up straighter as we strolled down the path.

"I guess not." I replied

We were off to have a picnic kind of like a double date thing with B's sister and her floozie.

This ain't so bad. I could get use to this. Imagine Brittany coming out of nowhere on this white stallion, trotting over to me, and whisking me away into the sunset.

That would be a great day.

We continued to trot along while I wasn't paying attention, I heard Mac say something about duck.

Duck? Seems to be a little strange to have ducks wandering around over here right?

Turning my head confused, my eyes went wide as my forehead slammed straight into a huge tree branch. I let go of Brittany, which was a bad idea and tumbled off the horse. I landed on the ground with a huge umpf. Groaning, I winced as my back began to ache while my forehead continued to throb.

See?

This is exactly why I don't get on a fucking horse!

"Oh my god Santana!"

I heard two feet drop to the ground then starting running over to me. Followed by a few more footsteps, B's face came into my view as I lay on my back and stared up at the sky.

Are those little dancing Brittany fairies suppose to spinning in a circle above my head?

"Did you not hear me yell duck?" Mackenzie said worried

Does it look like I did? If I did, I wouldn't be on my fucking back now would I?

Duck? Ohhh she meant duck as duck your head not the animal.

I winced as B helped me sit up, "No I didn't."

Brittany was holding a tissue to my forehead as she rubbed my back, "I am so sorry boo."

You should be, if this scars my beautiful face we shall have problems.

Since McSteamy died, there is no plastic surgeon I will allow touch this beauty.

Letting my head roll to look at her, I gave her a look.

"This is why I don't ride horses." I stated

…I ride other things…

She gave me a small smile, "Yeah. How about you walk next to the horse?"

I nodded my head yes.

That is a brill idea.

Brittany and Mac helped me stand up before brushing off my back from dirt. I rolled my eyes as I felt Mac's hand continuously rub my ass while Brittany was cleaning off everywhere.

"Mackenzie!" B scolded slapping her hand

I snickered.

Busted!

"What? I was helping!" She defended smirking

I shook my head, "You were rubbing my ass! How is that helping?"

Mackenzie bit her lip thinking, "Well you did fall on your ass so I figured rubbing it would make it feel better."

She does have a point.

B glared at her sister, "Get back on your horse."

I laughed at B's face while Mac walked back to the horse. She hopped on then helped Nikki climb on behind her as Nikki scolded her also.

"I'm sorry ok?" I heard her say

Nikki shook her head, "I don't even know why I try with you. It's obvious you don't care."

I raised an eyebrow as B cleaned my cut.

Trouble in Paradise.

"Wow you are going to have a bump boo." B said wincing herself

I glared at her, "I'm mad at you now."

B pouted, "I'm sorry."

You should be! Making me straddle that gigantic monstrosity!

…That can be taken dirty….wanky wanky!

I shook my head as she carefully pressed her lips to my cut. Aww she's so cute. I winced while B the pressed a kiss to my nose and finally landing on my lips.

"Can you guys stop with the mushy bull shit? I wanna get over to the lake so we can have something to eat. WE ARE STARVING!"

I rolled my eyes as B broke the kiss.

People always interrupting my Sweet Lady Kisses.

I watched her sprint jump and land on the horse.

Dayum! She can mount me like that anytime.

Trialing in between the horses, I sighed. My head hurts. We walked- well I walked for a few more minutes as they galloped along until a lake appeared. I smiled as B hopped down then tied up the horses on a low branch so she has to bend over in front of me.

DAT ASS.

I smirked.

"Santana would you care to join or are you going to stand there all day drooling over my sister's ass?"

Now, is that a rhetorical question or no? Because honestly, if I was to be paid to look at her sister's ass all day, I would do it. It's a full time thing.

I turned my head and narrowed my eyes at Mac. Nikki was sitting next to her laughing while Mac was pulling the food out of the basket and put it on the table.

I can't do nuttin when this chick is around!

"Oh shush you." I retorted

She threw me an innocent smile before sitting down next to her "friend". Mac bumped shoulders to get her attention before leaning and kissing her.

I am weirdly turned on.

Scrunching my nose in disgust, I shook my head to rid me of those wrong thoughts. B slapped my butt as she walked by to see her sister practically making out with Nikki.

"Oh come on not before we eat." B groaned

Nikki pushed her sister back a bit with a sheepish smile, "Sorry."

She doesn't talk much if you are wondering.

"I'm not. I have to see you two make out all the time, I should be able to do the same."

No, that is called child pornography. That's illegal, morally wrong and disgusting!

I sat down next to B, "We are adults and you are a child, so no."

Mac's jaw dropped, "You two go at it like two cats in heat. "

Excuse me! It's not my fault that our sex life is that good that we can't keep our hands off each other.

"Shut up." I replied throwing a piece of bread at her

Mac stuck her tongue out at me as she took one of the sandwiches. I watched her open it then hand it to Nikki, poured Nikki something to drink and then did the same for herself. I smirked deviously.

Whappooosh!

"So Nikki, how did you guys meet?" B asked curiously

I let my eyes slid over to Nikki as I chewed. Tilting my head to the side, I watched her with a small smile playing at my lips. She glanced at Mac who just gave her a wink.

"Well we kind of met at a sex party."

My eyes went wide as I coughed and sputtered on my food. I'm choking bitches, quick give me the Heimlich. Turning to the side, I felt B hit my back, which made me groan in pain from earlier.

"Here drink this."

Taking the water, I sipped it before taking a deep breath.

Wait let me compose myself.

….okay now..

"A sex party?!" I exclaimed

Nikki nodded, "Yeah."

B turned to her sister, "What the hell were you doing there?"

"Uh having sex duh." Mac replied with a look of duh on her face

I bit my lip.

Well now, this is not going to end well.

B rolled her eyes, "Why were you there?"

"I got invited, seemed like fun, stopped by and met Nikki. It was her first time just like mine, we both got freaked out, ditched our friends and left together. Went to the dinner down by Billy Bob's creek shop, talked, realized we went to school together, she gave me her number and that's how it all started." B's sister explained non-chillingly

I stared at her.

When I was in school spin the bottle was the high light of a party. FUCKING SEVEN minutes in Heaven was the ultimate game for parties, especially when they were the basement where no parents were around! There were no sex parties when I was a kid. What the hell has happened to this world?!

But on a side note, that's kind of hot.

"It's not a big deal." Mac replied, "If I didn't go, I wouldn't have met Nikki. It was weird. I have never gone back to one since besides the fact I don't need to look for sex anymore. I got me a booty call."

I bet you she has been on Craigslist..

I rolled my eyes.

Dis bitch thinks she is gangsta.

Nikki glared at her, "I am not your booty call."

Uh-oh!

"You kind of are, if you think about it that is." Mac stated flatly

I shook my head no quickly to Mac as she said that.

Dropping my head in shame, I sighed.

Someone needs to face palm this bitch.

Nikki didn't like that at all, "You are such an asshole."

I bit my lip.

Where's my popcorn at? Shit is going down.

"No I'm not, I'm just stating the truth. We have sex whenever I text you which is a booty call." Mac explained with a shrug

I slapped my forehead.

What da fuck are you doing?! No game, this bitch has no game!

Nikki bit her lip as her eyes watered before standing up and storming off. Brittany and I watched her walk off as Mackenzie just sat there eating her sandwich.

"Aren't you going to go after her?" I asked somewhat agitated

"No. She's not my girlfriend."

B scoffed, "Who cares you basically just called her a slut. What's wrong with you? Do you not care about anyone else but yourself?"

Uh-oh deeper feelings are coming out now.

Mac glared at her, "Oh that's rich coming from you. All you give a shit is about your perfect fucking life in New York. No offense to you Santana but B only cares about you."

Why would that offend me? More Brittany for myself.

I'm a selfish bitch.

"That's not true!" B defended

Mac threw her hands up in the air, "Yes it is. I don't ever hear from you unless it's on facebook or a visit once a fucking year. What happened to the other three hundred and sixty three days of the year? Do I like not exist? So don't sit there and lecture me on caring."

I shook my head, "Look I'm going to go after Nikki, try not to kill each other please."

Standing up, I kissed the top of B's head and flicked Mac in the ear as I walked by her. Probably not a good idea to walk away while those two have claws shooting out but I need to check on the chick who ran off crying. Glancing over my shoulder when I was a few feet away, I could see them just eating in silence.

Ugh this vacation is turning out to be more work than I want it to be.

I walked down the path that I believe Nikki went. There was soft sniffling by the lake. Nikki sat on a rock with her knees pulled up to her chest and her head in her hands. Walking over, I sat down next to her.

"Hey." I said gently

She glanced up with tears streaming down her face, "Hey."

I winced.

I hate when girls cry, it literally eats me away inside. That and I'm also really bad at comforting people when they cry so I'm kind of in a pickle right now.

"Look I want to apologize for Mackenzie's bull shit." I began

Nikki gave me a small smile, "Thanks but she's always like that. Ever since her mother left, she just doesn't care anymore. It sucks. I want to get away but I just can't, I really like her."

I nodded, "She's just going through a hard time right now. That doesn't justify the way she is acting, but she is just upset and keeping things bottled in. She's trying to push you away so she doesn't hurt you."

"I'm a big girl; I can take care of myself with enough left over to take care of her." She replied wiping her eyes.

Aw that's real sweet. Mac is such a douche bag.

I smiled, "I know that but Mac not so much. Have you tried talking to her?"

"Yeah but every time I do she changes the subject or says it's better without feelings."

My eyes went wide.

Oh my god it's me when I was in high school.

I sighed, "All I can say is give her time. Even if that means you have to say no to her."

She nodded quietly before giving me a small smile.

"Thank you."

I shrugged, "No problem, now how about we get back. I left those two arguing and I hope they aren't killing each other."

Hopping down, I offered my hand to help her and she took it. See? That is how you treat a woman! Take notes bitches; you will learn a few things from me. I helped her down from the rock and then we made our way back to the picnic area.

"You are a bitch that's what you are."

I groaned as Nikki giggled at my antics, "Here we go."

Mackenzie and Brittany were now standing in front of each other yelling.

"I'm not a bitch. I'm just fed up with this sappy love bull shit you keep sporting around. Love doesn't exist because if it did Mom and Dad would still be together. Mom would accept us and love us for who we are. People wouldn't leave either." Mac yelled

B's face softened, "Mackenzie."

Mackenzie shook her head backpedaling, "No."

Moving I caught her before she ran off, "No more running from this."

Mackenzie tried to break free from my grip but I wouldn't let go.

It's like the TV show intervention right now.

"Let me go."

I growled, "No."

If you would please stop flailing, that would be fantastic.

Nikki jumped in to pull Mac into a hug. Yeah control your hoe please. I let go as soon as Mackenzie's arms wrapped around Nikki. Letting out a sigh, I turned to B who walked over to rub her sister's back.

"It's okay to be upset, angry and hurt. What mom did continue to do is not right. I wish I could fix this, fix our family but there is no way." B said softly

Mac pulled back to look at her sister, "It's not fair."

"I know, but if she can't love you for you there are plenty of people who will." B said gently

Like me, Britt, you're father, smirks and your guuuurlfriend!

"Just because your parent's relationship didn't last, does not mean love doesn't exist. If that was the case, Brittany and I wouldn't be together." I chimed in

Mac stared at me sadly, "That doesn't mean you guys will stay together."

Scoff, thanks bitch for the vote of confidence.

"No but since we both love each other, we are willing to put in the work to stay together. When someone checks out of a relationship before the other person, it won't last. Mom checked out when I came out. Dad tried to keep the relationship going but it didn't work out. There's just so much one person can take before they get fed up." B explained

"Plus you don't need someone in your life like that even if it is your mom. If she can't accept you for who you are, then she is not worth tears for. It's going to hurt for awhile. It gets better though. You just can't give up on love because of one experience like that. If you do, you are going to be alone for the rest of your life." I said softly

Mackenzie nodded as Nikki wiped away her tears.

"Mom is a bitch. What she did was wrong but you can't let that stop you from being in love. It's hard I know it is, you just have to keep fighting. Don't stop. I love you Mac, you are my baby sis. Don't ever think I don't care about you."

"I love you too Britt Britt."

I smiled, "Just remember it wasn't your fault either. The reason she left. You had nothing to do with that. Okay?"

Mac replied a quiet yes as they hugged. I stood off to the side. Slowly walking away, I grabbed my sandwich and began to eat.

"Where's Santana?" B asked confused

Nikki pointed over at me, "Eating."

What? I'm hungry. I'm a growing girl damn it!

Mac laughed as she shoved Britts toward me, "Go, I need to talk to Nikki alone."

Brittany hopped over to me and sat down.

"You okay?" I asked

She nodded, "So far. Can I have a kiss?"

You do not have to ask for one.

These lips have shared custody between me and you.

I put my food down before grabbing her face and kissing her with a big smacking noise. B giggled at my antics while I tried to hear what was going on over by the lake.

"I'm sorry." Mac said softly

Watching their interaction, I smiled as B's hand began to slip under my pants. What is going on right now? Biting my lip, I jumped up a bit as her fingers started to rub my nub.

Oh hello.

"What are you doing?" I whispered turned on

You sister is like a few feet away!

This is so wrong.

So, so, so, wanky.

She gave me a seductive smirk, "Nothing."

I shook my head with a smile, "You are bad."

Brittany moved closer while taking my earlobe in her mouth and sucking softly. I bit my lip as she entered me quickly. Mackenzie and Nikki were still talking quietly amongst themselves.

"What I said was out of line, you mean more to me than that." Mac explained touching her hand

Voyeurism up in this bitch.

I licked my lips quickly as Britt began to push in and out of me a medium fast pace. She continued to assault my earlobe by tugging on it then slowly sucking and biting down. Gripping the bench, I let out a soft moan that no one can hear but Britt and I. B's thumb circling and circling while her other digits were keeping a steady pace.

"Holy shit." I mumbled leaning forward

B snickered, "You okay hun? Looking a little flushed."

My little minx, you- are just sexy.

I threw her playful glare, "You are so so-oh."

I glanced back up to see Mac and Nikki hugging.

Shi t that means they are coming over here.

B picked up her pace I could feel myself starting to tighten up. Bit my lip, as soon as B's sister and her girlie friend turned this way, I came hard. My hip twitched up a few times before stilling completely. Brittany let go of my earlobe and kissed my cheek before removing her hand.

I sat there breathing slightly heavy trying to calm down my fast heartbeat.

If I just stare down at the table, they won't know that I just had a big O.

"So B, I want you to meet my girlfriend Nikki." Mac said approaching

Nikki grinned before pecking her Mac's cheek, "Let's go swimming."

I watched as they ran off leaving me and Brittany sitting there. She turned to me with a coy smile.

"Wanna go swimming?"

I shook my head, "In a moment, when I know that if I stand I won't fall."

B giggled before kissing me.

"When you're ready."

I smiled before slowly standing up. My legs are jelly. Yanking my shirt over my head, I threw it at Brittany and tugged my shorts off.

"Coming Sweetie?" I teased

I just did.

She placed my clothes on the table before stripping and running after to me. I ran into the water only to get tackled down under the water by Brittany. She is like my little beautiful blonde mermaid. Mackenzie and Nikki swam over laughing. Rubbing my face from water, I splashed Brittany. B giggled as I dunked her sister into the water.

See?

This is what I'm talking about.

Later that Night

"We are totally going to go to the drive in movie!" B squealed excited

I smiled at her happiness. Like a kid at a frigging candy store.

"Can we come?" Nikki asked curiously

Mac turned her head to the side as it rested on Nikki's legs. No, I want to able to mah macks on. I was sharing the recliner with Brittany as Mean Girls was playing in the background.

B nodded, "Of course!"

"Girls, I got pizza."

Bobby walked in with two boxes. Mackenzie shot up to get a slice while B handed me one and plopped back down next to me.

"So what do your girls have planned for tonight?" Bobby asked

"Drive in movie." Mac answered with her mouth full

I grimaced in disgust as I ate my pizza.

Ew, close ya damn mouth.

Manners ladies, when you are with a significant other.

Please have manners!

"Mhmm, I'm going to go take a shower." B whispered as she finished eating

I nodded, "Okay."

She stood up with a smirk, "Care to join me?"

"Sure." I mumbled out quickly

Britts grabbed my hand while no one was paying attention and dragged me up the stairs. We giggled all the way up to the bathroom where she shoved me in first then closed the door behind her. I feel so dirty doing this. It's so wrong but it feels so right. I pulled my shirt over my head quickly She locked it. We both lunged forward at each other. Gripping her face in my hands, our lips crashed in a needy kiss as she began to unbutton my shorts.

"Can't take too long or we will miss the movie." B mumbled out

I smirked into the kiss, "Then let's not waste anytime."

I yanked her into the shower and turned the water on with some of our clothes still on.

"San."

B squealed as my hands found the back of her thighs and hoisted her up. She gripped the back of my neck tightly, holding on. Pushing her against the wall, the hot water pulsated on my back. I quickly ripped her shirt open.

No literally ripped it, like the Hulk Hogan.

"Boo! That was my favorite shirt." She whined

Pressing my lips to her collar, "You can buy another one."

I had to let B down so she can get her shorts off. As soon as she was done, I picked her up once again and slammed her body against the shower wall. Kissing Brittany is like eating ice cream when you are having a bad day.

It seriously can't get any better than this.

Drive-in Movie

Brittany and I are currently in the back seat of her Dad's old convertible. Mackenzie and Nikki were up front since B wanted to sit in the back. There were a lot of teenagers running around. Drinking, partying, being loud obnoxious asses.

The movie that is playing is Pitch Perfect.

This movie is the author's fave! It's just awesome. Anna Kendrick is hilarious.

"Nikki and I are going to get popcorn, you guys want something?" Mac asked

B nodded, "DOTS!"

I smiled at her, "I'm good."

They walked out as I turned to Brittany. We were sitting in the middle. Brittany had her legs slung over mine while she sat leaning towards me with her head on my shoulder. I kissed the top of her head while my hand walked up her legs. Trailing over her bare calf, I caressed her knee before sliding my fingertips higher.

She's wearing a denim mini skirt if you are wondering.

Which is another thing, whoever dresses those actors on Glee seriously needs to be shot. Because no one fucking dresses like that! EVER! Fucking weird ass clothes like Blaine, can he wear pants longer than mid ankle? Or is it because he shops in the little boy's section? Don't get me started on those bowties either. The author would continue but she doesn't want to screw up the mood of the story so on we go.

"Boo we have done three times today. Once at the lake and twice in the shower, aren't you tired?" B asked lifting her head

There is no limit on sexy times! NO limit!

I smirked, "No, come on think about how hot it would be when your sister sits in front of us and my hand is up your skirt doing very naughty things."

B bit her lip, "No. Let's watched the movie."

Gasp, did she just reject me? ME? Santana Lopez.

Aw hell naw.

She leaned her head back on the rest while I let my hand rest on her thigh. My fingertips were under her jean skirt. Licking my lips, I sighed.

No me gusta.

Mac and Nikki came back a few minutes later. Watching the movie aimlessly, I began to tap my fingers against her skin. Britts popped a Dot in her mouth before sticking one in front of my mouth. I slipped my tongue between her fingers, curled my tongue and took the candy into my mouth.

"Mhmm."

B hummed in my ear softly, I turned my head towards her. She was staring at the screen while chewing on her favorite candy. Licking my lips, I took my hand and pushed her hair away from her ear. Leaning to her ear, I began to whisper.

"Te quiero amor. Quiero tocarte todo tu cuerpo." ( I want you love. I want to touch you all over your body.)

I could feel her leg muscle tense to clench. I smirked.

If I you don't want to, I'll just charm ya into it.

Britts let out a shaky breath, "You know what that does to me."

Nope have no idea.

"Amor, por favor, no entiendo." I whispered smirking (Love, please, I don't understand)

B wiggled a bit, "Sannn! Stop."

I kissed below her ear as my hand slid up further, "Bebe, necesito tocarte. Mi dedos duelan porque no queries ellos." ( Baby, I need to touch you. My fingers ahce because you don't want them.)

This is why the author majoring in Spanish, she's just that suave.

Brittany's legs clamped closer as I was just about to touch her. Her face was flushed as her breathing started to get heavily.

"Stop." She whispered firmly

I shook my head, "No, yo no seran." ( I will not.)

B eyed me with a firm, I stared right back with a smirk. She let her eyes drift over her sister and Nikki who were engrossed in the movie. I watched as her eyes slid back over to mine. B's legs unclenched her legs while my smirk grew wider.

Gliding my hand up, I leaned closer.

"Quiero lamer todo tu cuerpo. Haga te gritar mi nombre. No estoy no cesando hasta que vengas." ( I want to lick all over your body. Make you scream my name. I won't stop until you come.)

Britts bit her lip as my fingers began to stroke up and down. She leaned forward to push her lips against mine. I quickly tilted my head slightly to deepen it. B brought her hand up to the back of my neck to hold tight. I massaged her tongue with mine as I pressed my fingers harder as I rubbed.

No penetration since that will be hard to hide. Plus B gets into real fast!

"Hey. Hey, hey! No kissing back there."

Breaking the kiss, I turned to see Mac watching us from the mirror. I rolled my eyes as B pressed her forehead against mine and closed her eyes.

"Watch the movie!" I exclaimed

She shook her head before turning back to Pitch Perfect.

I moved my head to look at B as she gripped my shirt, "Amor, estas bien?" (Love, you okay)

B brought her head up to my face, "Is this payba-ah-ck for lunch?"

"No mi amor." I said with a smirk that said yes

"I hat-oh you." She stammered oh

I snickered.

"Te amo tambien." (I love you too.)

I picked up my speed, Brittany liked that a lot. Turning my head back to the movie, I continued my ministrations as B's carefully moved her hips up to meet my hand. I tried not to giggle because this is not only hot but so fucking funny.

I mean I'm rubbing B off behind her baby sister during a drive in movie with lots of people walking by.

Wanky. Wanky. Wanky.

"San." She mumbled

Her hips jolting up subtly faster, someone's gunna cum.

Bringing my lips to her ear, I sucked softly on her earlobe. A few seconds later, B pressed her face harder into my neck as she bit on my skin to avoid moaning. Her body stiffened as her hips twitched a few times before settling down. Removing my hand, I placed it on her knee with a smile.

"You are so going to get it." B said softly

I locked eyes with hers before kissing her gently.

"No really boo; you are going to get it."

I just snickered, "Te amo B, te amo." (I love you B, I love you)

**A/N: Wooooooooooooooo! Another chapter down, I kind of like writing Mackenzie. Maybe she should move to New York or Brittana moves to Arizona. Hmmm.**

**So thank you for all the kind reviews and PM. That day I had just ended things with a guy friend of mine so I was already hurt and upset about that. Then I got that review, it just set me off basically.**

**I'm back in school, I have a ton of work and lesson plans to do. I hope I can update again for you guys. If you want to read more from me, just check out my other story Decode. **

**Okay. Reviews please?**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Glee unfortunately. That means I won't be able to hang Sam above a lake of piranhas or alligators to have as a storyline. Sigh. I still own this concept tho. **

Santana's POV

"Isn't it enough that I went horseback riding yesterday? Now you people want to put me on a boat and take me fishing! That has disaster written all over it." I exclaimed exasperated

I ran into a tree yesterday. Now it will be on boat that I will fall off and be eaten by jaws.

My people aren't meant to be doing white people activities!

Mackenzie was tickling Nikki on the floor while Bob stood in front of us. He had made plans for the day. His choices were camping or fishing. Thrilling really thrilling.

I love her Dad and all but he really needs to stop wearing the jeans shorts he clearly cut himself. Not only are they creeping me out, they are also really short.

I feel like if he bends one of his balls might pop out and say here I am.

"We will ride the boat out to the fishing area; get off the boat and fish. It will be fun. Come on girls, I want to spend some quality time with you."

Ugh quality time.

Does anyone else cringe internally when parents say that to them? Here I thought going to the store together would be consider "quality time."

I groaned before looking at B who was standing next to her father.

"Bu-but I don't know how to fish." I replied

And I don't want to know how to either.

Bob clapped his hands, "Perfect, I'll teach ya."

I watched him walk out all excited while I sat there with a glum face. This is going to suck. Britts stepped over the couple now called Mikki before sitting down on the couch. Mac was still on top of Nikki as they wrestled on the floor laughing. I smiled softly at them.

I guess their cute.

B pecked my cheek, "Hey."

"Hi." I replied with a nod

She was playing with her finger, which usually means she is nervous, or she has to tell me something. I raised an eyebrow at her before taking one of her hands in mine.

"What's up?" I asked curiously

The sky, it's blue like the author.

"I have to tell you something before we leave."

Oh my god she is coming out to me..

Oh wait..

Raising both my eyebrows, I waited patiently.

"So one of my exes works down at the shop we are going to rent the fishing rods from. She isn't the nicest person if you know what I mean." B explained

Oh so we got one of those on our hands huh? The ex that doesn't want you to be happy. The one that holds a grudge and hates you for the rest of your life, but secretly wants to fuck you and get back together.

I see.

Welp she's going to mess with the wrong bitch.

Mac chimed in, "She's a total bitch. I mean like super, duper, uber, super glue bitch."

"That makes no sense." Nikki said giggling

Mackenzie turned to her girlfriend with a smirk as she leaned down. Ew are they going to kiss again? I can't stand this love affair being displayed before my eyes. Mac took Nikki's wrists then pinned her down and flicked her nose with her own.

"Makes no sense eh? Does this make sense?"

She relentlessly began to tickle Nikki's side once again. I shook my head.

Ugh they are so adorable, it's sickening. I just want to gag.

"It's fine sweets, we are going to have fun right?" I replied with a reassuring smile.

I am lying through my mother fucking teeth.

I swear if that bitch says something, Ima cut her.

Then bust the windows out her car..(To the reviewer who said I should bust the windows out of his car. YOU made my day)

She grinned before hopping up, "Okay, I'm going to go change then. Be back in a bit."

"You are such a fucking liar!" Mac commented when she was gone

I locked eyes with her.

That little bugger with her smug smirk on her face.

I raised an eyebrow, "Hey Nikki, you do know you can do better right?"

True story brah!

"Bitch." Mac muttered narrowing her eyes at me

Nikki wrapped her arms around Mackenzie as she sat up, "I highly doubt that."

"Aw my baby has taste."

My top lip curled up in disgust watching them do Eskimo kisses.

I faked a gag, "I'm still here hoes."

"Unfortunately." Mac retorted

Gasp! People would kill to spend time with me.

I glared at her before kicking her head with my foot. Effectively knocking her hat to the ground while she turned to me with a devilish smile. Nikki stood up brushing off her mini skirt, fixed her polo and then tightened her ponytail. She sat down on the couch before watching us carefully.

"Oh I see you wanna play it like that huh?"

We can play it like that all day.

I stood up as she did, "Bring it chica, I will wipe the floor with your face."

You will be the new swiffer wet jet bitch!

Mac gave me the evil eye; we began to walk in a circle trying to stare each other down. Mackenzie fixed her hat then took off her dress shirt that she had over a tank top. I cracked my knuckles while tilting my head side to side.

I was about to say something when my phone went off.

"One moment."

Unlocking my phone, I saw I had a text message from Puck.

_Puck: I hope all yooou are having fuuun! I'm not since I'm stuck here at work! I hate you. It sucks that you are out of classes until the fall. Anyway, text me later. _

I smiled.

Yep that's the grand thing about college. Four months of total utter complete hell then you get at least four months off for the summer.

"Alright where were we?"

Glancing up, my smile faltered.

Looks like I have been replaced.

Apparently, I took too long. Mackenzie and Nikki are currently making out on the couch. Nikki's hands were roughly tugging at M's board shorts while she was stuffing her tongue down the girl's throat.

Blech.

"Fine then, I'll go bother Brittany."

Mac waved me off without breaking the kiss.

Boohoo you whore.

Bob appeared with Brittany who was in a cute little outfit. Wait a minute. That's my shirt. Mah women keeps stealing my clothes. I mean I know I got style but what am I going to wear then. She has really really short red shorts on, with her little plaid shirt, and cowboy boots.

Ride me anytime baby. Reverse cowgirl is all I'm saying.

"Ready?"

I shook my head, "Yeah but you are going to have to hose those two down."

Fishing Time

"We need those and those maybe even some of that." Bob replied pointing

Why don't we just buy the whole store? It might be cheaper.

Pushing my shades up my nose, I slipped my arm around Britt's waist. Holding her tightly against me, I watched as Mikki were canoodling under a tree. Nikki was feeding Mac some cotton candy.

"Ugh they make me nauseous." I commented

Britts turned to see, "Leave them alone, they are adorable."

I scoffed, "Whatever."

B turned in my arms while wrapping her arms around my neck, "Mhmm someone is upset that Mac is no longer crushing on her."

I glared at B.

No.

..Maybe.

"No, ye- ya know what shush you." I replied

Britts giggled before kissing my gently on the lips, "I was thinking maybe when we get back home; we can invite Mac to come up to stay with us for a few days or weeks."

"You know she won't be coming alone right?" I stated smirking

She shrugged, "I don't mind do you?"

"Nope not at all." I muttered

I was about to kiss B until a voice sounded from behind her, "Bananaboo Brittany?"

Da fuck?

Leaning to the side a bit, there was a girl in khakis cargo shorts and a beige shirt with a nametag on. I raised an eyebrow at her. Oh my god it's the Crocodile hunter Steve Irwin reincarnated in a female's body. It's a bad imitation of Ellen DeGeneres.

"Shit." B whispered quietly.

Britts turned around with a small smile and a wave, "Hey there Paige."

Paige? Who is paige?

Staring at Brittany with a confused look, Paige grinned at her as she held a big ass fish in her hand and a fishing rod in the other hand. Mac had appeared with Nikki next to her with a bored look as she stared at the girl.

"Oh wow, look at you. You look amazing." Paige said happily

I don't like this bitch. Nope don't like her at all.

B cleared her throat, "Yeah you too, um this is my girlfriend Santana, San this is um my ex Paige."

Just breathe Santana, act friendly.

"Oh hey nice to meet you." I said somewhat enthused

Throwing her a threatening look, Paige's smile faltered as our eyes locked. Yeah bitch she be taken by me! Me as in Santana fucking Lopez. Dis be mah baby.

She threw me a fake smile, "Yeah you too, anyway Bananaboo how are you? What are you doing nowadays?"

My jaw unhinged a bit. This bitch just blew me off. Literally, swept me under the rug.

Mac snickered next to me while Bob appeared with a grin, "Got all the goods, oh hey Paige you fishing? You should totally join us!"

I let my head fall back to stare up at the sky.

Really? What have I don't to deserve this? Is it because I didn't add my mom on facebook? Is that the reason?

First, I slam into a tree during that nice trip of riding a horse, now I'm going to get stuck fishing with B's ex all day long. In the nice hot summer day, while all these bugs fly around my head.

Great just great.

"Um Dad I bet Paige is busy." Mac began

I nodded my head eagerly.

What she said, she is so smart.

"Nah I was just headed that way anyway. Have to finish catching up on my fishing. I would love to join you guys." Paige stated smiling at Britts.

Fuck me sideways with a two-sided screwdriver.

He clapped, "It's settled then. Let's go."

Paige happily walked with Bob in front of us while Mac and Nikki walked alongside Brittany and I. I glared at the back of the Wild Thornberry's love child's head.

I just want to take that pole and jam it up her fucking ass. Then I can go around flaunting what kind of "fish" I caught. Trout if ya ask me.

"Does your Dad know you guys used to date?" I asked curiously

B threw me a nervous smile, "No?"

That explains it.

"Whatdaya mean no?"

She bit her lip, "We were friends with benefits. It was before I came out."

"Oh that's nice." I said sarcastically

Britt pulled me closer to her, "It will be fun. I promise. Just ignore her."

I went to respond but that bitch decided to let out a loud as hyena laugh that can cause an elderly heart to stop beating. Oh hey Paige, yeah Whoopi Goldberg can't play in the next Lion King as the hyena. Would you like to audition? How the fuck am I suppose to ignore that? Turning back to B, she winced before giving me a weak smile.

"Ignore her? I'm sorry but if I got on a plane right now and flew to Africa. I would hear that fucking cackle across the ocean. On top of that, what the fuck is a Bananaboo Brittany? Are you serious?"

"It's the nickname she gave me when we dated. I was heavily into eating bananas for every meal of the day so it kind of just stuck I guess." B explained shrugging

Oh dear god, I am dating an ex-banana addict. I'm dating Curious George.

I stared at her with a blank look, "I don't even know how to respond to that."

"I know right?" Mackenzie chimed in laughing

We approached the boat, which Paige just hopped into before helping Bob with the stuff. Mac guided Nikki into the boat. I have never been on a boat. B climbed in before extending her hand out to me.

I'll never let go Jack.

Taking her hand in mine, the song my heart will go on began to play. Ha just kidding.

As soon as I was standing on the boat, B handed me a life vest, which I put on. Backwards apparently, Britts giggled then helped me with putting it on correctly. The looove boat! That's the only part of the song I know. Kissing Britts, I slipped my hands into her back pockets and squeezed.

"Mhmm."

Breaking the kiss, I smiled at her as she pecked my lips several times. Mackenzie started to fake gag over the boat while Nikki giggled at her antics.

"Gross!"

I rolled my eyes, "Well isn't that a bit of the pot calling the kettle black."

"That's so racist." B replied elbowing me

Huh?

She dragged me over to sit down while Bob started to move the boat away from the dock.

"Oh my god." I squealed.

We picked up speed so I just held tightly onto Brittany who smiled at me adoring. Paige was glaring at us from the side of the boat. Go sit on a stick and rotate hoe. Mack was making fun of me because I was scared.

"Shut up you before I throw you overboard." I yelled over at Mac.

She threw me a wink, "If I go, you are going too."

I will not be shark bait.

My eyes went wide, "B your sister wants to throw me in the sea with the fishies. Protect me."

"Aw, Mackenzie stop messing with my boo." B cooed kissin' my face

She's too adorable for words.

I laughed as she peppered my face with kisses.

"Hey sis, we were thinking maybe you could come to New York over the summer for a few days or so. That's if you want too."

M raised an eyebrow excited, "Really?! Oh wait."

She turned to Nikki with sad eyes, realizing if she went there would be no Nikki.

"You are welcomed too Nikki." I added

Mac's face lit up, "Then totally! It would be so cool. We could go walk in central park, see a show, um go to the bars, and visit all those touristy places."

"We could go shopping." Nikki pointed out smiling

Talking like a true girl there.

I nodded, "Yes you can."

We slowly pulled up to the area where we were going to fish. Hopping out, I dropped to my knees and hugged land. Everyone laughed at me while I just flipped them off. Laugh all you want, I seriously thought I was going to die or at least drown. Those iceberg just pop up from nowhere and then BAM, you are in freezing cold waters and dead. True story brah. After we set up, we started to fish.

"Okay so keep in mind, it's a waiting game." Bob said to me

Brittany, Mac, and Paige were already fishing. Nikki was sunbathing behind them. I watched as Paige took off her shirt to reveal her nice toned body. No one wants to see that, this is a public place. Children are here for Christ sakes. Actually, no one is really around but I don't care. Glaring over there, I bit my lip out of anger when she placed her hands on top of B's to help her throw the line.

I swear to god, I'm going to catch a fucking piranha and have it eat her hands.

"Okay now you just want to swing back like this and bring it forward."

Watching him, I nodded before taking the rod. Following his steps, I casted my first fishing line. Smiling to myself, I turned to him.

"Cool beans."

He laughed before going to put bait on his hook. Reeling in my line, I went over to B. They were all currently standing in the shallow waters. Two can play this game. Kicking my flip-flops off, I yanked my shirt over my head to reveal my red tight bikini top, the one B loves, and unbuttoned my shorts. Keeping them on, I pushed my down a bit.

"Hey whatcha doing over here?"

Britts glanced over her shoulder to greet me. Her eyes drifted to my chest while licking her lips.

Mac turned to me then let out, "Dayum."

B slapped her sister's head as she ogled my twins.

"I'm just appreciating them, admiring them, gazing at them, fantasizing about sucking on one." Mac muttered dreamily

Britt shoved her sister roughly, "Don't even think about it."

"Oh I am. Trust me, and it's awesome. Everything I could have imagined and more." Mac continued

"MACK!" B scolded

M turned with a scowl, "What? It's not my fault they are on display and I'm a window shopper. If she puts them out there, then I have every right to look. Okay? All I'm saying is how much are those puppies in the window? Yum, yum."

I laughed while Brittany went to dunk her sister's into the water.

"Okay, okay jeez! Calm down."

Brittany shook her head before grabbing her rod once again. Paige rolled her eyes as she went back to grab her pole. I made my way over to B. Standing behind her, I casted my line to the side placing my hand on her stomach.

"Fishies." B said

I wonder if I could catch Nemo..more like Dory..I like Dory better.

I glanced down to see fish swimming around our feet, "That's cool."

"Britt, remember that time we went fishing and you fell into the water?"

I wish you could fall into the water…off a cliff…that's full of rocks.. so when you body plummets into the shallow waters it snaps your spine.

My baby nodded, "Yeah then I got stung by that jellyfish so you peed on me."

What the fuck? I growled in disgust and protest while they laughed at the memories.

"Ya know I like your rod Brittany."

My head snapped over to Paige while Mack's jaw dropped. Did she just say she likes my girlfriends rod?

"Did you get it extended or polished it?"

Turning my towards Mackenzie who was howling in laughter on the side, I shook my head. If she continues talking about my girl's rod, she will have it permanently shoved up her pee hole.

"Oh San I think you caught something." B exclaimed

Glancing over my rod was being tugged, I put it in B's hands and she helped reel it in. Smirking as a big ass bass fish appeared out of the water. Brittany's sister placed the net under it as B pulled it out of the water and into the net.

"Nice job Santana." Bob replied patting my back

I smile proudly as B kissed my cheek, "Good job boo."

Ha one point for Santana, none for Paige.

Later in the Day

I am currently lounging on the sand while Britt, Mac, and Nikki were frolicking in the water. Smiling to myself as Brittany picked her sister up and threw her. Bob was still trying to catch a fish while Paige sat with him talking. Her eyes are currently eyeing B.

Fucking creeper.

Bringing my attention back to my girlfriend, I sat up when I saw she was making her way to me. Britts tackled me back down on while placing a sloppy kiss on my cheek. I'm a sucker for her by the way. If you haven't noticed that already.

I chuckled as she hovered over me. Lifting up, I brought my face to hers. Our lips met in a soft and sweet kiss that was short.

"Come play in the water."

I shook my head, "I'll pass. I'm not feeling too well right now."

"What's wrong?" B asked concerned

She pressed her lips against my forehead to check my temperature, causing me to smile. I rubbed my nose to her chin.

"Just my tummy is a little queasy. I'll be fine, go have fun." I replied softly

Probably that tuna you made me eat for lunch.

She stared at me with worried eyes, "Are you sure? I can stay here with you."

I gave her a mouse kiss, "I'll be fine."

Britts smiled at me then bounced off. Lying back down, I groaned when I felt someone sit next to me. It's Paige I know it is. That's just my luck.

"So you and Brittany huh?"

I let my eyes roll over to her, "Yeah, we have been together for I don't know like six months."

Take it in bitch, you have been replaced and now you can go hate yourself quietly.

"That's awesome for you guys." Paige said sadly

Maybe if I stay quiet, she will like just leave.

Shoo fly don't bother me, shoo fly don't bother me.

Because if you doooo..

I'll pull out mah gigantic fly swatter and squish your mother fucking ass.

"Ya know, I was her first for everything more or less."

Bitch is testing me.

My gaze hardened, "And you are telling me this why?"

"Because firsts are forever."

Sitting up, I gave her a look.

"Alright let me clear something up for you. You have no chance of getting back with Brittany. She's with me. We are happy. End of story. Now if you want to continue, Auntie Snixx will give you some of her snixx juice right in the fucking face." I snarled out

She smirked at me, "Tough girl huh? Please I wrestled a crocodile, I'm not afraid of you."

I went to open my mouth but she cut me off.

"I'm just saying. Firsts are forever."

With that, she was gone, so I lay back down.

Stupid bitch, she can take her firsts philosophy and shove it up her ass. Motherfuckers act like they forgot about Santana Lopez!

"Dude that was fun, you should join us."

Mackenzie sat next to me, "You okay?"

"Not feeling too well, but now I'm agitated." I replied sitting up

"Why?"

"That stupid save the wildlife hoe came over me talking about how she was B's first and firsts are forever." I explained

M rolled her eyes, "Ignore her, she's just upset Brittany moved on probably. Gurl needs to get over it and realize what was, is in the past now. If you want, we can slash her tires when we get back."

I laughed, "Don't encourage me! You are going to get me in trouble with your sister."

"Eh. Look San, thanks for everything. I know we go back and forth all the time. Pick on each other but I care about you. I just want you to know that." Mackenzie said softly

I smiled at her before bumping shoulders with her, "I know, trust me you are the little sister I would have wanted as a sibling."

Ha. No I'm just fucking with you. I like being an only child waaaay too much.

She smiled before giving me a hug, "Can I ask you a question?"

Do I know how sexy I am? Oh yeah of course.

"Sure."

She licked her lips, "Tell me are you B or C cup?"

"You little shit." I said shoving her to the ground

We laughed as I pushed her face into the sand while lightly hitting her in the stomach. I felt arms wrap around me and pull me off her. I smiled when a nose nuzzled against the side of my neck. Moving between her legs, I leaned back against B's body as she held me tight.

"You are so cute." I muttered

B shrugged, "I try. Now let's relax."

I"MMMM GUNNA SOAK UP THE SUUUN! I GOT MY SOMETHING ON SO I CAN ROCK ON!

I nodded before closing my eyes.

I could get use to this.

I think I fell asleep because when I woke up, I was in the backseat of the car. Bob was driving home and it was dark out. Mack was sitting with Nikki pressed up against her. Sitting up, I felt B shift next to me.

"Hey sleepyhead."

I rubbed my eyes, "What the hell?"

"You fell asleep; I didn't have the heart to wake you. So my Dad carried you to the boat then to the car. You've been knocked out cold." B explained pushing my hair back

"Oh." I yawned out

Stretching, I glanced to see Mikki was asleep.

"You feel better?"

I nodded, "A bit, I guess the heat got to me."

"Prolly, it was hot today." She whispered gently

Leaning back against the seat, I sighed softly. I still feel off. When we finally got home, I took a shower and went straight to bed. Brittany followed suit a few hours later. I felt the bed dip so I rolled over to see her. B kissed my forehead sweetly while stroking the side of my cheek with the pad of her thumb.

"Hey you." I whispered

Her lips turned into a smile, "Hi, how are you feeling?"

"Still blah."

She nodded, "Maybe you need to sleep some more."

"Maybe." I yawned again, "How was the rest of the night?"

B moved closer so I could snuggle against her. Gazing into her eyes, I waited for her to reply.

"It was good; we watched a movie and hung out. It was great."

"Mhmm."

I muttered out as my eyes began to droop, B studied my face with a small smile playing at her lips. The pad of her thumb continued to caress my cheek up and down.

"Go to sleep boo."

That's the last thing I remember before I blacked out into a sleep oblivion.

Sunday

"Where's B?" I asked yawning

I hate falling asleep with her there and waking up without her. I woke up late today, it's almost one.

Mac glanced up from the TV before nodding out the door, "She's washing the car I think. That or she is washing something."

I nodded. Strolling out, I tugged my sweatshirt off. It's muy caliente. Pulling my white tank top down, I readjusted my basketball shorts as I walked out. Furrowing my eyebrows out of confusion, there was a bunch of high school kids sitting on the curb with their eyes wide and practically salivating.

Da fuck?

Following their eyes, my jaw dropped. There was my girlfriend in a bikini top with barely there shorts that said kiss me on the ass, washing her Dad's car.

Baby I'll kiss that ass anytime. FOCUS!

Those little fucking pervs.

"What the hell is going on over th-oh." Mac said laughing

I elbowed her before making my way over to Brittany. She had Hit me baby one more time playing as she popped her hips to the side while soaping up the hood. Without her noticing, I grabbed the hose. They want a wet dream? I'l give them one. Strolling over to the curb, I lifted the hose, and sprayed the kids.

"Dude WHAT THE FUCK?" One yelled

I smirked, "Get out of here you perverts!"

I kept spraying them with the ice-cold water as they ran down the street. Turning around, Britts had stopped cleaning the car to see the commotion.

"PUT ON A SHIRT!" I exclaimed, "What does this look like a 50 cent video?"

I'm usually against putting more clothes on but hey! This is a family friendly neighborhood plus I don't want those people ogling my Britts.

B bit her lip all sexily, "But it's hot out."

I should spray her with the hose, ugh my mouth waters thinking about it.

"I don't care if we were on the Sun, you can't do that out here. Look cars are actually slowing down to stare at you. I think that guy just divorced his wife so he can stare at you." I replied agitated

Walking back over, I grabbed the towel and covered her.

"Keep these covered! This is not a playboy shoot." I growled

Throwing my hands up in the air, I stomped back into the house. Passing Mackenzie who had an eyebrow raised at me until I froze and realized something.

"Wait- who's car is that?" I asked confused

B glanced down, "Don't freak out but I was cleaning Dad's car and Paige came over. She had just finished going four wheeling so it was dirty and I kind of just offered to clean it."

I think my hair is on fire and smoke is shooting out of my ears.

Someone should call a reverend because something has just possessed me and my eyes are about to roll into the back of my head.

"Oh shit, she's going to blow. It's like some ghetto Willy Wonka shit." Mac commented

I let out a harsh breath through my nose, "Paige huh? Where is she?"

"Oh hey Santana."

Of course, she would just pop out of the woodworks like a cluster of genital warts. Paige walked out of the garage with a few tools, "I was just tuning up the old truck for Bob while B was cleaning my car."

She had a smug smirk. One of those smirks that you just want to slap until it flies off that person's face. Yeah that kind.

Mackenzie whispered, "Remember you can go to jail for strangulation but if we poison her, we can get away with it. I know people. Just saying."

Britts was eyeing me with a worried expression. Bob appeared with a grin, "Jeez Paige you are the best. I'm glad we got you around, good thing you and B are friends."

I shook my head before walking inside.

Just breathe Santana. Just breathe. It will be just fine.

Yeah. When I take that stupid little bitch and snap her in half, then use both of those ends to go kayaking down treacherous waters.

"San."

I turned to see Britt as I drank some water, "Yes?"

I'm calm cool and collected. I am the girl version of George Clooney.

"Look she came over, I didn't know my Dad called her."

I nodded, "It's fine really, I'm just going to go upstairs. Go finish with what you were doing. "

Brittany grabbed my arm as I was walking by to go up the stairs. She moved closer to kiss my cheek and gaze into my eyes.

"Are you mad at me?" She pouted

I licked my lips, "Nope."

Pulling my arm out of her hand, I walked up the stairs and went to the spare bedroom. Laying down I stared up at the ceiling before grabbing the pillow. Slamming it on my face, I screamed as loud as I could before placing it back down.

I'm going to kill that flea.

"Knock knock, coming in hope you're naked."

I shook my head with a small smile as Mackenzie walked in and closed the door behind her. She beamed at me before hopping on the bed and laying down next to me.

"Can I help you?" I asked

She rolled on her side to face me, "Nope. Just wanted to see if you were okay?"

"Of course."

"Bull shit."

I stared at her with a smile, "I am! Jeez, I just don't like her."

"Well she doesn't like you either, see you guys can bond over that!" Mac exclaimed

I laughed.

"You are such a dork."

She shrugged, "The cutest dork you will ever meet."

"With the ego as big as my breasts." I continued

She raised an eyebrow, "Which happen to be?"

"Not telling you." I replied hitting her stomach

We sat there in a comfortable silence before Mac decided to break it.

"I wish you guys would move here."

I looked at her confused, "What?"

"I wish you guys lived here. Then we could do this all the time. Just hangout and joke around, I'm going to miss you guys when you leave."

"You love me…." I teased

Mackenzie shook her head, "Don't lie to yourself. It's not nice."

"Bitch." I muttered flicking her ear

She slapped my hands away whining, "STOOOOP! Not nice!"

"Ya know, I have been fishing, riding a horse, but no beach. We should go to the beach." I said

Mack nodded, "Let's go then. I'll text Nikki to meet us there."

"Really?" I asked surprised

"Yeah! Come on it will be fun plus you can stare and salivate at my abs while I watch those round melons of yours bounce as you run on the beach. We can role play, it can be a scene out of Baywatch."

I shook my head laughing, "Go get ready then."

Shoving her off the bed, I threw her a innocent smile before jumping up.

After we both were ready to go to the beach, I was intrigued to find out where the yelling was coming from. Opening the front door as I waited for Mac, my eyes went wide. There was Susan Pierce standing in the middle of the driveway arguing with Bob and Brittany stood behind him.

Dropping my bag, I quickly made my way over to her.

"B." I shouted

Britts turned to her head with watery eyes; Paige was trying to make sure Bob didn't kill his wife. B moved towards me while I wrapped my arms around her as she pressed against me. Rubbing her back, I kissed her shoulder as I held her tight.

"Did she say anything to you?" I whispered gently

Sweets lifted her head and shook it no, "No she just started freaking out when she saw me."

I felt my anger rise, "It's okay, I'm here."

Britts nodded as she placed her head on my shoulder while I continued to hug her.

What the fuck is she doing back here for?

"Mom?"

Looking over my shoulder, I flinched as Mac stood there with a shocked yet heartbroken expression. Susan turned to her with a tightlipped smile.

"Get your things, you are coming with me."

Aw hell no.

**A/N: OHHHH SHIITTT! I didn't even see that coming and I write the story. Anyway thank you guys for the reviews, they are very nice and lovely. You are all lovely people. I would hug all of you if I could.**

**To the reviewer who asked why I don't like Sam: I don't like him because of Bram. Also because he seems like a cocky ass now, and I don't like the way he acts. I just don't like his character anymore. **

**To the other reviewer regarding Blaine's outfit: I do like some of his attires, however sometimes it's just no. I can't deal with it.**

**Okay I believe that's all, thank you for the reviews. Any questions PM me and I shall get back to you as soon as I can. **

**Oh and any ideas just throw them out there into cyber space. I consider all. Review please**?

BTW the whole Paige thing won't be angsty. I just like pissing Santana off. But she is an irrelevant character really. Remember, comedy first then angst in this story.


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except this story's storyline. The only problems that might occur with this story is grammar unlike Glee that has that hideous fuck up called BRAM. **

**Santana's POV**

"I'm not going anywhere with you. I rather go off to live in a colony full of smurfs and penises than live with you. I refuse." Mac exclaimed

Why smurfs? Just why?

So instead of standing outside arguing, we decided to go inside. This ain't Desperate Housewives. Paige is still outside where she belongs because she is a stray pussy and that's where they belong. Roaming the streets looking for a home and mooching off kind people who give her some tuna every now and then- no Brittany was not one of them.

B stood next to her sister while Bob was standing next to Susan. Susan just had a blank look on her face while I awkwardly stood in the middle as if I was a referee.

Where is my rape whistle at?

Bob glared at his ex, "She ain't going with you. That's final."

I nodded.

Yeah you tell her big man! Do it, stick to it her. If she was a dog that pooed in the house, you would shove her nose in it and say bad dog!

"Yes she is, you cannot raise a daughter especially with the lifestyle she is living now." Susan snapped back

I rolled my eyes.

Bitch please, it's the 21st century. No one give a fuck if we want to have lady babies or not.

Seriously let's face it, Gays make better television. Just so fetch.

"No I am not, I'm like old enough. I turned seventeen a few months ago! I get to make my decision of where I live. So no, I'm not going with you. I'm staying here and continuing to use my fingers to give girls a ride of their lives." Mac shouted back (A/N: I can't remember how old she is, I'm too lazy to check so she's 17 for right now.)

Ooo-lala…Focus Santana.

Susan gasped, "If I leave here, I am never coming back. It will be the last you will hear from me."

So, is that a promise or a threat? Cause I am really hoping for a promise on this one.

Mackenzie stayed quiet for a few seconds as she challenged her mom with a look. Brittany wrapped her around her sister while Bob paced in anger.

"So how about those Glee writers eh?" I responded nervously chuckling

Ha, writers- the shouldn't be even entitled to have that name…more like life-ruiners. Yeah that's it. I feel like they type with a blindfold on sometimes.

Susan's head snapped towards me with a glare, "YOU! You have done this to my family."

Say what now? I have done nothing of the sorts.

"What?!" I replied shocked

"You heard me."

I raised an eyebrow, "Okay if we really want to get technical, the chick fixing the truck did this to your family. Paige and Brittany were canoodling. She was B's first. So really, it's her fault. Not mine. Just saying."

True story brah!

Susan's eyes went wide, "What? You two had sleepovers!"

"Yep I'm guessing it was the type of sleepovers where they didn't talk about boys." I sang out

Ha more like tongue wrestling, tittie touching sleepovers where they looked up lesbian porn and get off together.

Now that's a sleepover.

Brittany threw me a look of stop it while shrugged coolly. Susan stared at B with wild eyes as I snickered off to the side.

What it's funny?

"Enough of this, Mackenzie are you coming with me or now?"

All eyes landed on Mac as she stood there with a stone-emotionless face. I bit my lip. Welp I'm guessing we aren't going to the beach after this?

"No."

Susan stared at her daughter with cold eyes, "Fine I no longer have any daughters."

"Yeah, well I no longer have a mother." She shot back

And thanks to that surgery, I no longer have a penis.

Mrs. Pierce stopped with at the entrance for a few seconds before storming out and slamming the door behind her. We stood is in silence while Bob walked over to his daughters. I watched as he pulled them both into a hug.

Aww I miss my family.

"So no beach then?" I asked

They all turned to look at me. Brittany with a "I can't believe you just asked that". Bob with an "I would laugh if this wasn't a serious moment". Mac well she just stared at me with a blank look. I bit my lip as Mackenzie walked towards me.

Aw shit she's gunna slap me.

She smirked at me, "Do you really think I would pass up a chance to see those lovely sized coconuts basking in the sunlight while little water droplets slide down them after you run into the water?"

I cracked a smile, "You are such a perv."

Mac winked at me before grabbing her bag, "Fuck mom, she ain't ruining this day. Let's go to the beach by the way Paige is coming Santana. Just because we all know how much you loooove spending time with her."

I narrowed my eyes at her while I grabbed my bag, "You ass."

"I have no idea what you are talking about it, it was Brittany's idea."

I stopped to turn to my girlfriend who had a guilty look written on her face.

"Brittany?" I questioned

She bit her lip which means she did something wrong. I shook my head as she went to explain. Raising my hand up, I silenced her.

"No me gusta. No quiero escuchar un explanación." I replied

B closed her mouth while I walked out behind Mackenzie.

Catching up with her, I slapped her ass.

"Hey there, wanna get frisky?" M said winking

I chuckled as I threw my arm over her shoulders, "Maybe."

"Oh really? Is this your way of pissing my sister off?"

Glancing over my shoulder, Brittany was following with a glum look as Paige walked next to her and talked. I smirked.

"Yep."

Mac shook her head, "Come on stop punishing her. She's just trying to be nice to Paige. You know my sister."

I shrugged, "I know, but I like watching her squirm. Anyway, are you okay?"

"No but I don't want to worry my family or Nikki so it's fine." She replied quietly

"You can talk to me. I'm here." I whispered softly

Mac turned to me with watery eyes, "I know."

Pulling her closer, I shook my head laughing as her hand slipped to the middle of my back. Then dropping drastically and holding onto my ass.

"MACKENZIE!" B exclaimed from behind

She moved her hand and shouted, "Woops didn't realize."

Beach

"Boo stop giving me the silent treatment." She whined

I laid back on my towel with my eyes closed as the sun strummed down on my skin. Mac was in the water with Nikki and Paige. Brittany was also however, she couldn't stand the fact that I am not talking to her so she decided to grovel.

I'm not mad at her or anything. I'm just fucking with her. It's so much fun.

I felt B poke my side, "Baby. Booooo. PLEASE!"

I smirked. Is it wrong or cruel that I love hearing her beg? I mean is there something wrong with me? I think I'm going to hell.

As I was about to say something, I am hit in the stomach by a volleyball. Jerking up, I grabbed my stomach as a figure blocked the sun.

"THE FUCK?" I yelled

Glancing up there was a petite girl with blonde hair in a ponytail with green eyes standing there with a remorseful face. She had nice small-very small bikini on. Why wear bottoms since they are barely there already. Not that I'm complaining.

"I'm so sorry."

I glared at her, "Really? Tell that to my throbbing stomach."

"My friends and I were playing volleyball. I am really sorry." She said kneeling down

I bit my lip as she grabbed the ball that was sitting between my legs. B shuffled closer to me with a glare of her own. I smirked.

How about we give Brittany a taste of her own medicine? Ha I'm a bitch.

"Beach volleyball? Mind if I join?" I said batting my eyelashes

I swear, no lie, I heard Britts growl next to me in disapproval. Blondie let out a grin before standing up and offering her hand to me. Gay, totally gay. Taking it, I let her hoist me up and I turned to B.

"I'm going to go play with her." I replied with a innocent smile

In more ways than one sweetie.

Britts bit her lip before nodding with beat red cheeks. I followed the shorter girl over to the clan.

"I'm Stacey, your name is?"

I shook her hand, "Santana."

"Cool, you can be on my team. Guys this is Santana. Santana these are my weird ass friends."

Throwing an awkward wave, I watched Brittany sit down closer to watch as Mac and Nikki appeared. Mackenzie whispered something to Brittany who just kept her eyes trained on me and answered back.

Time to turn up the heat.

"Mind showing me how to serve Stacey?"

I bit my lip sexily to watch Stacey raise an eyebrow with a smirk of her own.

"Sure."

She jogged over to me, "Now you put the ball in your left hand."

Stacey pressed her body up against mine as she showed me the method to swinging my arm to serve, "Then you throw it up in the air, swing your arm around and hit it over the net."

Stacey let her hands fall onto my hips as I followed her instruction. The volleyball soared over the net as one of her friends hit it up in the air. Stacey squeezed my hip before standing behind me as I moved closer to the net.

Jumping up I spiked the ball back over the net giving us a point. Stacey tackled me from behind in a hug while I could see from the corner of my eye B's fuming eyes. Whoa someone is a bit touchy feely.

Doesn't feel so good now does it?

"Santana!" Britt called out

I stopped playing to glance over to see her beckoning me over with her finger. Stacey raised an eyebrow before looking at me with questionably. I got 99 problems and this bitch is one of them. Throwing her a shrug, I strolled over to my girlfriend.

"Yes?" I said smiling

This is going to be good.

Britt had an angry look, "What are you doing?"

"Playing volleyball." I answered

Ya know that game where us girls where bikinis and bounce around trying to hit the volleyball.

She bit her lip.

"I can see that. That chick is totally checking you out and you are letting her touch you!"

First off, she wouldn't be the first girl. Second, that just sort of happened.

I licked my lips, "So what's the problem?"

"I'm your girlfriend!" B whispered angrily

I snickered, "So you are saying it's not cool for me to hang out with Stacey because she is checking me out. But because Paige is your ex, it's okay for her to hang out with you?"

Brittany was about to say something before closing her mouth with a look of realization.

The light bulb has flickered on.

Lesson learned bitches.

"Doesn't feel good to be jealous huh?" I countered

B's shoulders hunched a bit as she deflated, "Okay, okay I see what you are doing. You are right. It's does not feel good. I'm sorry."

I smirked, "Good."

"Hey Stacey thanks for the help, I think I'm going to head into the water now." I yelled

Stacey waved at me with a smile, "No problem, you can play with us anytime."

Turning back to Brittany, I tugged her closer by the hand. She stumbled forward as our lips crashed into a kiss. A few seconds later, I pulled back with a smile.

"That's how we do it in Lima Heights."

B giggled softly, "You are such a dork."

My baby needed to be taught a lesson and BAM! There did it. All subtly and what not.

"Now I wants to go in the water, I wants to go in now." I whispered

Brittany smiled before hoisting my over her shoulder and jogged over to the water. I kicked my feet as I felt myself being thrown into the cold ass water. Swimming up the surface, I sputtered water and rubbed my face.

B was floating near me with a cheeky smirk, "Woops. I tripped."

I narrowed my eyes at her as I swam towards her, "Woops?"

Grabbing Brittany by the shoulders, I dunked her down into the water. She grabbed my legs then lifted me up out of the water, I squealed as she threw me back into the water.

"BITCH!" I yelled

Brittany was giggled as I splashed her. All of a sudden, she disappeared under the water. I held my breath when she tugged me by the leg under. Opening my eyes, there was Brittany smiling at me. She swam closer before pressing her lips against mine. Holding her face in my hands, I brought my body to mold against hers. Wrapping my legs around her waist, I deepened the kiss. She swam us up the surface when I broke the kiss.

"You love me?" I whispered

Paige was close behind B. She was silently watching us.

B bit her lip, "Most of the time."

I narrowed my eyes at her.

You had better rethink that statement Pierce.

Sweets pecked my cheek before kissing my nose and mouth, "I'm kidding, I love you lots."

"I love you lots also." I said smiling

We love each other lots! See Paige that's what you are missing out on, true love! TRUE LOVE! DO YOU HEAR ME WRITERS? TRUE FUCKING LOVE!

B stared up at me, "I want to go home and do very bad things to you."

"Oh yeah? Like what?"

I replied back staring straight at Paige. I know she can hear everything we are saying.

"Hmm well I would start with lighting some candles; maybe run us a hot bath."

Ooo shivers.

Maybe after we can get an ice cube use that after the hot wax. Touch my body, throw me on the bed. I just wanna make you feel like ya never did. Touch my body, let me wrap my thighs, all around your waist. Just a little taste.

Letting go of B, I swammed on my back.

"I'm listening." I sang out

B giggled before appearing next to me, "Then I will play some soft music to get the mood going, give you a fully body massage."

I bit my lip, "Ugh just stop because I don't think I can stop myself from jumping you if you continue."

"But I didn't get to the best part." She whined

I shook my head before swimming towards land as she followed in suit. As my foot touched ground, I took off in a sprint. I can hear B following me.

"COME HERE!"

B tackled me to the ground.

EWW now I'm going to have sand in places where I don't want it. GROSS!

"BRITTANY." I groaned

I can feel the little pellets sticking to my body. All over.

B popped her head in my line of vision, "Y u no let me finish?"

"Shhh." I replied

She shook her head no, "I plan on-."

I slammed my hand over her mouth to stop her, "LATER!"

B nodded glumly as she stood up and helped me. Paige was already out of the water and drying off. As we approached the two making out children and the wild crocodile hunter, I could hear Paige mumbling something.

Bitch speak up. Got something to say? SPEAK UP! Don't. make. Me. Slap. A. Bitch.

"I'm going to head out, B call me later?"

I raised an eyebrow at her.

What's the rush huh?

"Okay, everything alright?"

Paige nodded with a tight-lipped smile, "Perfect."

Someone just realized that she ain't getting back in B's pants, it's okay to be upset. I would be except Brittana is never breaking up so I don't have to worry about that.

"Hey little slutty thumpers, stop with the face sucking and get up. We be heading out."

As I said this, I pulled their face apart and Mac glared at me.

"Do you mind?"

I nodded, "Yes very much. No one wants to see that."

"No no one wants to see you and my sister get it on, now me and mah baby is a different story. She's just so beautiful with her green eyes, long brown hair, toned thighs, honey- kissed skin, and those lips."

I watched in disgust as Mackenzie slowly inched her way back to Nikki while saying these things. I gagged as they practically pounced on each other.

"Brittany get the spray bottle." I ordered

Later that Night

"This is where you plan on killing me isn't it? Oh wait, did you kill your mom and bury the body around here? Ah, I can help you get rid of it."

Brittany is currently dragging me through the forest in the pitch black darkness with only a flashlight to give us any sort of illumination. She has a firm grip on my hand and does not seem to be letting go anytime soon.

"No, that's not funny. I'm showing you my hiding place when I was a kid."

Childhood place?

That means we have to have sex there. It's like the law. I swear.

I scoffed, "You are dragging me out into the woods where there a wild ass bears that can tear us limb from limb to show me a hiding spot?"

Or worse a vampire named Edward Cullen pops out and tries to make us his Bella. I rather take the bear tearing off my limbs, hell I'll smother myself in honey.

B stopped abruptly, "Oh I see, you would rather be hanging out with my sister right?"

…didn't see that coming..

I feel like that was a ten-foot pole that magically shot out from the ground in front of me effectively causing me to run into it.

"Wow she-wolf, I was kidding."

B huffed with an eye roll.

Ms. Attitude.

"What's the problem?" I asked confused

I watched as she didn't say anything but continue. I shook my head in shock as I followed her. Damn her and her long ass fucking legs.

"B stop."

Making me walk fast, you know I can't walk down a flight of stairs without being out winded. Just because I'm skinny does not mean I'm in shape damn it!

Grabbing her wrist, I spun her around, "Are you jealous of your sister?"

She does have those abs…

"No!"

I gave her a look. Britts bit her lip before sighing.

"I'm not jealous, I just want our alone time. We haven't really had any since we got here. You and Mack are always hanging out and joking around." B said softly

"Well I thought that's what you wanted, for us to be friends I mean." I replied a bit unsure

I have no idea what the fuck is going on right now.

Kind of like the author. She has had a bad week and it keeps getting worse. She is tired of life and people. Everyone sucks right now. In her life she means not you guys!

"I do, it's just-ugh."

Placing my hands on her hips, I pulled her closer so our foreheads touched.

"Talk to me." I whispered

She silently stared at me, "I'm jealous of my sister."

Ha, I knew I should have made a bet on that one.

"Why?"

She shrugged, "Dunno, just the way you guys are and she is really flirty with you. I don't like anyone flirting with you even if they are related to me."

"I know but I'm yours remember? You are the one I want to snuggle up to by the fireplace when it snows." I said softly kissing her cheek

Or stand outside in a blizzard just to stare up at the sky and watch the snowflakes come down.

Sigh, the author wants someone to do that with also.

"Yeah?"

I nodded, "Hell yeah!"

"Okay." She whispered smiling shyly

Brittany grabbed my hand before walked backwards and turning around. Smiling, I followed happily until we stumbled upon a huge tree with a house.

"My tree house."

Heights. I don't like heights.

I shook my head, "We are not going to fit in that. It's unnatural to try."

B pouted.

No. You will not sway me with that gorgeous face, puppy dog eyes and jutted lip.

"If I hear one creak, my ass is out of there faster than a Mexican running the border." I stated

B squealed in glee before running towards the ladder.

I have a bad feeling about this.

Following her actions, I started to climb up the ladder before popping my head into the tree house. The walls were littered with posters of unicorns, ducks, and naked women.

Dayuuum.

That's when I realized, B had setup a blanket with a few pillows and candles around. She sat on the blanket with a shy smile.

"Like it?"

I crawled up to her, "I love it. Thank you sweetie."

Leaning forward, I placed a soft kiss on her cheek before pecking her mouth. Leaning back on the pillows, I grinned as the roof had a cut out square. You could see the sky. The moon and stars were brightly shining.

"This is cute. You are cute." I mumbled

B beamed, "Most of the time anyway."

I licked my lips as I stared up at the sky, "Can I ask you something B?"

"Sure."

Turning to look her in the eye, I smiled as she stared up at me with her curious blue beauties.

"Will you move in with me?"

**A.N: So this is a short chapter, I wanted to give you guys at least something. School is swamping me on top of that, lesson plans and what not. Life has all sucked this whole fucking week and I'm tired of people. Hell I'm tired of life in general. **

**I'll try to update as soon as possible since Brittana on glee doesn't seem to be doing so well. I am not watching it. I can't deal with anymore heartbreak this week. **

**So thank you for all the reviews.**

**I will update soon! **

**Hopefully I don't lose power with the blizzard we are getting over here. **


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except this story's storyline.**

**Santana's POV**

"Grab somebody sexy and tell them hey, you mean everything tonight." I sang

Mac glanced up from her homework with a raised eyebrow, "Is that an invitation to grab you right now?"

I am flattered indeed, she inadvertently called me sexy.

Which is true, I mean have you seen my ass in a dress.

I rolled my eyes, "No, now finish your homework while I cook dinner."

We are leaving tomorrow to head back to New York, I already told Puck he has to help Brittany move in with us. She is moving in with me. She said yes!

Making me the second happiest girl in the world.

Who is the first you may ask? Oh well that's Brittany of course, for having my sexy ass to hold onto at night. I'm not cocky, I swear.

"Santana, when are you going to let me touch those melons that are snuggled in that push up bra and peaking out of that even tighter shirt? You are leaving tomorrow." M said smirking

I stared at her, "When hell freezes over."

Mac's face fell, "But Brittany gets to touch them!"

I gave her a look.

I wonder how hot it would be if I had both Pierces in my bed. Eh, seems like a lot of work.

"That's because they belong to me as much as they belong to her." I replied shrugging

Plus I think I could go to jail for letting you do that.

Mackenzie scoffed, "There ya go with that favoritism or nepotism, damn it I really need to find out which one it is. Fine, how about a little peck? I wouldn't mind that either."

"Not even if I needed mouth to mouth resuscitation." I quipped

She just rolled her eyes then turned back to her homework as I continued cooking dinner. Brittany and Bob went out to get something, leaving me alone with the littlest Pierce. Nikki isn't here or instead of her hitting on me, they would be going at it like bunnies.

"What's the quadratic formula?"

I stopped to look at her.

Math..Ain't nobody got time for that!

I shrugged, "When you multiple something four times?"

Quad-doesn't that mean quadruple?

….

Do I look like a fucking genius? I have beauty isn't that enough!

"Wow, I get it now. You got it going on but up there nothing is really going on. I see. You can be a model then. Beauty is the only qualification for that."

Did she just insult me yet compliment me at the same time?

I glared at her, "Shut up, you. Why don't you crack open a textbook and look for the answer?"

"Because it's upstairs, I'm here and I don't want to leave. I just want to sit here, watch you act all domesticated and then create a nice porno in my head. I'd have you in an apron only, and then I would come home and give it to you real good with a turkey baster." Mac said licking her lips

Glancing up from the pot, I stared at her with wide eyes.

I don't even think I should respond to that. It's wrong on so many levels.

"Don't ever repeat that in front of your sister." I said carefully

"Repeat what?"

I stood up straight with a smile as Brittany walked in with a few bags, "Honey. Hi, how are you?"

"Good, how is it going over here?" She asked

B walked over to me then wrapped an arm around my waist and kissed my cheek. I turned my head towards her to kiss her properly.

"Blech, gross."

Breaking the kiss, I flipped Mackenzie off.

"Do your homework, you lazy bitch." I replied

M glared at me with her tongue stuck out, "Shut up you old hag!"

GASP!

I am not old. I may be a hag but I'm not old. Do I have crow's feet? Is that why she said I was old. Oh god where is my anti-aging wrinkle cream.

"I am not old." I said hurt

Britts rolled her eyes at us, "Baby you are not old, Mack go upstairs and finish your homework now."

Haha, you were sent to your room. Bitch. We should put you in the corner with a dunce hat on and laugh at you.

"But she started it!"

B gave her a look, "Now."

I pouted, "I'm not old right?!"

B giggled, "No, you are as young as an eighteen year old."

Good, or I wouldn't be able to play a teenager in high school and my acting career would demolished. I mixed the rice as Brittany's lips latched onto my neck. Her hands wandering the front pouch of the apron I am currently wearing.

Laugh all you want but I don't need sauce splattering my swag.

"You distracting me is a bad thing." I mumbled

B giggled, "Why?"

"You are going to make me burn dinner." I said softly

She giggled even more as her lips began to move upwards to my ear. I dropped the spoon as Britt's teeth ceased my earlobe in her mouth. She grinded down softly while tugging.

"Ay Dios Mio." I said breathy

She is one evil women. Oh I'm going to give her something tonight.

…

No it's not a boner JEEZ! You dirty people. I bought her a necklace with a charm that is a heart and a key at the same time. I'm going to be all like, this is the key to my heart. Since she already has it, now she can wear it around her neck.

The things this author comes up with are so romantic, I'd sleep with her.

"Santana, Brittany what time does your flight leave tomorrow?"

B removed her face from my neck, "I think one."

I let out a relief; I was going to have to take her and fuck her senseless if she didn't stop. I moved out of her arms to check on the chicken I had cooking in the oven while Britt talked to her father. Pulling it out of the oven, I covered the top with some tin foil.

"Boo, do you need some help?" B asked sweetly

Yeah if I had a penis, I'd have a full on erection right now thanks to that magical tongue of yours.

I shook my head as I took off the apron, "Nope dinner is almost finished."

God I feel like a housewife, I should totally be casted on one of those shows. Real housewife of Lima Heights, I'd watch it.

"I need to talk to you about something." I said softly

Britt raised an eyebrow concerned, "Is everything okay?"

Okay, I can't wait for tonight. I want to see her face now.

"Mhmm. Come with me."

I tugged on her hand as we walked out into the hot summer air. I sat down by the pool and waited for Brittany to follow suit. She placed her feet in the water before turning to me with a smile. I leaned forward to kiss her softly before pulling back.

"I just wanted to be real with you for a few minutes."

B looked at me confused.

I want to talk about my feelings!

I cleared my throat as I held her hand, "I want you to know, that you are more than just sex to me. This is more than just sex. I joke around all the time to you and inside my head but that's all it is, humor."

Britts nodded with a small smile, "In your head huh?"

Oh baby if you could read my thoughts, bleach wouldn't clean them.

I should be locked away and charged with some kind of felony, because baby loving you is a crime.

…

Oh dear god was that a pick up line? The author just made that shit up. She is very sorry for that.

Unless that made you swoon a bit then she throws ya a wink and whispers softly in your ear, "Too bad I'm straight eh?"

She is such a tease.

"Yeah. I love you B. You mean more to me than life itself. When I'm with you, I finally know what it means to be happy-to be in love. When you are around, I don't care about myself. I don't matter anymore, you are the only thing that does." I explained

B's smile widened as I continued.

I'm pouring my heart out here. Respect.

"No matter how many times I flirt with girls or your sister, you are the one I want. You are the one I plan to wake up to for the rest of my life. I want to fall asleep staring into your eyes. I can be an ass sometimes and I know that. I'm cocky and arrogant. But that's because I don't know how to not be that way. I'm not good at showing feelings."

Don't judge you sluts.

"Anyway what I'm trying to say is I love you, we are never ever breaking up, and I will do anything for you. I got you this." I said pulling out the box

Fuck Kay's, FUCK Tiffany's. Bitches I went to JARED!

I handed it to Britt who carefully opened it with a grin playing at her lips. I smiled watching as her face lit up when she opened the top.

"It's a key to my heart. You already have my heart. Because I have been hurt so many times, I locked it away. So there is the key for you to unlock it whenever you please. All I ask of you is please don't break it. It has many cracks that have been mended by a hot glue gun. If you break it, I don't think I can pick up the millions of pieces it will shatter into." I replied watery eyed

B stared at me as a tear trailed down her cheek, "Santana."

"Now the key will be where it is supposed to be. Around your neck and right next to your heart, don't ever think for once second that my heart belongs to another. If you ever think that, I want you to hold onto the key and know that's not true. I love Britt Britt. You be mah baby. You be mah gurl."

Taking the necklace, I clasped it around her neck before kissing her shoulder. Brittany turned around, grabbed the back of my neck and crashed our lips together. I smiled into the kiss. B broke it after a few moments and pressed her forehead to mine.

"You are one amazing human being Santana Lopez. I love you boo."

I smiled, "Well you know how we do in Lima Heights."

"Now just wait for tonight, I'm going to make you feel real good." B whispered kissing me

Not like that would be different from any other night, your sex takes me to paradise.

Pecking her lips several times, I responded, "I'm so looking forward to that."

"You should be." She purred biting my lip

Pulling her closer by her thighs, I wrapped my arms around her waist as we sat there giving each other short kisses over and over again. Squeezing the inside of her thigh, I pulled back to feel her hands clasp against my neck.

"I can't wait to get back to New York, move in together then go apartment hunting maybe?"

That would mean no Puck, she can walk around naked all the times, and we can make love on every part of the place.

My face lit up, "Really?"

"Yes if you want to that is."

I shook my head, "Hell yea."

B pecked my lips.

Hehe, be jealous.

Later that Night

"I'm going to miss you." Mack whispered

Mac and I are currently sitting outside staring up at the night sky. Brittany went to the store with her father to buy some ice cream. I smiled over at her.

"I'm going to miss you too twerp." I said softly

Mac threw me a smile, "Way to ruin the moment!"

"Please, we both know that we ain't up for that sentimental crap." I scoffed

True story brah, we from the hood. We don't like dat shit.

She laughed, "That is true. So are you and my sister going to get married or something?"

"Well it is legal in NYC, so maybe in the future. Right now, we can move in together, maybe get a goldfish and see where life takes us from there." I replied shrugging

I would say cat but that would be so stereotypical.

Plus I believe Lord Tubbington would eat the new cat when we weren't home.

Mac nodded, "But you are going to be around for a long time right?"

"Of course, I'm going to be like algae on a boat. Try to get rid of me but I always come back with a vengeance."

I have had better analogies, I am embarrassed by that one. Excuse me while I face palm myself.

Mackenzie shook her head laughing, "Wow, still beauty but nothing going up there."

I shoved her into the pool and watched her sputter, "That's what you get."

She glared at me with a playful smirk then picked me up and yanked me into the pool with her. I screamed as my body hit the cold water. Swimming up to the top, I splashed Mackenzie.

"Bitch!" I yelled

She beamed while batting her eyelashes, "Oh whatever do you mean sweetie? You fell."

"That only works on me if you're name is Brittany." I shot back

Dunking her head into the water, I laughed as she swallowed a good chunk of water. Mac pinned me against the pool wall with a smirk on her face. I watched as her eyes drifted to my lips then back up to me.

Oh no bitch, I may joke around but that's all it is.

"Mac don't." I warned

She licked her lips, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't even had that thought cross my mind."

It's fine, I have seen myself naked. I would try the same if I were you.

"Hey guys, we got ice cream."

Turning my head to the left there was Brittany standing there with a bag as she glanced back and forth between us. Mackenzie pulled away from me then climbed out of the pool while I stared at B.

"I'm going to get dried up."

Getting out of the pool, I stared at Brittany, "So should I be worried?"

"No baby never." I said kissing her lips

B took my hand then led me inside, "Go get dried up and I'll bring us some ice cream."

"Okay."

Walking upstairs, there was Mackenzie waiting with a towel.

"I'm going to head to bed since I have to get up for school. I'll miss you, take care of my sister and I'll see you soon." M said quietly

I glanced down before pulling her into a hug, "I'm going to miss you too."

Mac squeezed me one last time before pulling away. But not before grabbing my ass for good measure.

That cheeky little chipmunk.

Take advantage of that sweet innocent moment to cop a feel. I have taught her well. Be safe my young jedi.

"I HAD TO!"

I shook my head as she ran into her room and slammed the door shut. Letting out a laugh, I walked into Brittany's room and started to shed my wet clothes. Stripping down to my bra and panties, I didn't hear the door open.

"Mhmm ice cream and you like that, definitely turning into my kind of night." B said from behind

I turned around with the towel in my hand, "Hey there."

"Hi boo."

Britts walked over to me with a bowl of ice cream and a kiss on the cheek. Not bothering to put any clothes on, I crawled up to where she was sitting.

Why should I when she is going to just take them off soon.

"I want some of your ice cream." I pouted, "I thought we were going to share."

Sharing is caring especially when it's a double headed dildo.

B giggled before bringing a spoonful of ice cream to my mouth, "Open up boo."

Are we talking my legs or mouth?

Because honestly this can go both ways, put some ice cream down there and bam. We are having a good time.

"Now that sounds more like it." I purred

Placing my bowl on the nightstand, I opened my mouth for her to spoon-feed me. Licking my lips after she pulled the spoon out, I moved to straddle her hips. I swallowed the ice cream then leaned forward to nibble on her neck.

"More?"

I pulled my face back to take another scoop of ice cream. Brittany leaned forward to kiss me sweetly on the lips. I watched her eat some ice cream. Sticking my finger into the bowl, I scooped some up and placed it on her collarbone.

"Santana what are you doing?"

Woops, it seems that I have spilled some.

I smirked before leaning forward. Opening my mouth, I let my tongue scoop up the ice cream. Tastes so much better this way. Swallowing, I went back in and licked her collarbone again. Brittany and Ice cream best combo evah! Sucking softly on the spot, I felt B's hand slither up my thigh.

"Mhmm. San."

I smiled. Biting on Brittany's collarbone, I pulled back to feel something cold pour onto my chest. My eyes went wide as my jaw slacked open to see ice cream pouring down my chest between my breasts and down my stomach.

"Brittany!" I gasped

She pushed me back on the bed before yanking her shirt over her head. Oh dear god, I broke her. She is now going to ravage me into a purely high ultimately pleasurable state. YES! Take me. I watched as Brittany undid her shorts and shoved them down.

I licked my lips as she threw her hair up and move forward. Pushing my head back into the comforter, I bent my knees and dug my heels into the bed. Brittany's tongue flattened again my stomach then dragged upwards.

I moaned softly as she lapped up the ice cream from my stomach. B's move forward to clean off my torso then brought her face up to mine. Our lips crashing as she slipped her hand into the waistband of my panties.

This is going to be a long fulfilling night.

**A/N: So from here on the updates would probably be this short since there isn't really much going on besides fluff! I wrote this one real quick to give you guys something as a thank you for continuing to read, defend my writing, and encourage me. I have spent all day writing chapters, I am tired. **

**I am wrting three stories now, I am a dummy. I plan on updating Decode this week. If you haven't read that, check it out. If not check out my newest story Past, it's a lot darker than what I have written before.**

**Okay, I'll update soon. Love ya guys. Review please?**


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters just the story.

Santana's POV

"Baby, I don't mind the duck poster because it's cute. But the whole unicorn poster, I have to draw the line." I said firmly

It's an adult's room, I don't need people walking in here thinking it belongs to a five year old. People would be thinking we are bunch of perverted people trying to lure little kids to molest them or something.

Plus unicorns aren't sexy, only sexy things go on my walls.

Wait- we should hang YOU on the wall then.

B pouted, "But unicorns are cool!"

I love her, I do but seriously.

Unicorns are as cool as giving my aunt a foot massage and rubbing her corns.

"Posters of naked women are cool, unicorns not so much." I replied smiling

Britts eyes narrowed, "But it would be okay if there was a topless girl riding the unicorn off into the sunset right? Then you wouldn't mind it being on the wall."

I smirked.

Now that would be awesome.

"No, either way just no unicorns." I said firmly

Britts sighed, "Fine you drive a hard bargain Ms. Lopez."

Hard? Did someone say hard?

Stalking towards Brittany as I weaved into between boxes, I let my hands shoot out to grip her petite waist. I forcefully crashed her body into mine, she let out a soft moan when our hips slammed together. Bringing my lips close to hers, I let my tongue flick her top lip.

"I like to thrust hard also." I whispered seductively

Britts raised an eyebrow as her hands made their way to my neck, "Is that right? I might need to see a demonstration."

I smirked before letting my hands slid down to the back of her thighs. Gripping her legs, I lifted her up while she let out a squeal. Picture a room full of boxes, a nice comfy bed, me holding Brittany up in the air with her legs wrapped around me. Guiding my face to hers, she captured my bottom lip between her own and sucked softly. Must get to bed not that she is heavy or anything, I just want to show her some of my sweet moves. Banging into a few boxes along the way, I placed her on the edge of the bed. I hope that box that fell wasn't the one that said fragile. My hands pressed into the bed on both sides of her body. B slowly began to lean back without breaking the kiss.

Hovering over her, I moaned softly as she locked her ankles together and forcefully push my center into hers. Legs that go on for fucking days are just so strong and toned. I swear when she clamps my head between those legs, I go deaf. Hands let go of my neck to assist in slithering herself up the bed. Climbing up with her, our sloppy kiss was now turning into a very needy one. Our breathing is becoming increasingly harsh and short. I pulled back a bit with her bottom lip in my teeth. Tugging softly on it, I let go then let my lips smack against hers again.

Brittany's hand were already working to unbutton my shirt. Nimble fingers hastily going from one button to another while my lips attached to her neck. Biting down on her pulse point, I soothed the spot by flattening my tongue. Rubbing it repeatedly before placing wet open kisses all over her neck, B let out a content sigh. As soon as she opened the last button, cold hands pushed their way in. She ran her hands from my neck to my shoulders and down my arms. Effectively pushing off my shirt at the same time, I glided my tongue up to her earlobe before licking the shell of her ear.

"This has got to go." She breathed out

Once again, fingers found my belt; she quickly pulled the strap and unbuckled it. Popping open the button to my pants, she slipped her hands in and over to my ass. I moaned into her neck as she squeezed and kneaded the flesh. Breaking away from her neck, I stood up and shoved my jeans down. Brittany was already yanking her tank top over her head as I kicked my jeans to the side. Our eyes locking in a burning gaze of want as we rushed to grab each other. I watched as she shoved her jeans off in a hurry. As soon as we both were naked, we didn't move for a few seconds. We kept the passionate stare of lust and want.

Panting slightly, pale fingers wrapped against my calf and tugged me down. Straddling her waist, I cupped the cheek and crashed our lips together. Britts moaned softly as her hands rid me of the contraption that is probably made by a man that is called a bra. She deepened the kiss as she tilted her head to the right and shoved her tongue into my mouth.

I groaned as her hands were groping my chest. Fucking rolling, pinching, and squeezing over and over. Long nimble fingers manipulated the soft flesh, molding it. Keeping one hand there while her other roamed down to my backside and pulled me closer. Breaking the kiss, I let my mouth trail down to her collarbone. I love necks, I love biting them. I love collarbones. I love biting those also. Biting down on the bone there, I moved back up to her neck. I wish I had two mouths so I can kiss two different spots at the same time. Kissing her neck, I let her roll me onto my back.

Brittany pulled away to slowly pull my panties off. I grunted disapprovingly as contact was lost. Once they were gone, she placed one open mouth kiss to the inside of my right knee. Dark blue eyes locked with mine as she turned her head to do the same to my left knee. Dear god, if you keep staring at me like that I'm going to come. The way her eyes tempt me as her tongue caresses my skin in those kisses are going to be the death of me. Licking my lips, I gripped her hand that had made its way back to my breast. Digging my heels into the bed, I let out a soft groan as she took her time kissing up my thighs. One kiss for my left leg, one kiss for my right leg. Our eye contact not faltering once, when I tried to close my eyes she would bite me. Once she made it to my inner thigh, I brought my hand to her hair and balled into a fist. No more fucking teasing. Tugging up, Brittany's mouth latched onto my nub. She rolled her tongue against it.

"Fuck me." I let out

Rocking my hips up, I bit my lip. Wait a minute- I'm supposed to be showing her my thrusting. Tugging her to come up, Brittany kissed her way up my stomach, licked between the valley of my breasts, and brought her face to mine.

"What?" She asked panting

Pushing her back, I pinned her down on the bed and my hand made its way between her legs. Hovering over her, I dragged my pelvis up into hers.

"You wanted a demonstration."

Pushing in, B arched back as her nails dug into my hips. I smiled as I went to attack her neck again for the third time. As I pulled my hand in and out, I thrust my hips up. Pressing into her then stilling my hips a few moments to go deep as I can. She rocked her hips against mine, riding my hand. Pressing my forehead down into her shoulder, I closed my eyes as she moaned.

Picking up my speed, our bodies rocking as one. I already had a thin layer of sweat as I continued to thrust deeper, harder and faster. May I say is not fucking easy at all. Brittany's hand wandered down to my ass and gripped me. Pulling my into her more when our centers slammed at once. The other hand was occupied by roaming up and down my back. She would dig her nails into my skin then move, scratching me.

Moaning softly, I brought my mouth down to her chest for a few moments. Suck, tug, bite and repeat maybe flick every so often. I could feel B was getting close. Her legs started to stiffen and tighten around my waist. The once rhythmic thrust we had is now becoming erratic. B's hips moving faster on their own accord, erratically while her body started to squirm under me.

Pumping faster, I bit down on her neck and sucked. Brittany's breath began to shorten as she let out little noises and her head pushed back into the bed. I pushed my thumb into her nub as her heels dug into me.

"Santana."

She said my name loudly as she rode into orgasmic bliss. As soon as she arched her body into mine, dug her nails into my back and called out my name, my hips shot up several times before stiffening. I panted into her shoulder as I felt my muscles spasm. Collapsing the rest of my body onto hers, I pulled my hand out between us.

Turning my head to lay on her chest, I closed my eyes. Her heartbeat was erratic and fast. Pounding against her ribcage while she panted, I lifted my head. Brittany had her eyes closed, mouth parted and there was a thin layer of sweat. Shit did I break her?

"B." I rasped out

Britts opened her eyes then pushed her chin downwards to look at me. Her hand moved up to grasp my chin and pull me into a soft loving kiss. Laying on top of her, I pushed both my hands under her shoulders and adjusted my body.

B giggled as she broke the kiss, "I guess we just christened the new bed?"

When you christen something, isn't that purifying?

…

After what we just did, I think we need to go repent.

"Oh yeah." I said snickering

Brittany pushed some of my hair back that was stuck to my forehead, "I will be one of your references for that hard thrusting."

I chuckled into her chest before placing a kiss there, "Yeah?"

"Oh fuck yes."

I kissed her chin before pecking her lips, "We still have so much unpacking to do."

Britts sighed, "It can wait, right now a nap."

I smiled before sitting up to on my knees. Grabbing a pillow, I placed it under her head. She kissed my cheek while I grabbed a throw blanket. Covering our bodies, I pulled her into my embrace. I watched as she closed her eyes and I kissed her temple.

"Nice, I got me some lesbian action next door. Good thing the walls are thin."

My eyes narrowed when I heard Puck's voice whispering through the door. Lifting my head, I could see his shadow between the space on the floor.

I would get up and hit him but I don't want to disturb Brittany.

Note to self: Kill him after nap.

After Nappy.

"Let go of me!" Puck screamed

Sitting down on Puck, I pushed his head into the rug while slapping the side of his head. I am currently in a pair of Brittany's duck pjs and a tank top beating him up.

"This is what you get for being a pervert!" I replied

Brittany is still asleep so I snuck out to beat the crap out of Puck.

Puck grunted while Gizmo bit as his pants leg and tugged, "I'm sorry jeez!"

I continued to beat Puck in the head before grabbing an egg. Cracking it open, I let it slid on his head before rubbing it into his Mohawk.

How do you like your eggs bitch? Sunny side up or scrambled with a side of sausage?

"Boo?"

Ceasing all movements, I glanced over to the side to see Brittany wrapped in the blanket. Looking all sexy with her wild sex hair, she rubbed her eyes cutely. Bare pale white shoulders poked out for all to see, she is naked under there.

"How about you let that blanket fall?" Puck asked slyly

Son of a bitch.

I glared down at him before gripping his ear and twisting, "LET GOOOOO!"

It's going to be mine now, I'm going to rip it off. Yeah rip it off real nice and good.

"Say things like that to my baby again, I will rip it off." I growled

Brittany giggled, "San come on, I'm lonely."

I can fix that. I can fix that.

Turning my head to her with a smile, I bopped Puck on the head before standing up. Skipping over to Brittany, she opened the blanket enough for me to slip in. Mhmm nice, warm and cozy. Kissing her softly, I began to walk forward and she backpedaled back to my room.

"WAIT! I want to see!" Puck whined

See my ass closing this door it's such a lovely site eh?

Breaking the kiss, I rolled my eyes and slammed the door shut.

"You need to get dressed." I muttered against her lips

Ugh what am I saying? I must be delusional or still on that orgasmic high.

B replied, "No, I don't wanna."

Well when you put it that way, I'm not going to push her. It would be wrong for me to pressure her into doing something she doesn't want to do! No means no.

I giggled as we fell onto the bed. Laying on my back, Brittany straddled my waist and pinned my hands over my head. Crashing our lips together, I lifted my head as she pulled back a bit.

"We need to get rid of these boxes." I said breathlessly

So we can go back to playing with your little box.

Britty rubbed her nose against mine, "Fine, fine, gosh when did you become so responsible?"

I smiled, "When I stopped thinking about me and started thinking about you."

Brittany's mouth curved up into a loving smile, "You are sweet."

I'm so sweet you will get a cavity. The dentist will make an awfully large amount of money off you because I'll have you in his office every week.

"Like a delicious dessert." I cooed

I can be tangy sometimes too. Wink wink.

B giggled pecked my lips then stood up to grab some clothes. Sitting up, I grabbed the nearest box to me and opened it up. There was a picture of young Brittany with a toothless Mackenzie on her lap. Smiling down at the picture, I got up and hung it up on the wall.

I'm going to use that to blackmail Mackenzie when she gets here with Nikki.

"Aw boo you empty a draw for me?" B teased

Yes, I did. I am proud of myself. I don't do sharing well but apparently Brittany brings out the best in me.

I threw her a playful glare, "You are going to have a heart attack when you see the closet. Not only do you have half the closet but I got rid of some of my shoes for you to put in the shoe rack."

Don't you dare laugh this is a big deal. Sharing a shoe rack is like having a baby.

B giggled, "So thoughtful."

"I try." I said shrugging

Brittany beamed before moving to unpack her clothes and put it away. I continued to put her knick-knacks up and cut up the boxes. Sitting down on the floor, I watched her put away her clothes into the closet.

I could sit here for hours and just watch her. God I'm such a fucking creeper.

Smiling to myself, I glanced down at the picture resting in my lap. I took this picture of Brittany and Mackenzie before we left yesterday. They were laughing as B tickled her sister. Glancing back up, I observed B's as she concentrated.

"Britts."

She responded, "Hmm?"

"Can I ask you a serious question?"

Brittany stopped what she was doing before turning to look at me, "Sure."

I beckoned her over with my finger. I licked my lips when she crawled over to me and straddled my leg. My hand fell to rest on her thigh.

"It's something I have been wondering about." I said, "Do I have a big ass?"

Brittany rolled her eyes before hitting me with a pillow.

"Ow bitch, no need for that." I yelled tickling her

Brittany fell back on the floor while I moved between her legs. Tickling her sides, I smiled at her as she squirmed laughing.

"Say you are sorry that you hit me with a pillow."

B shook her head, "Never!"

Tickling her more, I let out a squeal when she clenched her legs and trapping me. Rolling me onto my back, Brittany grabbed my hands. We started to struggle for dominance. Britt was laughing as much as I was until she was able to pin my hands down on the floor.

"Ha I win!"

I rolled my eyes, "I let you win."

Brittany hovered her lips over mine, "Mhmm is that so?"

I lifted my head to close the gap but she pulled back slightly. I stared up at her with half lidded eyes while she gave me a sexy smirk.

"Yes."

B licked her lips, her tongue grazing my top lip, "Liar."

I groaned as she pulled her face away and hopped up, "Where are you going?!"

"Have to finish putting my clothes away. After I have to make sure that I can fit that big thing into this little hole."

I raised an eyebrow, "Wanky."

Britts rolled her eyes before throwing a shoe at me, "Go hang with Puck. If you stay here, I will have to rip your clothes off and lick every inch of your body. Nothing will ever get done then."

Oh you and our monkey business.

I groaned before getting up, "Fine. I'll leave you to your work."

Later

"PARTY!" Blaine screamed drunk

I rolled my eyes as Ladyface chased his boyfriend through the club.

Some people just can't hold their liquor. Sloppy ass drunks were the va-jay-jay hanging out as they try to shake their ass thinking they are Beyonce. Beware of those bitches unless you want an easy lay.

Taking a sip of my drink, I looked to my left to see Brittany dancing with Puck goofily.

Unless he wants to have stumps for hands, he will keep them away from her booty, breasts, hips, and anywhere else that is Brittany's body. I swear to god I will cut his dick off, cook it and serve it as a fucking breakfast sausage.

"Hey Santana."

Glancing up, I smiled, "Hey gurl hey."

I'm in a rather chipper mood.

….

It's disgusting, it must be all the mind blowing sex.

Quinn rolled her eyes with a playful smirk, "How are you?"

Good since I just finger blasted your best friend a few hours ago.

"I'm pretty damn good. How about yourself?" I asked grinning

"Great actually, proud of yourself for stealing my best friend?"

I nodded, "Yep."

Q shook her head laughing, "I'm glad you guys finally are living together. At least I know you will cook and not burn the building down."

Who need cooking when we can just eat out…

….wanky…

"Yeah well she is pretty amazing." I responded dreamily

Q snickered, "Wow talk about having it bad."

I glared at her, "Aw go fuck yourself."

With a two headed dildo up the ass with no lube bitch.

She laughed before taking a sip of her drink. Arms snaked around my waist as a warm body pressed up against my backside.

"Hey Quinn!"

I turned my head to the side to see Britts smiling, "Hey boo."

"Hiya." I said pecking her cheek

I may or may not be a little tipsy right now which means I may be a little horny right now.

Maybe even a little slutty.

Britts took a sip of my drink through the straw. I stared at her lips as she licked them after finishing drinking.

"Mhmm that's good, what is it?" B asked

Sugar answered, "Scissor sisters."

I was going to order the banana hammock but I figured Kurt would like that drink. I prefer the scissor sisters; it has the right amount of tang.

"Wanky." I said smirking

B chuckled before kissing my temple, "Come on, let's go dance."

Dancing is like sex but with clothes on.

Oh yeah I'm drunk.

Tomorrow, I will venture in apartment hunting with Brittany. We plan to have our own place before Mac comes down to stay for a few weeks.

**A/N: So hi, this chapter is for not continuing the smut on the last chapter. I have been writing all day again, ignoring my studies so if I fail you all should be sad. I will update soon but probably over the weekend. I hope this holds ya guys over till then.**

**Thank you for all the reviews. I love you all. You are the best. Review please?**

**Oh and any ideas let me know. **

**P.s. sorry for mistakes. **

**OHHH and to the ANON reviewer: EAT ME?! OH DEAR GOD!**


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: I own the story not the characters.

Santana's POV

"Santana we hired you a secretary." Quinn said smiling

Apparently, I'm unorganized.

I raised an eyebrow at her, "Do I look like I need one?"

Despite the fact, I forgot to attend that meeting because I lost my sticky note that I could have sworn I put on my desk but then again there is a lot of shit on my desk.

Whoops.

The next thing I knew the door opened to reveal a girl a tad shorter than me. She was wearing a white blouse that was open to show off her cleavage with a black pencil skirt. BOOBS, all I can say is BOOBS. The young girl had glasses perched on top of her head as she gripped her little notepad.

She is like a sexy librarian or something.

"Santana, this is Elaine. Elaine this is Santana. She is your new secretary."

Oh dear god, she is somewhat attractive.

Quinn smiled at the petite women, "You guys will be working together. Possibly long hours, so please for each other's sake get along. That means you Santana."

I rolled my eyes.

Dis bitch up here acting like I'm not a people person. I don't know why she thinks that.

"Looking forward to it." Elaine replied with a flirty smirk

Oh shit, I got my oh shit face on right now. That was a pass. She is making a pass at me isn't she?

I cleared my throat while sitting up in my chair, "Right so your desk is over there. I'm going to make important phone calls right now."

Q scoffed, "The only important people you would have call would be me, I'm standing right here."

Can't take a hint to get the fuck out eh Quinnie?

I glared at her, "I meant my girlfriend, so I can have loads of phone sex on company time. Unless you want to hear us then I suggest you leave."

Q rolled her eyes before walking out with Elaine and closing the door. Get gone hoes. Leaning back onto my nice comfy chair, I dialed her the phone number and waited for her to pick up. Staring out at the nice view, I let out a frustrated huff when I got her voicemail.

_Hey it's Brittany—AND SANTANA! (insert giggles). I can't get the phone right no-CAUSE WE BE HAVING HOT SEX- leave a message and I'll get back to you as soon as I can- WHICH WILL BE NEVER BITCHES! _

Maybe that's why Quinn thinks I'm not a people person.

"Hey baby, I was just calling you because I'm bored. Give me a call back so we can have some phone sex or just sext me. I looooove you. KISSY KISSY. I can't wait to come home and see your face. KISSY KISSY. Bye baby."

Hanging up the phone, I heard a noise. What the hell was that? It sounded like a snort and a burp at the same time. Spinning my chair, I froze when Elaine stood there with a small smile trying to hold back laughter.

Well now, I feel like she just caught me masturbating.

Ooo another thing to piss Quinn off, I can watch porn on the computer and not delete my browser history. Better yet, I can watch porn on her computer and then when she tries to open something up, big ass circus boobs will pop up.

She nodded, "Um, these were just faxed over for you to review."

I took the papers without looking her in the eye, "Thank you."

"You're very welcome."

I watched her walk out before calling out, "Elaine?"

"Hmm?"

I licked my lips, "Whatever you just heard, um you didn't actually hear."

Elaine leaned up against the frame of the door with a small smile, "I don't know what you are talking about."

Looks like this is the beginning of a beautiful relationship- by relationship I mean strictly professional and business. That's it.

"Exactly." I replied with thumbs up

She smiled with a wink before walking out. She winked at me. No bueno. NO BUENO!

She does have a nice ass. SANTANA! You have a girlfriend. Mind your thoughts bitch.

You horny bastard.

Maybe I could get Puck with her then she wouldn't be tempted to try to get with me.

….That ain't going to work, I'd try to fuck me even if I was in a relationship.

Shaking my head, I glanced back down at the paperwork in front of me. It's a contract for one of our newest artist, she didn't sign it. Only crossed out things she doesn't think is necessary.

Can this bitch stop being a Diva and sign the damn papers?

_Knock Knock_.

Elaine popped her head in with a smile, "Hey boss, a Brittany is here to see you. Plus you have to be in the studio in ten minutes."

I smiled while standing up, "Okay, send her in please."

Strolling over to the front of my desk, I leaned against it waiting for Britts. The door opened a few seconds to reveal B in a pair of really short shorts, tank top and her hair up in a ponytail with sunglasses perched on the top of her head.

"Hey boo." B said happily

She walked over to me, placed the bag she had in her hand on my desk and then kissed me. Wrapping my arms around her waist, I pulled her into me.

Pulling back, I pecked her lips, "Hey baby, did you get my message?"

Her eyebrows furrowed in a cute way, "No, I didn't. You called me?"

"Mhmm, I'm bored so I decided to ring you. Whatcha bring me?" I asked excited

Britts giggled as I rubbed my nose into her neck, "Food. I figured you would be hungry since you ran out of the house this morning like a bat out of hell."

I was late for that meeting I missed.

"That's because someone took a shower with me and made me late." I teased

B pinched my side, "That's because someone dragged me in fully clothed."

Letting my hand wander, I squeezed her ass.

"You know what you do to me." I whispered, "I can't control myself around you."

B kissed my neck as she sifted through the bag, "Mhmm boo don't start something you can't finish."

I scoffed, "I can finish baby, you don't want to challenge me like that."

She shook her head laughing while I pouted.

She is teasing me. I don't like to be toyed with unless there are whips and chains involved. Whips and chains excite me.

Kissing Brittany's shoulder, I cupped her breast with my left hand, "You won't believe the fantasies trailing in my mind about fucking you senseless on top of my desk. Your stilettos digging into my backside as you scream my name."

Taking you up against the wall, on Quinn's desk, in the studio, on the piano, on top of the sound table, on the couch, in the bathroom, in the waiting room and anywhere else we can do it on.

She stopped to look at me with hood eyes, "Mhmm, stop boo we can't do this here."

We can, we should, we will. I'll get the video camera.

Sucking on the side of her neck, my hand slid down to the top of her shorts. It will be a quickie. Pushing my hand in, I felt her hips twitch.

"We can, you just have to be quiet." I said kissing behind her ear

Britts giggled, "Now that is a challenge especially when you are doing that."

I smirked as my hand started to move in a circular motion, "Just relax."

Britts started to move her hips while pressing her forehead against my shoulder. I smiled as she let out a soft moan. Glancing up, I froze when I saw Elaine watching from her desk.

Fucking creepin voyeuristic secretary, I have.

"Shit." I muttered

I guess that snapped Brittany back into reality because she yanked my hand out of her pants. Slapping my stomach, she shook her head, "Stop it! Come on, let's go eat."

She moved out between my legs while I rolled my eyes, "That's what I was trying to do."

"Oh you come on."

Brittany tugged me over to the couch before placing the food on the table. I unbuttoned my blazer to shrug it off and move closer to Brittany. Kissing her shoulder, I watched her opening the Subway sandwiches then handed one to me.

"So you have a secretary huh?" B asked

I nodded as I took a bite, "Mhmm, Elaine."

Who just watched me begin to rub you off? First, it was the phone call, now this. I don't think I can look at her in the eye anymore.

B nodded as she watched me carefully, "She's cute."

Cute is a puppy. Elaine is pretty in a girl way.

…what the hell am I saying?

"I guess." I replied shrugging

I took another bite to notice she wasn't eating, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, just- never mind it's stupid."

Raising an eyebrow, I placed my sandwich down and wiped my mouth. Real talk now. Grabbing her hand, I kissed it softly and our eyes locked.

"Baby nothing you ever say is stupid, what's wrong?"

She licked her lips, "Nothing, she's just pretty that's all. You guys are going to be working a lot together. You aren't exactly ugly."

Oh, oh she thinks Elaine and I would- ew. I mean she is attractive and all but I got something better at home.

"So? I have you. Why the hell would I want her?" I asked smiling

Brittany nodded, "I know but."

Leaning forwards, I pressed my lips against hers, "But nothing, I'm yours. End of story."

If I could, I'd stick your hand down my pants and show you what you do to me. But seriously she ain't got nothing to worry about.

Elaine?

Ain't nobody got time for that.

"Okay." She whispered smiling

I smiled, pecked her lips and went back to eating my food. Brittany watched me with a slight smirk playing at her lips.

"By the way, I'm going to be dancing over at Mike's studio tonight. I'm helping him out with one of his classes. You should come by when you get out of here." B suggested

I licked my lips swallowing, "You are going to be dancing as in shaking your ass, popping and locking, and getting jiggy with it?"

"Yes."

I responded, "I'll be there."

Britts and I continued to eat until Elaine walked into inform me I had to head down to the studio. Strolling out of my office, I gripped B's hand as I walked her to the elevator.

"I'll see you later." B whispered

I smiled before giving her a mouse kiss, "Yes you will. Love you."

"Love you more boo."

Britts blew me a kiss as the doors closed. Man now my day sucks since she's gone. Walking down the hall, I felt a presence behind me.

"So that's the Brittany?"

The Brittany? What the hell has Quinn been spewing around the office. Oh wait the phonecall.

Glancing over my shoulder, I raised an eyebrow to see Elaine following me.

"Yep that's Brittany." I responded

My Brittany actually, if we want to get specific and all.

She sighed, "She's cute."

Narrowing my eyes as we walked, I muttered out.

"That she is."

I was about to open the door to the studio when a arm shot out to stop me. Freezing, I let my eyes trail up the smooth skin and locked eyes with my secretary. She moved closer to me, her hand coming up to adjust the collar of my shirt. Uh. Swallowing thickly, I stared at her with a bit of shock.

She smirked, "I saw what you were doing. I hope she knows how lucky she is to have someone like you giving her pleasure. You should know when I got home tonight, I'll be thinking of you in the shower with my detachable duel action showerhead with multiple pulses."

I can feel my eyes grow while my jaw slackened a bit.

Holy fucking shit.

Naked Elaine, in shower, showerhead in between legs, oh god, oh god, oh god. I have it in my mind.

Is this cheating? Oh god why do I feel so guilty? Someone run my brain a hot bath, it's filthy right now.

Elaine smiled before moving her hand, "Have a good recording session Mrs. Lopez. If you need anything, I mean anything, don't hesitate to call. I'll be waiting for you."

And with that she turned around, I watched her walk away. Her hips swaying back and forth in attempt to tease me. Gripping the door handle, I shook my head.

I think I'm in deep shit now.

Walking into the studio, Quinn gave me a confused look.

"You okay? You're pale as a ghost which doesn't make sense since you are tan."

I nodded quickly, "Psh-yeah- everything is fine- awesome- just excited. Let's do this."

Q quirked an eyebrow up as she looked at Puck, he stared at me with a quizzical look as he played guitar. Quickly shedding my blazer, I cleared my throat and made my way into the booth.

"Um what song do you want to record?" I asked nervously

I think they can tell. I think they can tell I pictured my secretary naked in the shower thinking about me pleasuring her. Oh god Quinn will tell Brittany and I will be screwed. They know. Trust no one!

Q's voice filled the booth, "Puck laid down the guitar for Fall this morning so you can just start off with that one. Puck go get in the booth with her and harmonize or something."

Puck nodded before getting up and walking in. He grabbed the headphones before turning to me with a suspicious look.

"What's with you today?"

My secretary just keeps hitting on me, making passes, and wants me to picture her going solo on herself.

I shrugged, "Nothing why?"

Liar, you are such a liar!

"I don't know you are acting all shifty." Puck answered

Shifty? I'm not acting shifty as I scratch the back of my neck, look around the room, moving around quickly, and biting my nails.

Nope not shifty just having some withdrawals from heroine.

I clapped my hands together, "Time is money, Let's get to it."

Dance Studio

Walking into the building, I groaned at how hot it was outside. Damn. Unbuttoning the top buttons to my shirt, I pushed my hair to the side.

I'm going to sweat out my weave and spray tan. Ugh, if I keep sweating like this, I'm going to look like a wet Mexican Chihuahua.

Strolling down the hall, I smiled when I heard Beyonce's Love on Top pounding through the sound system. Peering in, I licked my lips. There was Britts in a pair of sweatpants slung around her waist, her hipbones jutting out. She had a crop top that covered one of her shoulders with her hair up in a messy ponytail.

"Alright guys let's take this from the top again."Mike shouted

There were four other dancers standing behind Brittany. She was up front rolling her neck around. Looks like someone will be needing a massage from my magical fingers tonight. Wiping her forehead from sweat, she threw Mike a nod to start to the song again.

"5,6,7,8." B shouted

Moving into the room more, I leaned up against the wall. The dancers began to snap their fingers while rocking back and forth to the beat. Nodding my head, I smiled proudly as Britts led the dance group.

"God she's beautiful." I mumbled to myself

B spun in a circle before popping her chest. They were all doing some intricate hand moves while hitting each beat with their hips. Dear god I wish I could move like that.

That's skill there.

"Alright, guys that was perfect. Let's end it here. Great job today." Mike said clapping

Standing in the back, I waited for everyone to clear out. Brittany had yet to notice me as she continued to dance around. B spun in a circle before dropping to her knees and rolling her body. She brought her hand back to do a handstand.

Once she landed that, Britt's walked over to the Ipod station. I smiled as the cover I recorded of Girl is on Fire began to play softly. My girl bobbed her head as she walked backwards to face the mirror. Shrugging my blazer off, I adjusted my shirt before singing along to the song.

"This girl is on fire." I sang

B spun to see me, she smirked before started to dance towards me. Come here sexy, grab me and say hey I mean everything tonight. Grabbing my hand, she spun me before twirling around me. I watched as she rolled her shoulders while her chest swirled in circles expertly.

"Looks like a girl but she's a flame, so bright she can burn your eyes, better look the other way. You can try but you will never forget her name."

Britt pressed her backside against my front. She grasped my hands then placed them on her body as she swayed her hips left and right. My right hand was on top of her collarbone right next to her neck as the other hand gripped her stomach. Our eyes locked through the mirror.

This shit is really sensual right now.

"She's on top of the world. Hottest of the hottest girls say Ohhh."

Brittany began to roll her body in a wave. Following her lead, I gripped her shirt and mimicked the motion right back up against her. Our hips rolled forward as one.

"We got both feet on the ground and we're burning it down. Got our head in the clouds and we're not coming down. This girl is on fire!"

Brittany smiled at me before spinning, her front now up against mine. She gripped my collar as she rolled her hips into mine. She gazed at me with a intense passionate look that pierce through me and straight to my core.

"This girl is on fire, she's walking on fire." I sang out

Gripping her hips, I tried to moan as she leaned back as she continued to roll her body into me. Damn, didn't know she was that flexible. As I continued to sing the bridge, B let go of me with a sly smirk as she walked backwards. Where you going? I'm going to getcha. I watched her swing her hips from side to side as she dipped down slowly. Her right hand running through her hair as the left caressed her stomach and pulled up her shirt to flash me her toned stomach.

Lick it, I just want to lick over and over.

Walking forward, I belted out, "Ohhh ohhh this girl is on fire."

Brittany leaned against the mirror then rocked her hips from side to the beat. Her hips never touching the mirror, bouncing in the air only while her shoulders leaned on the glass. Making my way over, I pressed my hands to the glass on either side of her body. I'm bringing sexy back. Eat your heart out Justin Timberlake. Pushing in between her legs, I rocked my pelvis against hers. Our hips synched with the beat. Invading her space, B's wild eyes locked with mine. I pressed my body up against hers while she gripped my collar. B licked her lips as she looked up at me with an intense gaze of pure lust and want. Bringing my face to hers, our noses brushed at how close we were.

"She's just a girl and she's on fire." I sang softly

As the song ended, my other cover of Nutbush City Limits blasted through. Britt leaned in for a kiss but I pushed off the mirror with a coy smile.

"Call it Nutbush, little old town. Nutbush city limits."

Yes bitches, this is my jam.

Turning around I shook my ass with a wink her way, Brittany giggled while I did my little dance to the song. I may not be an expert dancer like her but I can shake it like a saltshaker. Licking her lips, I brought my leg up then back down. Shaking my hips to the side as I bounced to the beat.

I didn't notice Brittany had walked over to change the song to Make no mistake she is mine. Kill the DJ for fucking with my jam. Stopping, B turned to look at me with a smile.

"Really? I was just about to get to the good part." I whined

I was going to bounce low to the ground, it's my signature move!

Never let me do nuttin!

"You only know how I feel; I only know what you are like. When you need me, oh how you need me. Deep in the night make no mistake you are mine." B sang

Oooo, claiming me now are we? Hold on a second while I go get that dog collar that says Brittany's bitch.

Smiling, I spun her before pulling her close.

"I shouldn't get to close when you dance." I whispered

One, I may self-combust from an orgasm. Two, you might give me a heart attack with all the popping, grinding, and humping. Three, I can't handle not being able to rip your clothes off and letting you use me as a pole.

Pressing my hand to her lower back, I pulled her closer.

"Why's that?" B said softly

Because baby you are just like an earthquake. You shook me up then left a crack in my heart.

OOHHH! The author doesn't know why she is still single with all this game she got.

I shrugged, "Because it's hard not to fall in love with you even more."

Britts leaned into kiss me softly when she pulled back; I gazed into her blue eyes.

"She's mine." I sang

Better believe it bitches.

**A/N: I have been on a writing high apparently. I swear this is the last update until the weekend. I have coursework to attend too. Thank you for allllll the reviews! They make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. **

**You guys want some jealous Brittany? You are gunna get it nice and hard! : )**

**I would like to dedicate this chapter to my Twitter mate that I am always chatting with STEPHHEMORIVERA. XD She is also the reason why I am giving you guys this update instead of waiting for the weekend. **

**Okaaay, any questions PM me, I love you all, check out my other fanfics. **

**Review please?**


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: I don't own this show, I'm starting to hate this show. I own the storyline to this story.**

**Santana's POV**

Sigh, I thought this why I had a secretary. So she can do this mind numbing tasks instead of making me stand here and do it. I am currently trying to figure out how to use this damn copier.

What for?

So I can take copies of my naked breasts and send them out as gift in our Christmas cards. That's why God invented copiers right?

"Damn it." I growled.

Now why the fuck is it coming out sideways? Pressing another button, I let out a frustrated grunt. Son of a bitch cut off half the text. Da fuck?

Another thing, why the hell are there so many buttons? All we need is an on and a start button, that's it.

"Need some help?"

My gaze flickered up to see Elaine standing there at the doorway with a smirk. One of those smirks that says I can see you are having trouble, and it's pretty adorable. I stood up straighter while adjusting my scarf then my reading glasses. She raised an eyebrow before stalking on into the room. Swallowing thickly, I watched as slithered right between the copier and me.

Oh dear god she smells good, is that Chanel number 5? Elaine was wearing one of the long sweater dresses along with black leggings. I must say she has a good style.

She giggled, "You have it on the wrong setting for the paper size."

I clenched my jaw as her arm accidently brushed up against the side of my breast. She's trying to kill me. Think about your mom's saggy vagina. Saggy, hair, wrinkly old vagina. Ew ew ew ew.

"Oh that's probably why it kept cutting off the words." I said rubbing my forehead.

As the copier began to print, she turned around and leaned against it with a coy smile.

"You know, if you left it on my desk, I would have done it."

I nodded, "Yeah, yeah but you looked busy."

Plus I rather write a letter or email, that talk to you face to face. I don't want to lead you on or anything.

"I was just looking up porn."

I choked on my own saliva as she giggled, "Kidding. Gosh you are so tense. Maybe I can help you with that, I am a trained masseuse."

Oh sheeeeeeeeet, that's code for oil me down, rub those knots right out my muscles. Naked. Oilz.

The author could use one of those right now..

"Uh, I think it finished." I squeaked out

Elaine raised an eyebrow before slowly turning to the side. I watched as she flipped her hair over her shoulder to expose her neck to me.

THAT'S SEXUAL BODY LANGUAGE! I read it in Cosmo, that shit is never wrong. She wants me to bite her neck, kiss it, suck it, and lick it.

I will not be tempted SATAN!

"Here you go."

I gave her a small smile as I took the paper, "Thank you, I'm just going to go and act busy."

As I turned away to talk out, I felt a warm hand grab my wrist. Glancing back, I raised an eyebrow. Uh no touchie touchie.

"I got this new bathtub installed over the weekend."

I stared at her with a nervous look as her thumb rubbed my skin, "That's nice."

"Wanna know what's really nice?" She whispered

I believe my ears either wiggled or shot back as she moved in closer. Leaning my torso back, I bit my lip uncertain of what she was going to say.

"The tub has jets. Pulsating water jets, there are at least three of them. It's a Jacuzzi bath. So the other night, I was shaving my legs. Since I had my legs spread wide open already, I did not realize I was in front of a jet."

Oh my my my my my GAWD. She's going to say what I think she's going say isn't she?

Elaine whispered lowly, "Quick pulse right between my legs, over and over. Then you popped into my head, how I wished you were in the bathtub with me."

Damn this girl bathes a lot, I feel bad for the showerhead and those jets. Focus Santana!

Breaking contact, I jumped back from her with my hands up.

"Okay, okay, I understand you may have feelings for me or want to do sex with me. But I have a girlfriend who I love very much and this is inappropriate."

I should contact those witches up in Human Resources and report your ass for sexual harassment. Oh wait- we don't have one of those.

Note to self: Talk to Quinn about that.

Elaine licked her lips, "She doesn't have to know."

Oh, know she didn't!

My eyebrows shot up as I was about to say something we were interrupted, "Santana, Brittany is waiting for you in your office."

My escape from the succubus's clutches, hooray!

Turning around, I booked out of the room while yelling, "THANKS QUINN!"

I fucking skipped and ran at the same time. Do you know what that looks like? Like a fish standing up on it's fins, out of water. That's what I looked like.

Speed walking into my office, I closed the door panting.

"Hey, you okay?" B asked with a confused look

I nodded, "Perfect, fine, I love you."

She smiled unsure as she tilted her head, "I love you too."

"Good, just know that."

Grabbing her face, I gave her a sloppy kiss.

"What are you doing here? Not that I don't mind."

B shrugged, "I was bored, Puck was annoying me so I decided to step out. Are you sure you are okay? You look flushed."

Flushed? Like flustered flushed? Like I just had sex flushed?

It's the flu-yeah the flu.

I licked my lips, "Psh, I'm fine I was just in the copy room with Elaine."

….fuck me, that did not just come out.

I could see her demeanor change as soon as the words flew out of my mouth.

Damn it mouth, you and my brain are going to have a long ass conversation tonight when we get home. If we get home alive with all our limbs attached, I feel like Brittany would gouge my eyes out first.

"Is that right? May I ask what were you doing?" Brittany asked sharply

I wasn't doing anything. She's the one who came in all seductively, rubbing up against this, talking about pulsating jets between her legs, and I was all like hell naw bitch back da fuck up, I got me a girly.

A very pretty pretty pretty girly.

She popped her hip out to the side while folding her arms over her chest.

I swallowed thickly, "We were just making copies. I am copier illiterate and she was helping me out."

She wants to help me out with my tense muscles too.

"Oh I bet she was helping you out real good." B continued, "I think it's time for me to have a little chat with your secretary."

I put my hands up to stop her, "NO! I got this, don't worry."

"Santana I swear to god-."

Placing my arms on her biceps, I rubbed my hands up and down.

"Relax baby, remember the key." I cooed

Giving Britts a mouse kiss, she continued to pout.

"I still don't like her."

I smiled, "I know how you feel especially with that new chick you hired down at the bar. What was her name? Shane? The lesbian badass player walking around being a model and shit, thinking she is the hottest thing that walks and talks on this planet. Look at me with all my tattoos and piercings, blaaaah."

"She's not even gay Santana."

Pfft not gay my ass.

I rolled my eyes, "Did she say that before or after she got the job?"

I bet you if you call her references, they can give ya some of her "special skills."

"Stop it." B said slapping my stomach playfully

I shrugged, "All I'm saying is she more than just an androgynous look okay? She be eating tofu, reading feminist 101 books, watching the L word and wishing she could visit Dinah shore."

"Dinah Shore?"

AW shit man, Dinah Shore. It's like a lesbian buffet, girls are lounged out in bathing suits. Making out with each other, dancing, feeling each other up and fucking, there is a lot of fuckery taking place there.

It's a paradise for lesbians. Bitches be getting down. AAAAROOOOGAH!

"I have heard it's the calling place of our kind. It's a lesbian cult, it's in the hand book. Did you not read the guide?" I teased

It also states how we are suppose to meet, date, move in, get a cat, get married, shove a huge ass motherfucking needle up our coochies, and then die.

Mind you, most of that in a span of two years.

There is also a separate chapter about those kind of lesbians that are gay then wants dick later in life. We don't like those kinds.

B shook her head giggling, "Where do you get this stuff from?"

The internet, porn, television, the author's brain, and books, but the internet is a good source of that shit. Fucking Spashley man!

"Oh ya know I am a classified lesbian who keeps up with the changing culture." I said shrugging

Keep'in it real bitches, keep'in it classy.

Britts sat down on my desk while I plopped down on my chair.

"I wanna go home." I muttered

Rubbing my hands, I placed my head on her bare thighs. Britts slipped her hand into my hair. Fingernails lightly scratching at my scalp, running through my strands.

Am I the only one who loves when there significant other plays with their hair? The author loves that shit, makes her all sleepy.

"Leave early then, we can go home and get our Sweet Lady Kisses on."

Lifting my head up, I smiled.

"You are a bad influence."

She shrugged innocently, "Only on the weekdays."

Laughing, I stood up to stand between her legs.

"I can't though; I have another recording session with Quinn." I said sadly

B pouted, "Can't you get out of it?"

I can try but Q will probably come find me and rip my tits off.

"No sorry sweets."

She sighed before hopping down, "Fine, I'll go see if Kurt is free then. I'll see you when you get home."

Now she's upset.

"Brittany don't be like that." I whined

"Be like what?"

I gave her a look, "All upset, I'll feel bad."

Brittany didn't say anything. She only pecked my lips, swatted my ass and walked out the door. Great, now I'm going to have to pick up some Dots and flowers.

"Boss?"

Glancing up, I sighed. Dear god women don't you have secretary things to do. I don't need you waving your coochie in my face every three seconds. I take bathes; I take bathes and masturbate. That is the basis of most of our conversations; I suggest you try taking a shower hoe.

"Yes?" I asked calmly

Elaine walked in then closed the door behind her. Oh shit. She smirked before strolling over to where I was standing. Someone get me a cross or some holy water, I need to banish this demon.

"We need to talk."

I gripped the desk as she touched my shoulder, "Well if we talk you must be at least three feet away, clothed, and keeping your hands to yourself."

No funny business!

She smirked, "Aw that's no fun, I like watching you get all worked up."

Worked up? I ain't worked up. Just because I am fidgeting, trying to escape your possession and run for the fucking hills because you are turning me on, does not mean I'm worked up.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." I stated

I let out a squeak when she "accidently" banged her knee into my crotch. AYOOOOOOOO! We have lifted off Houston.

Elaine smirked as she started to playing with the front of my shirt, "Mhmm, I like a good game of cat and mouse, especially when you have a pussy like yours."

No seriously, I think I just shit myself.

"This is very inappropriate, my girlfriend will kill you." I stammered

She will chop you up into little bits then feed you to Lord Tubbington.

She pressed a kiss to my cheek before backing off, "I'm going to go make those phone calls now. If you need me that is, you know where I am."

I stood there staring at the closed door.

I am in deep shit.

Later

"What the hell is Elaine doing texting you at midnight?" Brittany growled

I dunno.

I flinched before cowering, "I don't know. If you let me read the text, I could have told you."

Sarcasm probably won't help the situation right now.

"Don't you dare get smart with me Santana, I am not playing around."

Yep bad idea.

Running a hand through my hair, I sighed.

"Okay, jeez calm down."

"Calm down? A girl who apparently wants to fuck you, is calling you at midnight. Yet you see nothing wrong with that?" She snapped back

Well she is my secretary..so if I have important things then she has to contact me right?

"No I do but I can't do anything about it." I defended

B scoffed, "You can't but I can. Tomorrow, I am showing up and telling her to back the fuck off."

Oh shit, Brittany is cursing. You know it's bad when Olive Oyl is cursing.

"Has anything happened between you two?" B asked folding her arms over her chest

Techinally no…wait a minute- how can she ask me that? She really thinks I would cheat on her? Are you fucking serious?

I shook my head, "Oh I get you just don't trust me."

She rolled her eyes, "I trust you, I don't trust her."

I hate when people tell me that. Bitch please, who are you trying to fool? That's a load of horse shit.

"Then why did you ask me that? You really think I'm going to cheat on you? After what I said in Arizona to you, do you really think that lowly of me?" I spat out

Britts face softened, "San, no I'm jus-."

"I'm going to sleep on the couch."

Grabbing my pillow, I pulled the spare blanket with me as I walked out ignoring Brittany's pleas. Doesn't trust me, she doesn't even trust me. I was going to handle it. I just needed to figure out how to do so.

Laying down on the couch, I huffed as I punched my pillow. Plopping down, I stared up at the ceiling. Well now, I'm fucking awake. Unlocking my phone, I opened the text message Elaine sent me.

"HOLY SHIT." I muttered

There was a picture of Elaine with her hand between her legs.

….I can't tell if I'm happy that Brittany didn't open this text or upset that Brittany is right….

Quickly deleting the text, I closed my eyes.

…..

I woke up to Puck cooking breakfast, "Already in the dog house? It's only been two days."

"Shut the fuck up." I growled

He put his hands up, "Woah don't kill me, what the hell is your problem?"

Oh I don't know, the sky is blue, the grass is green, Elaine keeps on trying to fuck me. I try to stop, I try to fight but all I get is a sext in the weenie night. Brittany yells, Brittany screams, we got into a fight because she doesn't trust me. Now she is going to kill Elaine despite the fact that I can handle Elaine.

I plopped down on the seat and rubbed my temples.

"Wait before you say anything- what the fuck are you wearing?" Puck said

Glancing down, I raised my eyebrow.

"Pajamas?"

He shook his head, "Dude you look like an adult baby."

It's a onesie damn it!

I glared at him, "It's Brittany's onesie, I didn't have any pajamas clean. We have to do laundry."

Puck busted out laughing, "There are little puppies on it."

…there badass puppies, little pit-bulls.

"Shut the fuck up." I growled

Puck wiped his eyes from tears, "Okay, I'm sorry continue telling me what's wrong while you sit there in your feetie pajama onesie. Does Brittany breast feed you also?"

I'm just going to ignore it.

"Well let's see my secretary wants to fuck me, she keeps making pass it at me, she also keeps rubbing up against me. Brittany doesn't trust me, we got into a fight, I slept on the couch, my head hurts, my back hurts and I am angry." I explained

I am also very hungry and horny.

Puck raised an eyebrow, "So fire her."

"I can't Quinn only has that power."

Bitch is always on a power trip.

"Then tell her what's going on."

I licked my lip, "I don't think that will work out to well. Is Brittany up?"

"Oh yeah she left earlier this morning, she was mumbling something about a girl named Erin or something."

My eyes went wide, "Do you mean Elaine?"

He smirked while snapping his fingers, "That's it!"

Oh shit. OH MY FUCKING GOD! Jumping down from the stool, I sprinted towards my bedroom. I have to get to that office. I dove over the couch, rolled on the floor and ran into our room.

"What the hell? This ain't a James Bond movie." Puck called out

Quickly throwing clothes, I threw my hair up into a quick ponytail, brushed my teeth and ran back out. Puck sat there watching me with a confused look.

"You might have to come bail me out today." I yelled as the door closed

Rushing down the flights of stairs, I tried to dial Quinn. All I got was a voicemail.

Fuck-fuck-fuckkity fuck!

Why do you have a cell phone if you aren't going to answer it?

…

When I got to the office, I was out of breath. Dear god I need to work out more. As soon as the elevator dinged, I ran out. Quinn watched me with a confused look as I ran down the hallway like a mad women.

I should start cackling; throw my head back and my hands up in the air.

"Santana?"

Breezing by her, I ran over to my office to see it was empty. So was Elaine's chair.

What the hell?

Jogging down the hallway, I slid across the floor while I turned to look into the conference room. There was Brittany and Elaine standing there talking. Shit. Opening the door, I panted.

"Hey- hey yooou guys."

Elaine raised an eyebrow at me, "So you have been telling your girlfriend that I want to fuck you? I can sue your ass for sexual harassment."

My jaw dropped.

BTICH SAY WHAT?!

**A.N: So I saw Glee's episode, I became even more depressed then I was today. I can't take it anymore. Glee you fucking suck, you can kiss my Puerto Rican and Italian ass. I was going wait to update but I figured we all will need something good since that shit they called an episode.**

**Okay…**

**I'll update soon. Reviews will be awesome. PM me with any questions or concerns or just want to say hi. I have a twitter if you want to know it, just PM me. Bye bye.**

**BTW SANTANA WILL NOT CHEAT! **


	27. Chapter 27

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except this story's storyline/

Santana's POV

BITCH SAY WHAT?

Oh hell no, I know she did not just say what I think she just said. Please hold while I take off mah earrings, put up my weave and take off my nails.

"I'm sorry I didn't hear that correctly. Did you say I have been sexually harassing YOU? Bitch you must have fallen and hit your head." I replied sarcastically

Come here; let me bash my fist into your face and knock it right back in.

Elaine raised an eyebrow with a calm expression, "You heard me, you're spewing lies about me. You were the one trying to feel up in the copy room."

Okay no no no, bitch no.

Just no.

YOU SIDE BUMPED MAH BOOB! YOU WANTED TO OIL ME DOWN! YOU WANTED TO TALK ABOUT THOSE PULSATING JETS BETWEEN YA LEGS!

My eyes went wide. Brittany turned to me with an accusing look. Don't look at me like that.

I threw Brittany a look, "SHE'S LYING! SHE'S the one who has been rubbing up against me, talking about masturbating and thinking about me, and how she wants to fuck me. Let's all not forgot about the number of bathes she takes in a fucking day and those pulsating jets of hers!"

Aw fuck. There ya go again mouth. Maybe I should have let the pulsating jets out of the equation? Yea?

Brittany's face went from accusing, to shock, to hurt and then finally anger.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Britts shouted at me, "You said you had everything under control, that nothing happened between you two."

Nothing did happen; all she did was make suggestive comments.

…

Does that count as something happening or no? Because if it does, well I fucked up then.

I stared at her with bug eyes, "Are you for real right now? You are yelling at me while dis bitch is trying to slap me with a felony when in reality all she wants me to do is play gynecologist with her coochie. YELL AT HER! I'm your girlfriend."

Elaine stood off quietly with a smirk playing at her lips while Brittany and I argued back and forth.

See! This is what she wanted. She wants us to fight and break up so she can shove her coochie in my face instead those jets. Those poor, poor jets, they will go down heroes.

"You lied to me." B said folding her arms over her chest

Is she really still on this?

I threw my hands up in exasperation, "Can we deal with that later? I think I have bigger problems here. You should be yelling at her, bitch slapping, do something women!"

Defend your women!

"There is no reason for her to bodily harm me, you are at fault here."

I glared at her, "Shut up you harlot. Don't make me grab a needle, a red A and stitch that fucking shit on your forehead."

Elaine licked her lips, "You shouldn't be making threats in position you are in right now."

I bet I know what position she would like me to be in right now, between her legs. Elaine stalked closer before standing in front of me, our noses a few millimeters a way. She just gave me a sneaky sly smirk. Glaring at her, I balled my fists.

"You need to back up before I throw you across the room." B growled

A pale hand pressed against my chest before pushing my back. Brittany moved to stand in the middle between Elaine and I. Elaine just stared at me with the same smirk.

Britts glared at her, "Are you deaf or just stupid?"

Oh shit. Brittany never uses the S word.

Elaine let her eyes roll over to my girlfriend's face, "What are you going to do?"

Oh I see how it, she wants to get her ass kicked in.

Brittany shoved her, Elaine stumbled and fell into the table. My eyes brows shot up in surprise as B moved closer and grabbed her by the collar of her shirt. Brittany never uses violence. Oh my gawd. This is so bad but so fucking hot. So sexy, dear god I want to throw her up against the wall.

"I suggest you stay away from my girlfriend. I will prove that you are the one sexually harassing her and when I do, I'll have you fired faster than you can blink. When you talk to Santana, it will be work only. If I hear you have been saying anything that it not work related, I will not hesitate to hit you next time. I'm not a fighter but if you screw with what is mine. I will kill you." Brittany growled out

Elaine's gaze hardened as Brittany shoved her back again, "You aren't with her twenty four seven."

"You really don't want to tempt me." B spat out

I stood there shocked as Brittany grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the room. Hot damn. Quinn stood there shocked also at what just happened. B looked at Q with an angry gaze.

"You either fire her or move her to another department."

I stumbled along as Brittany dragged me back to my office. The blinds were closed, she slammed the door closed and locked it.

Oh god this is when she is going to kill me, I'm going to die. She is going to end up on the T.V. show snapped. My face is going to be on the back of the milk carton.

"Brittany I can explain." I began

She just walked over to me and pushed me back until I hit my desk. Staring at her with wide eyes, I let out a squeal as she brought her arm behind me and threw my stuff of the desk. Ya know, I just organized my desk. Everything had its own little spot. Swoosh, it's all gone now.

Um you just got rid of my secretary, who is going to clean that up?

"B what are yo-"

Brittany cut me off, slamming her lips against mine. Why hello there, please take advantage of me. Grasping on to the back of her neck, I was startled when she lifted me onto the desk. Wiggling back, Brittany yanked my t-shirt over my head then she bit down hard on my neck. Woah there tiger.

"Ow Britts." I muttered

This is not a Twilight Saga or True Blood here, no need to pierce the skin! I like it rough every so often but that entails yanking my hair back while going at it doggystyle. I don't mind a little spanking every now and then either. Tie me up, throw a blindfold over me and it's going to be a good night.

Britt grabbed my hands when I tried to touch her. Hey now! She roughly pinned me down on my desk. Staring up at her, dark blue stormy eyes stared down at me. That's probably not a good sign. My eyes followed her as she brought her mouth down and bit my chest.

Nipping at my skin, "Mine. Mine. Mine. Mine."

Yes all yours if this continues the way I think it's going. Ow mother fucker that one hurt, Brittany kept roughly biting at my neck. I'm starting to think this might turn into 50 shades of Brittana. Moving my hands, I went to unbutton her jeans. Good thing she doesn't have handcuffs or I would be screwed. B swatted my hands away.

"No."

I raised an eyebrow as she yanked my jeans down, "Brittaaaaany let me touch you."

Damn it! It's like dangling a clit in front of my face and telling me I can't lick it. I yelped as she sunk her teeth into my inner thigh. Okay, this bestiality thing is starting to freak me out just a bit. I feel like any second she is going to go all Hannibal Lector on me. Sitting up, I grabbed Britts by the shoulders and pushed her back just a bit. She was panting as her angry gaze met mine.

"B." I said softly

"Why did you lie to me?"

"I didn't lie. I was going to handle it. I didn't want you to get upset."

Britts glared at me, "Right."

I sighed. Bringing Brittany closer, I kissed her collarbone.

"You know I belong to you."

She grunted in frustration, "I know that but it doesn't change the fact that she hit on you, apparently multiple times with suggestive remarks. I don't like being jealous. I just want to rip her head off and I don't like hurting people."

I smiled softly, "You are too adorable."

B glanced up with a shy smile. Leaning forward, I captured her bottom lip in between mine. Sucking softly, I put Britts hands back on my breasts. Now let's get back on track please. Kneading my hands on top of hers, my legs wrapped around her waist to pull our centers together. Now this is more like it. Breaking the kiss, I placed open mouth kisses down her jaw. Making my way down to her neck, I let my tongue rub the skin there before biting down softly. I like biting.

Soft hands slithered down from my chest to caress my stomach. Britts kissed my cheek before nudging her nose against my jaw. Moving my head back, I giggled as she peppered my neck with kisses. At the same time, her hands gripped my thighs pulling my closer and leaned forward causing me to lean back. Lying back on my desk, I let out a soft groan as her nails lightly scratched my inner thigh. Britts continued to suck on my pulse point.

"Te quiero mi amor." I whispered

Britts brought her face to mine with a smile, "I know what that means!"

"Que?" I asked

She kissed me sweetly, "I want you my love."

Well now, someone has been brushing up on her Spanish.

"Si es verdad pero ahora tu necesitas a lamer todo mi cuerpo." ( Yes, that's true but now you need to lick all over my body.)

Britts raised an eyebrow, "I'm not sure what the one means."

I laughed, "Just continue with what you were doing baby."

Brittany pushed inside me unexpectedly causing my hips to thrust up into the air. I arched my back up a bit B's tongue licked up my collarbone, to my neck and flicked my bottom lip. Crashing out lips together in a passionate kiss, I groaned. She began to shove her hips back into me as she pulled in and out. Our hips rocking to one steady beat.

My hand gripped the edge of the desk above my head as the other roamed her back. Dear God, my eyes squeezing shut as I bit my lip. This is so good. Ha Elaine, can't make me feel this good bitch. Britt mouthed slithered down my torso. I arched my back as her speed picked. Thrusting her hips back against mine, I tried to keep up. Bringing her lips to mine, I pushed my tongue into her mouth. Our sloppy kiss was going from passionate to one of pure needy want.

Sitting up a bit, I pushed my face into Brittany's neck as her thumb kept going circles and circles. Fingers speedily pushing in and out, hips pushing them deeper and harder and I sunk my teeth into her shoulder. My hold tighten on Brittany as a knock on the door broke our reverie.

"Fuck." I mumbled softly

B froze fingers stilled, hips stopped, and lips moved away from my neck, "What do we do?"

"Ignore it and continue." I panted, "I'm close."

Britts raised a questioning eyebrow before smirking, "If you say so."

I grunted as her fingers picked up increasingly faster than before. It's like a fucking jack hammer. Her thumb rubbed my throbbing nub, I thrust my hips back in as the knocked happened again. GO the fuck away sluts! I am busy. Digging my nails into Brittany's back, I moaned softly as she sucked on my earlobe.

"Cum."

Pressing my forehead harder into her shoulder, my eyes squeezed shut. Fuck this shit. There was a burning in my stomach. I could feel my hips start to shoot up on their own accord, which means I'm close- really fucking close. As soon as Brittany's thumbed pushed my button, I let out a muffled scream by biting her shoulder. Ay dios mio. Gripping the desk, my knuckles turned white as my hips continued to piston up. Jerking several times as my muscles contracted around B's hand.

"Santana."

I barely registered my name being called out as I collapsed against Brittany. Hey sexy lady, that was fucking awesome. Breathing heavily, I could hear B's heartbeat pounding against her chest. She removed her fingers while peppering the side of my face with kisses.

There was another knock and my name was called out again. Bitches don't understand what do not disturb means. Rubbing her back with my hands, I kissed it softly. Yes, I am ignoring the knock if that is what you are thinking. I'm sorry, I just had sex on my desk and a mind blowing orgasm. Sue me.

Britts moved to help me put my jeans back on. Lying back on the desk, I lifted my hips as she pulled them up. She buttons them. I smiled as she lazily kissed my stomach. I let out a soft groan as I felt her tongue rub against my skin then lips caress it. She's going to get me going again. Bringing my hands to rest of her shoulders, B helped me sit up. I feel like jelly. Our lips connecting in a gentle kiss while she clasped my bra for me. Slipping my tongue into her mouth just a bit, I teased her before pulling it out. Britts broke the kiss to put my shirt over my head. Oh my god this is a total Barbie Girl song time. I'm a Barbie Girl, in a barbie world. You can brush my hair, undress me anywhere. Ha. I'm a loser. Once I was fully dressed, B threw her shirt back on and then smirked.

"You need to fix your ponytail."

I smiled as my legs continued to dangle from the desk, "I'm so out of it right now."

B giggled as her lips captured mine once again in a sweet kiss. I could feel her hands pulling the elastic band out of my hair. She is so sweet. I smiled as she broke the kiss to fix my hair. Placing my hands on her hips, I kept my face leaning on her shoulder.

"SANTANA!"

That's not Quinn's voice, that sounds like a whole hell of a lot like Elaine. She wouldn't be that stupid. Brittany finished my hair as I moved my face to look at hers. She peered down at me with a shy and loving gaze while I smiled back up.

"Love you." I replied softly

As she was about to say something, the door swung open to reveal a pissed Elaine. Uh oh. This bitch really can't take a hint. Glancing over Brittany's shoulder, I raised an eyebrow. I'm honestly too tired right now to deal with her bull shit.

"Get out." I ordered

Elaine shook her head, "I just got fired! This is all your fault."

Britts turned around in the spot between my legs. I wrapped my arms around her waist as I placed my chin on her shoulder.

"You got fired because you are nothing but a home wrecking slut with a serious amount of love handles." Brittany replied smirking

Elaine scoffed, "Shut the fuck up bitch no one is talking to you."

No she did not just talk to my baby like that.

"You talk to my baby, the owner of this company and the love of my life like that again; I will break your fucking jaw. The only way you will be able to eat will be through a tube." I growled

"Owner?" Elaine stammered

Britts nodded before moving out of my embrace, "Hi I'm the silent partner."

Elaine glared at Brittany before lunging forward, "Fucking bitch."

Da fuck?

Elaine grabbed Brittany by the shirt then slapped her. Wait a fucking minute. Jumping off the desk, I watched as B shoved Elaine back before roundhouse kicking her in the side. Elaine leaned as Brittany brought her hand up then swung. A right hook connecting with Elaine's face, she fell to the ground with a thump.

Holy fucking hell.

I am dating the Karate Kid.

"I kick box bitch, think you could take me huh? Nope denied just like your advances with my girlfriend." B yelled down at her

Wrapping my arms around Brittany, I pulled her back as Quinn speared at the door.

"What the hell is going on?"

I smirked, "Brittany just whooped some ASS!"

God that was such a turn on.

Jeez I'm a horny bastard.

"I thought I told you to move your stuff to my department," Quinn growled

Elaine stood up before rubbing her cheek.

"You moved her? This bitch was complaining that she was fired." I said confused

Q shook her head, "I moved her to be my secretary far from you. We are switching. Blaine is your new secretary."

Ladyface's boyfriend.

Q grabbed her by the elbow before dragging her out of the room. Brittany turned around with a small smile.

"That was hot." I began lowly

She giggled, "Yeah well if she tries anything again, it will be worse."

I licked my lips, "I didn't know you could fight."

"Not something I go around boasting about. I just want to be prepared in case someone tries to attack me."

I scoffed, "Prepared? I think you can kill a person with that kick of yours. Now I wonder how it would feel flexing your leg that high while we are going at it."

"Mhmm maybe we should go home and find out?"

I raised an eyebrow, "You sexy sexy little minx."

Strolling out of my office, I smirked as Quinn yelled at Elaine. She was cleaning out the desk with a now nice black and blue shiner.

Ha bitch.

"Let's go home."

Grabbing B's pinky in mine, I tugged her towards the elevator. When we finally got home, Puck was standing there cooking dinner.

"You two have a surprise in your bed." Puck sang out

I raised an eyebrow questioningly.

Gizmo and Lord Tubbington not again, you fucking animals shit more than I do. It's unnatural. Keep it inside damn it!

Walking in with a huff while B went to get something to drink, I let out a shocked scream to see a body.

There was Mackenzie asleep in our bed.

Well now…there goes flexing that leg up there.

**A/N: I am not happy about how this chapter came out. It definitely won't be the last time we hear about Elaine, I kind of want to have some more jealous Brittany. I'm not sure yet. Mack is back so everyone can rejoice. **

**I'll try to update soon. **

**Love you guys, you all are sweet. Review please?**

**Any questions or concerns just PM me. **


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except this story's storyline. **

**Santana's POV**

"Mack wake up." I said shaking the girl

Get the fuck up bitch; this ain't no bed and breakfast.

She groaned before blinking a few times, "Oh my god please tell me I'm still dreaming and you are going to hop in bed with me. Wait- this can't be. In my dreams you are always naked."

I rolled my eyes, "What are you doing here? You are like two weeks early. Plus where is Nikki?"

Please don't tell me you fucked that shit up already. I don't have the patience to be your cupid- love guru- Dr. Phil right now.

"Would you believe me if I told you we had a fight and I needed advice so I flew to New York to see you guys?"

"No hoe."

Mac scoffed sitting up, "We are fine, she's back at home. I just missed you guys."

Bitch please, who you be trying to fool.

I stared at her with a disapproving look, "Mackenzie!"

"What? Don't act like you haven't missed my sweet ass." She replied smirking

I am not going to agree or disagree, except I have missed her abs. The author of this story has a thing for abs and accents. British accents she just drops to the ground, out like the lights during the Super Bowl.

As I opened my mouth to say something, Brittany walked in pulling her shirt over her head, "Baby are you ready to figure out how flexible I am."

My eyes bugged out,"BRITTANY!"

She glanced up at the same time Mack looked over my shoulder, "OH DEAR GOD! MY EYES! PUT A BRA ON TELL HER TO PUT A BRA ON!"

I believe all the reviewers to this story would beg to differ about that statement..wait- you guys are gay?! The author is shocked; she did not see that cumming.

See what I did there? Winks, that's for all yall sexy bitches out there. The author would send flowers to all of you as a thank you but she is a broke ass struggling musician in college.

"Mackenzie!" Britt exclaimed covering herself

Say hello to your sister, goodbye to our sex life.

Puck's voice rang out, "Looks like you guys found your surprise."

Note to self: Get revenge on Puck later for that.

"What the hell are you doing here?!"

I watched B grab a sweatshirt and throw it on.

"You guys invited me!" She reasoned

Britt stared down at her, "In two weeks. After we found an apartment, hell after we made room for you guys! You can't just show up unexpectedly, you need to at least call one of us first."

I sighed. What would be worse is if my parents decide to make one of their supposedly unexpected visits that are planned out a week in advance.

"I did call!"

B gave her a look, "When?"

"When I made it to the airport and my feet touched New York soil." M said with a sly smirk

Brittany rubbed her temples as she let out a frustrated breath, "I'm going to go call Dad."

"What the hell is wrong with her? Not giving it up enough?" Mac teased

Aca-xcuse me. I give it to her all day and all night, long and hard. Stroking that shit all around.

"No, we just got back from my job after Brittany went all Bruce Less on my secretary." I explained

Sitting down next to Mac, "What?"

"My secretary has been making sexual advances towards me, Brittany kind of put her in her place today. It involved a roundhouse kick then a right hook."

Mac gasped, "Brittany never fights!"

Good thing she is like the female version of Chuck Norris.

"Until today." I corrected

M nodded, "So is your secretary hot?"

You would have to ask her references-those pulsating jets.

I rolled my eyes, "Please, just for once control ya hormones you hungry sex addict."

"I'm just saying she must be pretty fine if my sister would get that jealous. By the way Paige sends her love to Brittany and you a big old fuck you pudding pie."

I wish that bitch would just go to Australia find a kangaroo. Go sleep in a pouch.

"Stupid cunt." I muttered, "Stay here. Let me go talk to your sister and calm her down."

Mackenzie nodded before kissing my cheek, "Love you Tana."

"Go fuck yourself."

Mac called out, "You could be a good friend and lend me a helping hand."

Everyone wants these magical fingers. Speaking of fingers, the author would like to ask you all something.

Is this statement wanky: I played guitar, my fingers hurt from all the sliding up and down while practicing my licks. I want to be able to climb, hammer, and slide faster during each round.

Is it? If so, I- the author- am a dirty bastard.

I shook my head smiling. Can't say I didn't miss this bickering. Brittany was arguing over the phone with her father it seemed. Puck sat at the Island watching her while eating popcorn.

"Are you serious Dad? I have to go I'll call you later."

Moving closer, I touched her shoulder, "What's going on?"

"My mother is filing for custody of Mac, that's why she is here. She ran away. Mac didn't even tell Nikki, she has been flipping out." B explained visibly agitated and hurt

Mackenzie I love you dearly but sometimes..you need to be hit over the head…with a chair…repeatedly.

I responded, "So? You're father can fight it right?"

"Yeah but most custodies end with the mother having the child. I can't believe she is doing this. Why does she have to so fucking selfish?"

I flinched at the venom shooting out in that sentence, "Because she is an old hag who has nothing to do in life than ruin her children's lives."

Brittany didn't even chuckle.

Damn. Am I losing my touch?

"What are we going to do about Mac? She has to go back." B said in a hushed voice

She's not a shirt, you can't just bring her back with a receipt.

If you were able to do that with children, there would be a lot of children without parents right now.

Sitting down, I pulled Brittany between my legs.

"Maybe give her a day or two to chill out. I mean she hasn't even told us the real reason why she is here. Plus she's going to seventeen soon, the court will ask her who she wants to live with. I hope that she will say your father and not us. Everything will be fine. Mack just needs us right now." I explained softly

Britts lulled her head around to loosen the muscles, "I'm so frigging pissed."

Maybe we should go visit Elaine again.

"I know but there is nothing we can do. All we can do is help her through this."

She nodded with a pout, "But we were going to have sexy times."

I sighed as the mental picture of a tombstone popped in my head. It read: Here lies Brittana's Sex Life, it was good while it lasted.

"I know, we still can, only when she is asleep though."

Puck interrupted, "You guys can use my bed…with me in it."

Grabbing an apple, I threw it at him.

"Shut up; mind your own damn business whore."

Puck threw his hands up in the air, "Jeez no need for violence."

"I should go talk to my sister." She said softly

Britts pecked my lips before walking towards our room. I watched her ass move back and forth. If I could just make a gif of that, I wouldn't need porn. Licking my lips, I turned to face Puck.

"YOU!" I said

He raised an eyebrow, "ME? YOU, BRITTANY, BED."

"I swear to god Puck we will never have a threesome with you. If we want to play with a dick, I'll just go into my toy chest."

Handcuffs, nipple clamps, blindfold, oils, yep that's my toy chest.

"It's better with the real thing."

I rolled my eyes, "You would say that because all YOU want to do is get your dick wet."

"I also want to get my tongue a little wet, drink that shit up." Puck said smirking

Now I can say, that's what she said.

My lips curled into disgust, "Ugh you are such a boy."

"Ugh you are such a girl, I guess you are what you eat right?"

Just because I eat fish, does not mean I am one..

I glared at him, "What is that suppose to mean?"

"You eat pussy, so you are one."

Standing up, I made my way around the island and towards him.

"You have a five second head start. One."

He jumped up as I took off after him, "FIVE BITCH!"

Chasing Puck across the living room, I jumped over the coach like a boss. Bouncing off the couch, I threw myself in the air. Tackling Puck aerial style, he slammed onto the floor. I am Batman. Sitting up, I was straddling his back. Gripping both his ears, I twisted them.

"BRITTANY!" Puck yelped

I heard several footsteps before long slender legs appeared at the doorway.

"What the heck are you doing?" Mack asked confused

Brittany shook her head, "Santana let go of Puck's ears."

It's mine, it will be mine forever.

"Nevah!" I chanted

Squeezing and twisting, I smiled as he howled in pain.

"Take that, you are lucky I don't shove a dildo up your ass."

Or in your mouth for that matter.

Puck groaned pushed his face into the rug. Brittany's arms encircled my waist before hoisting me up. Kicking my legs and arms, I tried to break free to get to Puck.

"Briiittannny!" I whined

She sighed, "Boo please, I'm not in the mood right now."

But- but but, Puck is being a ass licking douche bag!

Britts placed me down before going back to the bedroom. Furrowing my brows, I turned to Mack who was now sitting on the couch with Puck watching a baseball game.

"Fucking A-Rod you useless fuck." Puck yelled

Men and their sports. It's like lesbians and their cats- ahem pussies.

Rolling my eyes, I'll just go check on Brittany. Heartless cunts. Knocking softly on the door, I opened it a bit and peered in. Britts was laying on her back with Lord Tubbington resting on her stomach with her eyes closed.

I wonder how she breathes with him there. Quietly walking in, I moved to sit down on the bed next to her. B's eyes opened, our gazes locking.

"Can this day be over already?" B said sadly

Aww Sad Panda! She's so cute, I just want to pick her up and squeeze the shit out of her. Pet her fur..well more like rub her nub…why does everything always turn out dirty?

Rubbing her leg, I leaned down to kiss her forehead.

"I'm sorry." I whispered

Britts shrugged, "It's not your fault."

It is, it's my fault for being a sexy beast with a sex drive of a little sex kitten minx. My sexy just attracts everyone not only do I have Snixx but I have her sister, Sexy Snixx Minx. She likes to get me in trouble.

"Yes some of it. If I just told you what was happening with Elaine, shit would not have escalated. I'm sorry for that."

All jokes aside, I am truly sorry about that. I don't want Brittany ever getting that upset. It's okay if I do, I can handle it.

She sat up before moving her legs to wrap around my waist, "If it didn't, we wouldn't have had that hot sex in your office."

It was hot wasn't it? Some may not believe how the author is straight cough Santittanyy cough.

Smirking slightly, I nodded.

"True, but still."

B pecked my lips, "Shhh, no need for apologies. I'm just stressing over everything right now."

"Is there anything I can do?"

She shook her head, "I don't know."

"I can give you a massage." I said smiling

B contemplated, "My neck does hurt."

Muscles are always aching, true that. Guess we should have went with a Serta instead of Sleepy's the Mattress Professional.

I hopped up, "Shirt off, lay down."

Walking over to my nightstand, I pulled out some oil. Baby oil to be specific. It's the only thing I have handy right now. Don't judge me! Turning around, I smiled at Brittany. I should lower the lights. Set the mood, get some scented candles and play some soft music. Climbing back on the bed, I straddled her backside. My favorite seat in the house. Rubbing my hands together, I tried to warm them up. Let's face it, no one likes cold hands.

The other has cold hands all the time. She has decided that it's her body telling her, she needs to find someone to hold her hand. Cue the AWWWWS!

"Relax okay." I said softly

Brushing her hair to the side, I pressed a kiss to her cheek. I'll take really good care of you. Grabbing the baby oil bottle, I placed some in my hands. Rubbing them together once again, I placed my hands on her shoulders. Slowly kneading her shoulders, I worked my thumbs into circles.

"Am I doing it to hard?"

..hehe wanky..

B let out a soft, "No keep going."

Caressing her shoulders, my fingers glided down to her shoulder blades. Working out the knots in her muscles, I ran my hands up and down soothingly. As my hands kneaded her lower back, I brought my lips to the base of her neck. Placing a few butterfly kisses, my hands roamed once again.

I let out a squeal when Brittany turned around onto her back under me. Two pale hands grabbed my hips while my hands flew down to grip her shoulders. Brittany lifted her head up to grab my lips with hers.

"We can't do this while Mack is out there, she can come in any second." I whispered breaking the kiss

B pouted softly as my hands began to rub her chest, "Coming from the one who is kneading my breasts."

"I can't help it when they are on display like this." I teased

Brittany giggled before grabbing my hands, "Later."

She grabbed her shirt then threw if over her head. I whined a bit before watching her lay down and me follow in suit. Lying on top of Brittany, I placed my chin on her chest. She peered down at me with a cute smile.

"Not cool but I'll take cuddles." I replied

I don't like cuddling- the author.

B pushed a piece of my hair back, "Tell me you love me."

Moving up, I hovered my face over hers.

"I love you so much Brittany that if I was ever to lose you, I think my heart would stop beating." I whispered

Swoon ladies, swoon.

Pecking my lips, B slipped her hand to my neck.

"Jeez aren't you just a little dramatic." She teased

I threw her playful glare, "Hey now! I could die without you."

It wouldn't be a pretty sight either.

Britts laughed shaking her head, "You will have Lord Tubbington."

I glanced over at the cat who just stared at me with a blank look from the side of the bed. Turning my attention back to Brittany, I pouted.

That pussy is too hairy, I like it shaved thank you.

"But your pussy is the only one I want."

I think I'm supposed to jump up and do the Grease hand jive right now.

B giggled, "God you are such a horny beast."

Yes I am. Proud of it.

"I'm just saying." I reasoned

Brittany was about to say something when the door swung open to reveal Mackenzie with a sly smirk on her face holding my phone.

"DAMN! Who is this Elaine? Santana you dirty slut, she's one fine bitch! She just sent you a picture of- oh wait a minute. You are with Brittany. Are cheating on my sister? I should kick your fucking ass." Mac growled

Hold the fucking phone!

My eyes went wide, "What?"

"Give me the phone." Brittany demanded

I shook my head at Mac, "Don't you dare give it to Brittany."

That's my job, I give it to Brittany all night long.

"Mackenzie Pierce, if you don't give me that phone right now you will be sorry."

Mackenzie's eyes bounced back and forth with an unsure look, "Uh."

"If you give me the phone, I'll let you touch my breast." I said quickly

"SANTANA!" B gasped underneath me

Mackenzie ran over to me, "DEAL!"

She went to grab me but I slapped her hand, "Get away hoe."

Come on, you actually think I would let her touch these beautiful swells, they are reserved.

"Bitch, you tricked me! You are just like a straight girl messing with my mind, teasing me with her cookie and then pulling it away. Not cool!"

I rolled my eyes before turning to the phone, "HOLY FUCK!"

My eyes bugged out to see a picture of Elaine in the shower with the showerhead in places it should not be unless you are doing naughty things. Brittany cupped my crotch roughly and applied pressure. OH baby. Catching me off guard, I moaned softly while hips jutted up.

"Even though you are my sister that was hot."

Brittany grabbed the phone while her hand was ahem manipulating me.

"Brittany no!" I yelled

She looked at the photo before her eyes went wide, "This bitch, I swear to God."

"Who is that?" Mac asked agitated

Mack stopped before turning to me, "I told you not to hurt my sister. YOU ARE CHEATING ON HER!"

I'm not stupid, why the hell would I cheat on Brittany? I dug through that treasure chest to pick the greatest prize, which I have now.

"NO I AM NOT!"

In a blink of an eye, Mackenzie tackled me off Brittany. Rolling onto the other side of the bed, I crashed onto the ground with Mack on top of me. She straddled me then brought her fist back and punched me in the cheek.

Damn the Pierce girls and their fucking right hooks.

"FUCK BITCH!" I yelled grabbing my cheek

Closing my eyes, I protected my face with my arms.

Not my money maker, not my money maker…btw is my face not my ass you pervs... If the music falls through, I can still be a model.

"Mackenzie stop!" B yelled

I felt her wait lift off me, opening my eyes I saw Puck holding Mackenzie. Brittany rushed over to me as I sat up on my elbows. She cupped my cheek.

"I'm not cheating on your sister. That was ELAINE, my secretary. The one Brittany beat up." I growled

Brittany helped me stand up, "Oh shit, really? I- shit. I am sorry."

"I am so sorry! I just thought ya know naked photo, my sister, cheating and I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you."

I just got my ass kicked in by a teenager; of course my pride is fucking hurt.

"It's cool." I replied rubbing my cheek, "I'm good."

Britts looked at her sister, "Can you guys give us a minute?"

Mack nodded with Puck as they walked out and closed the door behind her. Brittany turned to me with a concerned look. Dangling my feet over the bed, I glanced up when she moved to stand in between my legs. She cupped my cheeks with both hands before leaning forward to press a soft kiss to my cheek. Wincing slightly, I smiled as her lips then pressed against mine.

"You Pierce girls are dangerous." I whispered

She chuckled softly as she caressed my cheek.

I placed my hands on her hips, "I mean seriously, first you make me fall hard for you, almost shattering my entire nervous system. Your kiss makes me flat line; I'm telling you kiss of death. Now you have your sister who can just beat me up apparently."

Britts giggled, "What about Elaine?"

I smirked, "I got an idea, Mack will need to help though."

"Santana." B warned

I'm not going to kill the bitch, just fuck with her a bit. Revenge is the best served hot.

I shook my head, "I'm not going to hurt her. Just teach her a lesson that's all. I might need to talk to Ninja Granny also, set us up with some high tech spy gear."

She kissed my cheek again, "You are one weird individual."

I shrugged, "You are the one dating me, let's think about this. What does that say about you?"

Brittany shoved me back on the bed playfully as I grabbed her by the hips and yanked her on top of me. She willingly straddled my hips then laid her head on my chest. Running my fingers through her hair, I kissed the top of her head.

"Don't worry, Elaine will get hers. We got Mackenzie to help now."

Bitch is going down.

**A/N: Soooooo yeah, don't have much to say in this note. Thank you for all the reviews, you guys make me laugh and smile. I hope to update again over the weekend hopefully if my course work allows and if STEPH DOES NOT STOP CHATTING MEEEEE! **

**If you have any questions, comments, and concerns, just PM me. **

**So review pleeeeeease? **


	29. Chapter 29

Santana's POV

"This is our new hot upcoming artist, Mackenzie." I said grinning

Elaine raised an eyebrow before letting her eyes roam over Mack's body shamelessly. That's right be the viscous little slut you are. Go where the money is you gold digging hoe. Quinn had her head in her hands in defeat while I just gave them a smile.

Mack glanced up with a cocky grin, "Sup my people? You can call me Mack Double G and for the ladies, Make 'em moan Mackenzie."

My smile faltered as I let my wide eyes drift over to her.

Oh god this is not going to work. I elbowed Mac with a look of shut the fuck up. I watched as she adjusted her baseball cap then brushed the fake dirt on off her shoulder.

"Who is that?"

I glanced over to my shoulder to see Ninja Granny standing behind me in a suit with shades on.

Bitch thinks she's part of the Men in Black remake.

I cleared my throat, "Mac's bodyguard."

And IIIIII will always love yooooou!

Please, don't act like that movie didn't pop into your head.

"But she is like, old."

I scoffed, "So you saying that the only place the elderly have on this planet is in a nursing home or on social security?"

He closed his mouth.

Yeah that's right shut the fuck up.

"Anyway, so I hope we can all welcome her with open arms because I know she is going to be a star. Going to make this company millions with her amazing-."

"Rapping." Mac replied proudly

I stopped speaking for a moment; you have to be kidding me.

I gave her a look, "Singing, you mean singing."

Mackenzie shook her head with a sly smile, "Nope pretty sure I mean rapping. I got me some lyrics."

No, just no.

"Singing." I said firmly

M shook her head, "Rapping."

Biting my lip, I let out a harsh breath through my nose as I felt my blood pressure rise. I'm going to have to refrain from lifting my hands and wrapping it around her neck right now.

"We will hash out the details later then." I replied staring at her with a glare.

She threw me a wink before hopping over to get a drink. I'm going to kill her myself. Hang her by her goddamn suspenders. I watched Ninja Granny follow Mackenzie over to the concession table.

"I'm going to go down to the dance studio to see how the dancers are doing." I said to Quinn

Q gave me a look, "Take your home girl with you."

I shook my head, "Just have Elaine take her to the studio or something."

"Fine." Quinn said sighing

Glancing over at Mac, I threw her a nod before heading to the elevators. Brittany is currently working with a couple of dancers on a routine for a music video. Clicking the button, I waited for the elevator to ding. I love being in an elevator by myself. I can bounce off the walls and run around in a square. After the nice quiet elevator ride, I walked down the corridor passing several rooms before stopping at the last one. You could hear the music even with the door closed.

Am I the only one who thinks Drop it, drop it, drop it low when I hear loud music? Peering through the window on my tippy toes, Britts was dancing by herself.

That's strange.

Opening the door, I walked in and stood off to the side. Brittany had suit and tie blasting. I watched as she slid down on her knees. Kneeling in front of the mirror, she worked her body in a roll motion repeatedly as her hips rolled forward. Her right hand was in her hair while the other was gripping her shirt.

Dayum.

I watched as one of her hands swung behind her. Brittis did a handstand and stood before sliding backwards. Walking over to the docking station, I lowered it.

B swung around with an eyebrow raised, "Oh it's you."

See kids this is what happens when you get passed that Honeymoon Phase of the relationship.

"Pfft, that's a nice way to greet me." I teased

B smiled, rushing towards me. She slid onto her knees before hopping up in front of me. I giggled as her hands slipped under my blazer jacket while I placed my hands on her lower back.

"Sorry, hey boo."

I smirked, "Much better, but you are still missing something."

She rolled her eyes with a playful smile before leaning in to peck my lips, "Better?"

"Hmm, dunno I might need another one."

Brittany beamed at me as she moved her hands to dangle off my shoulders, "Someone is needy today."

Scoff, well then I'm sorry that I wanted to see my girlfriend and get a proper kiss. Jeez, it's not like I'm trying to deep-throat her with my tongue.

"No, I just want a kissy kiss." I pouted

B kissed my nose before leaning in for a gentle kiss. She captured my top lip between her lips. Pressing my lips against hers, I felt her lean back after a few seconds.

"Better?"

I sighed dramatically, "It will have to do."

She rolled her eyes before patting my cheek and pulling away, "What are you doing down here anyways? Don't you have some master plan to scheme?"

My eyes wandered down to B's ass as she bent over, "Yeah, but I wanted to check on you. What happened to the dancers?"

"They were here but it was bad. Instead of getting frustrated, I sent them home."

I bobbed my head.

"Now I have to head over to the club to get ready for tomorrow's event. Sugar needs help restocking and I need to help the caterers set up. After that, I promised Quinn I would go shopping with her for some dress." B rambled on

I licked my lips as she moved so now I can see down her shirt, "What time will you be home?"

All I can hear is BOOBS!

"Not sure, can you take care of my sister while I'm gone?" B asked with her lip jutting out

Do I look like I'm part of the Babysitters Club? I ain't no Super Nanny or Mrs. Doubtfire.

I let out a sigh, "B."

"Sannypoo." Britts pouted, "Please?"

"But we were going to have a movie night just the two of us! It's been awhile since we have gone out as couple by ourselves." I whined

Every time we go out it's like a double date with Gay Boy Fresh and his jazzer-cising boytoy or the troll underneath the bridge and Goldilocks. I think I have seen every show on Broadway cause of the hobbit.

Britts picked up her duffle bag before kissing my cheek.

"I know but we will do it this weekend, I promise."

I sighed, "Pinky Promise."

Seal that shit with a kiss.

Double stamp and send it over to U.P.S.

Britts hook her pinky around mine before kissing my lips sweetly, "Promise."

"Fine, I'll watch the wannabe rapper." I said softly

She's like a warped version of Kreyshawn and Soulja Boy put together. Just bad. The world does not need another Soulja Boy. I wish he would crank that shit like Superman and fly the fuck away.

She kissed my cheek repeatedly, "Thank you, thank you, thank you. I have the best girlfriend in the world."

And I got a pocket of mother fucking sunshine.

I nodded, "Better believe it."

Interlocking our fingers, I walked her to the door.

"I'll text you later boo."

I nodded, "Mmkay."

Leaning forward, I pressed my lips against her in a short sweet kiss before watching her walk out the door. I'm going to need some Excedrin Migraine tonight. I have to go deal with the female Vanilla Ice upstairs. Sighing, I waited for the elevator.

This plan better work.

Strolling into my office, I closed the door and turned to Ninja Granny. We wired Mackenzie up then added several cameras in the studio where Elaine supposedly took Mack. Ninja Granny and I are going to sit here, watching the cameras while Mack tries to get her to admit this shit. Plus, she thinks Mackenzie is like twenty. This bitch is going down.

"This is what happens when you sleep around." Granny said sarcastically

I don't need a lecture on something I did not do.

I glared at her, "Listen you rejected golden girl; I did not cheat on Brittany. This is to prove that the girl wants to get at this, so I don't get slapped with a lawsuit."

"You wouldn't have to do this if there wasn't something to sue you for. Maybe you should just stop being such a slut."

Pfft, the only person who is a slut is Puck.

I stared at her, "I am not a slut, nothing happened!"

Glancing back the camera I watched Mackenzie play around with the drum set while Elaine sat down on the piano bench watching her. Damn Mack is supposed to be talking to her. This is what I get sending in a child to do a women's work.

"Whore."

I scoffed, "Will you just be quiet?"

Settle down Hag.

"No."

I let out a huff, "Maybe you're right. If you were to be quiet for more than five minutes, I probably would have to call an ambulance because your pulse stopped beating you dinosaur."

Older than the Ancient Ruins in Egypt.

"When I die, pigs will fly."

I rolled my eyes, "Puck is getting on a plane soon, so I hope you wrote out a will. Not like you have a living breathing soul who gives two shits about you because you're an evil old hag with brittle bones that likes to beat up innocent young women and call them names."

"You deserve it, Brittany can do better."

I replied, "You really need to come out of the closet. Just admit you have a lady boner for my girlfriend."

She shook her head as she sipped her tea, "Don't get me started."

"Pfft, you always be coming at me, calling me a slut and yet I'm the one starting it. Isn't that a bit of the pot calling the kettle black?"

"Oh. So not only are you a slut, but you are racist. Nice."

I shook my head quickly with what the fuck face on.

"Wait what?" I stammered out

She shook her head as she stared at the monitor, "Young folks these days always have their pants sagging, tits hanging out, ass cheeks peeking out, listening to that rap music, all about sex, drugs, that fucking shit called the Harlem Shake and no respect for their ELDERS!"

I scoffed at her, "I'll give you respect when you give me some R-E-S-P-E-C-T. I hope you choke on one of the ten pills you have to take, four times a day for your aging old organs that don't like to keep bodily fluids inside, you huggies wearing bitch."

THAWCK!

"Fuck. Ow that hurt." I whimpered rubbing my calf

Where the hell did she pull that cane out of? Oh my god she must be wearing some magical huggies where you can just pull things out of. I wonder if she has a rabbit down there. Ew, she has a shriveled up hairy cat down there. It no longer purrs though.

Oh sheeeet! That means she's a magician. I wonder if she does animal balloons.

"Keep it up and see what will happen."

Turning my head back to the screen, I stared at it blankly.

Mackenzie was still trying to be Travis Barker on the drums while Elaine sat there patiently. I could try to talk to her through the mic, but brilliant one over there put large headphones on.

THWACK!

"Dude what the hell?" I yelled rubbing my calf

Granny shrugged, "Sorry must have been my brittle bones and their spazzing muscles."

I opened my mouth to say something but quickly closed it. Mack had finally stopped playing the drums. She strolled over to the piano where she stood near Elaine.

"So Elaine got a boyfriend?"

Elaine gave her a small smile as her fingers stroked the keys, "Nope."

"Hmm, girlfriend?" Mack questioned sitting on the piano.

"No, neither. But there is a certain someone I want."

Oh yeah first name Santana, second name Lopez.

Mackenzie shuffled closer, "Yeah? Do I know her? Does she work here?"

"How did you know it was a she?" Elaine replied glancing up suspiciously

I swallowed thickly as I watched Mack stumble.

Nice one keep jumping that gun.

"Uh- I don't but uh being gayish myself, I just figured ya know she. Ahem."

Smooth so smooth.

I brought my hand up to slap my forehead, "This is so not going to end well."

Elaime smirked, "So how do you know Santana?"

She's just my girlfriend's little sister with some nice abs.

Mackenzie shrugged, "Found me rocking out on stage at one of the local bars. Why?"

"Hmm just wondering how close you two were that's all."

Mack bit her lip as Elaine's finger trailed up her leg, "Ahem, um how well do you know Santana?"

"Well Santana and I used to work together." Elaine whispered

Key word in that sentence is used to.. in case you didn't know.

I watched as Mackenzie's eyes followed her fingers making their way to her stomach. Fuck she's going to feel the wire.

"Used to?"

Elaine nodded before backing up, "Yep, which was until I was moved. She states that I was sexually harassing her."

Cause it's true bitch. Wish I had some motherfucking truth serum to shoot into her neck right now.

"Well were you?"

She shrugged as she touched one of the guitars, "Maybe."

I bit my lip.

Come on, out with it.

"I live in a world where maybe does not exist. It is only a yes or no, so tell me did you sexually harass her?"

That actually like sounded smart.

Elaine smirked, "It's not harassment when you are in love with her. I just need to get that Brittany out of the way and I'll have her all to myself."

"So you see nothing wrong with what you supposedly did? What if Brittany and Santana are like happily together?"

Elaine scoffed as she picked up a bass guitar, "She liked it, I know she did."

"That's not a line out of the crazy stalker handbook."

I swallowed thickly as Elaine turned around with a full on death glare, "What is that suppose to mean?"

Means the term Stranger Danger does not apply to you, you are full on creeper mode.

"It means you are obsessed with Santana and this shit is about to turn in one of those creepy Lifetime movies." Mack joked

"Look whatever I say here, stays here. Got that?"

Bitch this ain't Cabo or Mexico.

M raised an eyebrow, "You really haven't said much if we think about it. Just tiptoed around the subject, which usually means you are guilty. Just saying."

"Fine, what do you want to know huh? Did I try to seduce Santana? Yes, I did. Did I say sexual things to her? Yes, I did. Does that make me a bad person? No, it doesn't."

Um hold up, I gots me a girlfriend. You trying to get up on this. You're right, not a bad person. Just a slut. Ratchet ass side bitch.

Mackenzie jumped off the piano, "She has a girlfriend."

I watched Elaine cross her arms over chest, "So? That hasn't stopped me before and won't stop me now. Santana is going to be famous and I plan-."

"To ride her coat tails like an Asian riding a dick in a bad porn flick." Mac finished her sentence harshly

She just smiled, "I don't know what you are talking about. I love Santana."

Pfft.

Pfft.

Bitch please.

I mean I am beautiful and sexy but come on, pfft please.

"Maybe, you should like back off."

Elaine leaned over and grabbed Mac by the collar of her shirt, "Listen here little shit, you are going to keep your mouth shut. No one knows about anything I just said, so this will stay between you and me."

Mack smirked, "If you say so sweet cheeks."

Elaine released her grip before letting her fingers slide down Mac's shirt.

"Good, wouldn't want anything happening to the new artist."

Mack nodded, "Right I need to like go pee. Excuse me."

Leaning back on the chair, I turned to Granny.

"Technically she did kind of admit to sexually harassing you."

I rolled my eyes, "This is going to be harder than I thought."

Later

"I can't even begin to tell you how much I love you."

I smirked as I rolled off Brittany panting, "Now is that because I just gave you a mind blowing orgasm or just because you love me?"

Laying on my side, I propped my head up against my hand. Brittany laid on her back, trying to control her breathing. I moved a few strands of her hair out of her face.

"Hnm a little bit of both." B whispered coyly

I smiled down at her as her eyes opened to lock with mine, "Come here."

Brittany guided my face to hers while moving to roll me on my back. She straddled my waist as I slipped my tongue into her mouth. I massaged the roof of her mouth. B's hands gripped my neck as our tongues massaged one another's. Sitting up, I gripped Brittany's hips and move forward. Laying her back down on her back one again, I let my lips latch onto her neck once again.

"Mhmm, no. Give me a few minutes San."

I moved my head to rest against her chest, "Anything you want sweets. "

Britt's hands slipped through my hair, "Mhm, I'm sorry I was so busy today."

"It's okay." I replied with a shrug, "I was able to spend some time with your sister."

B hummed, "I wanted us to spend some alone time. I mean I love making love at two in the morning when everyone is in bed but I wants to get my cuddle on."

I snickered, "Isn't that what we are doing now?"

B rolled her eyes, "Yeah but like while we watch a movie."

I hummed in response.

"I just-we are always having sex, not that it's a bad thing. I think we are more than that." B whispered softly

I let my nose scrunch up as she let her finger trail down my nose. Rabbits, I'm turning into a rabbit with all this nose scrunching. She cupped my cheek then rubbed her thumb against my bottom lip. I pressed my lips against her thumb.

"We still need to go find more apartments."

I let my tongue slide out to lick my lips. Brushing up against her thumb, she pulled me up gently. Our lips molding together, her hands slipping into the back of my hair and on my shoulder blades. Breaking the kiss, I stared down at her.

"My plan is working with Elaine."

B sighed, "I don't want to talk about her. You should just leave it be Santana."

"No! I'm going to prove that she was harassing me. People look at me weird now. They think I'm going to hit on them. She tarnished my reputation in my own company." I ranted

Britts snickered as her hand slithered down my back, "Mhmm, you do that Detective."

"Are you mocking me?" I asked narrowing my eyes

She shook her head, "No, I would never."

I glared at her while scrunching my nose, "Oh the audacity."

Brittany smile up at me as she stroked my cheek, "I just don't care about her. She is not important, not when I have you."

I smiled, "So sweet."

Brittany brought her lips up to kiss my chin, "Mhmm, now I think I'm ready for round four."

Smirking, I raised the sheet up then moved under it before saying in my Terminator voice.

"I'll be back."

**A/N: SOOOOOOOO. I don't like this chapter at all but I have had writers block. I know I disappeared, I'm sorry. I have been swamped with coursework and lesson planning and teaching, I'm so tired. I also keep getting sick since children don't like to keep their germs to themselves. **

**Anyway I'm on Spring Break now, I plan on updating my two other stories tomorrow when I'm home. Hopefully I can write out another chapter before my break ends. If not, I'll try my hardest to update. **

**Okay okay, review please?**

**Questions and comments PM me or review. **

**Thank you for all the reviews so far, you guys rock. **


	30. Chapter 30

Disclaimer: Still don't own anything unfortunately.

Santana's POV

"This is so captivating."

I rolled my eyes while lolling my head to the side.

How is staring at a bunch of vases, captivating? Brittany dragged me out the house to go shopping with Rachel and Quinn. I can't even. We are currently vase shopping.

I'm so bored I will find it entertaining to gouge my eyeballs out and juggle them. Mack and Ninja Granny are at the studio with Puck and Elaine. I should be there, not vase shopping.

"Does it really matter? Just pick one." I replied frustrated

Rachel scoffed, "Brittany please control your girlfriend."

"Quinn please control your pet." I growled

Brittany grabbed my hand before yanking me to the side, "Santana."

"What?" I moaned

B gave me a look, "Why are you so grouchy today?"

"Pfft, I don't know maybe the fact I have wasted two hours of my life shopping for an item that will probably be only used during anniversaries, Valentine 's Day and when Quinn's in the dog house. I thought it was just going to be us shopping, why do you always have to invite a clan. Do you not want to spend time alone?" I explained animatedly moving my hands

B sighed, "It's not that. I just totally forgot I agreed to go shopping with them."

"Oh so you drag me along? She wants to go look at silverware next. SILVERWARE! We have to get out of here man."

Britts shook her head, "You are so overdramatic."

"Please." I whined

I began to pout as I tugged on Brittany's hand, "Britt Britt."

"Boo." She countered with a small smile tugging at her lips

Tugging her closer, I kissed her nose. "Please? We can go walk around, get some pizza then go back to the apartment and watch a movie. It would be just the two of us."

Britts licked her lips as she stared into my eyes, "What am I suppose to tell them?"

"I can fake sick." I replied with a grin

Brittany shook her head before kissing my cheek, "You are bad, come on."

Interlocking our fingers, Brittany led me over to Quinn and Rachel. I started to rub my tummy with a pain stricken face.

"Guys, Santana isn't feeling too well."

Q raised an eyebrow, "Yeah, you do look like shit today."

I think if I wasn't faking sick so well my jaw would have dropped.

Bitch I look fly every day, shut the fuck up. You and your Sunday school dresses looking like you a pure Christian and innocent, which is a crock of shit. Wholesome my ass.

Bet you use your wooden cross to spank Rachel with on holy days.

"I think she came down with that stomach bug that's going around. I'm going to take her home to lie down." B said softly

Pushing my forehead on her shoulder, I moaned in pain again.

"Good idea, I can't get sick. I have another audition on Saturday. You feel better Santana." Rachel replied sliding behind Quinn

I let out another groan while Brittany guided me out of the store. Once I felt the warm sticky New York air hit my face, I smirked.

"Pizza, movie?" I asked

B nodded excitedly, "Yep."

Tugging her closer, I slipped my arm around her waist. Britts kissed my jaw as I we began to walk down the street.

"So I was thinking this apartment it should be like a studio apartment. But not one of those shit ones, like a classy one with a view. Yeah, got to have a view." I rambled

B nodded "Okay, we should totally get a water bed."

Um I don't need to sleep on Nemo's home.

Plus I totally get motion sickness.

"Uh, why?"

"Dunno, I always wanted to try one. Plus I hear it's good for your back."

I replied, "We will uh decide that one later."

"We also need a really big closet because you have a lot of clothes." B commented

I scoffed, "I don't have that many."

Britts looked at me with an eye browed raised, "Oh really? Who is the one paying for storage just to house boxes of clothes and shoes? I know it's not me or Puck."

Pfft, girls act like they don't need options. Hello, I am a fashionista, I need my choices. Just so happens that my choices involve many boxes and a storage room. There is just so much you put into an outfit; it's more than just jeans and a cute top. It's also the accessories and shoes.

I may or may not have had, at some point in my life, a shopping addiction.

These are the confessions of a shopaholic.

"I have no idea what you are talking about."

Britts pinched my side as she giggled, "I bet you don't."

Hi, my name is Santana; I am a shopaholic with anger issues and the sex drive of an energizer bunny.

Monotone voice: Hi Santana.

Licking my lips, I opened the door before bowing, "My lady."

"Why thank you kind-er-lady."

I snickered as I pressed my front up against her back. Walking forward to order, I asked for a pie and now we must wait ten minutes.

"All I'm saying is you need to call your mother more." B said softly

I narrowed my eyes as B's hand caressed my inner thigh, "Whhhhy? Isn't enough that I call her once a week?"

"No."

I rolled my eyes, "What's so important that she needs to talk to me?"

"She wants us to go visit or she will come out here."

That sounds awfully like a threat.

"Fine, fine I'll call her later." I said

Grabbing the stool's legs, I pulled her closer and pecked her cheek.

"So tell me how are things at the club?" I asked smiling

B shrugged, "Same old, same old. I've been getting a lot people coming in to rent the place out. It's pretty awesome. Not having to work much is pretty cool also, gives me time to spend it with you."

I smirked after she pecked my lips, "How about you? How's it going with the company?"

"Good, we have a few bands. I have started recording a few songs with Puck. Eh, nothing really exciting. I have missed you though."

Britts smiled shyly, "I've missed you too."

I nodded, "We haven't had us time in awhile besides you know under the sheets."

Brittany continued to play with my fingers while locking eyes with mine, "I know. That's why we just ditched our close friends to go home and watch a movie."

"Which probably will end with us having sex on the couch." I finished

B rolled her eyes, "No because my sister is sleeping there."

"All the more reason why to do it."

She just laughed as she stood up to get the pizza, "Let's go home."

Skip and a Hop Later

"Santana are you crying?"

I sniffed while wiping my eye, "No, I have allergies."

We are currently watching Les Miserables this movie is so good. Well in the beginning it wasn't. Anne Hathaway and her overacting/ trying to hard was killing me but now. Oh my god. So beautiful.

"Aw baby." B cooed

I swatted her hand that was trying to pinch my cheeks, "Staph! I am not crying."

"Sure you're not. Pause the movie while I get us more wine."

I nodded as B swung her legs off my lap to stand up. Quickly wiping my eyes, I paused the movie. I wasn't crying, I was tearing. There is a difference.

Four stages of crying, tearing, crying, sobbing, wailing like a banshee.

Britts came back, placed the glasses on the table before plopping down on the couch. I smiled as she snuggled up to my side. Combing my finger through her hair, I kissed her forehead.

"See isn't this snuggling better?" B mumbled softly

I rolled my eyes, "I guess but I like it when we are sweaty."

"That's because you are a sex addict with no self control."

I scoffed, "I have self control. I could be like a horny teenage boy right now trying to cop a feel or stick my tongue down your throat as if we were in the movie theater."

B glanced up, "So much self control, what was I thinking."

Narrowing my eyes at her, I began to move.

"You mocking me?"

B shook her head with a grin as I pushed her back on the couch, "No."

"I think you are." I whispered

Slipping my hands under her shirt, I began to tickle her sides. Brittany started to giggle while squirming around while I just straddled her. Continuing my relentless assault on her sides, I grinned down at her.

"SANTANA STOP!"

I smirked, "Not until you have learned your lesson."

Brittany squealed before grabbing my hands to stop me. Leaning down, I kissed her nose. We started to wrestle as Brittany tried to pin me on my back.

"You are not stronger than me." I sang

Britts raised a challenging eyebrow, "Oh yeh?"

"Yeh."

She smirked grabbing my hips, "Will see about that."

Few seconds later, I let out a scream as Brittany lifted me in the air by my hips. My hands shooting out to grab onto her shoulders while she just simply smiled.

"Brittany do not drop me." I warned

B just grinned at me, "Never."

That was until the door swung open startling both of us.

Can you guess?

Yeah I ended up on the floor next to the couch and hitting my head on the coffee table. Mackenzie walked in with a smile, twirling a CD.

"I got your confession right here bitches."

Sitting up, I groaned rubbing my forehead.

"Oh my god San, I'm sorry."

B kneeled down to look at my forehead, I glared at her. "You said you wouldn't drop me!"

"I'm sorry, Mack startled me."

I just scrunched my nose up with a glare, "You Pierce girls are going to be the death of me or I'm going to break a lot of fucking limbs."

Britts kissed my lump, "I'm sorry baby."

"You should be." I mumbled

Mackenzie rolled her eyes, "HELLO, are you not listening? I got Elaine aka crazy stalker chick to confess she sexually harassed you. She literally said those words. It's all on here."

I sighed, "Yet I don't feel the glory I thought I would."

Britany jumped up before taking the CD, "No but we have proof you didn't and now Quinn can fire her. Good job baby sis."

I gasped, "Hey it was my idea!"

Brittany jumped over the couch to peck my lips, "Good job baby, I'm so proud of you."

"You are just saying that to please me." I grumbled glaring

Britts leaned close to my ear, "I'll show you how proud I am tonight when I please you proper."

"Hehe." I giggled

"Gross." Mack muttered, "Oh god Twilight is what you are watching next? Come on. So stupid."

"Why don't you go explore the city while we have our alone time?" I asked

M shrugged, "Cause I rather be here cockblocking you."

"Bitch." I mumbled

Mackenzie shrugged before plopping down on the couch; she went to grab a glass of wine.

"Think twice Lindsay Lohan." I scolded slapping her hand

M smiled, "Just a sip."

"Will lead to rehab." I replied

"But you are drinking it."

I sighed, "That's because I'm an adult and can handle my liquor."

"Pfft, doubt that."

I glared at her, "Why don't you go call your girlfriend or something?"

"Because I don't want to."

Dropping my head onto Brittany's shoulder, B slipped her fingers through my hair. She gently began to massage my scalp as I whimpered.

"Mackenzie you either watch the movie quietly or go to my room." B said sternly

She scoffed, "You guys act like an old married couple."

I sat up to look at her, "Shush you and watch the movie."

"Fine."

Slipping my arm around Brittany, I pulled her into me.

"Hi I'm Edward, I love you Bella but I am a pussy who shimmers in the sunlight. It's not my fault someone dipped me in paste then dropped a bunch of glitter on my body. I'm so emotionless but I love you." Mac mocked behind me

I let me eyes look up at the ceiling, "Shut up."

"GRRR, I'm Jacob. I have abs. ABS ABS ABS ABS. That's all I am ABS and Hair, I am a hairy werewolf with ABS. Did I mention that I have ABS? I'm abaliscious. I'm better than Edward, pick me Bella. "

Glancing back at Mac, she just threw me a cheeky smile.

"Can you please shut up?"

She sighed, "Sorry, yeh I'll be quiet."

A few minutes later, Mac decided to talk again.

"So I decided I want to be a stripper."

Taking the remote I paused the movie while Brittany turned to her sister, "What?"

Mac shrugged, "Is that a problem? I mean with this bod, I could be like the female version of Magic Mike. I can pop the pussy."

I dropped my head, "Mac go do something productive if you don't want to watch the movie."

"Fine." She scoffed

"Baby can you get me my slippers?" B asked softly

I smiled, "Sure."

Jumping up, I walk towards our room to hear Mac's mouth.

I looked at Brittany with a small smile, "Jeez Santana you are so pussy whipped. Do you wipe my sister's ass when she asks also? Fetch me my slippers sweetie."

Narrowing my eyes, I muttered

"Little Shit."

Later

"Will you two stop it in there? I am trying to sleep." Mac yelled through the door

I smirked as I kissed B's sweaty forehead as she jerked into my body. Slipping under the covers I descended downwards to the cookie jar.

"San, no more."

I moved up to stare up at B, "I'm relishing the taste of you."

"Relishing?" Britt asked with a confused look

Biting my lip, I stared at her.

"That's not the right word is it?"

B shook her head with a smile, "I think you mean savoring."

I smiled before laughing along with her. Placing my head on top of her chest, I closed my eyes.

"My father wants me to send Mac home this week."

I lifted my head to place my chin on her chest, "Yeh? What are you going to do?"

"I don't think I have a choice really. She needs to go back to deal with the whole mom issue. I was thinking I should go home with her for a bit."

I nodded, "I can't take off though."

"I know, you stay here and I'll go."

I raised an eyebrow, "I don't want to be away from you."

Britts slipped a hand in my hair with a sigh, "My sister needs me."

"I need you." I said sitting up

She just stared at me, "How about we talk about this in the morning? I'm kind of tired."

I didn't say anything except lay down next to her and pull her close. Am I being selfish? I mean I get her sister is going through stuff but we are suppose to be settling down. Making a home and a family together, maybe I am being an ass.

**A/N: So I haven't updated in awhile cause I was swamped with work then I just lost the will to write any of my stories. I'm trying to at least finish this off so I can focus on my other two. There should be two or three more chapters to this story and that's it. **

**If it sucks, I'm sorry. It's due to my writer's block and what not. Going through some shizz right now which is not helping my writing either.**

**I am a bad author. I am very sorry. Review? Any ideas? **

**Shout out to Cupcake, this chapter reminds me of you and me. Loves yoooou!**


	31. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer: Still don't own jack shit. **

**Santana's POV**

"I'm going to miss you, text me when you get there." I whispered hugging Brittany

She's leaving me for a week. A WEEK! But that's okay I guess. Mack needs her and they are like family or whatever. I'm just not sure how I'm going to survive without my sexypoo for the next seven days.

On top of that, Puck is around more. The girl he was dating decided to dump him so now he is home twenty-four seven. Lucky me.

Brittany pulled back with a small smile, "I will, don't you get into too much trouble with Puck."

"Pffft, I won't since you decided to give me a babysitter named Quinn." I muttered

Which may I say is a load of crap, I don't need a babysitter. I am totally capable of not getting into trouble for a week.

Just a load of horse shit.

B pecked my lips as Mac stood in front of me.

She wiped a fake tear, "I'm going to missssss you."

No you're not.

"Yeh, I'm going to miss you too pumpkin." I cooed pinching her cheeks

Mackenzie scowled slapping my hand away and throwing her arms around me. I smiled while wrapping my arms around her to hug her tight.

"Call me if you need to talk, no matter what time it is." I said quietly

M pulled back, "Thank you."

Brittany hugged Puck who tried to slide his hand down to B's ass.

"Puckerman, I can see your hand don't make me slap you." I warned

He gave me a cheeky smile before swatting B's ass. I narrowed my eyes at him before poking his cheek then punching his side when he brought his hands up. He groaned.

Bam, that's how you do.

Gotta make them think you are going right then fake left.

That's what's going to happen when the world ends. We all think that it's going to be zombies, aliens or natural disasters that kills us. Watch, its going to be something totally different. God is going to fake left bitches and I'm the only one prepared.

"And you wonder why I have asked Quinn to watch you."

I shrugged, "He deserved it."

"All boarding Flight 22."

I glanced at B, "That's you guys."

Noooooo, don't leave me.

Britt's pecked my lips before walking backwards. I'm going to cry, I'm going to cry when I get home and smell her pillow. I'm going to miss my cuddles. I threw her a wave as they disappeared into the crowd. Puck hopped over to me and patted my back.

"Party time."

In what lifetime.

I rolled my eyes, "No, I have a girlfriend."

"You can still party just keep your paws and pussy to yourself."

I stared at him, "You repulse me at times."

"Not what you said back in high school. If I can recall correctly, you were loving the old Puckasorous right here in more ways than one. Pelvic thrust."

If I don't feed into it, he will not continue.

I shook my head, "I wanna do something special for Brittany."

Yeh I wants to make her feel special. Show her that I can be on my own without fucking some shit up. Plus, I can take care of her or our life when she is not around.

Brittany is the type of girl you settle down with. She needs to be shown some security.

He scoffed, "Really? Jeez you are such a girl. Brittany has made you soft."

Like soft served ice cream with sprinkles.

I love cupcakes with extra sprinkles, sprinkles are the shit.

I let my eyes drift up to the ceiling. Lifting my elbow, I brought it back and thrusted it into his stomach.

"Ow. Stop the violence jeez, you aggressive little Chihuahua."

I scoffed, "You mocking me? I will kick your ass up and down 21st street."

"Okay okay calm your tits, so what do you want to do? I mean I have nothing better to do than help you with your love life while I sit quietly on the side. I'm like the fucking water boy just handing out some h2O to players like you."

Maybe if you change your ways, women would want to be in a relationship with you. Unless your bad in bed, maybe that's it.

Getting into Puck's car, I looked at him.

"Well what is one thing Brittany really wants?"

He gave me a look, "You asking me? I ain't her hoe, you are."

"You are so lovely. I can't imagine why no one wants to be in a relationship with you. I mean you are crude, degusting, repulsive, sarcastic and so so handsome."

"I am one good looking man aren't I? I should be a fucking model." Puck said smirking at himself through the mirror.

"Right like I was saying, we-."

"I'm too sexy for my shirt, too sexy for my shirt. So sexy it hurts. I'm a model, you know what I mean and I do me little turn on the catwalk. Yeh on the catwalk, I shake my little tush on the catwalk." Puck sang as he turned the corner

I let out sigh before glancing out my window to see a plane take off.

"Guess I'm on my own with this one." I muttered.

Puck continued, "I'm too sexy for my hat."

I groaned.

It's a hour car drive home.

"I'm too sexy for my cat, poor pusssssssy!"

"So mature." I replied

He shrugged, "Damn it's only been five minutes and you are already sulking. You are going to be so much fun to deal with while Brittany's away."

I punched him in the leg, "Punch Buggie No Punch Back!"

"I hate you."

Smirking, "Love you too."

Home

"Give me my chicken lomein you sewer rat." I growled at Puck

I began clicking my chopsticks near his pants, "If you don't I swear I will take these chopsticks and pick up your balls like I'm about to eat wasabi"

Snip, Snip I'm going to cut off your dick.

Puck scoffed as he ate some of my rice, "That makes no sense."

"You will be singing a different tune if you do not give me back my carton, you garbage compacter. I told you, you should have ordered more food for yourself."

He rolled his eyes before passing me back my food, "Here. God you are so hormonal now."

"I am not hormonal." I replied watching the game of baseball

Yankees versus the Mets, subway series bitches. Go Yanks.

"Yes you are."

I shook my head ignoring him.

"I got an idea."

Those four words should never come out of his mouth.

I rolled my eyes, "That's never good. Is that what the burning smell is? Stop thinking or you will kill the only brain cells you have left."

"You know, studies have shown that verbal abuse is just as bad as physical."

Tell it to Oprah bitch.

I smirked at him, "Yep but verbal abuse won't cause me to pop a blood vessel in my hand nor end up in jail for domestic violence."

"Whatever San, do you want to hear my idea or not?"

I waved at him, "If you must, go on."

Puck shut of the T.V., I choked on my food wide eyes, "Dude! The game!"

"You can watch it later."

I stared him with an angry look.

"Okay, so you and Brittany have looked at a couple of apartments right?"

Yes we have actually. Brittany and I have narrowed it two apartments that we really like. It's weird. I'm not going to live with Puck anymore.

…

I guess I can see if they can install a doggy door for him to come in and out.

I nodded, "Yeh? Why?

"Have you decided on one that you both like?"

"Yeh the one that's like ten minutes away from here, it has a great view of central park. So where are you going with this?"

Puck grinned, "You should buy it, move in, and surprise Brittany when she gets home."

"So you are saying I should buy the apartment without Brittany's consent, furnish it, and not tell Brittany until she gets home?"

"Exactly."

I smiled wide, "I knew there was a reason I kept you around. Every five years you have a real brilliant idea! Will you help?"

Puck smiled, "Of course, that's what best friends are for."

He plopped down on couch and turned the game back on. I stared at him rice before handing it to him to have some.

Puck smirked, "You can add charming onto my list of qualities."

"Take some before I change my mind."

Next Day

"This is a terrible idea."

I scoffed, "Why? Because you didn't think of it?"

"No because you are buying a home that is supposed to be for you and Brittany. She should give her consent, you don't know if she really wants to live here." Q bargained

I stared at her while Puck glared.

"Please, if anyone knows what Brittany wants, it would be her girlfriend." He replied hotly

Quinn stared back with a hard gaze, "Brittany knows what Brittany wants. They should consider this together. It's not like buying a pair of jeans; you can't return a damn house even with a receipt."

I sat on the couch while Quinn and Puck argued in front of me.

All I need is popcorn, it's like the Real Housewives of New York or Bad Girl Club. Oh Bad Girls Club that's my shit right there! Love to watch those crazy bitches yell at each then fight. Funniest shit ever.

Pretty Girl Bounce out.

"Brittany has seen the place! She liked it. It's a good idea." Puck exclaimed

Q shook her head in disapproval, "Horrible idea."

"Okay both of you just shut up for one second." I shouted, "I will make the decision on whether I purchase the apartment."

Little Bitches giving me a headache. I need me some valium or vicodin now. I'm going to start poppin pills like those little high schoolers are poppin tags.

Quinn sighed, "When is listening to Puck ever a good idea?"

Trouble, trouble ahhhh, ahhhhh, trouble trouble, that's my rendition of Taylor Swift.

I opened my mouth to say something but closed it quickly. She does have a point; I mean he is king of the screw-ups. He did tell me I could use whip cream as shaving cream when I was shaving my legs. That was a bad idea, don't do that. He also told me that I could use coffee creamer with my cereal when we were out of milk. That was another bad idea. But, this one seems like a good idea.

Gosh I'm so conflicted.

I think I need a reality television show to help me out. Maybe do a poll or have a vote.

"Don't listen to Ms. Brady over here. You should totally do it."

Glancing back and forth, I let my eyes drift over to Lord Tubbington who was on his back and flicking his paws in the air like he was walking on the ceiling or something.

What the fuck is that cat doing?

Gizmo sat in his bed watching the cat run on air. Maybe it fell on it's back and can't get up. Kind of like a turtle but it's fat. I think that cat needs life alert. The little red button for old people when they fallen and can't get up.

"I have come to my decision."

I want a Doritos Loco Taco right now.

I stood up, "I will go email our realtor and purchase the place. Quinn you better keep your mouth shut or I will kick your Ompaloompa in the vagina."

Kick that bitch in her Gobstoppers.

Puck did his victory dance while Quinn just shook her head.

"Now Quinn you can go report back to my girlfriend that everything is fine and dandy like the good bitch you are." I quipped

"Brittany is a saint for putting up with you."

I smirked, "I could say that same for Rachel but I won't since at times I feel bad for your sorry ass having to listen to that all day long."

Quinn just shook her head as she closed the door. Puck smirked.

"You made a great choice."

I nodded, "Yeh now I have to go because B's is going to video chat me in a bit. So keep your masturbating down while I try to talk with my girl. Gizmo, Lord Tubbington to the bedroom."

I tied my blanket around my neck before jumping up and sliding towards my room as if I was flying. Here we go to the Snixx cave to plan devious things and save the world. Gizmo ran after me trying to bite at my ankles while Lord T slowly made his way over.

Today before I grow old.

Closing the door behind me, I decided to email my realtor instead.

"Looks like we are going to have a new home very soon and I will make sure you two have separate areas."

Gizmo grunted while using his head to push Lord T off the bed. I snickered as Gizmo as he ran in place with his head smashed against Lord T who had a bored look on his face.

"Giz his head is the size of your body, you are not going to be able to push him off the bed. Not even if you tried your hardest."

By the way, I am badass and I have a Chihuahua. Deal with that shit bitches. My Chihuahua is awesome. Plus I can just leash Puck and he can be my pit-bull.

Fuckers judging me on what kind of dog I have. If I had a cat it wouldn't be a problem right? Shut the front door and jam that stick up your asses.

Soon people are going to be asking me why I don't dunk my fucking oreos in milk or why I don't pull them apart and lick the white stuff. Please.

..Pull them apart and lick the white stuff. Ha wanky.

Pulling up facebook, I groaned when my mother messaged me instantly. It's like she sits there with it open just waiting for me to come online. My mother needs a life that does not involve stalking mine.

Quickly shutting chat off, I rolled my eyes as she kept messaging me.

"I'll talk to you later." I yelled at the screen

Yeh, like she can hear you braniac. Scrolling down my newsfeed, I stopped to see Brittany had updated her status. Talking about how it's pool time with the sis.

I sigh.

No fair.

A few seconds later of stalking my friends to see what these lazy hoes have been up to, I got a message from Brittany. Apparently, Kurt is in love with his guy named Blaine. Mercedes and Sam broke up. Ya know, usual facebook bull shit

Smiling, I turned chat back on to get a video call from Brittany. B appeared with a cute grin and a red sun burned nose. Her hair was up in a high ponytail while she was wearing only a wife beater.

"Heyyyyyyy booooooo!"

I smiled, "Heeeeeey sweets, I missss you."

"I miss you too, so why is Quinn warning me about something stupid that you are doing?"

Talk about no beating around the bush. Just jump right into that shit head first. If this was a shallow pool she would have snapped her neck.

I narrowed my eyes.

That stupid little-.

"San stop having conversations in your head. What are you and Puck up to?"

Jeez, people act like we are serial killers or something.

I gave her a innocent smile, "Nothing, it's a surprise that's all."

If people would stop butting in and trying to ruin it.

Cough Quinn cough.

"San."

"Trust me, It's not like we are going to kill anyone. It will be fine. You will love it." I boasted

Britt's bit her lip before laying back on the bed. She adjusted the computer to sit on her stomach. I could hear noises in the background that sounded sexual.

"What's that noise?"

B rolled her eyes, "Mackenzie and Nikki, my Dad is out for the night and I get to listen to those two go at it. San, I'm serious please don't do anything you will regret."

"Hey now, have a little more faith in your girlfriend! I'm not a total screw up, I have my moments of pure genius."

Britts giggled, "Despite the fact that this is supposedly Puck's idea."

"I'm going to kill the strawberry blonde." I muttered, "Anyway, how is it going over there?"

B let out a sigh as Nikki moaned really loud, "Custody Battle is brutal. But, Mack is old enough to make the decision so I hope she ends up with my father rather than mother."

"How's your father?"

She licked her lips as she ran her hand through her hair, "He is okay, never likes to talk about his feelings. But he is hurting since they are also going through their divorce."

I gave her a small smile, "Wish I was there, does it feel like there is some distance between us."

"More like a few states." She muttered

"Yeh but absence makes the heart grow fonder or some cliché shit like that right?"

B smiled, "Always the charmer."

"I try." I said shrugging

Brittany rolled her eyes as the noises got louder, "I totally wish you were here right now. We could drown those two out."

I nodded, "Yes we could. But right now I wanna know how you are?"

She shrugged while played with a piece of her hair.

"B."

"I'm ok, I just wish you were here. It would make seeing my mother a lot easier because I know you would hold my hand. But I also know it's something I have to do on my own at some point. It's the first time we have been apart since we became official, it's strange."

Letting out a breath, "I know. You are strong though, you can deal with your mother. I have all faith in you."

She smiled shyly without saying anything. After a few seconds of just staring at each other smiling, B broke the silence.

"So what's the surprise?"

I scoffed, "Not going to happen. I hope you like it though."

"Anything you do, I like most of the time anyway." B said smiling, "Except that one time when you used Vaseline to substitute our KY jelly and I got that really bad infection in my-."

"Okay, I remember but it's nothing like that. I promise. You will like it lots. I wouldn't do it if I thought it was a bad idea."

She gave me a knowing look, "Considering it's your partner in crimes idea, you would do it."

"Pfft." I huffed, "Why you no have faith in me?"

"I do, I'm just a little nervous that's all. It is Puck we are talking about."

Tugging off my sweatshirt, I threw it to the side.

"Yeh, yeh, so I wrote this song last night after you left and I'm going to record it on Monday. I'm reals excited." I gushed

B scrunched her nose with a smile, "That's great boo, I can't wait to hear it. I bet it's going to be really good."

"Of course, I wrote it." I said brushing the dirt off my shoulder, "BAM!"

Brittany giggled as she cuddled against the pillow, "I wish you were here to cuddle with."

Smiling, I laid down on my side and grabbed her purple hippo. Hugging it to my chest, I bit my lip.

"Me too."

We laid there in a quiet silence. I watched Brittany fall asleep then I slipped under my covers. Staring at the screen, I smiled as she began to twitch in her sleep. Closing my eyes, I waited for sleep to take over my body.

Next Day

Friday

"I am definitely going to decorate your apartment." Kurt squealed

I shook my head, "Hell no, I don't need my place a nest of floral and plaid patterns. Your fashion sense says it all and I am not putting Brittany through that."

"But I'm gay. We live for interior design, fashion, and pretty drinks."

Staring at him, I replied smirking.

"Are you like the walking billboard of a stereotype?"

He ignored me as he ordered his coffee, "Whatever, I am going with you to pick out the furniture. We don't need your place being a emo looking place where Satan worshippers meet to sacrifice their latest virgin that they seduced into their cult."

Excuse me, us Satan worshippers do not sacrifice virgins. We sacrifice animals because animal blood is the most powerful to conjure up demons. Everyone knows that.

Vampires use virgins, get that shit right.

"What is that suppose to mean?"

He explains checking his makeup, "It means that you will only pick colors such as black and red. Those colors are great but are dark. Brittany isn't a dark person like you."

No if it was up to her our room would look like a clowns wig. Fucking multicolored rainbows around the walls with skittles glued to the wall. Taste the rainbow.

"I like purple." I replied

He shook his head, "Yeh, dark purple which is still dark."

Okay another thing, what's up with all these colors. I point to something and I say blue. There are these color hue freaks coming up behind me like no that's teal.

Bitch.

It's fucking blue.

Oh look at the purple curtains I say. Um no those are lavender. It's purple!

"Fine but no florals, stripes, zebra, cheetach or plaid patterns."

End up looking like a freaky hippie pad or something out of Austin Powers.

Yeah, baby yeah!

Kurt whines, "But that only leaves solid colors, they are so boring."

Smiling I paid for our coffees as we headed down to the apartment I have just purchased.

"Coming from the boy who has elephants on his shirt and a pair of suspenders on, I rather be boring then. Walking around looking Oliver Twist, can I have some more please?"

He scoffed as made our way down.

"So Brittany knows nothing of this debauchery that you are planning with Puck?"

I shook my head no, "Nope but since you are coming to help decorate that makes you a co-conspirator and are subject to death."

Once we made it to the apartment, we walked in. Puck was already there painting the bedroom purple light purple, not fucking lavender.

"Wow swanky digs, what a view." Kurt commented in awe

The room was open with a full view of the city below, to the right is where the kitchen area is and to the left is our bedroom and bathroom. It's an open apartment. Staring out the window, I can't help feel excited to see Brittany's face of surprise.

"Okay I'm thinking since the room is white, you can do black and white or you can use light colors like sky blue."

I glanced around, "I like the blue idea. Brittany's eyes are blue."

"You better have brought the beer I wanted."

Puck appeared wiping his hands with a smile on his face, "Almost finished in there."

"Awesome, you have been a great friend." I said hugging him

Kurt sighed, "Enough of this chatter, let's go shopping!"

Here we go.

A.N: So this I hope you guys like it. I'll try to update again this week. Slowly getting back into the groove of writing and I'm going to update Decode this week also.

Thanks for the reviews.

To Cupcake,

You are one of the reasons why I can write these chapters because I take everyday situations between us and put them in here. So thank you for being there for everything. You deal with my shit and you deserve an award for that.

Loves you.


End file.
